


Through Sunshine and Shadow

by DebraHicks



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 110,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebraHicks/pseuds/DebraHicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Ezra work through old wounds in order to be together.   An unknown enemy after all of them adds even more complications.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Wounds, Unknown Enemies

Epilogue

Vin leaned back against the warm rock, letting it take the pleasant chill off his skin. A few feet down the stream, Buck and JD were trying to drown each other, sending cascades of sparkling water up onto the rock where Josiah was trying to sleep. The big man gave the other two a look of tolerant patience—until Buck came a little too close. Josiah grabbed the man’s shoulder, shoving him hard under the cold water and allowing JD to catch him. Buck came up sputtering and immediately pulled Josiah in by the leg. The term hell and high water now took on new meaning for the others.

Keeping a careful eye on the three combatants, knowing he would eventually be involved, Vin let a little of his attention drift to the last of their group. Ezra was sitting, still dressed, under an oak tree that grew over the rock formed pool. The gambler looked completely occupied with the game of solitaire he had spread before him. Yet, Vin saw that every so often he would watch the others with a slight amused smile. Vin let himself slip back into the water, thankful that the spring was cold. Sometimes just watching the handsome man would bring on a reaction that he definitely didn’t want to have to explain.

The furious battle for naval supremacy had quieted and Vin turned, figuring he was the next target. Instead, he watched Buck and JD quietly exit the pool, slipping a little in the clay that lined the edge. Vin smiled, waiting to see what would happen. Buck came to a stop directly in front of Ezra. The smaller man looked up, squinting against the glare from the blue water.

“Mister Wilmington,” Ezra drawled slowly, “you are dripping on my cards.”

“Well,” Buck returned with a slow drawl of his own, “why don’t ya just put the cards away, Ezra, and join us.”

That was the signal. Buck grabbed one arm and JD the other, tugging the reluctant gambler toward the water.

“Stop! Stop! You’ll ruin the clothes!” Ezra laughed a little.

Vin’s smile faded a little, there was more nervousness in Ezra’s tone than just someone worried about his clothes. It must have worked, since Buck and JD both released their captive.

“Gosh, Ezra,” JD relented, “we don’t want to ruin your fine clothes.”

“So,” Buck picked up, “I think we should just get you out of them!”

Vin’s eyes widened and despite the cold water a thrill went down his back at the thought of a naked, wet Ezra. The battle that was about to take place now had his complete attention. Floating in the pool, Josiah also looked up, though he seemed to be deciding which of the men to put money on.

Ezra made a break for it, scrambling backwards only to collide with JD who effectively grabbed his coat and peeled it off. “JD!” the conman chided. “I expected better of you.”

Buck now straddled his legs, reaching for the vest, which he got two buttons open on before Ezra managed a quick jerk and roll to come to his knees. “Enough! This has gone…”

Pouncing Buck once more pinned him while JD snapped off the black hat and tie. The vest landed in a heap next to the coat. Vin smiled, getting impatient for Buck to get to the shirt. He glanced to the flushed face of his southern friend—and saw terror in the jade eyes. 

“No. Don’t!” Ezra nearly yelled.

Buck didn’t realize how wrong things were, though JD had stopped working on the white shirt's buttons. Vin was moving, needing to stop Buck before something bad happened. He had just touched land when he heard Ezra’s soft voice say, “Please, Buck, please don’t.…" It was a voice full of pain and panic.

Buck jerked his hands away as if he had been burned. “Ezra…”

The smaller man scrambled away, breathing hard. When he glanced up, Vin could see the desperate panic on the suddenly pale face. He took a step forward to offer his support but Ezra grabbed his clothes and sprinted away, running for the cover of the thicker trees. Silence claimed the small, peaceful pond.

“What happened?” JD questioned.

Buck shook his head. “Got me, kid.”

Stepping toward their piles of clothing, Vin reached for his pants. “I better go talk to him.”

A hand touched his arm and he looked back at Buck. “Tell him I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“He knows,” Josiah said in his quiet deep voice.

“Think it's like Nathan,” JD commented, still trying to find a reason for Ezra’s response. “Scars maybe.”

As Vin tightened his belt and headed into the woods, he heard Josiah say, “Not all scars are on the outside.”

Ezra hadn’t gone far, just a few dozen yards to sit on one of the boulders that lined the small stream flow. His back was to Vin and he was slowly buttoning his coat. Vin made sure he was heard coming through the dried oak leaves. Ezra paused in his movements but didn’t turn, nor did he try to leave. Vin came over, sitting next to and slightly behind him on the cold rock. He waited until the gambler had all his clothes back on and arranged to his satisfaction. Before Vin could say anything, Ezra sighed heavily.

“I made quite a spectacle of myself, I suppose,” he said lightly.

Vin smiled. “No more’n usual.”

That gained him a shaky laugh, nothing more for a moment, then Ezra actually turned to face him. The color had come back to his handsome face but there was still a haunted look in his eyes. For an insane moment, Vin wished very much that he could hold the man in front of him and chase away whatever had hurt him so badly.

“Buck and JD, they wanted me to tell you they’re sorry. They didn’t mean anything by it.”

The jade gaze sparkled up through the sun-dappled forest. “I am aware of that,” he said in a voice that held no anger. Ezra’s eyes held Vin's for a long time, as if trying to find answers to too many questions. Finally, Ezra gave him a forced, wide smile. “Perhaps it would be best if I returned to town. I’m—”

“Nope,” Vin said quickly. “Josiah made enough fried chicken to feed the whole territory. You gotta help us eat it.”

A surge of panic, almost like one he’d seen on trapped animals flickered across the smooth features. It faded and the small smile this time was real. “I am rather famished.”

“Good.” Vin stood. “You know, in Comanche camps, the first thing folks ask ain’t where you been or how you doing, it’s have you et.”

Ezra laughed. “A worthy custom. In Southern homes also, that is a frequent first response to visitors.”

There was a moment of awkwardness upon their return but it was quickly buried when Josiah literally picked up Buck and tossed him into the pool. By the time they rode back into Four Corners, the incident seemed to have been forgotten, except by Vin.

 

Ezra normally didn’t like being outside at night. He normally didn’t like silence. Looking across the small fire at the man sharing the trail with him, Ezra decided that right now, he liked the night and the silence. The surroundings suited the quiet tracker, seemed to lend him a contented air that Ezra didn’t understand but could feel.

It was not often that he shared the night patrol with Vin. Larabee seemed to like to keep the man close. Ezra smiled. Tonight, though, Chris had finally been convinced to ask Mary to dinner.

“What’s funny?” Vin asked, having seen the smile.

“Our illustrious leader,” Ezra said, not bothering to hide his amusement. “One would not have thought such a forthright man to be so shy and retiring with the obvious interest of his heart.”

Vin gave him that little half-smile, looking down at the fire. “Chris ain’t like Buck. I don’t think he’s given his heart more than once before.”

The quiet statement sobered the gambler a little. “His wife,” he said softly. “I cannot imagine the pain of losing someone like that.”

It seemed that Vin was in a mood for talking now, as he asked, “Never been in love before?”

Ezra looked across the fire, catching Vin’s gaze. He wanted to give a light answer, wanted to go back to the safety of the silence. Instead, he found himself shaking his head. “No, I have never known that kind of feeling.”

The tracker, like Ezra himself, knew how to read someone. Ezra watched the man consider his answer. With a smile, Vin asked, “How ’bout you and Inez?”

That brought a real smile to Ezra’s face. He knew very well that the other men were wondering about him and the Mexican beauty that worked the saloon. Once again he was tempted to lie, and once again he found himself unable to do so. “Inez and I are far too much alike ever to consider a relationship.”

Something like relief flickered in his companion’s night-darkened blue eyes. Unease crept down Ezra’s back, shivered like a snake through his nerves. He shoved it aside, attributing it to old memories and his imagination. “What of you, Mister Tanner?”

Glancing away, Vin seemed to consider the question for a long time, before looking back up at Ezra. The tracker smiled, a smile that made his eyes crinkle up. “Maybe. Ain’t sure how they feel yet. May take a bit of time to find out.”

Ezra’s breath caught. Terror gripped him, made him lean away from the fire, away from the look in Vin’s eyes, away from the flicker of response in his veins. It was only a lifetime of control that kept him from bolting. Not even his control could cover everything and he saw his reaction hit Vin. The smile vanished. Vin glanced away, then back. His smile this time was forced, yet the blue eyes were kind and understanding. Ezra felt something die in his chest, felt the night get cold around him.

He had to swallow twice to find his voice. “I believe I am feeling the trials of the day, Mister Tanner. Sleep beckons.”

Vin nodded. “I’ll take first watch.”

Grabbing his bedroll, Ezra lay down where he was, though he turned his back to the fire, to Vin, to the hope that he had seen glimmering in the expressive eyes. There would be no sleep tonight. Instead he lay in the building chill and considered what to do next. Despite his inability to return Vin’s feelings, Ezra didn’t want the man hurt. He was left with two options: leaving, or making it very clear to Vin that he was not interested. The terror caused by Vin’s look of desire had faded, leaving him with only an empty feeling and his own desire to cry at the loss of what he had gained.

Chapter One

Vin stretched out in the bottom of his wagon, pulling the double blankets up. It had been a trying week, starting with the failed bank robbery and ending with the aborted stage robbery that afternoon. He was exhausted, though for the first time he felt he could get some sleep. He hoped that was also true for JD. JD was still not over his accidental killing of Annie while stopping the robbers, but Vin felt now that their youngest member would be okay. The kid had faced what Vin prayed was the worst thing ever to happen to him, with a newly-gained maturity.

A slight smile touched him as he thought about the other big news around town, Big Lester Spencer and Ezra’s epic poker game. Vin had to admire the tenacity Ezra had shown in his accusation that Big Lester was cheating. An accusation that was proved true with the discovery of the older gambler’s fake leg during the foiled stage holdup. 

The smile faded quickly as Vin also remembered the pain of Ezra’s response to his question about writing down his poem. It wasn’t that entering the Clarion poetry competition had been that important, he had just not expected such a cruel reaction. The harsh laugh had cut like a knife. With a sigh, Vin acknowledged that since that night on patrol, when he had let his feelings show, Ezra had been pushing him further and further off. He was sorry for that, for both of them.

“Mister Tanner?”

For an instant Vin thought he was imagining the soft southern voice. Then his senses kicked in and he knew someone was outside. Sitting up and wrapping the blankets around him, he flipped up the canvas flap. Ezra was standing a few feet away, looking slightly disheveled. Vin wondered how much the man had had to drink tonight. That was something else he had noticed; Ezra was drinking more lately. Remembering the laugh, Vin fought down the hurt of seeing Ezra. 

“What, Ezra?” he said in a level tone.

In the dim light of the street fires, he watched the man swallow a couple of times. Finally, the gambler settled for a long, deep breath. “I have come to ask for your forgiveness, Mister Tanner.”

Vin was too startled to say anything. Misunderstanding the silence, Ezra explained, “It was very… rude of me to find amusement in your request yesterday. The only explanation I can offer was that I was too… involved with trying to figure out Mister Spencer’s—”

“Ezra,” Vin cut him off, reading the gambler’s eyes even in the dark. “Ezra, most folks don’t apologize by lying.”

He dropped the flap down, returning to the warmth of his bed, ignoring the cold of his heart. It was a long time before he felt the wagon bump gently. Shifting, he could make out the outline of Ezra sitting on the backboard. The part of his heart that still valued the man’s friendship, and the even more secret part that still held out some small hope for more, made him sit up again.

“Mister Tanner,” Ezra started talking. “I offer my apologies for… everything.”

Vin once more wrapped the blankets tight, opened the flap of the wagon and slid to sit cross-legged on the cold wood next to Ezra. Ezra’s head was down, hands folded on his lap, twitching a little, as if he desperately needed something to keep them busy. Looking closely at the man beside him, Vin could see the misery not hidden by the sharply-cut coat or fine shirt.

“Everything’s a lot, Ezra, even for you,” Vin said lightly. “Want to narrow that down a mite.”

Ezra didn’t look up, he only sighed. After a minute, he said, “I laughed at you because I wanted to hurt you.”

It was the truth: unvarnished, plain and simple. The sad thing was that Vin knew why Ezra had done it, knew it was his own fault for giving himself away that night on the trail. But he needed, for some reason, to know if Ezra understood it himself. “Why?”

Now Ezra looked up, the green eyes connecting with Vin’s, sparkling in the meager firelight. “To drive you away." Taking another breath, Ezra said, “I am aware of your, um, romantic interest in me, Mister Tanner.”

“I know,” Vin said. “I saw that it scared you. I understand you not liking men. And I would never do anything….”

“I know.”

Silence claimed them again. There was more, Vin could sense that much. He just didn’t know how to get Ezra to keep talking. Vin almost smiled at that thought; keeping Ezra talking had never been a problem before.

“If’n you wanted me gone, why are you here now?” Vin asked.

Ezra looked away this time, staring into the fire at the end of the alleyway. “Because, I am sorry to say, when you left, I… I discovered that I wanted… needed your friendship more than I was worried for you,” Ezra said almost matter-of-factly.

Vin stared in confusion. “I don’t understand. Worried for me?”

Without thinking, he reached out and touched Ezra’s knee. Ezra stiffened under the touch and once more Vin was reminded of a very frightened animal, a newly captured horse, quivering under his touch. He started to move his hand away, only to find it held tightly by Ezra.

Ezra straightened, turned, and smiled widely at the tracker. Vin sighed, he knew that look, that mask that meant the conman was back in control. “Your reputation, sir. As a consort I am not only the incorrect gender but also not the upstanding citizen the other members of our group would expect for you.”

Anger ripped through Vin and he jerked his hand away. “Damn you, Ezra.”

Before he could escape back into the wagon, Ezra grabbed his shoulder. “Vin, wait." Vin started; Ezra rarely called him by his given name. Reluctantly, Vin turned. Ezra smiled at him; he was still in control, but the smile was touched with sadness. “I truly mean that. A relationship with me would be dangerous and you need someone who… you deserve someone better than a untrustworthy gambler.”

It was, Vin realized, the truth as far as Ezra was concerned. At the same time, he still saw the terror lingering in the beautiful green eyes. A shock hit him as he realized that what he had thought was Ezra’s fear over being with a man, was actually fear for Vin. There was also determination and stubbornness in Ezra’s gaze. Vin stared at the other man for a long time, searching for something to let him know how to respond. Finally, he looked to his own heart. What Ezra had done had hurt, and tonight he had only given him part of the truth. Still, under the maze of emotions in Ezra’s eyes, was a soul-deep need for Vin to remain a friend. The warmth that settled in his chest could not be denied. 

“Apology accepted, Ezra,” he said softly.

Ezra took his hand, holding it firmly for a moment. The light in his eyes let Vin know that whatever pain he had suffered was minor compared to what the gambler had been going through. 

“Thank you, Mister Tanner,” Ezra said with a real smile. There was a moment of awkwardness before he turned away. “I will see you in the morning.”

“Ezra,” Vin called. “Um, I…" He hadn’t really thought through what he was going to say before he spoke, but now he was committed. With a deep breath, he said, “Mary’s teaching me to read.”

For a moment, Ezra stared at him, trying to connect the statement with everything that had happened during the chilly night. Finally, he gave Vin a quiet smile. “Excellent. It would be an honor to lend you any of my books you might wish to—”

“Would you read some of those books of poetry to me?” Vin blurted.  
Vin knew that to gentle a scared horse you first had to win its trust. It took longer with people. Watching Ezra, Vin wondered if he understood the gesture. 

A slow, real smile touched Ezra’s face. “It would be my pleasure, sir.”

******

 

It had become, much to Ezra’s dismay, his favorite job. After his unnerving confession to Vin nearly six weeks earlier, they had been on night patrol eight times. He wasn't sure how that arrangement had come about. Chris seemed to have a sixth sense about when his men needed to work something out, and might have assigned them together for that reason; on the other hand, maybe Vin had requested him as a partner for the express purpose of having him read. Whatever had caused it to occur, he didn’t care; Ezra knew only that the nights in the rolling hills had become very important to him.

“Eat up, Ezra,” Vin said firmly.

“Me, Mister Tanner?” he joked. “I’m not the one Missus Wells said needed, what was it, oh yes, ‘more meat on his bones. ’”

Vin smiled at him over the stew pot. “I don’t know about meat, but it’ll sure put some hair on your chest. I got the recipe from Inez.”

Ezra frowned slightly. Vin seemed determined lately to go out of his way to mention Inez. Slowly the frown gave way to a smile that he carefully kept hidden. It was obvious that Vin, having accepted that he and Ezra couldn’t be together, was now determined to play matchmaker. Ezra knew he would eventually have to put a stop to it but he was enjoying watching the man try to be subtle about it. 

“Well, I can’t speak for myself but I have it on good authority that Inez is a fine chef,” he said.

“You’ve never et anything she’s cooked?” Vin asked.

Putting a deliberate frown on his face, he said sadly, “No, she has never asked me and I have never felt the need to put more money in my mother’s coffers by eating in the establishment.”

That seemed to stop Vin for a moment, but only a moment. “I’m sure that Inez would be glad to whip you something up, if you were to ask nice.”

“It is something to consider,” Ezra said, trying to control his smile. 

Picking up a plate, he put a goodly portion on it and leaned back against his saddle, pulling his heavy coat tighter. The nights were getting much colder; in only another few weeks they would see the first snows. 

“Ah, for an Indian summer,” he muttered quietly.

“Not this year,” Vin said firmly. “All the signs say we’re in for a long, cold one.”

“Lovely,” Ezra said, as he took a mouthful of stew. “Cold does nothing….”

His mouth was on fire. “Ep!!” He made a rolling dive for the canteen sitting next to Vin. Only Vin was quicker, snatching it out of his hand.

“No, no, water’ll only make it worse,” he said, smiling despite his warning.

Ezra managed to glare at him. “What…?”

Vin shoved the tin of butter at him. “Let it melt in your mouth.”

Giving the man a dubious look, Ezra nevertheless followed his orders. The butter was hard and cold from being in Vin’s saddlebags but it soothed the burning immediately. Ezra swallowed the lump with a sigh, dropping back on his saddle.

A quiet snicker sounded on the other side of the fire. Once more he managed to glare at Vin. “I’m pleased my discomfort gave you some measure of amusement, Mister Tanner.”

“Sorry,” Vin said, valiantly trying not to laugh. “But I ain’t never seen anyone turn that color of red before.”

The tracker gave in to his humor, smiling wide, the quiet snickers becoming real laughs. Ezra was able to maintain his glare for all of another ten seconds, then the first giggle hit him, then the second. He gave up trying to maintain his dignity, laughing at Vin laughing. A few minutes later he was wiping the tears off his face, amazed as he tried to remember the last time he had laughed so hard. He realized that it hadn’t been that long ago, only a few weeks before, over some shenanigans between Buck and JD. Before that—he paused; before that, he couldn’t recall ever laughing like that.

“Guess when she said one pepper she meant it,” Vin suddenly said.

Ezra looked across the fire, suspicion narrowing his eyes. “And just how many of those little green devils did you see fit to add, Mister Tanner?”

Vin’s face disappeared under his hat. “The whole jar.”

Another laugh threatened to burst forth, but Ezra fought it off long enough to ask, “And why, pray tell, did you feel the need to improve on this recipe?”

Looking up, Vin said honestly, “Figured that was for city folk. Me and you are tougher than that.”

Ezra bit his lower lip, then tried rubbing his thumb over his mouth. It wasn’t working. He started to laugh again, just as hard. Vin glared at him, then joined into the merriment. It was several minutes before they could breathe again. 

Finally, Vin found his breath and voice. “What we gonna do about supper?” he lamented.

“Well,” Ezra drawled. “First, I suggest we bury this… toxic substance. Then we swear never to inform Inez. Finally, we make a meal from the remaining bacon and beans.”

Half an hour later, with supper finished and supplies packed away, Ezra laid another log on the fire, moving closer to try to get warm. He looked up at Vin, waiting for the inevitable question that came after supper, the one that in eight trips he had never refused. But the first one from Vin tonight surprised him.

“Why don’t you get your southern ass over here so we can both get warm?” Vin demanded.

“What?” Ezra stammered.

Vin met his eyes, smiling. “Well, I figure if you’re gonna read, it’s easier to do it closer together. We’ll both stay warmer.”

A trickle of worry touched Ezra. He shoved it away. Vin had taken his words to heart, the lust dying out of his eyes to be replaced by open friendship. Ezra had to admit that if there was any one of them who would understand about winter, it would be Vin. Grabbing his bedroll and the book from his saddlebag, he came around the small fire. He started to spread the roll out next to Vin, only to have the tracker grab it and combine it with his own. Vin then moved his saddle up next to the fire, leaning against it as he stretched parallel to the meager warmth. Patting the spot beside him, he waited for Ezra to sit down, wrapped them both in the blankets, and leaned back.

Ezra found himself drawn to the warm body next to him, to the strength in the slender figure. He slid closer, leaning partially on Vin’s shoulder, relaxed, feeling safe and content. A flicker of worry touched his mind and he leaned away far enough to look up into Vin’s eyes.

“I hope this is not an imposition, Mister Tanner. I would not want you to be uncomfortable with our situation.”

“I’m the one suggested it, Ezra.” With a smile, he cut to Ezra’s real question, “And no, it ain’t gonna get me hot and bothered.”

Looking away so that Vin couldn’t see the blush that touched his face, Ezra opened the book. “We seem to be encountering Mister Poe frequently in this collection,” he commented quietly.

“Dark stuff,” Vin commented.

Ezra looked up, surprised to find that he could see the fire reflected in Vin’s dark blue eyes. “Would you prefer something else?” he asked softly.

Vin stared down at him. Softly, he quoted, “Then read from the treasured volume, the poem of thy choice. And lend to the rhyme of the poet, the beauty of thy voice.”

Ezra stared into the complicated eyes. “You remembered that stanza?” he whispered.

“Yeah." Vin’s voice was low and silky. “It reminded me of you.”

For one insane instant, Ezra thought Vin was going to kiss him and for one insane moment, Ezra wanted him to. But Vin only gestured toward the open book, breaking the spell, releasing Ezra from images both terrifying and wonderful.

The gambler took a deep breath. “Gaily benighted, a gallant knight…”

Chapter Two

Vin heard Ezra’s scream over the gunfire.

“Ezra?” Vin bolted from the safety of the barrels, sprinting across the street. Buck ran from the other street at an angle toward him. From somewhere Nathan joined them.

“I’ve got him, Buck! Follow Chris!” Nathan yelled.

“Vin?” Ezra pleaded, twisting in pain, hands clenched futilely over the spurting wound. “Hurts… Damn, never been.. shot before. Damn….”

“Easy, Ezra. I’m right here,” Vin said softly, not looking at the gambler, but scanning the street. He was standing nearly astride Nathan’s legs, gun out and ready.

“Vin!” Nathan ordered. “I need help here.”

Hearing the gunshots fading around him, Vin holstered his weapon and dropped down next to where Ezra lay between the water trough and the boardwalk. He nearly gasped at what he saw. Blood had sprayed out of the wound, soaking the ground for several feet around them, covering Nathan and Ezra. Already the gambler was looking dazed and pale, his writhing growing less frantic. What surprised Vin was that Nathan didn’t have his hand over the wound, but was pressing with all his considerable strength at the junction of leg and body, just at the groin. 

“What'a I do?” Vin asked, voice shaky.

“I gotta keep hold of this,” Nathan explained. “We need to get him upstairs. Get someone….”

“I’m here,” Josiah’s deep voice assured them from just behind Vin. Neither man had even heard him come up.

Ezra pleaded again. “Hurts… Vin….”

With his free hand, Nathan turned Ezra’s face toward him. “You’re gonna be okay, Ezra. But I need you to stay real still.” Getting a weak nod, Nathan said, “Josiah, get his legs; Vin, take his shoulders. Go slow so I don’t slip.”

Vin looked down at the man being carried carefully toward Nathan’s clinic. A few inches below Nathan’s hand, he could see the bright red blood leaking steadily out of the gunshot wound. Moving as quickly as they dared, the three men carried Ezra to the clinic, leaving a bloody trail behind them. Josiah started to move his burden to the bed but Nathan shook his head.

“Table. I can see better there.”

The table rocked slightly under Ezra’s weight, and his legs dangled over the edge from the knees down. The town was quiet now, but none of the others appeared, and new worry filled Vin.

Vin began to wonder if he should try to find out what was going on outside. Josiah took away the decision by saying, “I’m going to check on the others.”

Vin nodded. Nathan still had one hand pressed to Ezra’s groin, his other hand resting on the gambler's chest to check his pulse and breathing. Ezra gave him a weak smile but Vin could see the jade eyes growing hazy. Fear lanced through him. 

“Nathan?” Vin questioned.

The dark healer swallowed and looked up, his hand staying on Ezra’s chest. In a soft voice, obviously not wanting to upset Ezra, he said, “Artery’s hit. We’ve got to get the bullet out and close that artery.”

“What do you want me to do?” Vin said, fighting down the fear of losing this man who had become very important to him.

“I’m gonna move my hand. Put yours there and hold on to him tight. That’s all, just hold on. I’ll do the rest.”

Vin nodded, noting the exact spot Nathan was pressing, ignoring the slow trickle. “Ready,” he confirmed.

What he wasn’t ready for was the fountain of blood that shot out of the wound, spraying the table, hitting him in the chest. Then his hand was once more pressing down, feeling the rapid pulse in the artery. He looked at Ezra, flinched at the sight of the blood that had splattered across his pale face. The green eyes, though, were staring back at him, blinking.

“Nathan, he’s still awake.”

“Let me get this cut, then I’ll get the ether.”

Vin broke the fading jade gaze. Nathan slipped a pair of scissors through the bullet hole in the pants—and Ezra threw himself away from them.

“No!” He flipped off the table, blood once more hitting the walls of the small wooden clinic. 

“God damn it!” Nathan’s curse startled Vin as they both dove for the gambler.

Nathan landed on Ezra’s legs, holding them down as Vin somehow managed to get his hand back into place.

“No, don’t." Ezra tried again to pull away.

“Ezra!” Vin nearly shouted. “It’s me and Nathan. Look at me!”

Ezra looked, blinking. “Vin? Please don’t….”

“Ezra,” Nathan said quietly. “I’ve got to get to the wound. You’ve got to hold still! If you keep moving you’re going to bleed to death.”

“Let me,” Ezra said quietly. Then his eyes closed and his body relaxed as the blood loss finally took him into unconsciousness.

Vin took a sharp breath at the request. Nathan shook his head, already moving around and gathering the supplies he would need. “That was the wound talking, Vin. Don’t pay it no mind.”

As much as Vin wanted to believe him, he had seen the look in Ezra’s eyes, had watched the terror crowd out the light and hope. Not correcting the healer, he continued to hold his friend’s life together while Nathan lifted Ezra back onto the table.

The door opened and Chris stepped into the room. Vin glanced up and saw the others standing behind him. To his relief, no one else seemed hurt.

“Nathan?” Chris questioned in a quiet voice.

“Cain’t tell yet,” Nathan said shortly. 

Understanding that he was dismissed, Chris asked, “Anything we can do?”

“Pray.”

Chris nodded and closed the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, the dark healer leaned away from the wound and said quietly, “Okay, Vin, let up. But be ready in case it leaks.”

As the pressure eased, Vin held his breath. A minute passed, then another, with no more of the scarlet trail. Both men took a deep breath, the first, it seemed, since Ezra had yelled on the street.

“Nathan?” Vin put all of his questions into the single word.

A smile graced Nathan’s face as he looked up. “I think he’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna be sick and weak for a while till his blood builds back up, though, so we’re gonna have to be careful with him.”

The relieved smiles faded from both men as their thoughts turned to Ezra’s earlier statement, to his desperate fight to keep them away from him. 

Nathan frowned. “Vin, he probably ain’t even gonna remember any of this.”

Vin nodded, his hand sweeping Ezra’s sweat drenched forehead. “I’d best go tell the others, they’ll be worried.”

“Yeah, they’re also gonna want to see him,” Nathan observed. “Let’s get him cleaned up. All this blood’s gonna scare JD.”

“Yeah, that boy can worry,” Vin agreed.

“There’s some rags over there." Nathan pointed. “I’ll get these pants cut off him, then bandage over those stitches while you get him out of the shirt and washed up. Then we’ll get him to the bed.”

Vin turned to retrieve the rags, empty the now bloody bowl of water and re-fill it. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about how pale and still Ezra had been under his hands. Nathan thought he would be okay—that was good enough for him. For the first time he noticed the sound of quiet voices on the landing outside. That brought a smile. He knew Ezra would be surprised to find all the others so worried about him.

“Oh sweet Jesus,” Nathan breathed quietly behind him.

Vin spun, scared by the whispered benediction. Nathan was leaning shakily one-handed on the table, scissors dangling loosely in his other hand. Vin stared at Ezra’s nearly nude form—and the blood drained down to his stomach, leaving him lightheaded. With slow, careful moves, he set the pitcher of water back on the sidebar, then took an unsteady step toward the small gambler. 

Someone had used a knife on Ezra, sloppily and extensively. Vin had to take several breaths to control the nausea that threatened to take over.

“Dear Lord,” he muttered.

“This is what he didn’t want us to see,” Nathan said in a choked voice, his hand running through Ezra’s bloody hair.

Scars marred Ezra’s groin. One ran the length of his cock, circling it like a barber’s pole; the foreskin had been cut twice, front and back, leaving it loose over the head; two more marks, each four inches long, ran just at the edge of the nearly black hair. One testicle was gone, the other scarred with a deep cut that went nearly halfway across.

Vin sat down hard in the chair Nathan had been using. He'd heard of this kind of thing; in prisons, from jealous husbands. But looking on his friend’s pain started a tightness in his chest that threatened to come out as a sob.

A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up to find sympathy coloring Nathan’s eyes. “Come on. Let’s finish up ’fore the others charge in here.”

Swallowing the sob, Vin nodded, not trusting his voice. They worked quickly and silently until Nathan gently pulled the blankets up to cover the injured man. Vin reached out and stroked down Ezra’s throat.

“He’s cold,” he said.

“That’s the blood loss,” Nathan answered levelly.

Vin looked up, catching Nathan’s dark gaze. “Nathan, Ezra wouldn’t want ….”

A sad, understanding look touched the healer’s handsome face. “Just you and me, Vin.”

Turning to the door, Vin forced himself to think only about how much worse it could have been, of how Ezra could have died under his hands. That thought was infinitely more sobering that what had been done to him. With a partially shaky smile, Vin opened the door to four anxious faces.

“He’s gonna be okay,” he said firmly.

Chris stepped forward, studying Vin’s face. Vin knew he must be pale and worn, knew that, of all of them, Larabee would be the one to see through any lie. His eyes met the dark green-blue of his best friend, letting him see the relief and grief, hoping that the black-clad leader would only think it was from the near loss of one of them. After a minute, Chris laid his hand on Vin’s shoulder.

“Good job, boys,” he said, nodding to Nathan as he walked inside.

It was Josiah who looked the most concerned as he filed past. He had seen the blood, the way Ezra had been fading. Laying a hand on both Vin and Nathan’s shoulders, he said, “God smiled on all of us today.”

Buck smiled as he walked by. “I told you, JD. Didn’t I? Ain’t nothing gonna keep that ol’ card cheat down for long.”

“Vin?” Nathan said. “Go get cleaned up.”

Looking at both of them, Vin realized with another lurch to his stomach that they were covered in as much dried blood as Ezra had been. 

“Both of you go,” Chris ordered, standing next to Ezra’s shoulder.

Buck nodded. “Ya both look like you been rode hard and put away wet.”

“I need to stay, case….” Nathan started.

“We’ll stay,” Josiah assured him. “And we'll call if you're needed.”

It was more the need to be alone, than the exhaustion and blood, that finally made Vin nod. “I’ll be back in a couple—”

“No,” Nathan said firmly. “We’re gonna take it in shifts. He’ll be out for awhile.”

A moment later they had agreed on shifts. Though Vin didn’t say anything, he had every intention of staying nearby the whole time. As he started to leave, Nathan laid another blanket over the gambler, tucking it in tight.

“Keep him covered and the room as warm as you can,” he ordered.

They walked in silence toward the hotel, knowing it was the only place they could get a bath that late at night. They were stopped by two passersby who asked about the wounded lawman. There was genuine concern there and it made Vin feel a little better. When they reached the hotel, Missus Miller took one look at them and ordered the tubs filled without being asked. Nathan patted Vin’s arm as they separated. 

Half an hour later Vin sat in the warm water, slowly scrubbing the blood off his hands and arms. He watched, fascinated, as the water around him turned a ghastly shade of pink. Putting his head on his arms and leaning forward onto his upraised knees, he gave into the sorrow and cried for Ezra.

******

 

Ezra woke to confusing memories and a massive headache. Easing his eyes open, he immediately recognized Nathan's clinic, the room dark and silent. Through the window he could see the pale gold light of dawn. He remembered the gunfight, the shots and shouts, the pain that ripped through his leg; there were images of Vin and Nathan, blood in his eyes and….

“Oh, dear Lord,” he pleaded to an entity he no longer believed in.

He shifted slightly to confirm what he already knew; there was nothing between him and the blankets. Before he could even begin to catalog the maze of emotions that whirled around him, someone touched his arm.

“Ezra?” Nathan asked softly. “Come on, open your eyes.”

Ezra only gave a short, harsh laugh. “Why, Mister Jackson?” he returned weakly. “I have no desire to see what you are currently thinking of me.”

“What?” Nathan sounded confused.

“Tell him, Nathan,” Vin’s voice ordered from near the door.

Despite his fear and shame, Ezra opened his eyes, needing, if only for the last time, to see Vin. The tracker was leaning just inside the door, his figure haloed by the rising sun. Deep regret over the loss of what he had just found hit Ezra as hard as the pain of his wound. As Ezra lay still, waiting for the words that would cut him adrift, Vin walked over to stand near the end of the bed. The blue eyes, barely visible in the growing light, met his, and what Ezra read in them made him take a quick breath with the hope that rose in his chest.

“Go on, Nathan,” Vin urged in his liquid silver voice, soft and calming. “Tell him what you see.”

With a jerk, Ezra turned his eyes toward the dark healer. To his amazement there was only concern and truth in the black eyes. “What I see?” Nathan paused and pondered. “I see a man that I wouldn’t trust with my money far enough to throw a dead horse. I see a man I would trust to guard my back and who I am proud to have at my side.”

Very slowly, Ezra took his eyes from Nathan and looked once more at Vin. The tracker nodded and in a slow drawl said, “Guess that pretty much means we both see the same man we saw yesterday.”

All his experiences, all his carefully learned self-preservation screamed at Ezra that he couldn’t trust what they were saying. He flinched away from that word, from the trust he would have to show in order to stay. The headache was increasing and it seemed as if the thoughts were pressing him down.

A hand touched his, making him open eyes that he hadn’t realized he had closed. Vin was sitting where Nathan had been, holding a cup out for him.

“Drink this,” he ordered gently.

Strong hands, Nathan’s, eased him up a little and he swallowed the cup of herbal tea. Two more cups of plain, wonderful water followed, then his head was laid down. Not wanting to wonder about the questions before him, he asked, “Any of our colleagues injured?”

“Just lucky you,” Vin whispered. “Go to sleep now. One of us will be here.”

Once more Ezra felt the darkness call to him. The memory of wanting it to end with the gunshot flickered through his mind. Though the haze of pain and desperation, he remembered with crystal clarity the stricken look on the handsome tracker’s face. Forcing tired muscles to respond, he laid his hand on Vin’s. “Didn’t mean it.”

Instant understanding flashed into the warm eyes, bringing a crooked smile to Vin’s face. “I know.”

One more question refused to let him go into the darkness. Tightening his hold on the slender hand under his, Ezra whispered, “Do the others…?”

Vin’s hand flipped over, holding his in a firm, steady grip. “No. Just Nathan and me.”

Relieved, Ezra returned the pressure on his hand, and let himself drift into the darkness.

******

 

“You thinking ’bout the fight?” Chris sipped on the whiskey Vin had poured for him. He looked over at the tracker, seeing his thoughtful look.  
Still staring at his glass, Vin nodded very slightly. “I didn’t see much after Ezra got hit but the first part sure seemed… strange.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “They didn’t try to steal anything. Seems like the only reason they were here was to shoot at us.”

That brought the vivid eyes up to meet his. Vin frowned. “Now that you mention, it did seem like they were more interested in seeing how many of us there were.”

“And how we fought. Two of them went for Buck, almost like they were looking for him,” Chris remembered. “None of them came near me.”

“Think they were testing for something bigger?” Vin questioned.

A chill went down Chris’ back. “I don’t know but I don’t like it. Double the patrols and I want someone with Ezra.” Chris noticed the quick glance that gained him.

Vin asked quietly, “You think they might come back after him?”

“Why chance it?” Chris turned and stared out the double swinging doors. “I’m gonna wire the judge, see if he might have heard about anything.”

“Nathan was going to let Ezra move back to his room in two days,” Vin volunteered. “I can watch him the first night.”

Chris glanced at his friend again. He had figured out about the reading lessons with Mary and the reason behind Vin’s request of being teamed with Ezra on night patrol. While he liked Vin at his back, he been happy to oblige if it made Vin less worried about not being able to read. Hiding his smile behind the glass he wondered at how civilized Vin was getting these days, and how much influence the gambler was having on him. 

******

 

Ezra lay back in bed with a sigh that seemed to come from the bottom of his soul. Vin smiled, watching the gambler close his eyes in sheer joy.

“I do believe,” Ezra said slowly, “that Mister Jackson has that particularly uncomfortable bed just so that one will feel so much better upon reaching his own.”

Nodding, Vin said, “Five days must have felt like hell in that little cot.”

Stretching back, Ezra said, “A masterful understatement." 

The jade eyes met his, and Vin was relieved to see that the worry that had first appeared in Ezra’s eyes while he had been at the clinic had vanished. The look had at first made Vin angry but he came to the realization that maybe the gambler’s distrust had something to do with the scarring and so had tried not to take it personally.

“Vin?”

Vin jerked his wandering thoughts back to the present, to the man on the bed. Ezra was watching him in concern now.

“Is there something wrong, Mister Tanner?” Ezra asked smoothly.

The question was far too smooth, proving to Vin that Ezra knew what he had been thinking. There had been no mention of the old wounds since that single conversation at Nathan’s. At first Ezra had been extremely edgy around Vin. Strangely, it didn’t seem to extend to Nathan. Perhaps Ezra reasoned that as a helper in the war, he would have seen worse. Or maybe he figured that as his doctor, if not in name then in practice, that Nathan would not say anything. After accepting the fact that Vin was going to help tend him, he gradually lost the nervousness. Vin hesitated, torn between wanting to ask a thousand questions and wanting to respect his friend’s privacy and pride. Swallowing the questions, he shook his head.

“Nah, just need to know if’n you want help getting settled in,” Vin said levelly.

Ezra rolled to the edge of the bed, sitting up carefully against the dizziness that Nathan had said might last a while longer. “Thank you, Mister Tanner, but I will be fine.”

At that, he brought his leg up to remove his boot. Vin watched the color drain from his face, saw the way he slammed his leg back to the hard floor to catch his balance.

Vin shook his head. Kneeling on the floor in front of Ezra, he said slowly, “’Pears my idea of fine ain’t the same as yours.”

Keeping Ezra’s leg straight, he pulled the boot off, then reached for the other one. He waited, expecting protest, but was able to remove the other boot in silence. When he looked up, it was into green eyes awash with tenderness. Despite his best effort, despite everything that told him not to, Vin reached up and let his fingertips trail slowly down Ezra’s smooth cheek. Even as his hand moved, even as he reveled in the soft skin and warmth, he was waiting for Ezra to knock his hand away.

Vin watched, unable to do anything, as Ezra’s hand came up toward his. To his immense pleasure and everlasting amazement, Ezra’s fingers tightened around his wrist and pressed his hand full against his cheek. It was only for an instant, a moment Vin would treasure, then Ezra pulled his hand down. He met Ezra’s gaze again, and had to take a quick breath at the way the tenderness had darkened the beautiful eyes.

With a smile Vin eased his hand away. “Let’s get you undressed so’s I can check that bandage. Nathan sent some more of that tea over, said you should drink it ’fore bed.”

“More tea, oh everlasting joy,” Ezra said sarcastically.

The shorter man unbuttoned his pants, allowing Vin to gently ease them down. He removed the shirt by himself while Vin watched, making sure he didn’t get too dizzy. Vin handed him his heavy flannel nightshirt. As Ezra slipped into the garment, Vin retrieved the now room temperature tea. Ezra gave him a look of misery at having to drink it, but didn’t complain. He had given up on getting any sympathy from either Nathan or Vin. Vin knew that Ezra had managed to con JD out of making him drink the bitter concoction.

When Ezra was dressed, Vin slid an arm under his and steadied him while he turned down the bed. Ezra eased under the covers with a sigh and smile. When he lay back, though, he managed to glare at Vin.

“Mister Tanner,” he said firmly. “If you attempt to tuck me in or kiss me goodnight, I shall be forced to resort to violence.”

Encouraged that Ezra could once more kid about things with him, Vin only said, “How ’bout if I read to you tonight?”

That bought him a look of absolute incredulity. Vin gave a little shrug. “Okay, not reading exactly, more like reciting.”

“You remember the poems I have been reading to you?” Ezra said with a touch of disbelief.

The doubt went straight to Vin’s insecurity over his lack of reading. “I’m not stupid, Ezra. Just ’cause I can’t read don’t mean I can’t remember things.”

A flash of hurt colored the gambler’s face. “I didn’t mean to imply anything derogatory, Vin. It’s a wonderful gift to remember poetry. It is something that, except for a few rare exceptions, I have never had a talent for.”

Seeing that he had hurt the other man, Vin sat on the edge of the bed. “Ain’t no talent, just something I can do.”

Taking the words as the apology they were indeed, Ezra smiled and said, “Then please continue, Mister Tanner.”

Vin shifted, moving down to sit on the floor, eyes level with his friend. He knew that Ezra wouldn’t be awake long enough to hear very much. He decided to recite one of the many Walt Whitman poems that had spoken to his heart. A little hesitantly, he started.

“HERE, take this gift, I was reserving it for some hero, speaker, or general,

One who should serve the good old cause, the great idea, the progress and freedom of the race, 

Some brave confronter of despots, some daring rebel;

But I see that what I was reserving belongs to you just as much as to any.”

Ezra’s eyes had drifted closed by the third line, but in a dreamy whisper, he said, “You have a beautiful voice, Vin.”

“Thanks, Ezra,” Vin returned in just as soft a whisper.

A smile touched Ezra’s face as his breathing evened out into sleep. Vin sat for a minute staring at the gambler, trying to figure out what do next. The horrifying discovery hadn’t changed how much he wanted Ezra. It had made him realize what he wanted wasn’t about sex, it was about everything. Reaching out he barely stroked the fine brown hair just above Ezra’s temple.

“O YOU whom I often and silently come where you are that I may be with you,

As I walk by your side or sit near, or remain in the same room with you,

Little you know the subtle electric fire that for your sake is playing within me.”

With a featherlight kiss to Ezra’s hair, Vin grabbed the extra blanket draped over the end of Ezra’s bed and made himself comfortable on the floor.

******

 

Ezra woke with a start, gasping in the pitch darkness. The nightmare images followed him into wakefulness, leaving him near panting. A hand touched his.

“Ezra?”

For an instant he was terrified, then the voice registered as one he knew, one he trusted, something he had not allowed himself in a very long time. The last time he had trusted ….

“Ezra?” Vin asked quietly, worry creeping into his voice.

“I’m fine,” Ezra managed to whisper.

Vin seemed to sense his need, and light from the lantern illuminated the small room, shedding light on the night-brought terrors, not chasing them away but rather bringing them into sharp focus. Nausea gripped him; he rolled off the bed, going to his knees, grabbing the wash basin in time to vomit into it. A hand touched his back, rubbing in sympathy. He closed his eyes, needing and dreading the touch. The soothing hand stopped and he heard Vin moving behind him. A minute later a wet rag was pushed into his hand. Taking it, still not daring to turn towards his friend, he wiped his face. Collecting himself, he stood up, reaching for the glass of water Vin had put on the sideboard in front of him. He rinsed his mouth and spit into the basin.

Vin’s hand came down on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Ezra, I’m right here.”

Ezra took a deep breath, put his control firmly into place and turned to face the man he had come to care about. “That, Mister Tanner, is the problem.”

The blue eyes filled with confusion. “Ezra….”

Raising a hand to stop the questions, he said patiently, “The nightmare I just experienced had nothing to do with my unfortunate injuries. ” Ezra swallowed hard, trying desperately to contain his emotions. “It was about you.”

Vin stared at him a minute, then his eyes closed in understanding. “You dreamed about someone cutting me.”

“Yes,” Ezra whispered, terrified to hear the dream spoken aloud. “That’s the reason you must stay away from me. It would be too easy for someone to discern your desires.”

Vin swallowed hard against the truth he could make out of Ezra’s words. “Someone did that to you because.…”

“Because they discovered my desire for another man,” Ezra finished in a level voice.

The sapphire blue eyes met his. Ezra took another breath, a shiver going down his back at the desire and determination in Vin’s gaze. The tracker moved closer, not touching but close enough that Ezra could feel the warmth from the slender body. 

“It ain’t gonna happen, Ezra,” Vin said firmly. “I ain’t leaving and I ain’t gonna get hurt.” Ezra started to argue, only to have a single finger seal his lips shut. “I’m not gonna let anyone hurt you again, Ezra. And we got friends here ….”

The single word renewed all Ezra’s terror. With a move he didn’t really have the strength for he pushed Vin back onto the bed. “Friends! Friends? Is that what you believe? That we are safe because our friends will afford us protection? God damn it, who the hell do you think did this to me? They were my friends!”

Breaking the connection with Vin’s startled gaze was the hardest thing Ezra could ever remember doing. Turning away, he stared at the wall above his dresser.

“Leave, Mister Tanner, there’s nothing for you here.”

The pain and fear in Ezra’s voice brought an echo of agony to Vin’s chest. With just a few words, he had learned more about why Ezra was like he was than he had in almost two years. Pushing himself off the bed, he came up behind the shorter man, watching his muscles tighten under the soft flannel.

“You’re wrong, Ezra,” he whispered. “There’s everything for me here. And for you, if you’ll just trust me enough to take it.”

The gambler whipped around, grabbing the end of his nightshirt and ripping it off over his head. The move was too much for Ezra and he went to his knees, dodging Vin’s grab. Vin backed off, seeing the anger and self-hatred in the expressive eyes. 

Struggling up with one hand on the dresser, Ezra hissed, “Look at me! Look at me. Is this what you are willing to risk? Is this worth a few months' illicit pleasure with someone who can’t even return your passion?”

For an instant, Vin’s hard to find temper threatened to erupt. Until he looked into those jade eyes and saw how hard Ezra was trying to push him away. He didn’t have the physical strength but he had the words and knew how to use them. 

“Passion? Do you think this is about fucking?” Vin asked. “Is that what you think I want? Ezra, if all we ever do is hold each other I would be happy.”

Ezra wouldn’t look up; he only shook his head, hanging on to the dresser with a white knuckled grip. “Please, I am begging you, Vin, please leave this alone.”

The plea was from so deep in Ezra’s soul that Vin stepped away, almost turned toward the door. Only the ache in his own heart stopped him. He knew, in the same place that Ezra’s fear existed, he knew they belonged together. He knew that he could make Ezra happy and maybe even whole. Drawing on that feeling, he stepped back, put one finger under Ezra’s chin and raised his face. Ezra still refused to meet his eyes.

“Ezra, look at me,” Vin ordered gently. There was a long pause, then the jade eyes met his. “Tell me you can’t feel this between us? Tell me it ain’t strong enough to beat that fear? Look at me, and tell me to go away, and I will.”

It was the hardest thing he had ever had to say, a promise he desperately hoped he wouldn’t have to fulfill. For a single instant, he saw the lie form on Ezra’s lips, but the truth that shone in his eyes could not be denied: the need for someone, the hope for something more. Still, the gambler tried. His hand came over, tightened around Vin’s wrist. 

“Vin, I can’t… I am not even….” he pleaded.

Not fighting the hold, Vin leaned forward; slowly, carefully, he brushed his lips over Ezra’s cheek. “I love you and that’s all there is to it.”

He eased away far enough to look into Ezra’s gaze, but Ezra had his eyes tightly closed, obviously fighting Vin’s confession with everything in him. Vin waited. It was the sign of a good hunter, patience, and he had plenty. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ezra looked at him. The hope and fear had darkened them to near black in the meager light. Ezra dropped the tight hold on Vin’s wrist, his hand touched lightly to Vin’s cheek.

“I would ask for one promise, Vin,” he said levelly.

Suspicion made Vin say, “Maybe.”

The hedging answer gained him a quick smile. “If anyone discovers our tryst, if there is even the slightest hint of impropriety—you will deny everything. You will let me bear the rumors.”

“Ezra,” Vin started, “there is no way on God’s green earth I’m gonna let you get hurt again.”

The green eyes flashed in surprising anger and determination. “Promise! Or I shall walk out of this room and never come back.”

Seeing what that statement cost him, Vin very reluctantly nodded. “My word, Ezra. Anyone finds out, I’ll keep quiet.”

It was enough. Vin watched the fear fade to a manageable level, watched hope lighten the beautiful eyes, watched exhaustion fill Ezra’s face. He moved closer and finally, finally wrapped his arms around Ezra’s waist, holding him at arm’s length, letting himself feel the hard muscles and warm skin. Ezra’s eyes once more slipped closed, but this time Vin could see the desire and caring. Vin pulled him closer at the same time as Ezra leaned in, his arms going around Vin. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Ezra,” Vin whispered. Ezra was silent and Vin could feel the heavier body shaking in his hold. “Damn, you’re shaking like a leaf. Let’s get you back in bed.”

Ezra’s head moved against Vin’s chest. He tilted his head back, and smiled up at Vin. “In a while, just… I’d like to try that goodnight kiss I was so wrong to reject before.”

The light in the green eyes, the love that Ezra would probably never be able to voice, hit Vin like a mule kick. Vin claimed his mouth, lips sealing over Ezra’s, which hesitantly opened in welcome. With a growl of desire, Vin slipped his tongue deep into Ezra’s mouth, tasting the slight metal as he touched over the gold tooth, sighing as Ezra’s tongue tangled with his. Holding Ezra even closer, lost in the feel of warm skin and wet flesh, Vin took Ezra’s tongue into his mouth, swirling around, sucking it. A deep moan filled his mouth as Ezra sagged in his hold.

“Found a way to shut you up,” Vin said with a smile.

Ezra was breathing hard, his mouth slightly opened. To Vin’s horror, Ezra paled and took a staggering step toward the bed. “Vin, I believe I should sit down.”

Guiding him down, Vin went to his knees in front of the other man. “Damn, Ezra, I’m sorry. You ain’t got enough blood to even be standing up.”

Agile fingers carded through his hair, twirling in the long strands. “It was wonderful. I just.…”

Once more Vin cut him off with a kiss, a light, soft brush of lips over Ezra’s cheeks. Reaching behind him, he snagged the nightshirt, very carefully slipped it over Ezra’s head and pulled it down. “Sleep now,” Vin ordered. 

Ezra’s answer was a wide yawn as he let Vin ease him down to the pillows. “Do not expect me to be quite so cooperative all the time, Mister Tanner.”

Vin smiled. “Oh, I know that. You can be stubborn as a jackass.”

“Pots and kettles.” Ezra’s eyes started to drift closed. “Vin, would you recite for me, please?”

The request took Vin by surprise but he moved closer, taking the same position he had held earlier. “Only if’n you promise not to get outta this bed till I get back tomorrow.”

A single green eye opened and glared at him. “I am in my own comfortable bed, have several people who have volunteered to bring me breakfast and have no duties for another fortnight, why would I want to move anywhere?”

Laughing, Vin leaned forward and kissed him on the nose. “Good.” Resting his arm on the bed so that he could stroke Ezra’s cheek, Vin brought to mind a piece by Longfellow and said, 

“The fountains mingle with the river 

And the rivers with the Ocean, 

The winds of Heaven mix forever 

With a sweet emotion; 

Nothing in the world is single; 

All things by a law divine

In one spirit meet and mingle.

Why not I with thine?”

 

******

 

He patiently laid the cards out in neat even rows, scanned them, shifted a few then counted off three from the top of the remaining deck. He once more glanced out the window to the street below. It had been Mary bringing dinner near noon that had awakened Ezra. He had kept his promise, staying in bed, spending the hours of Vin’s ride in a deep, healing sleep. Two hours after his meal, he broke the promise by walking carefully to the hall and a chair by the window that overlooked main street. Inez had scowled at him, then brought him a pitcher of water and some tortillas. Remembering Nathan’s instructions, he had sipped on the water all afternoon, determined to regain his strength as soon as possible. Glancing below he watched with a slight smile as JD walked along next to Casey; they seemed to be arguing, as usual.

“Boy just cain’t figure it out.”

Ezra jumped at Buck’s quiet voice. “Mister Wilmington, you should warn a person when you intend to cause death by fright.”

Buck only gave him that big smile, grabbed a chair and pulled it over next to him. At one time, Ezra would have been annoyed at having his personal space invaded without so much as a word. That was before he had returned to a godforsaken Indian village to help six men he barely knew, before he had looked into icy green eyes and knew he would follow Chris Larabee anywhere, before he had looked into warm blue eyes and discovered what his future looked like.

Flipping over the next card, Ezra frowned and gathered the game. 

“Giving up a little easy there, Ezra,” Buck joked.

“There are some games, Mister Wilmington, that one knows instinctively cannot be won,” Ezra drawled as he stood and stretched. He smiled at Buck. “I would have thought our enthusiastic young sheriff would have sought your wisdom with the fairer sex so as to avoid the terminal embarrassment he seems to experience with Miss Wells.”

Putting on a sorrowful expression, Buck said, “I have tried, Lord knows. But the boy just don’t listen.”

Ezra reached for the pitcher, only to have Buck pour and hand him the water. He nodded slightly. “And what words of amorous advice have you offered him?”

“Oh, you know, moonlight rides, carrying things for her, poetry,” Buck smiled at Ezra again. “Maybe I oughta tell him to borrow some of them books of yours.”

“Yes,” Ezra said with a quiet smile. “They have been known to work even on the most reluctant of subjects.”

As if suddenly remembering why he had come upstairs, Buck asked, “How’s the leg, pard?”

Jerked out of thoughts of Vin, Ezra eased a little more weight on the limb in question and nodded. “Thanks to Mister Tanner and Mister Jackson, it seems to be healing well.”

A hard slap on his back nearly knocked him down. “Good. Nurse it for all you can or ol’ Chris’ll have you out on that cold trail soon.”

Before Ezra could reply, he saw Vin pull his horse to a stop at the jail across the street. He could see Vin’s breath coloring the cold air, could see the extra coat he had put over the ever-present buffalo shirt. As much as he wanted to rush down and welcome his friend home, Ezra knew he was going to be in trouble. He turned too quickly, nearly falling before Buck’s strong hand steadied him. 

“Whoa there, Ezra, don’t go passing out on me.”

“Mister Wilmington, if it is not too much bother, I may require your assistance back to my room.”

Buck glanced out the window, curious as to what had panicked his companion. Ezra watched the dark blue eyes fill with amusement. “Not supposed to be out here, are you?”

Knowing when lying would only complicate things, Ezra shook his head. “No. And Mister Jackson will not be pleased with me.”

Laughing, Buck tightened his hand on Ezra’s arm and eased him toward his room. “He won’t hear anything from me, Ezra.”

Something in his tone made Ezra regard him through narrowed eyes. “And the recompense?”

“Oh, let’s just say the next time we’re in Eagle Bend, I think my poker skills will have improved.”

Buck’s wide easy smile and warm eyes brought a smile to Ezra’s face. “Mister Wilmington, if Mister Larabee accuses me of corrupting you, I will be forced to plead innocent.”

“Hell, Ezra, Chris knows I was bad long ’fore you came along!”

They made it to the room just as Vin’s voice drifted up from the saloon downstairs. Only it was not the calm voice that Ezra was waiting to hear.

“Buck! We gotta ride!”

They turned as one, Ezra forgetting his promise completely as he let Buck support him down the stairs. Vin’s blue eyes lit with pleasure and anger as Buck eased Ezra into a chair. 

“Ezra, you ain’t s’posed to be….”

“What’s going on?” JD’s excited voice cut in before Vin could get seriously into his lecture.

“Met up with a posse from Jasper.” Vin cut right to the point. “They have a lead on the Spivek gang. Chris thinks if we ride northeast we might catch ’em ’tween us.”

Inez appeared out of nowhere and shoved a glass of water into Vin’s hand. “I’ll pack some food. JD, come back when you have the horses ready.”

“Yes, ma’am,” JD acknowledged, already running for the door.

Buck slapped Vin on the arm. “Catch your breath a minute there, pard. I’ll get you a fresh horse while you grab some grub and more water.”

Ezra pushed himself out of the chair, walking unsteadily toward the bar. “Mister Wilmington, if you would be so kind as to saddle….”

The answer was a hearty laugh from Buck and an open-mouthed stare from Vin. “Ezra,” Buck said with a serious glare. “Did your brains leak out with all that blood? I had to help you down the stairs, remember?”

Forcing his legs to hold steady, Ezra said, “The Spivek gang is large and notorious. Their horrendous actions during the latest stage robbery confirm that they will not surrender easily. We will need….”

The room took that moment to do a quick spin and he was forced to grab the edge of the bar. A hand slipped under his arm and he looked up into warm blue eyes. Vin shook his head. “Come on, back to bed with you.”

“But Mister Larabee will expect.…”

“Mister Larabee will expect you to be able to stay on a horse,” Chris’ voice carried over the building excitement in the saloon. The tall gunslinger closed with them. Even after two years, Ezra was surprised at the concern in the man’s grim expression. “Git, Ezra, you ain’t gonna do no one no good.”

With a deep breath, Ezra nodded slightly, admitting that he would only get someone hurt if he insisted on going. “Very well, I will keep a watch on the town while you are seeking the villains.”

Nathan appeared at his side. “The only thing you gonna be watching is the inside of your eyelids. I’ll watch the town and you.”

Ezra’s attention turned toward the dark healer. “You’re staying? Why?”

“Because I’m not convinced that trouble from last week is over,” Chris said shortly.

Ezra’s eyes widened at this admission. He had been too weak and sleeping too much for it to occur to him until now, but he had never been alone for very long. There was, he knew, more to it than that.

Before he could ask, Vin’s hand, which had stayed under his arm, urged him to move toward the stairs. “Come on, pard.”

A minute later Vin closed the door behind them. Ezra turned, suddenly feeling very awkward. Running his thumb along his bottom lip, he said quietly, “Vin, I understand that words spoken in the dark of night sometimes….”

Strong arms pulled him against a lean body. He looked up into those beautiful eyes and a jolt of something he couldn’t begin to name went through him. It was so startling that his mouth dropped open a little. Vin claimed it. If last night had been gentle and understanding, the touch now was filled with fire and passion. Ezra broke away, panting.

“Vin….”

“Shouldn’t take long,” Vin promised, kissing along his chin. “Then we’ll figure out how to get out of town for a few days. Ride up to the old Swison place.”

Easing away, Ezra said hoarsely, “You have to leave. If you stay, certain parts of your anatomy will give away our secret long before we get a chance to do anything about it.”

He tried to keep his tone light, but a shiver of fear went down his back. It must have shown in his eyes, because Vin stroked carefully down his cheek.

“No one will know.” The lean tracker kissed him chastely on the forehead. “Be careful. Something’s not right here.”

“I would remind you of the same.”

Vin tilted his head and again took Ezra in a deep kiss. Once more the touch was different, filled with concern and promise and love. Ezra sighed quietly at the safety he could feel in the taller tracker’s hands and mouth.

Easing away, Ezra smiled up at Vin, a wide easy smile that let his gold tooth show. “I never realized one could say so much with a kiss.”

“Gotta a lot more to say,” Vin promised him. 

A calloused hand touched his cheek and then Vin was gone.

 

Chapter Three

“When you finish up,” Nathan said. “I want to check that wound.”

“Mister Jackson,” Ezra said, “if I attempt to consume all the food that you and Inez insist on bringing me, I will have to purchase a new wardrobe.”

The healer sitting across from him glanced at what was left on the tray in front of the gambler, and laughed. “Reckon that was a mess of vittles.”

It had been a full day since the others had ridden out. Despite his worry, Ezra had once more slept nearly all day, awakening to Nathan’s arrival. Sensing Ezra’s unease over the hunt the others were on, the man had relented and let Ezra come downstairs to eat. By the time he finished the meal, Ezra was surprised at how much better he was feeling. Nathan’s quiet confidence in everyone’s safe return as well as sleeping in his own bed and thinking on the promise in Vin’s words, had improved both his mood and physical well being.

Nathan stood up. “Let’s get you back to bed." 

“Perhaps a little afternoon sun would be good for me?” Ezra suggested.

Nathan frowned, thought it over a minute. “It’s kind of cold out there.” Ezra opened his mouth to argue but Nathan held up his hand. “Make you a deal. You let me check that wound and you can sit out afterwards.”

“Agreed,” Ezra said quickly. 

While he was not normally one to enjoy the outdoors, the idea of sitting in his dimly-lit room for another afternoon was more than Ezra wanted to consider. There was also the possibility that the others would be back that afternoon, and his appearance outside would let Vin know he was feeling better. Finishing his glass of water, Ezra started confidently toward the stairs, very aware of Nathan at his back. He took the steps slowly, favoring the right leg, but not needing any help to reach his room. Smiling at Nathan with what he hoped wasn’t too smug a look, he closed the door behind them.

“Okay, drop the drawers and let’s have a look.”

Slowly, being sure to keep a hand on the wall, Ezra lowered his trousers. He had put on short handles and carefully peeled them off, his hand shaking a little as he did. Even though Nathan had cared for him for a week now, it was an effort to lower his last layer of defense, to let someone see what he had spent a lifetime covering up. Without meeting Nathan’s eyes, he lay down, rotating his right leg so that the healing wound was visible. Without thinking, he pulled the sheet to cover his groin.

Gentle hands touched lightly around the wound. “Looks good. Probably be able to take these stitches out in a few days.”

Ezra sighed in relief, nodding. An idea he had been considering since Vin’s promise came back to him. Sitting up, still keeping the sheet wrapped around himself, he looked over at his friend. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to say, “Nathan, may I ask you a question? As a physician?”

The dark compassionate gaze connected with his. “Ezra, you know I ain’t no doctor.”

Suddenly unsure of himself, Ezra looked down at the floor. “I understand that but… I haven’t…. No one but you and Vin have seen what was done to me.”

Nathan blinked. “You didn’t get to a doctor when this was done? Damn, Ezra, you could have died….”

“A doctor was not an option at the time,” Ezra said shortly. He stood, deciding that maybe his thought had not been a good one. A strong hand touched his arm.

“Ezra,” Nathan said softly, “I know this ain’t easy for you. Go ahead and ask. I’ll do my best to answer.”

Ezra sat down, keeping his eyes on the floor. It was several minutes before he found his voice. “Nathan, since. I haven’t been able… well, very seldom… to know… sexual….” His voice died out and he sighed. “Damn.”

“Ezra?” Nathan asked. “Are you telling me that… you can’t… you know…?”

Looking up, Ezra saw understanding in Nathan’s eyes, saw the flush that was making his skin even darker. Seeing the normally self-assured healer equally bothered by the question brought a smile to Ezra’s face, eased the tightness in his stomach. He laughed, much to Nathan’s obvious confusion.

“Do you think it’s possible for either of us to suffer any greater embarrassment over this conversation?” he managed to ask.

Looking at the situation that way, Nathan joined in his laughter. Ezra was surprised at the warmth the moment created, and wondered once again at the ease he felt around the others. After a minute, Nathan turned to him, concern evident in his expression.

A strong hand touched his shoulder. “I’ll be honest, Ezra, there probably ain’t nothing I can do.”

“Yes, I assumed as much. I had hoped merely to know if it was due to the damage or simply my fear.”

He felt Nathan start a little at that confession. Ezra shook his head wondering why he was feeling the need to talk suddenly. The answer to the question was easy. He wanted very much to be with Vin, wanted to share everything with him and if Nathan could help with that, then he would force aside his reluctance. That decided, he looked up at Nathan again.

“Can you help me answer that, Nathan?” he pleaded softly.

“Ezra,” he ventured carefully. “I’d need to… well, examine you before I could try to answer that.”

Every muscle in his body tightened in defense. “You’ve seen the scars.”

“Scars don’t tell what’s under them,” Nathan answered.

Looking at the floor again, Ezra said hoarsely, “I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Guessing would be worse,” Nathan surmised.

After a minute, Ezra gathered his tattered courage. Still wrapped in the sheet, he stood, slipped the brandy flask out of his coat pocket and took several long swallows. He then offered it to Nathan. The healer took a short sip himself. Ezra lay down, moving the sheet discreetly aside. 

“Reach up and grab the rails,” Nathan ordered. “It’ll give you something to hold on to.”

Ezra nodded, not having the voice to answer.

“And Ezra,” Nathan said, “try not to kick me.”

The small joke relaxed him a little, though it disappeared as Nathan moved closer. Ezra closed his eyes but the memories flooded the darkness; words turning harsh among friends, accusations, pain…. A strong hand touched his arm and he jerked, eyes snapping open. He found himself staring into Nathan’s concerned expression.

“Keep your eyes open, watch me.” Smiling, Nathan said, “Never thought I’d have to tell you this, but keep talking, too. It relaxes you.”

Ezra stared blankly at him, then managed a weak smile. “I can’t seem to think of anything to discuss.”

Nathan looked at him seriously for a minute, then said quietly, “Guess I could start. I never did apologize to you about Lo Ping.”

The incident of many months before was suddenly brought back, with all the warmth and sorrow it had originally carried, and a new touch of anger. “You feel the need now,” Ezra said harshly, “when you know I couldn’t have—”

“No! No,” Nathan said quickly. “That’s not what I meant. Ezra, I was wrong then and I should’ve said something sooner, soon as I knew.” He nodded to Ezra. “I’m going to go on with it now.”

Ezra took a deep breath. “When did you know?”

The healer’s callused hand touched him, not lightly, not tentatively but firmly. Ezra jumped a little, tugged at his lower lip.

“Hell, Ezra,” Nathan continued levelly. “I knew soon as you told me wasn’t nothing going on.”

That statement startled Ezra enough that he momentarily forgot the searching hand. “I don’t understand, Mister Jackson. What caused you to refuse me at the time?”

To Ezra’s amazement, Nathan actually looked even more embarrassed over this than the examination that his hands were conducting. He glanced up, then back down. “Ezra, case you ain’t noticed, I can be as stubborn as you are.”

Ezra smiled, then laughed quietly, and Nathan’s hands no longer felt like the torture he had imagined. “We are a pair sometimes, Mister Jackson.”

Returning his smile, Nathan leaned back. His smile faded and he said, “I need to press down on a couple places, Ezra. Think you can handle that?”

A little worried but no longer panicked, Ezra asked, “The results of this little press?”

“Well, it’s probably gonna hurt some.”

Tightening his grip on the rails, Ezra nodded. He could feel his muscles tensing up again.

“Why did you send her away?” Nathan asked, once more attempting to ease his patient. “Y'all seemed good together.”

Ezra found himself smiling warmly at the thoughts of the small Chinese beauty. There had been no sexual attraction, but there had been caring and concern; and the first person he could remember ever really needing and wanting him. Until Vin.

“She was a…. ow!” Ezra glared down at Nathan. “That was not… ow!”

“One more thing,” Nathan said. “This won’t hurt.”

“Thank goodness for small favors,” Ezra muttered.

“So, Lo Ping….” Nathan prompted.

“She was a child, Nathan. A scared child. What she needed was someone to cuddle and care, then, like a child, she needed to go home to her family.”

“Tell me what you feel?” Nathan asked.

Ezra watched the healer’s hand move lightly. He jerked a little. “It’s similar to the sensation engendered when the circulation to an appendage has been compromised.”

Nathan chuckled. “Like when your foot falls asleep.”

“I believe I said that,” Ezra said haughtily.

“All done,” Nathan finished.

Snatching the blanket back over himself, Ezra sat up. “Your prognosis, sir?”

“There is some damage, Ezra. That sleepy-foot feeling is cut nerves.” In a very stuttering voice, he continued, “At a guess, I’d say you, uh, might take longer, to… get it up, maybe not be able as, um, often.” With a small smile, he finished with, “But seems to me that most everything should work, including getting kids.”

With a startled look, Ezra said, “Really?”

Nathan laughed. “Yeah.”

Closing his eyes, Ezra muttered, “Then it is me.”

“Ezra?” Nathan questioned gently. When Ezra looked up, he asked, “How old were you?”

“Seventeen.”

Silence ruled the room. Nathan finally broke it by saying thoughtfully, “It must have pained you for a long time.”

“A vast understatement, sir.”

“Ezra, you ever seen a horse that’s been lamed a long time? Even after he’s good, he’ll limp sometimes, when the ground is rocky or a rider first gets on. It ain’t ’cause it hurts, it’s ’cause he expects it to hurt.”

A touch of anger hit Ezra again. “I’m not slow, Mister Jackson, I understand.…”

“What I’m saying, is that you have to convince yourself that it ain’t gonna hurt. It may just take being with the right woman and lots of time.”

The positive smile settled in Ezra’s nerves and he found himself smiling back, just before a yawn hit him. Between the heavy meal and the hard memories, he was suddenly exhausted. 

“Lay back,” Nathan ordered.

“I was going to reside outside,” Ezra said, only to have another yawn undermine his words.

“Couple hours up here first.” Nathan stood, started out. “Ezra?”

He looked up at the healer. “Yes?”

“I’m sorry there ain’t any more I can do.”

Ezra smiled, a real wide grin that let his gold tooth show. Three words Nathan had uttered had given Ezra more hope than he had allowed himself in years. ‘The right woman’ easily translated into the right man. “Mister Jackson, you have been a great help.” Almost closing his eyes, he waited until Nathan had the door open before he added, “I’ll consider it recompense for the seven dollars you owed me.”

Nathan’s quiet laugh carried down the hall.

******

 

Vin pulled his horse to a stop in front of the jail, squinting through the growing dusk to see who was inside. Next to him, Chris caught his eye, giving him a disgusted frown. Just as they went to dismount, Nathan and Ezra stepped from the warm jail. Ezra was still pale but he was moving easily, the limp barely visible. 

“You boys okay?” Nathan questioned first.

Chris climbed down. “Fine.”

Ezra’s gaze caught Vin and he smiled slightly, letting his feelings show only in his eyes. The gambler’s attention moved to the man Chris was hauling off a dark bay gelding. 

“One villain?” His question carried its normal sarcasm.

Vin nearly smiled upon hearing it. Several things kept him from enjoying the moment; his own exhaustion, Chris’ temper, and the other men watching him. Dismounting with a sigh, he said, “Not now.”

“One,” JD said in disgust. “We would have had all of them if that so-called posse had done its job.”

“Now, kid,” Buck said with surprising good nature. “Not everyone can be as good as us. They—”

“Gosh Buck, I don’t know about you, but I think riding around in the cold just to catch….”

Vin glanced sideways at Chris, saw the faint smile at Buck and JD behind them. With a hard jerk, their leader moved the man past them into the jail. Vin stopped in front of Ezra, trying hard not to smile too much.

“How you feeling?” he asked softly.

“Fine, thank you, Mister Tanner,” Ezra said off-handedly.

“Any trouble in the town?”

Nathan answered this time. “Quiet as a church mouse.”

Nodding, Vin moved by him, brushing a little closer to Ezra than he needed to, and joined Chris in the jail. Slamming the outer door, Chris turned back to them. The man they had brought in scowled at them from the cell. 

Ezra closed the outside door, giving a shiver from the cold. “And who would our guest be?”

“Spivek’s second in command. Name's Carver,” Chris said shortly.

“I take it the rest of the gang escaped owing to an error on the posse’s part.”

“Yeah,” Vin agreed. “One of ’em jumped the gun, got hisself killed, and warned the gang.”

“What now?” Nathan wondered.

“I’m gonna telegraph the judge,” Chris said. “If this guy was involved in that stage holdup, he’ll want to know.”

Vin watched as Chris quietly took command. “Ezra, Nathan, you two keep an eye on the prisoner. The rest of us are going to get some food, a bath, and a bed. Tomorrow, we step up the patrols.”

“Still worried about two weeks ago?” Josiah questioned.

Chris gave him a crooked smile. “I wasn’t till you mentioned it. I figure Spivek may want this bastard back. We double the patrols and extend them out as far as my place west and Swinson’s east. We’ll circle between the two places, north and south, then here to switch out.”

“I’ll take the eastern route,” Vin volunteered. “Go out first light.”

“No,” Nathan cut him off. “You’ll go out at noon and take Ezra with you.”

Fighting the shock away at having what he wanted so neatly handed to him, Vin asked, “Why Ezra?”

“You object to my company, Mister Tanner?” Ezra questioned in such a neutral voice that Vin wondered for a moment at whether he had upset the other man. He looked up from under the slouch hat to see the very slightly raised eyebrow.

“Nah, just wondering about that wound is all.”

Before Ezra could say anything, Nathan again spoke up. “That wound ain’t all he’s gonna have to worry ’bout if he don’t quit whining and moping ’round here.”

“I was merely expressing my dismay at not being able to participate in the normal duties of guarding our little borough.”

It was a sign of how tired they were that no one even protested Ezra’s obviously fake explanation. Vin sighed. “Okay, I’ll take him.”

“Enough jawing,” Buck complained. “Let’s get some grub, a nice hot bath and nice bed.”

“Sleep?” JD questioned, smiling. “All you’ve been talking about was Angela and how….”

“Bed, JD. Did I say anything ’bout sleeping?” Buck kidded.

Buck led the way out, then JD and Josiah, Vin following. Just before he closed the door, Vin heard Chris warn Ezra and Nathan to be careful.

Chapter Four

Dropping his tack just inside the door, Ezra slipped his hat off, untying the wool scarf that covered his ears and neck. The small cabin was hardly some place he would have normally looked forward to visiting. The room was smaller than Chris’ cabin, barely twenty by twenty, with two hide-covered windows and no porch. It did, however, offer three very attractive things: strong walls against the building wind, a sturdy fireplace and a night with Vin. He turned as Vin threw the wooden latch across the door, tossing his pack to the floor. The wind whistled around the thin hides and Ezra shivered slightly.

Vin smiled at him as he stepped closer. “You get the fire going and I’ll tack our saddle blankets over those.” He leaned in and kissed lightly to Ezra’s neck. “Be warm and toasty in no time.”

“There are times,” Ezra noted with a smile, “when you sound remarkably like Mister Wilmington.”

Vin smiled, reaching for the blankets. “Well, if you're gonna learn, do it from the best.”

Ezra returned the smile, but it was filled with nervousness, fear and hope. He moved closer to Vin, slowly, gently wrapped his arms around the taller man’s narrow waist. “If that is the case, will you teach me, Vin?”

Puzzled, endearing blue eyes stared down at him, Vin still holding the saddle blanket as he tried to figure out what Ezra meant. “What can I teach you?”

Hesitantly, Ezra leaned closer and kissed along Vin’s mouth. “Teach me how to love you.”

A crooked smile lightened the tanned face. “You already love me, Ezra. Ain’t nothing I can you teach ’cept how to share this fire with me.”

“Fire?” Ezra questioned. He felt the passion in Vin’s touch, felt a stirring in his own blood.

Vin’s expression turned the slightest bit thoughtful and he looked down for just a moment, then shyly back up. Slowly, he said,

“How can this fire be started by 

a look from green eyes?

And once started, 

you make it flare higher with 

the way you sit your horse,

the way you laugh. 

The flames build with the 

smoothness of your voice

and the quickness of your hands.

Share the fire with me, 

let it burn us both like the

prairie blazes out of control.”

Ezra was so lost in the beauty of Vin’s voice and expression that for a moment he couldn’t speak. Finally, clearing his throat, he said, “I don’t recall reading that particular poem to you.”

Vin tilted his head, looked sideways from under his hat. “I… it’s mine.”

Since the night Ezra had apologized for laughing at Vin’s request, there had been no mention of his poetry. Ezra had desperately wanted to ask him about it, but had been too afraid of bringing back that upsetting episode. Now, staring up at the man he had somehow come to treasure more than life, he felt absurd tears threaten his always-in-place composure. 

Swallowing hard, he said quietly, “Thank you, Vin, that was truly wonderful.”

Vin smiled shyly at him, like a child given a lollipop. “You liked it?”

“Very much,” Ezra said, smiling back, joy at such a simple thing spreading warmth along his chest. “Do you have more you would be willing to share with me?”

The smile remained, but Vin’s voice lowered, took on a dangerously seductive quality that sent chills down Ezra’s back. “Got lots more poems,” he said. “But I’d rather share something else tonight.”

It was too much to resist. The loose hold Ezra had around Vin’s waist suddenly tightened as he pulled the younger man to him, lips sealing over Vin’s, pressing hard, desperately. Vin chuckled, the sound felt as much as heard. Still unsure, Ezra’s tongue slipped into hot welcome, into wet velvet, into a heat he had never known. He moaned as the heat from Vin’s mouth claimed his whole body. Vin moved away, laughing.

“Damn, Ezra, it’s freezing in here. Let’s get settled in first.”

Ezra found himself nearly panting. Fighting his composure back into place was far more difficult than it had ever been. “Uh, yes, yes, of course. Fire.… I’ll get a fire going while you gather some wood.”

“And supper,” Vin reminded him. “I’m hungrier than a three-legged pig.”

It was too much, Ezra started laughing. “Vin, you are far too practical.”

 

The fire was burning over a nice bed of coals by the time they finished eating and had their bedrolls settled on the rough wood floor. Vin stretched out his legs, leaning back against the saddle set well away from the cold wood wall. They had removed their coats, hats, guns, and boots, but nothing else. Ezra sat cross-legged opposite Vin, resting near his knees. The passion had eased during the quiet meal, leaving nervousness that he couldn’t get past. A thousand things ran through his mind about what Nathan had said, about what Vin might be expecting.

Clearing his throat, he said, “Vin, I spoke to Nathan about… what happened. About... not being able to perform.”

Vin slid closer, taking Ezra’s chin in his hand and kissing him gently. “I don’t care, remember?”

“Yes, but I do.”

His firm answer gave Vin pause and after a minute of watching Ezra’s expression, he asked, “What did he say?”

Ezra let a small smile slip out. “He said I just needed time and the right woman.”

The answer brought a huge smile to Vin’s face, lit the blue eyes with a sparkle that rivaled the fire’s glow. “Can’t speak for the woman part, but you got plenty of the other.”

Raising his hands to gesture around the room, Ezra asked, “So, Mister Tanner, do you find the temperature in the room to be at an acceptable level?”

Playing along with the deadpan delivery, Vin asked, “Acceptable for what, Mister Standish?”

Ezra's nimble fingers moved to the front of Vin’s red flannel shirt. “Removing a few of these clothes.”

“A few?” Vin returned. “I was kinda thinking ’bout all of them.”

“I think that would be….” 

His agreement was cut off as Vin pushed him over onto his back, reaching for the cravat. “Let me,” the tracker said huskily. “Don’t get many presents. Like the unwrapping.”

Ezra lay back, overwhelmed with the lust in Vin's expression, with the soft kisses that were laid on his exposed neck. The vest fell open and Ezra sat up so Vin could ease it and the suspenders off his shoulders. With a quick snap, the suspenders came free of his pants. He paid no attention when both items were tossed to the side of the blankets. Vin glanced up at him as he eased the fine cotton shirt open, laying light kisses down each revealed inch of skin. The white garment landed near the other items. Ezra was squirming now, eager for each touch. Vin stopped.

Pushing up on his elbows, Ezra demanded hoarsely, “What?”

“You are one handsome man, Ezra.” Vin’s hand traced a slow, maddening pattern down Ezra’s chest. The smile faded, though, as Vin asked, “Ezra, tell me something.”

Knowing what was coming, knowing that Vin deserved the truth, Ezra took a deep breath and said, “What do you wish to know?”

“How did you hide the scars from Big Lester?” Vin smirked.

Taken completely by surprise at the question, Ezra blinked. “What?”

“How’d you strip nekkid in front of Big Lester without being seen?”

The silliness of the question and the twinkle in Vin’s sapphire eyes suddenly caught Ezra. He flopped back with a sigh and a laugh. “Mister Tanner, I was waiting for a very serious question, something about how I received the damage, and all you wish to know is how I managed in that godforsaken poker game.”

Laughing too, Vin slipped one hand up Ezra’s ribs and gave him a quick tickle, which turned the merriment into giggles. “Wasn’t a bad game for me, seein’ as how I got to see you without your shirt.”

“Stop!” Ezra ordered. 

Vin obeyed, stretching out and kissing him instead. A touch of seriousness and concern filled Vin’s handsome face. “You’ll tell me the other when you’re good and ready.”

“May I ask you a personal question?” Ezra ventured.

Smiling, Vin leaned in and kissed him again. “Well,” he drawled, “considering that I plan to make you plumb speechless with wanting me, I guess a personal question is okay.”

Ezra returned his smile, but not his teasing, looking very serious. “I have wondered about…. I have two questions really, both concerning… uh, you and Mister Larabee. I know that you have a strong friendship….”

Vin responded easily. “I love Chris, but it ain’t the same as I love you. And no, I never wanted Chris like I do you.” He tilted his head down, forced Ezra to meet his gaze. “Ezra, you ain’t my second choice.”

The understanding on the handsome face took Ezra’s breath away. Sliding his hand into the long, soft brown hair, he pulled Vin into a deep, slow kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling. Ezra watched, entranced, as Vin kissed and licked his way down Ezra’s chest, barely touching over the hard nipples. Gasping, Ezra reached for the buttons on Vin’s shirt. He hesitated for an instant.

Vin's hand covered his, glided his fingers down the snapped shirtfront, encouraging Ezra to ease open the shirt and drop it to the floor. The talented fingers continued down, started to unbutton the tan pants. Ezra took a sharp breath, gave an involuntary start. Vin looked up at him.

“My apologies, Vin,” Ezra said softly, ashamed of his reaction. “Truly, it’s not you.”

Vin sat up in silence; his reaction filled Ezra’s stomach with cold. He reached for Vin’s hand, only to have the sensuous mouth claim his in a kiss that took his breath. When Vin leaned away all Ezra could see was the love shining in the azure eyes. Vin’s fingers flicked over one nipple, bringing a gasp from Ezra.

“Slow and easy, Ezra, I promise,” Vin whispered. “Take ’em off for me.”

A little ashamed of his momentary panic, Ezra ran his finger lightly over the tracker’s soft lips. “Only if you will return the favor and remove your own.”

“My pleasure, Ezra." Vin sat back, watching. “So, how’d you fool Big Lester?”

Recognizing the distraction even as he reached for the buttons, Ezra smiled. “To be honest, Vin, he was so busy distracting me to keep his own infirmity hidden that….”

Vin’s hand touched his cheek and he looked up. “It ain’t an infirmity. You’re every bit the man of any of us. More’n most.”

Ezra stared at the hard, serious expression in the crystal eyes. Vin’s mouth curled slightly on the left side. “’Sides, ain’t no one perfect.”

Before Ezra could reply, Vin stood up and in fast moves, shed the last of his clothes. Ezra took a deep breath at the beauty revealed to him. He came to his knees, reached out and trailed a single finger down Vin’s hip.

“Not perfect? How can you say that and then show me this?” Ezra said huskily.

Vin turned around and gestured over his shoulder. “Look.”

Ezra cast his eyes down the square shoulders, over the smooth golden skin and full muscles. The firelight gave shadows and highlights to the fine form in front of him, inviting his touch. With a great deal more control than he thought he had, Ezra continued to try to find the imperfection that Vin seemed to feel was there. His new lover’s hips were narrow, leading to long legs with muscles hard from riding. All Ezra saw was.… He stopped, looking closer. Slowly, he reached out and touched Vin’s right knee. Cocking his head, he looked up into Vin’s soft eyes. 

“Crooked,” Vin admitted. “Born with it. It’s why I lean a little.”

Ezra closed, leaned in and kissed along the back of the knee. He was answered by a soft moan from Vin. Encouraged, Ezra continued up the strong leg, stopping for only a second before kissing over the tight ass. He felt the smooth flesh under his mouth, felt the shiver that ran up the slender body. Vin pulled Ezra up in another deep kiss. Twin moans filled the warm cabin. 

Vin’s cock prodded Ezra’s hip. “Ya still got clothes on, Ezra.”

Despite the smile he managed to maintain, there was still a tremble to Ezra’s hands as he reached for the last button. He slid the pants and long johns off in one move, afraid that taking too long would allow his nerve to desert him. Taking another deep breath, he looked over at Vin. It was one thing to be seen as a patient, quite another as a lover. Vin was smiling, that beautiful wide smile that made his eyes crinkle and his head tilt sideways. At that moment, Ezra knew he would gladly spend the rest of his life making Vin smile like that.

Vin reached out, ran his hand gently down Ezra’s arm, like he was touching something infinitely precious. The touch alone put his fears to rest. 

“You’re beautiful,” Vin whispered. The rough voice caressed him like the callused hand.

Ezra didn’t know he could still blush, but he felt the heat rise in his cheeks, listened to Vin chuckle at his predicament. For once, though, words deserted him at the way Vin was looking at him. He leaned forward, taking Vin’s mouth, making the gentle smile his own. Ezra released the soft lips, kissed down the long throat to the slightly bony shoulders, sucking on the raised collarbone. But when he tried to inch lower, Vin’s strong hands on his arms stopped him.

“Lay down,” Vin ordered.

Ezra’s hand brushed Vin’s stomach, started toward his straining cock. “I had thought I might….”

Holding him by the arms, Vin asked softly, “Trust me.”

A tremble went through Ezra at the permission and possession in the smooth words. Here was what he had always feared and dreamed of, what he had always wanted, always avoided, here was someone to hold and cherish him if he only had the courage to offer the same in return. 

Looking deep into those sapphire eyes, he said in whispered benediction, “With my heart.”

Vin swallowed and to Ezra’s everlasting amazement a mist of tears filled his eyes. The kiss Vin pulled him up to started slow and gentle, strong hands holding him lightly, then Vin’s tongue demanded entry at the same time as he pulled Ezra into a tight, near painful hold. Somewhere in the back of his mind Ezra congratulated himself on saying the right thing and meaning it. It seemed in that instant of perfect, silent communication that Vin needed someone as much as Ezra did. How long had Vin wanted this?

When the kiss ended, they were on their knees and any questions Ezra had vanished in the heat of Vin’s exploring hands. “Lay back,” Vin ordered again, helping it along by easing Ezra down. “Let me love you.”

Ezra wanted to protest, wanted to do everything for Vin. He knew that while Vin’s shaft was hard and ready, his own cock was still limp. Words, long his main weapon, seemed to have deserted him whenever it concerned Vin. He lay still, letting his eyes drift shut as Vin’s hands and mouth started a slow seduction along his body. Yet even as he tried to let the pleasure carry him away, the shadows intruded, tightening his muscles. Vin stopped and Ezra’s eyes snapped open, afraid of what he would find.

Vin’s gentle blue eyes smiled down at him. “Wrong way, I reckon.”

Ezra waited, knowing with complete certainty that Vin would not abandon him for his past. The tracker sat up, leaned back against the blanket-covered saddle, opening his arms out for Ezra. Still a little confused, Ezra went willingly, resting against the firm, warm body. Vin nuzzled into Ezra’s brown hair.

“Your turn,” Vin said quietly, kissing along his throat. “Recite to me.”

Once again his friend managed to startle Ezra. He pulled back, looking into shining azure eyes. “What?” he stammered.

“Tell me a poem,” Vin insisted, his hands moving slowly over Ezra’s shoulders.

Ezra could refuse the handsome tracker nothing, so he closed his eyes, trying to think, a process made all the more difficult by Vin’s knowledgeable hands gliding down his back.

“I can only recall one,” Ezra muttered, leaning back into the kneading hands. “It is, unfortunately, not of the romantic variety.” Indeed, he recalled, it was inspired by a recent war.

A soft chuckle sounded near his ear, sent a shiver down his spine. “I’ll take care of the romantic part, Ezra.”

Clearing his throat, he started to speak, only to gasp as Vin sucked on the junction of his neck and shoulder, hot tongue licking over his collarbone. His own hands moved, one stroking down Vin’s flank, the other tangling in the wheat colored hair. It took another couple of breaths to find his voice.

"Rifleman, shoot me a fancy shot

Straight at the heart of yon prowling vidette;

Ring me a ball in the glittering spot  
That shines on his breast like an amulet!” 

Vin’s hand pressed hard down the length of his spine, kneaded at the very base, igniting nerves Ezra didn’t know he had. He faltered for an instant, kissing along the sinewy shoulder and moaning softly.

“Ah, Captain! here goes for a fine-drawn bead

There 's music around when my barrel 's in tune!” 

Crack! went the rifle, the messenger sped,

And dead from his horse fell the ringing dragoon. ”

Vin’s lips slipped over his throat, up his chin, and along his cheek. He tilted his head, trying to take Vin’s mouth, only to have the man continue the butterfly-light kisses over his face. The fire that had simmered in his blood even when the memories chilled him now returned, searing his skin, making him writhe under the slender body, making every touch like a brand. Breathing hard, he forced his brain and mouth to continue, 

"Now, Rifleman, steal… through the bushes and snatch

From your victim some trinket to hansel first blood-

A button, a …loop, or that luminous patch

That gleams in the moon…like a diamond stud….”

Ezra gasped as the hands on his thigh gently moved over his leg, back up, almost tickling as they eased over his groin. He moaned at the touch, not with memories, but with desire. The fire was doing odd things now, making him thrust up, grind into Vin’s narrow hip. Ezra’s hand moved to Vin’s light brown nipples, flicking over them. He was rewarded with a moan that settled into his groin. Smoothing over Vin’s strong stomach, he brushed lower to feel the tip of the hard cock. Reaching to take the solid shaft, he felt Vin grip his wrist, move him away from the temptation.

“Soon,” Vin uttered vaguely.

Ezra swallowed hard, spoke again,

"Oh, Captain! I staggered, and sunk on my track,

When… I gazed on the face of that fallen vidette;

For he looked… so like you as he lay on his back…”

Vin’s mouth took his nipple and the fire blazed into an inferno that took his breath. “Vin….” he pleaded.

“Perfect,” Vin muttered, tongue flicking lightly over the hard bud.

“Yes, please, Vin,” Ezra begged.

His request was answered by Vin’s hot mouth pressing around the erotic spot, sucking hard, nipping lightly. The sensation shot straight down Ezra’s body, and he felt his cock twitch in response. Vin switched nipples, tightening the suction on the left one, and Ezra arched up, cock hardening.

“Oh, dear lord, Vin…." Ezra was lost, was burning up, needing Vin’s touch, needing to touch.

Vin’s strong hand brushed over his cock, felt the physical evidence of his passion. The pressure on his nipple eased, became soft licks, a warm breath. He forced his eyes open, looked down into a smug smile on Vin’s lips. He returned the smile, running his hand through the long hair, thinking how appropriate the poem’s next line.

“That my heart rose upon me, and masters me yet,” he whispered softly.

“Look at me,” Vin ordered quietly.

Ezra met the sparkling blue eyes, felt the love overwhelm the lust. He wanted this man, wanted to spend forever with him, wanted to share the fire burning through him, wanted to share body and soul.

Vin took Ezra’s hand off his chest, lowered it to his swollen cock. “See what you do to me.”

At the same time as Ezra’s hand wrapped around Vin’s cock, Vin’s callused hand eased over his. Ezra gasped at the heat encircling him. There were no demons here, there was only love and passion and need. He let his hand glide hesitantly up the velvet covered steel. His act seemed awkward compared to the ease of Vin’s movements.

“Vin, I’ve never….”

The answer was two fold: Vin’s hand began to move in a hard, knowledgeable rhythm, fist holding Ezra tight, begging a response, and he was claimed in a kiss, Vin’s tongue moving to duel with his, to suck on it like a tiny cock. That single image roared through him like a wind-driven forest fire, wiping anything else from his body and mind. The pleasure tightened his stomach, driving the breath from his lungs. He arched up, crying out and pumping his seed over Vin’s hand.

He dropped back, panting, trying to think, and felt Vin’s wet hand cover his own. Looking first down at their hands joined over Vin’s cock, then up into Vin’s pleasure-flushed face, he concentrated on the rhythm and tightness, on what Vin liked, on how incredibly beautiful he was as the flames built in his blood. The cock in his hand swelled a little more and he watched Vin’s eyes squeeze shut, the hair falling around him like a halo, firelight sparkling on the damp face. The strong, lean body tightened, muscles standing out in sharp relief. With a hoarse cry and soft groan Vin came, splattering white fluid over their hands. Vin stayed still for a moment, then slowly sprawled at Ezra’s side. The blue eyes opened, hazy and sated, filled with love and pride.

Ezra released the softening cock, raising his hand and very slowly tasting the liquid that was still dripping down his fingers. The texture was not pleasant but he didn’t care, sucking slowly on each finger, eyes never leaving Vin’s.

“Damn, Ezra,” Vin whispered. “You’re gonna get me hard again.”

The reality of what had just happened swamped him. To his horror he could feel the tears come to his eyes. He watched concern and confusion take Vin’s expression. A warm hand was laid on his cheek. Thankfully the tears remained under control, staying only as mist in his eyes.

“Hey,” Vin said, thumb moving over his cheekbone. “You okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“Wrong?” Ezra exclaimed. “God, it couldn’t have been more right. I’ve never.…" He stammered to an embarrassed stop, then took a deep breath, knowing he could tell Vin anything. “Vin, I’ve only had one lover and that was before I was injured.”

Frowning, Vin unconsciously repeated Nathan’s question, “How old were you?”

“Seventeen.”

Sorrow touched Vin’s eyes. “Damn….”

Ezra sighed as Vin took him in soft, gentle kiss. When the tracker pulled back he was smiling widely. “Well, that’s over now,” Vin declared. “You got me and it appears to me that everything works just fine.”

The wide grin and wink were contagious, and Ezra smiled back. “Yes, it does seem that you have managed to raise the dead, Mister Tanner.”

Vin grabbed him, settling them both down under the warm blankets. “You know what this means?”

Noting the teasing tone, Ezra asked innocently, “No, what?”

“You got to remember some more poems.”

Ezra laughed, snuggling closer to his lover. “I don’t believe a recitation before each incredible session of lovemaking will be necessary.”

Yawning, Vin asked, “You gonna finish the one you started?”

Like the smile, the yawn was contagious and after finishing his own Ezra said, “No, I don’t believe so. It’s a sad poem and I’m not feeling especially melancholy at the moment.”

Vin kissed his ear, his voice sounding drowsy. “How do you feel?”

Kissing the cheek nearest his, Ezra said, “Like a man in love and happy.”

“Can’t beat that with four aces.”

Chapter Five

Chris found himself leaning back against the bar, scanning the street, even though he knew Vin and JD were stationed at either end of town. The trial of Spivek’s gang member was due to start tomorrow, and judging by the witnesses brought in, as well as the gunman’s own arrogance, would end on the same day. The hanging would follow the next day. Which gave the notorious outlaw only thirty-six hours to try something.

Ezra stepped up to the bar, uncharacteristically leaving his poker game. Instead of turning toward Larabee, he remained facing the mirror. “Mister Larabee,” he said quietly, “one of the gentlemen participating in my little game of chance has been inquiring on a Mister Cletus Fowler.”

It took a lot of will for Chris not to react to this news. It had been almost a year since the murderer of his wife and child had died. During that time there had been no lead on who had hired him to do the deed.  
Flicking his eyes in the direction of the poker table, Chris asked quietly, “Which one?”

“The gentleman in the blue shirt to my left,” Ezra said.

Shifting his gaze back to the floor, Chris turned and picked up his glass from the bar. “Is he winning enough to stay interested until I can get Vin?”

“Not at the moment.”

“Maybe he should,” Chris suggested.

From the mirror on the wall Ezra’s green eyes met his. The gambler gave him a wry look, though he was smiling. “Why is it, Mister Larabee, that your ideas frequently cost me money?”

The smile caught Chris by surprise and he once more wondered at what had happened recently to put the small gambler in such a good mood. Despite the nightly patrols Ezra had been smiling and laughing a lot more often. Shoving the thoughts away in favor of darker ones, Chris once more met the jade gaze through the dirty glass.

“Keep 'em busy for another ten minutes, then close the game.”

Ezra gave him a quick tip of his head and went back to the table.

 

“Mister Garner,” Ezra drawled slowly as the other poker players moved away from the table. “Perhaps you would like to stay and share a drink?”

The man was tall, almost as tall as Josiah, though thinner and with a noticeable limp. Ezra put his age at somewhere slightly past sixty, though he knew the harsh living of the west sometimes made people appear older then their real years. There were traces in the old man’s posture that spoke to Ezra of breeding and perhaps money. The man had vivid blue eyes, which now regarded Ezra with suspicion. There was something in the man’s eyes though that Ezra had seen before, a hint of something that had aged him more than the harsh life.

“Why?” the stranger questioned.

“Because,” Chris’ voice carried from near the door. “We want to talk to you about Fowler.”

Ezra didn’t turn toward the two regulators that had just come in, instead letting all his attention remain on the man near him. He could see hatred darken the man’s face and knew without a doubt that here was a man who shared Larabee’s obsession. Risking a look at Chris and Vin, Ezra saw that his astute leader had not missed the man’s reaction.

Garner stood still, looking from the black clad gunslinger to the younger man beside him, then to Ezra. Finally, in a less menacing tone, he asked, “You know him?”

Chris smiled, the kind of smile that even now sent a chill down Ezra’s back. “I was about to ask you the same question.”

The man might not have been a good poker player but he knew danger when he saw it. Sitting down slowly, he motioned to the open chairs. A quick look passed between Chris and Vin, then they both sat. Appointing himself host, Ezra rose and retrieved three more glasses, pouring drinks all around. It was only after everyone had relaxed a little over the first sip that Garner started talking. It wasn’t a long story or a new one.

“Four years ago, Fowler killed my son,” he said bluntly. “I’ve been after him since then.”

“Why’d he kill him?” Chris asked bluntly.

Garner shook his head. “I don’t know. Paul was a nice boy, everyone liked him, had a successful mining company, had married a beautiful woman. He had come out of his office when Fowler just rode up and shot him.”

Ezra watched the silent exchange between the silent tracker and Chris, knew that Vin was communicating the same thing he was thinking. The killing would have been only a little earlier than the murder of Chris’ family and with as little explanation. He now knew where he had seen Garner’s haunted look before—in Chris’ cold green eyes when they had first been brought together. 

Chris took a sharp breath. “Fowler’s dead. He was killed in a shoot-out over a year ago.”

A strange combination of relief and regret passed over the man’s face. “You sure it was him?”

“I’m sure,” Chris said. “There’s something else you need to know. Fowler was nothing but hired help. Someone paid him to kill my family. I’m thinking it was probably the same—”

“I know,” Garner cut him off. “That’s one of the reasons I wanted him, to find out who was really behind it.”

“Could there possibly be a connection between the two?’ Ezra asked.  
Chris gave a small shrug. “Seems kind of unlikely.”

“Perhaps an exchange of information might be best for everyone,” Ezra suggested.

“I’ll get you some paper,” Vin volunteered.

For an hour each man went over all the details of the family they had lost, what had happened before and after. Ezra wrote calmly, noting the differences in the two men’s voices as they described the actual murders; Garner’s became distant and choked, Larabee’s turned even colder. By the end of an hour they had half a page of information—and nothing to connect the two incidents.

Finally, with both men talked out, Garner and Chris stood. The older man extended his hand to the gunslinger. “Well, Mister Larabee, I can’t say I’m happy that Fowler died without talking but at least the bastard got what he deserved.”

“Yeah,” Chris agreed. “Maybe 'tween the two of us we can figure this out.”

“I’m riding back to Red Fork tomorrow. I’ll start checking up on a few things. You’ll be the first to know if I find anything.”

Garner nodded to Vin and Ezra then started to the door. Vin and Chris followed, leaving Ezra to stare at the sheet of paper with the neatly written notes. He glanced up at the swinging doors. Rubbing his thumb across his chin, he wondered how he could contact both Judge Travis and a certain one-legged gambler that owed him a favor.

******

 

“You cain’t sleep in that wagon, Vin,” Nathan said firmly.

Vin adjusted the sling Nathan had given him. He didn’t like wearing it, but couldn’t deny that it cut the pain from his cracked ribs. It had only been four days since a horse had slammed him into a hitching rail during the Spivek gang’s breakout of one of their members. It would be a couple of weeks before he was up to riding patrol. 

It could be worse, he knew, his thoughts turning to JD. The younger man would be convalescing for a long time after being shot by one of the lady bounty hunters. It was a miracle, and testimony to Nathan’s skill that he had survived at all. 

His thought were jarred back by Nathan touching his arm. “Vin, that wagon –“

“I ain’t got much choice, Nathan,” Vin returned with a sigh. “The boarding house and the hotel are both full up with folks come in for the hanging. Chris’ is too far out case there’s trouble and I ain’t about….”

“Gentlemen,” Ezra stepped out of the saloon in time to hear part of the argument. “What seems to be the problem?”

“This idiot thinks he can sleep in that wagon with those cracked ribs,” Nathan complained, gesturing broadly toward the tracker’s wrapped shoulder. “I told him he’d need to prop that arm up to keep them from paining him.”

With an exasperated sigh, Vin said, “Nathan, it’s either the wagon or the livery." He dropped his gaze a little, looked up knowingly at Ezra. Vin had to contain his smile. “'Less, a course, some friend were to offer me his bed tonight.”

Nathan grinned and Ezra looked startled, so startled that Vin knew it wasn’t faked. He felt like kicking himself as he realized that Ezra’s fear over being caught had surfaced with a vengeance. With everything that had happened, from his own broken ribs during Spivek’s rescue of his gang member to JD’s shooting, it seemed like a good way to spend some time alone with Ezra. His new lover was obviously terrified by the idea.

“Mister Tanner, I’m sure…”

“Ezra, I didn’t mean it had to be you,” he said, offering apology.

“Why not?” Nathan demanded. “He can share his room for a week or so, just till those cracks set up a little.”

“There’s always Buck. Or since JD’s gonna be a while longer in your place, I could stay in his room,” Vin said hopefully, trying to get Nathan away from the idea.

He looked up into green eyes slightly narrowed with indecision. As he watched, a sly, mischievous grin touched the soft lips as Ezra smiled. It wasn’t his real smile, it wasn’t the one that only a few people had ever seen, but it was there and it covered some of the fear.

With a convincing shudder, Ezra said, “Heaven forbid that a hurt man, or anyone with a nose, enter into that olfactory disaster that JD deems home.”

“Guess we’re back to you then, Ezra,” Nathan said.

With his usual confidence, Ezra returned, “Never let it be said that Ezra Standish was a man to desert a friend in need. I would be happy to share my humble dwelling with Mister Tanner for a few days." Vin watched Ezra cut his eyes toward Nathan and add with his usual sarcasm, “I’m sure sleeping on the hard floor will do wonders for my back." Vin smiled, ducking his head a little, hoping he was managing to look embarrassed.

The dark healer merely glared at Ezra. “Make sure he sleeps flat on his back and props that arm up on some pillows or something, keep it level with his shoulder.”

Sighing, Vin complained, “It ain’t like I hurt my ears, Nathan, I can hear you.”

“Yeah but you ain’t gonna pay no mind to it,” Nathan returned.

“And you think Ezra’s gonna?” Vin asked.

Nathan turned toward Ezra. “More he makes you behave, sooner he gets his bed back.”

Vin shook his head, realizing he had been caught up in his own plan. Ezra and Nathan both laughed at his expression. Ezra put a hand under his good arm. “Come along, Mister Tanner. Let us retrieve enough of your belongings to see you through the night.”

 

Vin took a sharp breath, waking with a jolt and feeling the pain rip through his ribs. Gritting his teeth, he fought to remain quiet, not sure where he was. Slowly, the memories came back. Ezra’s room. After the long night of death and life, Ezra had brought him upstairs, laid him down, propped his arm up—and Vin had promptly fallen asleep. Groaning at his plans gone wrong, Vin lay still, letting the relief of JD’s survival bring a smile to his face.

“Vin?” A warm hand touched his arm. “Are you all right?”

The concern and love in Ezra’s soft voice carried through the dark. “Just moved wrong.”

The hand moved up to his cheek, stroked softly. “Go back to sleep. JD is fine. The town is safe. Mister Larabee has decided that we deserve a slight vacation.”

Vin leaned into the soft hand, silently begging for more. “Ezra, why are you sleeping on the floor?”

A slight sigh sounded in the pre-dawn dark. “Because I refuse to increase your pain by trying to squeeze into a bed too undersized.”

“Who said anything ’bout sleepin’?” Vin whispered, reaching for Ezra’s hand, holding it tight against his cheek.

Through the darkness, Vin could feel Ezra’s hesitation. There was movement in the room, then soft lips covered his, tongue barely floating over his mouth. “Vin,” Ezra’s silky voice whispered to him. “That would not be a prudent move. I do not want to cause you any additional pain.”

“Didn’t say we had to roll around like Buck and his ladies,” Vin replied. “I’m awake. You’re awake. It’s too early to do anything else.”

“We could go back to sleep,” Ezra suggested.

Deciding direct action was required, Vin moved Ezra’s hand from his cheek to his rising cock. “Sleep better afterwards,” he hinted.

The easy chuckle let him know he had won. Ezra moved away and a moment later a single lamp filled the night with golden light. Vin smiled up at his lover. Ezra was wearing his nightshirt as well as long johns. It was fast coming on summer, but the floor was drafty, and Vin had learned that the southerner chilled easily. Vin was lying under two blankets with nothing between him and soft cotton sheets. When Ezra went down on his knees and reached for the covers, Vin held them down with his right hand. Ezra looked at him in confusion.

“Take off them clothes,” Vin urged.

Vin had always found the confusion in Ezra’s lovely eyes to be charming, now it was even more so, highlighted as it was by the soft lamplight. “Vin, my love, I am more than—”

“Say that again,” Vin urged quietly, kissing the hand he still held.

A shy, endearing smile touched Ezra’s face. He pushed carefully up on the edge of the bed and leaned in, brushing his lips over Vin’s. “My love.”

“I like that,” Vin purred.

“So do I.” Ezra kissed him again.

Vin opened his mouth, sucking Ezra’s tongue in, swirling around it. Ezra moaned and pulled away. “Mister Tanner, I refuse to be taken in by your considerable charms. I will not do anything that might even remotely cause you discomfort. That includes letting you try to offer me pleasure.”

The determination in Ezra’s words and the twinge from his ribs convinced Vin that if he insisted on going further it was going to be a one-sided affair. An image came to him and he felt his cock rise at the mere idea. His eyes must have reflected the idea because he saw Ezra’s expression become an odd combination of hesitation and excitement.

“Vin, what are you considering?” Ezra asked cautiously.

With a careful move, Vin once more took Ezra’s hand, only this time he held it to the gambler’s groin. “Do yourself while you do me,” he said smoothly.

“What?” Ezra stammered, jerking his hand away.

Vin nearly laughed at Ezra’s surprised look. Instead, he brought Ezra’s hand to his lips again. “Can learn a lot just by watching. Let me see what you like, Ezra.”

To his horror, Ezra’s eyes flooded with revulsion and shame. “I haven’t indulged in that activity very often.”

“Why?” Vin asked gently.

“I don’t think it necessary to go into the sordid details. Suffice to say, after the injury it was many months before the pain became manageable,” Ezra admitted, not meeting Vin’s gaze. “And… it reminds me.”

The smooth southern voice faded out but Vin could hear the rest of it, could hear the desperation that drove Ezra to relieve himself despite the hatred of what had been done to him, or the scars that were constant reminders. Vin tugged on the hand in his strong grip.

“Get up here and kiss me,” he ordered.

Ezra moved carefully to sit on the bed, taking Vin in a slow, deep kiss. Vin smiled under the kiss; Ezra sitting on the bed made things a lot easier. He broke the kiss and eased his good hand down to stroke Ezra through the loose wool long johns. There was the slightest twitch from the limp cock.

“Ezra,” Vin said carefully. “Don’t be mad at me, but you know what I thought, first time I touched you?”

Swallowing hard, Ezra shook his head. “No.”

“I liked it,” Vin said honestly.

Once more he had left his partner stunned. “You… what? Why?” Ezra was honestly confused.

“It’s different,” Vin said with a smile. “I don’t have the bad memories to go with it. All I could think of was how much fun it was gonna be to tease along those ridges, lick those little lumps where the skin is loose.”

His short speech had exactly the effect he was hoping for, Ezra grew hard under his hand. Moving his good hand up into Ezra’s hair, he urged him down into another kiss. When they both needed to breathe, he let Ezra move away just enough so that his voice whispered across the other man’s smooth cheek.

“Other thing I thought 'bout was how good it would feel when you took me.”

Ezra gasped at the mere words, reaching for his cock through the woolen under garment. Only Vin stopped him. “Take 'em off, Ezra, want to see all of you.”

There was no argument or hesitation this time. Ezra stood up, jerked the nightshirt off and slipped the long johns down with one quick move. Then he settled carefully back on the bed, leaned down and started licking his way down Vin’s chest. This took Vin a little by surprise. Ezra had responded their first time but there was a new need, a desire to show Vin how much his words were doing. Vin smiled, amazed at the change in their personalities. Outside it was Ezra who wielded words like fine swords but in here, in the dark of night and the heat of passion, it was Vin who controlled the stubborn gambler.

Vin’s eyes drifted shut as the pleasure took him but he was very conscious of the fact that Ezra had yet to touch himself. Letting his mind remember the feel of Ezra’s cock, he started talking again, low and soft.

“Go on, Ezra, do it for me,” he whispered. “Ain’t nothing to be worried on.”

There was the slightest break from the hot mouth moving down his stomach. Vin opened his eyes. Ezra’s eyes were closed as his hand drifted down his own stomach. There was hesitation there that Vin wanted to see lost for tonight. He had no illusions that one or two sessions of loving could destroy a near lifetime of misery and denial, but he was prepared to work on it for the rest of their lives. 

Running his good hand down Ezra’s neck, he said, “Thought about those ridges and bumps a lot that first night, Ezra, when I was holding you in my hand. Thought about how good they’re gonna feel sliding into my ass.”

“God, Vin…” Ezra whispered, letting his hand take his cock. “You’d let me do that?”

“Let you?” Vin said in surprise. “Want you to.” 

He watched the almost tentative touch Ezra was using. He could see the lust in those beautiful eyes, could see how much his words and promise had fired the smaller man. “I know you ain’t never had anyone that way, Ezra. It’s way past anything I can give words to. Tight. Hot.”

Ezra’s hand tightened in response to Vin’s quiet images. As Vin paused to decide on his next words though, Ezra’s natural sensuality took over. With one hand moving slowly on his cock, he let the other trail down Vin’s stomach.

“You are the most incredibly sensual being I have ever seen,” Ezra whispered.

Before Vin could reply, Ezra licked down the underside of his cock and Vin arched up with a cry of pleasure that almost covered the cry of pain. Ezra backed off.

“Don’t stop!” Vin demanded.

“I will if you don’t control yourself,” Ezra said firmly. “You must hold still, Vin, or you’ll hurt those ribs again.”

“Hold still? How the hell…?” Ezra’s mouth descended down his shaft in one long slow torturous move. “Ezra… God….”

Somehow he forced himself to hold still, knowing that if Ezra caused him pain it would upset his lover. Every muscle tightened as he gave into the fire starting through his nerves. It wasn’t the best mouth job he’d ever had; Ezra was too careful, too conscious of Vin's injuries, too aware of his own inexperience. But when he forced his eyes open to met Ezra’s gaze, the love there sent the fire higher than anything he could remember. Ezra must have known what he wanted, for he started moving faster. Vin whimpered, fighting the urge to arch up.

Vin took Ezra’s other hand, settled it around the base of his own shaft. Ezra was a fast learner, immediately pumping and squeezing in time to the steady sucking. Vin forced himself away from the edge, shifted his gaze from the sight of Ezra’s lips sliding down his shaft, to the way the gambler’s fine hand moved on his own cock. Vin winced at the sight. While Ezra was moving with incredible gentleness and devotion to Vin’s pleasure, for himself it seemed as if he only wanted to find release and be done with touching the scarred cock. For a moment Vin wanted to urge him to slow down, to enjoy it but he knew it was only time and love that would remove the memories that controlled Ezra.

He bumped the back of Ezra’s throat, cried out. The pressure was building, the fire starting along his chest, moving down to tighten his balls, to fill his body with the need to thrust, to release himself into the wet velvet.

“Gonna come,” he muttered in warning.

The suction increased and a low moan from Ezra trickled along Vin’s overheated cock. He shifted his gaze to watch Ezra’s cock fill, watched Ezra’s hand tighten. Even as he flinched at Ezra’s desperation, Vin was entranced by the sight of Ezra giving into his body's demands. The gambler’s hip and leg were resting against Vin’s, creating little ripples of heat as he moved. Ezra was breathing hard, his short hair scattered and standing up in places. Vin smiled, watched the fine muscles under the fair skin ripple as the same fire Vin had experienced started down the solid body.

“Ezra! God….!” Vin arched, shooting hot fluid down Ezra’s throat.

The gambler swallowed, the sensation adding to the lick of flames taking Vin. Ezra coughed, spilling cum down his chin as he couldn’t swallow all Vin had to offer. Another wave of flame went through Vin at the sight of white liquid dripping from Ezra’s beautiful mouth. He groaned again, mindlessly pushing up. A sharp gasp answered his last move, was the last thing he heard for a few seconds as he sagged back, panting hard.

When he once more became aware, it was to the shaking of the bed, Ezra sitting on the edge, hand moving with almost savage intensity on his swollen cock. Ezra’s hand stroked hard, up and down, fist squeezing the nearly purple head. The slender figure went completely still, body tightening, muscles locking with release as he moaned softly, the sound barely a breath of air. Vin watched fluid pump over Ezra’s fine hand.

Ezra looked up, slowly catching his breath. Vin smiled at the white flicks that decorated his chin and lips. He slipped his hand behind Ezra’s head, urged him down into a kiss, licking the salty flakes off his mouth. 

“It’ll get better,” Vin whispered. “I promise.”

A soft smile lifted Ezra’s lips. “I will make you happy as long as you will have me.”

Vin glared at Ezra. “I don’t know whether to kiss you or punch you! Damn, what is it gonna take….”

He was silenced with a soft kiss. When his eyes met the jade green there was contrition in their depths. “My apologies, Vin. My life has been a series of lonely encounters. I believe you. I know you love me.”

“Damn straight,” Vin growled. 

The small, soft hands cupped his face as Ezra kissed him again. When they finally broke apart, Vin grinned his forgiveness. “Help me up,” he ordered.

“Why would I want to do that? Better yet, why would you want to do that?” Ezra demanded.

“Almost dawn,” Vin said. “Time to be getting up.”

Outrage colored the gambler’s face. “We are not on duty at the present time, Mister Tanner.”

“I’m always up at dawn,” Vin remarked.

A look of absolute horror touched the jade eyes and Vin laughed again. Ezra relented, moving to slide his hands under Vin’s arms and raise him slowly into a sitting position. Vin sat for a minute, trying to ignore the complaints from his body on being vertical. 

“Vin?”

“God, I wish I could stretch,” Vin complained.

Vin let Ezra help him wash up and get dressed. All the while he was smiling at Ezra’s muttering about getting up at some godforsaken hour. Once Vin was attired, he turned toward the door, only to find Ezra crawling into the bed.

“Ezra?”

A single green eye blinked sleepily up at him. “Mister Tanner, you might like rising with the roosters, but I spent the night on the drafty floor, then had a rather strenuous round of wonderful loving. Since you insist on leaving the bed, I see no reason I shouldn’t make use of it until my usual time of waking.”

“You mean,” Vin offered, “that I’ll see you at noon.”

Ezra pulled the blanket up over his head but Vin could still hear the yawn. “Exactly.”

Chapter Six

Trying hard to control his sigh, Ezra said patiently, “Mister Dunne, you are not throwing a sack of feed around the dance floor. That is the lovely Miss Wells in your arms, remember?” He wasn’t quite sure how he got himself into these things.

JD stepped away from his dance partner, a young cowhand from the Triple B. “Hell, Ezra, even I ain’t got that much imagination.”

Ezra smiled at the young sheriff. “I would be only too happy to invite some of the fairer gender into this importune dance class, if only to save my toes, Mister Dunne. You are, however, the one who insisted that this class be held in secret, so as not to—”

“Ezra?”

Vin’s voice cut him off and he looked toward the church door to find the Texan standing there with a piece of paper in hand and a slight smile on his handsome face. The heat was building outside and even the breeze through the church windows hadn’t helped much. Ezra was surprised to see that Vin had stripped down to only a light blue shirt, forgoing even his lighter flannel and having lost the buckskin weeks before. For himself he had removed his coat and vest, dressing like all the others in the room, in only shirt, pants and hat. 

“Can I help you, Mister Tanner, or have you come to join our little troupe?” Ezra joked.

The sapphire eyes gave him a deadly glare. Ezra ignored it. “Telegram came for you,” he said blandly. “Kennedy sent it over, said to tell you he’d miss doing business with you. New guy wasn’t sure which one you were till I mentioned something 'bout a peacock.”

“Very amusing,” Ezra said dryly.

“Hey, Vin,” JD questioned. “Are you going to the dance? Who you taking?”

Moving toward Vin to retrieve the paper that was being held out, Ezra noted a blush cover the fair face. He took the paper and shoved it into his pants pocket.

“Mister Tanner,” Ezra kidded lightly. “May I inquire as to the reason behind your blushing? Surely, you have a lady to escort to the dance Saturday?”

For just a second Ezra was uncertain about kidding his friend. Vin was shy about women. It was an aspect that Ezra found amazing; that Vin could be so knowledgeable and confident with him and so lost with the fairer sex. 

Before he could say anything, Vin motioned around the cleared church floor and asked, “You giving dance lessons, Ezra?”

“I asked him,” JD admitted.

“Nothing elaborate,” Ezra said quickly. “A waltz and perhaps a reel. Enough to allow these young men a chance to impress at least two young ladies each.”

“Well,” Vin drawled. “I know how to reel but I ain’t never waltzed before.”

“Get in line,” one of the dozen boys called from the shoved-aside church pews.

Ezra watched a slight smile tilt the soft mouth up. Then Vin looked at him and Ezra saw something dangerous in the sapphire gaze. He drew a deep breath and, like any good schoolmaster, clapped his hands.

“Now then, since most of you, including our newest pupil, have mastered the reel, let us do a quick review of that dance before we return to the waltz." He nodded towards an older man nearly hidden in the shadows in back. Picking up the fiddle, the man waited. “If you would be so kind, Mister Wiley.”

Each of the boys grabbed the nearest partner, holding them awkwardly while looking to Ezra. “Tallest will be the lead for two rounds; we will then switch off.”

The fiddler started a lively tune, which was immediately picked up by the young men. Ezra turned to meet the smiling blue eyes of his lover. “Mister Tanner, I do believe you are the taller here.”

One strong hand came down on his waist, the other entwined the fingers of his right hard, raising it up. The touch was light, easy—and Ezra nearly gasped at the feel.

It had been nearly six weeks since he had felt the burn started by Vin’s gentle hands. They had shared his room for a week. During that time, patrol and duty in the jail had taken Ezra out for four of those nights. Then Vin had moved back to his wagon, both knowing that people would wonder otherwise. Since then there had been no safe time to be together, no excuse for a two-man patrol. 

The music stopped and Ezra shook himself to the present. “Very nice, gentlemen. Now, Mister Tanner, if you would be so kind as to assist me in demonstrating the beauty of the waltz.”

“Lead on there, pard,” Vin said lightly.

“Tallest will again lead. The lady will place her arm like this." Ezra moved Vin’s arm to the appropriate place. “You will put your left arm here and with your right take hers, thus. Now, this next part is very important. In polite society this is the correct distance between partners.”

“However, if you are bolder than some would feel proper, you may opt for a closer embrace." Feeling partially terrified and partially bold, Ezra pulled Vin to him. Vin blushed and Ezra heard the others giggle. He smiled at his partner, enjoying even the brief contact. Stepping away from the slender body, he said calmly, “Since we don’t want anyone accusing me of corrupting young minds, I suggest the original distance.”

“Gentlemen, if you’d watch closely. Mister Riley.”

Music again filled the small room and after taking a deep breath, Ezra moved, taking Vin with him. Vin fought the movement for a minute then his eyes connected with Ezra’s and suddenly they were moving as one. Ezra returned the slight smile, lost in the music and joy on the tracker’s handsome face. They made two rounds of the too-small area before Ezra forced himself to stop and step away. Riley’s fiddle stopped and he heard the boys behind them laugh and applaud. Smiling at Vin, Ezra bowed gracefully. Vin blinked at him, confused.

“Curtsey to your …. love, Vin,” Ezra encouraged.

Vin did, amid even more applause. Turning to business now, Ezra motioned Vin toward JD. “Now, Vin, you are the gentleman; JD, you follow Vin. Mister Robbins,” Ezra pulled one of the smaller boys off the bench, “you are now my partner.”

They kept it up for almost two hours; Ezra teaching them how to teach each other until they felt comfortable enough at least to ask one of the town’s ladies to dance. As the boys were finishing what Ezra had declared would be their last round, Vin sat down next to him.

“How’s the toes?” Vin asked. He had seen how often Ezra had been stepped on by the overly enthusiastic students.

“Painful,” Ezra admitted as he watched the boys with a touch of pride that surprised him.

Vin said blandly, “Don’t you think you’d better read that telegram.”

Looking chagrined at having forgotten, Ezra dug into his pocket and scanned the short message. He looked at the paper thoughtfully. “The town’s newly-acquired telegraph operator needs to improve his spelling skills.”

Shrugging, Vin turned away, deciding that Ezra wasn’t ready to share whatever it was about with him. 

Feeling, more than seeing, Vin’s reaction, Ezra nodded and confessed to his search. “It’s from Big Lester. Since he is a fellow gambler and owes me a favor, I prevailed upon him to heed and pass on any information he might overhear about us or Messieurs Fowler or Garner.”

“And?” Vin prompted.

“He was in Hartsville and overheard some unsavory gentlemen discussing a tough, obviously illegal job that they had been approached about. They further expressed the wish that Fowler was still leading them." Ezra glanced at the telegram. “Further inquiry revealed that the men were bound for Brunswick to rendezvous with their new employer. Big Lester is proceeding in that direction and will relay any more information as available.”

Before they could speculate further on the message, JD asked, “Hey, Ezra, we gonna practice anymore?”

Ezra flinched, moving his toes in his boots. “Mister Dunne, I have done everything humanly possible to further the fine art of dance in this community. I pass the occupation to you.”

JD watched him thoughtfully for a minute then smiled widely and turned to the others. “Let’s get some grub and then come back.”

There was a hardy round of agreement to his announcement and the boys started out, most coming over first to shake Ezra’s hand and thank him. Ezra was a little shaken by the youthful enthusiasm. He saw Vin smile quietly, a touch of pride in his blue eyes that only highlighted the warmth the boys had given him.

Vin stood, stretched. “Gonna be a big dance. Most folks wouldn’t miss a couple of boys slipping out after an hour or so.”

Watching the slender body shamelessly displayed in front of him, Ezra swallowed. The meaning behind Vin’s quiet words sank in, and heat that rivaled the day started along his nerves. “Yes… yes… it would seem that with everyone at the dance… uh, two people might be lost in the evening.”

Vin took off his hat, ran a hand over his long hair. “Yeah, probably never even be noticed.”

Turning, Vin nodded politely to Ezra and left without further comment. It was several minutes before Ezra found his composure to follow his pupils out into the hot afternoon.

******

 

“No, Vin, no, not here,” Ezra pleaded.

Vin started to argue, looked at the fear etched into Ezra’s barely visible face. He stepped away from where he had pushed Ezra gently against the livery’s back wall. 

“Where?” he said with infinite patience.

His lover looked around the night-darkened streets. “My room?”

Shaking his head, Vin said, “Saloon’s the one place folks’ll still be.”

“The dance will be in progress for a considerable time,” Ezra said. “Perhaps the loft at the livery?”

Thinking through the idea, Vin smiled, slipped his hand under Ezra’s arm and pointed them in that direction. “Ain’t made out in the hay in a long time.”

True to his prediction of two days before, once the dance was in full swung, no one missed the two of them quietly slipping off. Their absence would be noticed eventually, but they had agreed that walking patrol around the town would be their excuse. It was a viable one for Vin, but Ezra hadn’t been so sure anyone would buy him going along. Still, it would do if anyone asked.

A thrill of anticipation shook Vin’s frame as he led the way up the slat ladder. He’d been so impatient at the thought of Ezra in his arms that he had stolen a kiss in the alley, an action that had terrified Ezra. He had apologized but for the moment the heat was lost. Vin knew how to get it back.

Sliding into the sweet summer-cut hay, he laughed lightly. “This was a right good idea, Ezra.”

Ezra sat down next to him, looking nervously around the nearly-black stable. Even in the dark, Vin could see the uncertainty. As much as he wanted to throw the man back in the hay and not leave until sunrise, he knew he wouldn’t do it if it scared Ezra this much. He laid a hand over the smaller one and squeezed.

“Ezra, we don’t have to do this,” he whispered gently.

“I’m sorry, Vin, I…”

Vin grabbed his chin, a little more roughly than he intended, which caused Ezra’s eyes to widen. “Don’t ever, ever apologize for it. You think I wouldn’t be scared after something like that happened to me? Any man would.”

Ezra’s hand came up, took his and kissed along his fingers. Vin watched the beautiful mouth move across his palm, lost in the sheer sensuality of Ezra’s face. Before he could think of responding, he found himself flat on his back being thoroughly kissed. A minute later, Ezra leaned away, leaving Vin nearly breathless.

“I won’t lie to you, Vin. I am terrified of being discovered up here. And I am uncertain as to how far we may get before my need for you is overtaken by the fear.”

Vin raised his hand, stroked down Ezra’s throat. 

“The snows fell long and soft,

Shrouding the country, deadening sound.

I feared the snow, the haunting quiet,

The endless white.

Sunlight, bright, hot.

The white faded away, 

Leaving flowers behind.”

Ezra stared at him, then very slowly a smile covered his face, dimpled his cheeks and brought a glitter to his eyes. “You are indeed sunlight to me, Vin.”

Pulling him down, Vin fitted their bodies together, loving the gambler’s weight pressing him down into the green hay. “May take a piece, Ezra, but we’ll melt that snow.”

Vin tilted his head and claimed Ezra’s mouth, running his tongue along the sensuous lips before sliding into the hot velvet. Their low moans were muffled by the hay. A second later their guns dropped into the soft nest. Easing away enough to see Ezra’s smile, Vin drew the leather suspenders off his lover’s square shoulders. They had both left their coats across the street at the dance. Quickly, Vin started opening the buttons on Ezra’s gold brocade vest. He felt Ezra’s nimble fingers start down the borrowed light blue shirt he was wearing. As soon as there was room, those same fingers brushed lightly over his already peaked nipples, bringing another moan from Vin’s throat.

Ezra chuckled, leaning down and kissing Vin gently. “It still quite amazes me that I can cause such a reaction.”

“It still amazes me that you’d want me,” Vin whispered.

“What?” Ezra leaned away, shocked.

Puzzled by the reaction his statement had brought, Vin explained patiently, “Hell, you being so handsome, way you dress and all, you could have anybody in the territory. I ain’t no prize, Ezra. I don’t dress good, got no manners to speak of; hell, I cain’t even read—”

A strong hand covered his mouth and he watched the glitter of lust in Ezra’s eyes change over to anger. Leaning in close, face only inches away from Vin’s, Ezra said firmly, “You will never, ever talk that way about yourself. You are the gentlest, kindest, most perceptive man I have ever had the privilege to know. Not to mention honest, caring, intelligent, handsome…." He once more leaned down to kiss Vin, slowly, deeply.

Vin could feel all his words in the kiss, all his love. Vin ran his fingers gently along Ezra’s lips, amazed at how passionate the normally in-control conman could be in private. His hands moved inside the fine linen shirt, over the sharply-outlined muscles of Ezra’s shoulders. With a soft moan, Ezra leaned down and took Vin’s mouth again.

A shiver having nothing to do with the feel of Ezra’s tongue on his lips, snaked through Vin. He urged Ezra back, tilted his head sideways.

“Vin?” There was puzzlement on Ezra’s face.

“Something’s wrong,” Vin said quietly.

Ezra flipped over him, landing silently in the deep hay, near panic widening his eyes. “Someone….”

“No,” Vin said quietly. “Not here. The dance. The music’s stopped.”

For a moment he thought Ezra would argue with him, but he nodded, accepting Vin’s assessment without question. With a frown, Ezra reminded him, “Everyone at the dance is unarmed.”

“Shit,” Vin muttered. Without discussing it, they both started down the ladder, straightening their clothes as they went.

The seven had argued over checking weapons at the door, but had finally agreed to it. It was actually Judge Travis who convinced them. The town had been quiet for most of the summer, except for the unfortunate incident with Spivek’s gang. To show their appreciation, the townsfolk volunteered several guards at the edge of town. Chris hadn’t really liked it but had given into the judge as any future in-law would. Now, Vin wondered if the whole couple of months hadn't been the calm before a big storm.

They moved across the street, both pulling their weapons. The church was deathly silent: no music, no laughter, no shuffling of dancing feet. Vin stared into the dark night, slowly scanning the whole area. Ezra’s shoulder touched his in silent support. Easing them back further into the dark, Vin pointed around the area.

“There’s one on the roof, two in each alley on the side of the church and one standin’ front of the Clarion.”

“Seven, how appropriate. None near the bank?” Ezra questioned. Vin shook his head. “Robbery, then, is not their intent. What are they after?”

“Judge, maybe?” Vin said. “Powerful man, lots of enemies.”

“We need to proceed inside quickly, before they can harm the esteemed gentleman.”

“I’m going to take the one near the paper, then get to the roof. I’ll whistle when it’s clear, you get over there after those other two.”

Satisfied with the plan, Vin turned, only to be stopped by Ezra’s strong hand.

“I may have a better plan.”

 

Chris watched helplessly as one of the gunmen pulled JD roughly from the crowd, shoving him to his knees on the hard wooden floor. He took a step forward, only to be held back by Judge Travis. Likewise, Buck was stopped by Josiah. Mary stood behind them, worried, helpless. A thousand questions ran through his mind, not the least of which being what the men were after? And what had happened to Vin and Ezra? The obvious leader of the men, a short, barrel-chested blond with long hair and hard blue eyes, drew his gun, pointing it at JD.

“No!” Several voices screamed in protest, including Buck’s and Casey’s.

The man smiled widely. “Don’t get upset, Mister Larabee. We aren’t here to hurt anyone. We just need a few men to come with us.”

“If you needed help, you could have just asked for it,” Judge Travis stated.

Ignoring him, the man continued, “We have someone who wants to have a nice long talk with…" He paused, reached into his pocket to retrieve a piece of paper and read, “Nathan Jackson, Josiah Sanchez, the good sheriff here, Vin Tanner…”

The reality of the situation hit Chris—they weren’t after the Judge, they were after the seven lawmen.

“…Ezra Standish—”

The door was flung inward, making the three gunmen spin around, guns coming to bear on the intruder. Ezra stood just inside the door, leaning loosely on the jam, flask in one hand. He blinked drunkenly at the men in front of him then very slowly gave them a wide smile.

“Gentlemen,” he slurred. “Did no one inform you that this dance is sans weapons?”

Chris stared at Ezra. He wasn’t drunk; Chris knew that. What he didn’t know was what the hell the other two men had going. Keeping his eyes on the gambler, he watched as Ezra staggered to the table holding the weapons and dropped his gun on top. As Ezra turned, his gaze, crystal clear, met with Chris’ and he gave him the barest nod. Chris felt his body tense, ready for whatever was about to happen.

Looking at the gunmen, Ezra started in their direction, only to stop and stare at JD.

“JD, my dear boy, whatever are you doing in the floor?” Weaving, Ezra moved toward the young sheriff, only to trip at the last minute, nearly falling on him.

JD grabbed Ezra by the waist—and the next instant both of them whirled around, firing on the three gunmen; Ezra with his derringer and JD with Ezra’s conversion. JD’s shot took down his man but the derringer didn’t have enough punch, wounding the man but giving him a chance to bring his gun up.

“Down!” Chris yelled, hoping the crowd had the sense to obey.

“JD!” Ezra, still on his knees, dove for JD.

Ezra gave a cry of surprise and landed on the floor in front of JD. While Chris watched helplessly, the remaining two gunmen were taken down, one by JD’s shot and one from the door. Jerking his gaze in that direction, he found Vin surveying the room.

Silence claimed the small church for a heartbeat. Three gunmen lay dead on the floor. A moan brought all of Chris’ attention to the peacekeeper sprawled on the floor. 

JD grabbed Ezra’s shoulder. “Ezra?”

“Ezra!” Vin shouted from the door. 

“Please, Mister Tanner,” Ezra pleaded, rolling over. “Don’t shout.”

“Ezra?” Chris ventured.

The gambler blinked up at them, then sat up. “Is everyone uninjured?”

Nathan and Vin came down on the floor next to Chris. From the corner of his eyes Chris saw Vin start to reach out only to stop as Nathan did the same. “Ezra?” Nathan asked quietly. “Where are you hit?”

Shaking his head, Ezra said, “I have not been wounded, Mister Jackson, merely shaken—”

“Then why is there blood on your shirt?” Nathan returned calmly, relief in his voice.

The teasing tone and only slight amount of crimson on the white shirt told Chris that whatever the injury, it was minor. Standing, he patted both Nathan and Ezra on the shoulder. “Take care of him, Nathan.”

Buck and Josiah were starting to usher folks out, having already thrown tablecloths over the dead bodies. As Chris moved away, followed closely by the judge, he heard Vin take his place at Ezra’s side.

“Damn, Ezra,” Vin started. “What the hell were you doing, shooting before I was ready! That weren’t part of the plan.”

“Vin, go away,” Nathan ordered. “Ezra, hold still.”

Judge Travis joined Chris. He lifted the cloth off the bodies. “Look familiar?” the judge questioned.

“No,” Chris returned tightly.

“There’s four more outside for you to look at,” Vin drawled slowly, joining them to escape Nathan’s scowling.

“All dead?” Mary Travis asked, sounding a little peeved.

“Nope,” Vin said. “Managed to leave two alive. Don’t know how long they gonna stay that way.”

“No, Nathan, not the shirt….”

There was the sound of cloth ripping and a heartfelt moan from Ezra. When Chris turned, Ezra was being helped to his feet by Nathan. The gambler was holding the derringer rig in his left hand, while part of his right shirt sleeve was wrapped around his right forearm. He was casting Nathan deadly glares while the healer just smiled.

“Nathan?” Chris asked, knowing he would not get a straight answer from Ezra.

“Nothing worth mentioning,” Nathan said.

“If it was not worth mentioning, Mister Jackson, why was it worth the sacrifice of my new shirt?” Ezra demanded.

Ignoring him, Nathan told Chris, “Luck again. Bullet bounced off the derringer rig, metal cut him up some and he’s gonna be bruised.”

“Better’n he deserves after a stupid stunt like that,” Vin snapped.

Not used to anger from his normally-easygoing friend, Chris turned toward the tracker. Ezra glared at the man, green eyes glittering dangerously.

“Mister Tanner, sometimes a plan has to be changed while in motion. They had pushed Mister Dunne to the floor. I had no way of knowing whether they intended to execute him immediately or not.”

“Ezra.…”

“Getting someone inside gave us more control over the situation,” Ezra explained firmly. “I just had to come on stage a tad sooner that expected.”

Vin started to argue but Chris put a hand on the tracker’s shoulder. “Good plan, Ezra. You two did a good job.”

Not sure if he’d done the right thing when Ezra gave Vin a smug look, Chris urged Vin toward the door, leaving Nathan to shepherd Ezra to the clinic.

“I still do not understand your preoccupation with destroying my apparel, Mister Jackson.”

“Mister Standish." Judge Travis’ voice made them all turn around. Grudgingly, but with just a hint of admiration, he said, “Send me the bill for your shirt.”

A wide grin dimpled Ezra’s cheeks. “You, sir, are a true gentleman.”

******

 

Ezra leaned back in the hard chair. He had insisted on going back to his room and getting a shirt before joining the others at the jail. Vin refused to look at him, though now it seemed more out of embarrassment than anger. The others were sitting in silence, waiting for Chris to finish walking Missus Travis home. Ezra smiled, thinking she had not really needed the escort as much as Chris had needed to escort her. 

“Ezra,” JD said quietly.

Looking over at the dark-haired youth, Ezra asked. “Yes, Mister Dunne?”

“Thank you,” JD said with deep sincerity.

Ezra didn’t pretend to misunderstand, he merely smiled. “Nothing any one of us wouldn’t have done for the others, sir.”

As soon as the words were out, Ezra realized how true they were. That actually made him frown, a reaction that he carefully hid behind his genteel smile. Despite what he had said, despite the friendship that filled the room, despite what Vin believed, Ezra knew that if the truth about himself and Vin were discovered, all the rest would end. Sadness filled his chest at that thought. He wanted the friendship, needed it. He knew that the same held true for Vin. Glancing sideways at Vin, he was faced with the question, not for the first time, whether what they would lose was worth the risk they were taking to be together. For himself the answer was yes, but he wondered if Vin realized the real consequences. And if he did, if his answer would be the same.

Restlessly, and to take his mind off the depressing thoughts, Ezra picked up the note that the gunman had been carrying. As he did, the door opened and Chris came in, followed by the judge. 

“Gentlemen,” Travis said cordially.

Chris didn’t say anything, just went straight over to the cell and stared at the one conscious man. The other one was still down, though Nathan had said he would live. Vin had not hit him hard enough for any permanent damage. The man in black leaned against the bars, merely staring at the other man.

After a minute, in a voice that would have cut steel, Chris ordered, “Bring him out.”

“Chris, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Buck said levelly.

Ezra sat back, ready to enjoy the show. Chris didn’t even bother to look over at Buck, merely staring at the man in the cell. Even though not the direct recipient of the stare, Ezra could feel the temperature lowering.

“I’m going to find out who’s behind this, Buck,” Chris said in a low voice. “Now bring him out.”

“Uh, Mister Larabee,” Judge Travis said. “I don’t believe, as a member of the legal establishment in this territory I can condone this approach.”

Ezra watched a spark of hope flare in the prisoner’s eyes. It was quickly dashed as Judge Travis finished by saying, “However, what happens after I retire is entirely up to you. Good night, gentlemen.”

“Buck,” Chris said, holding his hand out for the keys.

With a heavy sigh, Buck handed them over. Josiah put his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Brother Chris, as a sometime man of the cloth, I beg you to reconsider…." Chris cast him a quick glance over his shoulder. “I believe I will walk the judge home,” Josiah finished.

“I’m the sheriff here…” JD threw in. “Guess I’d better leave too.”

With only four of them left in the office, the prisoner shrank back against the wall. “I don’t know nothing." The key clanked in the first set of locks. Chris let the door swing open with a rusty squeal. The man jumped. “Y’all cain’t let him do this.”

“My dear sir,” Ezra added, “your companions tried to kill me and, as a result, destroyed a new shirt just arrived from New York.”

From the corner of his eye Ezra saw Vin smile just a little at his statement. Maybe the tracker wasn’t too upset. Chris was now approaching the second set of bars and the prisoner was visibly shaking.

“Honest, mister, I don’t know shit. Hurst, the short guy, he planned all this, got his orders from someone else. He never told us who. We got a hundred dollars each to bring back the men on that list.”

Ezra’s head came up—seven hundred dollars! Someone desperately wanted them out of the way. There was no doubt in Ezra’s mind that the man was telling the truth. He was too terrified to speak anything else. The reality of his words obviously reached Chris, as he stopped his deadly silent walk.

“If I find out you’re lying, I’ll take you apart a piece at a time,” Chris promised quietly.

“It’s the truth, honest.”

Chris turned back, looked thoughtfully at the other three, then nodded. “Let’s go outside. We’ll send JD back in, take it in shifts tonight. Judge Travis can have them tomorrow.”

Buck left, going to look for JD while Vin and Ezra made themselves comfortable on the bench outside. Vin sat down close, shoulder brushing Ezra’s. After six months, they had learned an amazing shorthand, where a smile was as sensual as a kiss, a brush of a hand all that was needed to speak of love. Ezra controlled his smile, letting relief claim him and calm the last of his own anger. Chris stood across from them, leaning against the pole.  
As they waited, Ezra found himself examining the note he had carried with him. The meager light from the lantern inside made it hard to read, but he had seen enough to have already noted a few interesting things. The others came up and in a few short sentences Chris explained what they knew.

“Seven hundred dollars!” JD exclaimed. “That’s a lot of money.”

Vin looked toward Chris. “Do you think this could have anything to do with that shootout last winter?”

Everyone but Chris looked surprised at that. “Been thinking the same thing,” he admitted.

“That was a while ago,” Buck said. “Why wait?”

“Why wait is not the question,” Ezra ventured. “Why, at all. Why the first attack—”

“To get our number,” Vin suddenly explained.

Chris nodded. “Find out how many men protect the town.”

“Spend the next few months identifying us,” Ezra fell into the pattern.

“Then watch the town,” Josiah picked up, “to decide the best time to take us.”

“Like at a dance when everyone has put down their gun,” JD added. Looking puzzled, he asked, “How did they know about the dance?”

“Heck, JD,” Buck countered, “that dance’s been planned for a month, got notices up all over town and half the territory.”

“But not the part about the guns,” JD protested.

Ezra stared at their youngest member and nodded. “Mister Dunne is correct; one would have to be a local denizen to know about that addition to the night's festivities.”

“Someone in town is passing information,” Vin said in a level voice.

“Could be innocent,” Chris said. “Mentioned in passing, someone riding through town.”

“Or someone coming into town deliberately to find out things like this,” Josiah said. “It might not be on the poster but it wasn’t kept a big secret.”

“Gentlemen,” Ezra cut in, “I have a few more pieces to add to our puzzling predicament. This list is on the finest linen paper, quite expensive.”

“Hell, Ezra, we already know there’s money,” Nathan argued.

“Agreed, but there are two elements here to increase our confusion,” Ezra continued. “The script is in a lady’s hand.”

That brought a quick start from everyone.

“And?” Nathan prompted shortly, not liking Ezra’s theatrics.

“And, Mister Larabee’s name is absent from this list.”

“What?” Chris said, taking the note Ezra held out. “But the bastard called me by name.”

“So, this has something to do with one of us, but they ain’t interested in Chris,” JD ventured.

“I would say just the opposite,” Ezra insisted. “It is Mister Larabee they are most interested in.”

“Yep,” Josiah said. “I agree.”

“If they want me, why didn’t they just take me?” Chris wondered.

“Because they’d a had six angry gunfighters to deal with,” Buck said with a smile.

“Part of that miscreant’s statement may have been correct,” Ezra said. “It would seem that whoever is behind this does indeed wish a meeting with us; though the meeting, I feel, would have concluded with our demise.”

“And leave Chris alone to face whoever she is,” Vin reminded them.

“May not be a 'she' behind it,” Buck cut in. “Just ’cause the note is in a lady’s hand don’t mean she wasn’t just writing it down for someone.”

Ezra had to smile; leave it to Buck to defend the ladies. He also, Ezra admitted, had a point. Something tugged at his memory and he frowned trying to bring it to the fore.

“We’re just going in circles here,” Chris complained.

“The only thing we have for sure is that it’s someone rich and—” JD began.

“Brunswick!” Ezra suddenly came out of his chair and went back into the jail. He could hear the others following him after a moment of surprise. Walking straight to the cell, he noted that the second man was now groggily looking at them. 

Calmly, Ezra said, “Now, boys, since I hesitate to use the term gentlemen, I have a few more questions for you: In what town where you recruited? How long ago? And how were you to be paid?”

The two hired killers glanced up at him, then behind him to Larabee. Ezra sighed, knowing very well that he was anything but threatening. “Come, come, I don’t have the patience to waste allowing Mister Larabee to threaten you each time I require an answer." He pulled his gun, pointed it at the first man. “And you do still owe me a shirt.”

The first man, the one already thoroughly cowed by Chris, finally shrugged. “Brunswick, nine days ago. We were supposed to collect when we delivered you to a place just outside town, near the fork to Eagle Bend.”

Ezra frowned. He had hoped that wherever they were to be taken might have increased their list of clues. Turning to the others, he explained about the telegram from Big Lester. Hesitantly, he looked at Chris, ready for an explosion over the fact that he had dared interfere in the search for his family’s killers. The green eyes did indeed hold anger, but it was not the icy cold that drove many men back in their tracks.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Chris said in a low, dangerous voice.

Ezra said easily, “I only received the telegram two days ago. I replied to Big Lester, encouraging him to let me know anything else, especially once he arrived in Brunswick. I have yet to receive a reply.”

“Chris,” Vin said, suddenly stepping up next to Ezra. “Ezra had no way of knowing that any of this was about us. Fowler’s old gang could have been planning anything.”

“So,” Buck ventured slowly, “this all comes back to Fowler and the person who hired him.”

Again Ezra whirled toward the prisoners. “When were we to be delivered?”

The man had sat down now, too tired and beaten to even think about protesting. “Hurst was gonna ride on to Eagle Bend, telegraph his boss, then get directions to the final meeting place.”

“Damn,” Chris said harshly, slamming his palm into iron bars. Turning, he stormed out the door. 

Vin darted after him, getting in front of him he hit the sidewalk. “Where you going?” 

Ezra and the others stepped out of the hot jail into the equally warm night. Nathan slammed the door behind them.

“Brunswick,” Chris said shortly.

“That ain’t a good idea, cowboy,” Vin said quickly.

“Mister Larabee,” Ezra joined them. “The person behind this Machiavellian scheme obviously knows you. I would hazard a guess that they also know Buck, since he was with you during. when your family was killed.”

“Get to the damn point, Ezra,” Chris demanded.

“My point is that going to Brunswick will either cause them to flee or cause them to kill you. Likewise, if we were all to ride into the town.”

Cold green-blue eyes stared down into his, but Ezra held the gaze unflinchingly. Finally, the frost melted and Chris sighed. “What’s your plan?”

Ezra smiled at the assumption that he had a plan. “My plan, sir, depends on how our prisoner answers my next question.”

Leaving the others outside this time, Ezra once more went inside and straight to the cell. “How did Hurst know who to take?” Ezra asked bluntly.

“How many questions you gonna ask, Reb?” the man demanded.

Slipping his gun out once more, Ezra stated, “I can arrange matters so that this will be the very last one you have to endure.”

He dropped the calm façade enough to let his hatred show and was pleased to see the prisoner sit up a little. “Had names on all seven, knew what four of them looked like. Hurst figured the other three would give themselves away trying to stop us.”

“Which were you certain of?” Ezra asked.

“Larabee, Dunne, Jackson and Wilmington.”

Ezra nodded. The list confirmed that the person behind this knew Larabee and Wilmington. Jackson and Dunne would be the easiest to identify by description. “What were you told about the remaining three?”

“Standish is a gambler, dresses fancy, kind of short." Ezra bridled at the remark but remained silent. “Tanner carries a sawed-off, wears rough clothes, scruffy looking." Again Ezra held his tongue. “Sanchez is an extra big preacher, wears a blanket coat, kinda homely.”

Having heard enough, Ezra whirled to join the others. Expectation filled each man’s eyes. It was Vin who asked, “What’d you find out?”

“You’re scruffy; Josiah is homely and I’m short,” Ezra said sarcastically.

There was a moment of silence, then JD chuckled, and after a minute the others followed him, giving in to the chance for a little relief from the tension and long night. 

“I am not short,” Ezra complained.

“Well, that’s better than homely,” Josiah explained; though he didn’t seem very upset over the statement. The others laughed a little more and even Chris smiled.

Ezra repeated what he’d been told. Then, looking at Chris he said, “Based on the information provided by our very helpful prisoners, I would suggest that Vin and I ride to Brunswick, contact Big Lester, if he is still in the area, and attempt to find out more about this gang. If Lady Luck were to smile on us, we might even be able to hire on.”

“What makes you think they ain’t gonna catch on to someone fancy-dressed riding with someone, uh, scruffy-looking,” Buck said, unable, despite the seriousness of the question, to contain his smile.

“Very simple, Mister Wilmington,” Ezra said before Vin could think of a comeback. “I do not intend to be 'fancy dressed’ nor is Vin going to be in his usual attire.”

“I ain’t?” Vin asked. His tone said he was worried about what Ezra had in mind.

Taking the opportunity to throw his arm around Vin’s shoulders, he said, “Trust me, Mister Tanner.”

“And what about the rest of us?” Buck said, sounding peeved that he wasn’t going.

“We’re all going to get some sleep,” Nathan ordered, nodding toward the just approaching dawn. “All of this can wait until morning.”

There were mutters of disagreement but even Chris finally admitted that it was enough for the time. As they all started to move into the night, Ezra stepped up to Chris, letting the sincerity reach his eyes.

“We will do our utmost to discover something, Chris,” he promised.

 

******

 

Chris looked twice at Vin, then back at Ezra, then back to Vin. Until that moment, despite Ezra’s misadventure in the purple dress, Chris had never truly appreciated the multitude of talent the gambler possessed. Ezra had exchanged his tailored jacket and perfectly-pleated pants for a plain suede coat, a dark green shirt and tight cotton pants. Chris couldn’t help but notice that, even when trying to dress more conservatively, he had still chosen a shirt that matched his eyes. His fine handcarved holster and shoulder rig had been replaced with two, low strapped well-worn plain leather holsters. An old Confederate gray cap had replaced his hat. Chris shook his head. Ezra looked like a man who could ride a herd or kill for money, someone no one would ever notice in a crowd.

His attention switched the Vin and to an even more remarkable change. Vin’s hair was tied back with a leather thong, making him look younger and at the same time harder. The buckskins were gone, replaced with a white shirt, a black leather vest and black leather pants. A thin bolo tie with a turquoise clasp hung from his neck, the only hint of color in the monochrome outfit. Even his guns hung in black holsters; the darkness of the leather bringing out the white of the bone handles. Chris was not unobservant; he knew very well that Ezra had dressed Vin in almost an identical outfit to what Chris wore. What surprised him was how much menace the outfit brought out in the usually unassuming tracker. The blue eyes seemed cutting as Vin gave him a glare, then softened as he grinned.

“He looks as scary as you do, Chris,” Buck laughed.

Ignoring him, Chris said to Ezra, letting him know he understood the plan, “People notice Vin and you do the talking.” 

The conman smiled at him, looking harmless and very friendly, exactly what he would want everyone to see. “That may be wishing for too much. If our change of apparel only keeps us from going unrecognized, I will deem it successful.”

Nathan handed Ezra’s horse’s reins to him. “How long y’all ’spect to be gone?”

Ezra tilted his head to say something but was cut off by Vin saying, “I figure ten days once we get there.”

Chris nodded. That made sense. It was four days to Brunswick, four back. That put his two friends away for nearly three weeks. He didn’t like it but could see no way around it. They had agreed to telegraph on arrival and if anything was uncovered. What they hadn’t discussed was the fact that Chris would be there in three days if he didn’t hear from them. They hadn’t discussed it because Vin and Ezra already knew it.

Stepping up between the horses, Chris put a hand on each man’s leg. He didn’t let either of them see his fear. “You boys be careful. These men don’t mind killing.”

Vin nodded solemnly and Ezra gave him a quick tip of his hat, then they were off.

******

 

“This is it?” Ezra questioned.  
Vin only smiled, something he had been doing for the whole ride. Now, over his shoulder, he looked through the narrow opening into the cave he had used on several occasions when hunting. It really didn’t look like much, the entrance covered with scrub and thorny vines. 

“Ain’t much to look on out here,” he agreed. 

He had told Ezra that he had special plans for their first night out. Despite the seriousness of their mission, he couldn’t help but be excited by the fact that they were out of town together. Once they hit Brunswick they would once more have to be only friends, but for two glorious nights, Ezra was his. When Ezra had tried to question him about the details, he had been vague, which only served to darken Ezra’s beautiful eyes with lust. He glanced over at the smaller man, wanting nothing more than to take him in his arms right there, but there were things to get done before dark.

“It gets better inside,” he promised.

Ezra stepped closer, ran his hand along Vin’s cheek. “I have discovered that my comfort level lowers in direct proportion to how much I desire to be with you.”

Taking the hand off his cheek, Vin kissed along Ezra’s narrow wrist. “If that’s your way of saying you like being with me no matter what…." He let his words die as he leaned forward and kissed Ezra very lightly. “Will you do something for me, Ezra?”

“Anything,” Ezra answered simply.

“There’s a pen south side of the rise. Will you tend the horses while I take care of some things?”

Vin watched the green eyes light with curiosity, but Ezra nodded and reached for the reins to Vin’s mare. They had already stripped off the saddles. Vin reached for him as Ezra turned the horses. 

“Ezra,” Vin said. When the other man looked over his shoulder, Vin smiled. “I’ll come get you when I’m ready.”

The wonderful dimpled smile, the one that had first drawn him to the egotistical gambler, lit the gathering dusk. “I will be looking forward to it, Mister Tanner.”

 

Whatever Vin was doing was taking far too long. Ezra gave each horse another pat, then paced away and back, resisting the urge to take a peek inside to see what was going on, resisting the urge to take a sip from his ever-present flask. He was almost afraid of what Vin had come up with for comfort. As much as he loved the man, their particular lifestyles were directly opposite each other. That brought a smile to Ezra’s face. If Vin were going to show him how wonderful it could be in the wilds of New Mexico, perhaps one day, Ezra would get a chance to show him the joys to be found in the wilds of New Orleans.

“If you keep lookin’ so happy, someone’s gonna notice,” Vin’s voice carried over the slight breeze.

Vin smiled warmly, hand coming up toward Ezra. Hesitantly, and only after a look around, Ezra took the offer, letting Vin lead him around to the cavern. Without a word, Vin gently pushed Ezra in front. With a puzzled look, Ezra walked inside. The entrance was narrow, dark and damp. Ezra stopped as the darkness closed around him. He was not afraid of the dark but was a little concerned that there didn’t seem to be any light in front of him.

“Vin?”

“Twenty feet, then a sharp right,” Vin assured him, hand resting on Ezra’s back.

Moving carefully with his hand on the cavern wall, Ezra finally saw the slight glow from the tunnel he was looking for. He stepped around the corner—and stopped, mouth dropping open in amazement.

The corridor opened up into a huge area with a high ceiling covered in glittering stalactites. The beautiful formations cascaded down the walls into a floor deep with fine, soft sand. A half dozen candles were set around the area. Light that would have been meager outside was magnified and enhanced by the darkness that filled the area. The limestone formations sparkled with their light. On the floor, surrounded by the candles and with a small fire burning brightly beside them, were two large woven Navajo blankets. The smell of coffee gave the room a homey feeling that belied the unworldliness of the setting. Ezra continued to stare.

The hand on his back moved to his upper arm, turned him slightly. He looked up into dark blue eyes that reflected the sparkle of the candles, that were filled with warmth and love.

Ezra wrapped himself around Vin and kissed him deeply, holding tight. Vin’s response was to tangle his hands in Ezra’s hair and return the passion. When they eased apart, Vin laughed.

“Reckon you like it,” he said calmly.

It took Ezra a minute to get his voice. When he did, he felt himself smiling. “Vin, there are times when you rival Mister Larabee in understatement." Kissing along Vin’s throat, he continued, “And you have given yourself away, Vin.”

Looking at him narrowly, Vin asked, “What?”

“You, my love, are not only an accomplished poet but an unequaled romantic.”

Blushing, Vin said, “Come on, got something else to show you.”

Ezra was almost holding his breath, as Vin grabbed a lantern from near the blankets and led them down a narrow, winding corridor. Several times they had to turn sideways to proceed. It occurred to Ezra that of the seven only the two of them and JD could have gotten through. Once again the claustrophobic tunnel gave way to a bigger cavern, though this one did not rival the grandeur of the first. The stalactites in this one were huge columns, falling from a low ceiling and surrounding an absolutely crystal clear fifteen foot round pool.

Vin set the lantern next to the pool, and Ezra leaned over to gaze in. The bottom was multi-colored and appeared only a few inches down. Mesmerized by the reflection, Ezra slipped his hand through the water, only to discover that it was much deeper than it looked and it was wonderfully warm. He jerked his arm out, looking in dismay at his wet sleeve. Vin chuckled behind him.

Turning, Ezra started to give him a dirty look. But Vin was beginning to disrobe, and all of Ezra’s comments died on his lips as he watched the quick strip. When the lean tracker was down to just his pants, he looked expectantly up at Ezra.

“Well,” Vin said impatiently, “I don’t know about you, but I’m all for a bath before supper—or other things.”

Ezra couldn’t recall ever stripping so fast, even though he was still careful to put the clothes on a rock far away from the pool. As he reached for his pants, Vin sat on the side of the pool and lowered himself carefully into the water. Ezra stared, watching the way the reflection of the lantern was broken up by the ripples Vin raised in the crystal water. Vin’s fair skin seemed to pick up the light, glittering with the warm gold glow. 

Dropping his pants, Ezra followed the same procedure as Vin to enter the pool. Just as the water touched his already sensitive nipples he hit the bottom, feeling the sand and gravel shift a little under his feet. The water was perfect after the too-hot afternoon: cool enough to ease the heat, warm enough not to be shocking. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he let himself sink all the way into the water, let it wash off the dust of travel, the weariness of the heat. A hand touched his chest, then lips were on his. He came to the surface locked in a kiss with Vin.

When Ezra tried to deepen the kiss, though, Vin broke away and took Ezra’s hand. Once more Ezra followed as Vin led him to the other side of the pool, a side flush with the rock wall. 

“Ledge here to sit on,” Vin explained.

The slightly taller tracker sat down, the water coming to just under his chin. When Ezra sat down, the water tickled at his lips. They both leaned back with twin sighs, letting the warm water and calm surround them, drifting with the pleasure. Ezra leaned his head back against the rocks, looked up at the decorated ceiling, marveling at the colors in the paper-thin drapes of rock. He felt Vin slide closer and looked over to find his lover smiling tenderly. Raising an eyebrow, he silently asked what Vin was thinking.  
Vin’s answer was just as silent; he leaned down and kissed him. Ezra tilted his head back to make sure he was clear of the water, then returned the kiss, tongue dueling with Vin’s, heat starting along his nerves that made the water feel cooler. His arms went around Vin’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He brushed the long hair, annoyed to find it still tied back. Ezra let Vin support him as he untied the leather holding back the fine locks. Burying his hands in the wet silk, Ezra moaned deep, sucking hard on Vin’s tongue.

Easing away, Vin said, “Soak now, kiss later.”

Managing to look indignant, Ezra said, “I’m not the one who instigated the action, Mister Tanner.”

Vin only closed his eyes and slipped down in the water, leaning back against the smooth stone wall. Still a little breathless from the kiss, Ezra found himself studying the grotto. “How did you locate such an amazing destination, Vin?”

With his eyes still closed, Vin said, “Kiowas. Used it for hideout, healing. Not many white men have seen it.”

Ezra smiled. “Then I am honored that you have shared it with me.”

Blue eyes opened, slight surprise at his sincerity shading them. “Honest?”

Nodding, he said, “I feel privileged whenever you share a part of your life with me. One day, perhaps, I will be afforded a chance to do the same.”

He was suddenly wrapped in long arms and pulled against Vin’s warm body. He barely had time to smile before Vin’s tongue filled his mouth, drawing a moan as the heat crept through him. Once, without really knowing how he was doing it, Ezra had managed to say the perfect thing. It seemed he had done it again. When the taller man eased away, Ezra could see the love shining in his eyes, and more than just a little lust.

A callused hand slid down his arm, took his elbow. “Come on. We done soaked long enough.”

Pulling back, Ezra forced a hint of irritation into his voice. “We’ve only just gotten settled. I’ve yet to be…”

Vin sliding closer, lips teasing along his chin effectively cut off his protest. “Okay,” Vin agreed easily. “I’ll just be waiting for you in the other cave.”

Knowing when a bluff was called was the sign of a good gambler, and Ezra was one of the best. He was out of the water before Vin had a chance to say anything else. The lean tracker glanced at him from the pool, and started laughing. Ezra chuckled as he reached his hand down for his friend. Vin climbed out, right into Ezra’s tight embrace and hot kiss.

Ezra moaned low, heat flowing through him, making his cock twitch impatiently. “I love you.”

“That’s good to know, Ezra, since I feel the same,” Vin whispered into his ear.

Taking the lantern, Vin gave a featherlight brush of his hand to Ezra’s cock. “Careful in the cut, we don’t want you scraping nothing important.”

Reaching for his clothes, Ezra let his gaze follow the handsome man leading the way. The glow from the lantern cast erotic shadows on Vin’s muscled form, increasing the desire that had already claimed Ezra. As he eased through the narrow passage, he let his thoughts wander to what Vin had said before about being taken, what it might be like to take him, what it might be like to be taken. He took a sharp breath at both ideas as he came into the first cavern.

Vin set the lantern down, sank cross-legged to the blankets and held his hand out for Ezra. Dropping his clothes haphazardly, Ezra knelt next to his companion, mesmerized by the sparkle of candlelight in the beautiful eyes. He leaned closer, began kissing along Vin’s shoulder, up to his throat, only his mouth touching. Vin’s hands stroked down his back, slipped around to the front and brushed again over Ezra’s hardening cock. Ezra moaned, nipped at the junction of Vin’s neck and shoulder. Ezra brought his hand up, cupped Vin’s chin and took his mouth, tongue sliding into welcome.

With a soft moan, Vin fell back, pulling Ezra down on top of him, long legs locking around the gambler’s back. Ezra gasped, feeling the hard press of Vin’s erection into his stomach. Before his hands could continue their feast, Vin rolled over so that he was straddling Ezra’s hips. A large hand came down in the middle of his chest and he looked up in question at Vin.

The glittering Ezra saw this time was dangerous and seductive. “You were kinda rough on yourself last time, pard,” Vin said huskily. “Guess it’s my turn to do the educating again.”

As he spoke, his hand drifted down Ezra’s chest. Ezra felt the words as much as the touches, felt the desire that flowed from Vin’s hard fingers, the love that drowned the fear, lurking like a shadow just at the edge of his mind. Giving himself to the other man, he smiled as the fear faded. Vin smiled crookedly above him, feeling the surrender and trust.

“Is this to be teaching by example?” Ezra asked innocently.

The only answer was for Vin to take Ezra’s right hand and wrap it around the base of his own partially risen cock. Ezra flinched slightly at the feel of the scarred flesh in his grip but he didn’t have time to think on it before Vin shifted down, licking slowly up Ezra’s cock, deliberately following the twisting scars. Fire etched his nerves, and Ezra moaned quietly, his eyes drifting closed, his legs falling open, his body obeying the silent commands Vin was giving.

“Watch me, Ezra,” Vin demanded. 

Forcing his eyes open, Ezra was entranced as the full lips moved sensuously down his cock while Vin’s fingers played lightly just below where he had placed Ezra’s hand. His cock swelled a little more, hardening under Vin’s talented mouth. When Vin’s next slide down brought him to Ezra’s fist, he eased his fingers under Ezra’s, encouraging him to follow his moves. With another small moan, Ezra kept his hand in contact with Vin’s soft lips, moving up and back down his now wet, slippery cock. Vin’s glittering blue eyes smiled at him, picking up the pace a little.

“Oh, God, Vin….” Ezra panted softly. 

On the next move up, Vin’s mouth left him and he gasped his surprise. Vin’s fingers still kept up the rhythm, ordering him to follow. The tracker licked across his fingers, giving little licks to his cock’s flared head before dropping to suck gently on loose flesh of his ball. Once more Ezra gasped, trying desperately to steady his erratic breathing. His hand started to move faster, encouraged by the pleasure ripping through him.

“Feels good, huh, pard,” Vin whispered. His soft breath floated over Ezra’s wet cock. His hand wrapped around Ezra’s, slowing his moves.

Ezra moaned. “Vin… please…”

Vin continued to ease his hand up and down, ignoring Ezra’s pleading. “Enjoy it. Talk to me.”

“Talk?” Ezra asked, trying to figure out if he could do that.

Vin’s soft chuckle sent a flare of love through Ezra’s chest to combine with the heat of lust. With a whimper, he tried again to get Vin to move faster. The strong hand covering his tightened but refused to step up the pace.

“Come on, Ezra, you remember how. Tell me what it feels like,” Vin urged.

Almost afraid to do it, Ezra let himself think about what was under his hand, as well as the fire and ice singing along his nerves. “The scars…” he swallowed hard, felt an encouraging kiss to the head of his cock. “It feels rather strange when I rub over them,” He paused, thinking. “But the areas between seem even more sensitive. The—”

Ezra was momentarily startled as Vin shifted with swift grace, taking him in a deep kiss, while his hand keep up the slow, erotic dance. “Tell me what it feels like,” Vin repeated.

Closing his eyes, he felt Vin move back down, the perfect mouth again teasing along the head of his shaft, sucking on the hard ball. “It feels…” Ezra panted. “It's … like being on fire and … in snow…. It is too perfect for words.”

Vin kissed down his chest slowly, still keeping the same maddening pace with his hand. The heat went up and Ezra felt his voice fade into another inarticulate groan. Vin allowed his hand to move faster. On the next stroke down, Vin’s grasp fell away, leaving Ezra on his own. Forcing his eyes open, Ezra looked down to the sparkling blue gaze. Vin pulled back a little, the desire in his eyes clearly visible in lamplight. Ezra pushed up into his hand, hips coming off the soft blanket.

The disgust and memories were gone, lost under the heated gaze of his handsome tracker. Ezra smiled. Flirting was an art to a southern gentleman and he began to play to his audience of one. He slowed his pace, letting his fingers play over the swollen head, his other hand drifting up his stomach, grazing lightly over both nipples. Moaning he arched up, feeling the tightening across his stomach, down through his aching cock. Vin’s eyes widened in surprise. With his eyes still holding Vin’s, Ezra started moving again, thrusting into his hand, deliberately bringing his hips off the blanket high enough to attract Vin’s attention to his ass. 

“Damn, Ezra,” Vin whispered. 

Ezra expected Vin to start on his own cock, but the taller man shifted, sliding closer, between Ezra’s legs. Ezra’s pace faltered for an instant as Vin’s hands slipped under his ass, shifting him so that on the next stroke Vin’s tongue teased under his ball, slipped down the taut skin and circled the tight opening to his body. For an instant he was too startled to respond, then his body took over, thrusting back against the wet tongue.

“Vin!” Ezra cried.

The waves started down his back, arching it up with their passing, condensed at his cock, hardening it. The tongue slipped into his body and thought vanished under flame and ice. It was too much; it was everything Ezra had always wanted to feel with another: the surrender, and the trust. His hand squeezed hard on his solid cock.

“Vin! God….!” Ezra screamed his coming, white fluid pumping over his fingers, splattering into Vin’s soft hair.

The world exploded around him, leaving him floating, suspended somewhere warm and safe. The only thing he was aware of for an eternity was the pounding of his heart. Soft lips brushed his, bringing him back to a new reality made up of the same warm safety. He looked up at Vin, surprised to find that his lover had moved to straddle his hips. Vin leaned away, strong hands reaching for his cock. Ezra smiled, entranced by the man above him, by the way Vin’s smooth muscles flexed under the pale skin. The sapphire blue eyes slid shut as Vin gave into his need.

Ezra suddenly wanted to do more than watch, wanted to share the passion that was evident in Vin’s every move. Gathering his strength, he flipped the lighter man over, switching their positions briefly before sliding down. Green eyes connected with hot blue. Vin was holding his breath, waiting for Ezra to do something. Ezra smiled and licked up the big cock jutting up in front of him. Vin cried out, hand reaching to help. Ezra batted it away, leaning in and letting the shaft slide into his mouth, while his hand tightened on the base of the large cock.

Vin’s hands tangled in his hair as he thrust deep, bumping the back of his throat. Ezra choked and Vin pulled back, still thrusting but in short strokes. Increasing his suction, Ezra moaned, felt the vibrations send a shiver through the strong body under his ministrations. Encouraged, he moved faster, sliding down as far as he could, sucking hard, tongue busy on the big shaft. Vin was panting now, mumbling Ezra’s name just under his breath. One hand moved off Ezra’s head, gripping the blanket with white knuckles.

“Ezra… gonna….”

Ezra felt Vin stiffen, muscles locking with pleasure. The cock held tight between his lips pulsed and thick, bitter fluid flooded his mouth. Despite his best effort, he once more gagged and most of Vin’s offering ran down his chin. Vin bucked, a final push into Ezra’s mouth, then he sagged back with a small moan. Still holding the firm cock, Ezra chuckled, well pleased with his efforts. After a minute Vin’s shaft softened and Ezra released him with a final kiss.

Sparkling blue eyes watched him as he eased his way up to rest his chin on Vin’s chest. They lay in comfortable silence, their eyes reflecting the love they didn’t need to speak of. Then Vin shifted slightly, reaching behind him at the edge of the blanket. 

Smiling, he handed Ezra his flask. “Taste can take some getting used to.”

Thankfully, Ezra took a large sip. “Not the taste so much,” he said, “but the texture.”

Putting the flask aside, Ezra laid his head down, feeling sated and completely relaxed for the first time in longer than he could remember. Even their first night together, he had been so nervous that he had never completely let his defenses down. Shifting, he looked up at the man he loved. Vin started to say something else only to have it cut off by a wide yawn.

Ezra trailed his hand through the light dusting of hair on Vin’s chest. “I suggest that we partake of the wonderful springs again before we decide on our culinary adventure for the night.”

“Rather just lay here for a while,” Vin said softly.

He spread his arms and Ezra moved willingly up, sliding close, resting his head on Vin’s slightly bony shoulder. A kiss landed on the top of his head while Vin’s hand stroked down his back.

“Now I know what causes a housecat to purr,” Ezra said with a chuckle.

Vin’s answering laugh bounced Ezra’s head, causing him to look up at the tracker. “That ’cause of the petting, or the cream you had?”

Ezra felt the blood rise in his face and Vin’s smile turned into a hearty laugh. “Damn, Ezra, I’d’a never figured you to color up like that.”

Long arms wrapped around him and Ezra was pulled across Vin’s chest. Soft kisses covered his face before Vin merely settled back, holding him close and safe. Ezra sighed, feeling himself slip toward sleep. Then Vin’s stomach growled. It was Ezra’s turn to chuckle as he tilted his head to look up.

“You had an earlier objection to dinner?” Ezra prompted. “Would you perhaps like to reconsider that?”

Instead of answering, Vin stroked Ezra’s cheek. 

“Days of watching you,

Through sunshine and shadow.

Nights of sitting with you,

Through sorrow and smiles.

All of these, 

The sunshine, the shadows,

The sorrow and the smiles,

I would spend forever sharing.”

Once more Ezra found himself speechless in the face of such simple eloquence. “Vin… I can never… say….”

“Sure you can,” Vin whispered. “Just say it.”

Blinking, Ezra leaned forward, kissing Vin just on the side of the mouth. “I love you." Vin’s smile crinkled his eyes, melting Ezra’s heart. The gambler started kissing him lightly, softly. “I love you.”

His heart begged him to promised Vin he would stay with him forever, but that part of his mind that was infinitely practical, that was always in control, warned him that it was a promise he couldn’t keep. He cursed silently. Why couldn’t he just accept this? The fear of love, the fear of letting Vin see the real him was gone, was a dark memory, but the fear of the others, of the town, remained, shadowing his happiness. Vin must have sensed his hesitation; taking his face between callused hands, Vin claimed him in a deep kiss.

The lean tracker only pulled away far enough to meet Ezra’s eyes. “Ain’t no one gonna come ’tween,” he promised fiercely.

Staring into the azure eyes, seeing the protectiveness in their depths, Ezra could only nod and kiss him again. Forcing the thoughts away, Ezra sprang up, hauling Vin to his feet. “A hot bath beckons, followed by a lovely supper—”

“And dessert,” Vin cut in with a wicked smile.

Ezra nearly gasped at the lust visible in Vin’s expression.

******

 

It was hard for Vin not to laugh at Ezra’s low muttering. He knew very well what his lover was complaining about. Spending their second night out surrounded by chattering children was not what either of them had in mind. While he knew Ezra loved kids, Vin also knew that he had been looking forward to a second romantic evening as much as Vin had. Still, when they had happened on the broken wagon filled with seven children and their near-to-panic mother, there was no way they could keep riding. Between the two of them, they had managed to get the wheel back on the wagon, though Vin had suggested she turn around for Eagle Bend rather than trying for Brunswick.

Ezra rolled out his blankets near the small fire with a heavy sigh. Vin just chuckled quietly.

“I am pleased that you are able to find some humor in this situation, Mister Tanner,” Ezra said shortly.

“Well,” Vin drawled, “it was a right good supper.”

Ezra glared at him. “I would have gladly forfeited supper in favor of a repeat of last night's dessert.”

Making the pretense of helping Ezra move the wood closer to the fire, Vin whispered, “Cave’ll be there on the ride home. We’ll do something special.”

He heard Ezra take a deep breath at that promise, then sigh it out. The smaller man sat down on the blanket. “Perhaps this enforced break is not all bad. It will give us a chance to discuss the details of tomorrow’s subterfuge.”

Vin grimaced at thoughts of tomorrow. While it made sense for him and Ezra to come, it was not the sort of thing he was comfortable with. Getting too good at reading his thoughts, Ezra said, “You will be fine, Vin. I’m sure your performance will be quite convincing.”

“Wish you’d quit calling it a performance.”

Ezra continued as if he hadn’t heard. “It would be best to go in together. We’ll let it be known that we are looking for gainful employment, lawful or illicit, mattering not.”

“Got that part,” Vin said. “What about asking direct if anyone knows an owlhoot named Fowler?”

Vin noted that the slight look of gratitude in Ezra’s eyes when asked his opinion of the plan. He knew he still owed Ezra an apology for the other night, for getting upset over his early entrance to the dance. One look into those crystal green eyes told him that there was no need for it, that by letting Ezra lead in this adventure, he had made it up. Thoughts of the night of the dance sent a shiver of ice through Vin’s nerves. It was the first time he had allowed himself to think of it. As much as he had always hated the idea of any of the others wounded, it paled by comparison to the terror he had felt when he watched Ezra hit the floor.

“Ezra,” he said quietly, “promise to be careful.”

A confused look answered him but, after a minute, Ezra smiled. “It is one of my better talents. Now, as to asking about Fowler, I suggest that we avoid that since it would indicate we are more knowledgeable than we should be, given our situation.”

Seeing the logic in that, Vin nodded. “Yeah, reckon you’re right.” 

“Now, as to names….”

“Names?” Vin wondered.

“Mister Tanner,” Ezra said patiently, “we can hardly continue to use our proper names.”

“Oh, yeah.”

“What is your middle name, Vin?” Ezra asked innocently, reaching for his coffee.

Flinching slightly, Vin asked, “Cain’t we just make up something?”

Ezra’s head snapped up, then he very gradually smiled. “Come now, it can’t be that horrendous.”

“You first,” Vin insisted.

The gold tooth from Ezra’s smile caught the firelight. “Paul.”

Vin stared at him. He had heard at least four different versions of Ezra’s middle name, from “Persuasive” to “Poindexter." “Paul? That’s it?”

“What were you expecting?” Ezra was intrigued.

“Ain’t sure,” Vin admitted. “Something more… pretentious.”

“Pretentious!” Ezra chuckled at his use of the word. “I seem to be rubbing off on you." Before Vin could answer that as he wanted, Ezra glared at him and said, “Don’t.”

“So,” Vin picked up, hoping he had distracted Ezra enough. “What…?”

“Name,” his companion said firmly.

Seeing no way out, Vin sighed. “Alphonse." 

Across the fire, he watched Ezra’s expressive eyes widen, the corners of his mouth moving uncontrollably up. A tingle went down Vin’s back as Ezra ran his thumb over his lips. “Um, a very… noble name Vin. I… uh…. Vincent Alphonse Tanner is a far more… more memorable moniker than Ezra Paul Standish.”

Vin wasn’t paying much attention to his friend’s words. He was too busy watching his struggle to get his composure back. It amused him that the others seemed to think that Ezra had a poker face. That was only true if a person didn’t look into those jade-colored eyes. He also felt a tickle of delight that he could set that sparkle into those eyes with just a look or a word.

“Well,” Ezra said, once in control again. “At least it will be easy to shorten. Al.”

Nodding, Vin said, “Paul." Placing his bedroll next to the fire opposite Ezra, he walked around to join him. “Haven’t had much reading lately,” Vin not so subtly suggested.

With a warm smile Ezra reached over and retrieved his saddlebags. As he started flipping through the small book, he paused. “Vin, has Mister Larabee ever expressed to you the status of his homestead?”

After a minute to translate that, Vin shook his head. “He ain’t never said one way or the other. I think it’s still his just ’cause he ain’t let hisself think on selling it.”

There was another moment of silence as both of them considered the situation they were hoping to cast some light on. It was Vin’s turn to ask a question. “Ezra, could you hear Fowler that night in the saloon?”

“Perfectly." The cold in Ezra’s normally smooth tones told Vin exactly how much it had shaken him.

“I was behind JD, couldn’t catch it. What’d he say exactly?” Vin requested.

Ezra paused, thinking. “He told Mister Larabee, ‘I was paid to get you. Your little family just got in the way. I do apologize for killing them. I have to admit, though, that I did enjoy it.’”

“Damn,” Vin muttered.

He had known it was bad, had seen the pain in Chris’ face, as sharp as if he were just finding the bodies of his family. It had been tough for several weeks after the incident, taking all the men to keep Chris from disappearing into a bottle again. A sad smile touched Vin’s mouth. Though Ezra would never admit how concerned he had been, Vin remembered it as being one of the first times he saw behind the gambler’s tight control to the loyalty he knew the man was capable of. Several long nights of those hellish weeks had found Ezra in the saloon with Chris, usually involved in a silent game of cards. Vin knew that there were also many hours of mostly one-sided conversation, Ezra keeping Chris’ mind off drinking by the simple method of boring him with long winded stories.

“Why do you suppose someone would still want Chris dead after near three years?” Vin asked.

Ezra’s only answer was to mutter softly, “Get you…. get you.”

Vin could hear the consideration in the man’s words, would swear he could almost hear him thinking. “What?”

“Whoever the dastardly villain behind this twisted plot is, he does not wish Mister Larabee dead, at least, not immediately.”

“Why you think that?” Vin asked.

“'Get you’ and kill you are not the same thing,” Ezra announced calmly. “Also, during our first altercation with the hired assassins, they were careful not to cause harm to him. Likewise, when they took the hostages at the dance.”

“You’re thinking someone wants Chris alive. Why?”

“It has been my experience that three things would make a person this committed to an action—a large sum of money, power or revenge.”

“Might be revenge,” Vin said. “They could want to kill him face to face.”

“If there is something of worth on his land; cattle, timber, mining perhaps?” Ezra speculated.

“Not much mining in that area—” Vin answered,

Ezra’s head snapped up, eyes narrowing. “Mining. Did not Mister Garner mention that his son had, just prior to his murder, purchased a mining company near Red Fork?”

“Yeah, but that’s a hell of a long way from Chris’ place.”

“Mining operations are frequently far-flung,” Ezra said with a yawn.

Vin smiled, knowing he was the cause of his companion's sudden need of an early night. “Sleepy there, Ezra?” he said mildly.

Ezra glared at him. “Yes, Mister Tanner, it would seem large desserts, delivered at dawn, are not conducive to a decent night's sleep.”

Putting another log on the fire, Vin said sympathetically, “That’s really too bad there, pard, since I’m real fond of sweets at dawn.”

“Well,” Ezra cleared his throat, “I suppose I could learn to take my rest a bit earlier in preparation of the arrival of the morning confections.”

The green eyes, night black, met his across the fire and Vin found himself laughing at the eager look in Ezra’s gaze. He gestured, leaning back against the saddle. “Read, ’fore you fall asleep.”

Nodding, Ezra picked up the small book—and suddenly found himself surrounded by children. Before he could say anything, an exhausted voice carried through the dark night. “Children, come here! Leave Mister Standish alone….”

Vin watched as the two smallest flopped down in front of Ezra, gazing up with the same adoring looking he constantly had to keep off his face. The attention from the little ones was too much, and Ezra smiled.

“It’s quite all right, Missus Brin, I am only too happy to advance the youngsters in their pursuit of the arts." A quick glance asked Vin permission, which he happily gave with a warm smile. “I believe Mister Tanner and I had just about to embark on an adventure with Mister Revere.”

Pulling his hat down low over his eyes, Vin watched as the children crowded around his lover. He let Ezra’s voice carry him away.

“Listen, my children and you shall hear of the midnight ride of Paul Revere….”

******

 

Ezra sighed, looking down morosely at his hand. He didn’t really have to look at it; he knew very well what he had dealt himself. Across from him, he admired Vin’s control. Most men would have given away the three nines in the hand. The two men at the sunlit table with them also remained impassive, at least to most people. Ezra had picked up enough clues that, even had he not known their hands, he would have known how to bet.  
“Fold,” he said with a frown.

His folding gained little interest, proving that neither of the other two men suspected he was cheating. Since their arrival in town three days before they had made it well known that Vin was a gun for hire. Ezra was his tagalong friend, not as cutthroat, but willing to go wherever the other man went. While they had not been approached directly, the previous night's poker game had lead to several questions being directed at Vin concerning what he was willing to do for a dollar. Vin had played his part well, answering in only vague nods and one word questions. 

“Raise two bits,” the man to Ezra’s left said. He was pale skinned with light blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

“I’m surprised,” Ezra said casually, scanning the room. “Big town like this and you ain’t got a gambler?”

“Jack Stebbin don’t like gamblers,” the man opposite him said. He was so much like his partner that Ezra wondered if perhaps they were related. There was some doubt, though, since this man was several inches taller than the other.

“Stebbin makes the rules ‘round here?” Vin asked quietly, laying two cards on the table.

The two men didn’t miss Vin’s sarcasm but didn’t seem to take it seriously. One laughed. “Yeah, he took over after Cletus got killed.”

Ezra saw Vin react to the name even as he fought to keep his own expression neutral. It was too late, though; the smaller of the two had noticed.

“You heard of Fowler?” he asked.

A thread of worry trailed into Ezra’s stomach. While Vin had done an admirable job as the silent partner, now he was being called on to improvise, to provide an explanation for his reaction that would not scare off the two men or give themselves away. Before Ezra could think of a way of helping out, Vin shrugged and tossed out two cards.

“Heard of him. Didn’t know he was dead. Heard he was a real pro, not afraid of doing anything for money.”

Blondie chuckled. “Yeah, that was ol’ Cletus. Nastiest bastard I ever met.”

It was as easy as that; they had a connection between Fowler and Stebbin. More important, it made sense that whoever used Fowler would probably keep using the same connection. 

The game continued in silence until Vin said, “Three nines.”

“Damn,” the taller of the two said.

Ezra passed the cards to the dirty blond as Vin raked in his winnings. The man did a sloppy job of shuffling.

“Any way can we talk to Stebbin?” Ezra asked. “’Cept for what Al’s won here, we're kinda flat.”

Blondie, who seemed to be the brighter of the two, studied him a minute, then glanced at his cards, then to Vin. “Got a job coming up if you’re willing to agree to stay for three weeks.”

“Not without meeting Stebbin first,” Vin said levelly, picking up his cards.

Raising his hand, Ezra said, “Let’s hear the man out, Al. Might be something easy."

“Not if it takes three weeks,” Vin declared, sounding remarkably like Chris. “Sounds like cattle thievin'.”

“Nothing like that,” the man said. “Just have to go about this one slow." 

“Are we gonna talk or play poker?” the shorter of the two demanded. “In and raise it two bits.”

The man called and Vin raised it another nickel.

“Call,” Ezra said. “Sorry, just curious.”

The first man started up again. “Tom, we could use a couple more guns.”

“It’s one widow,” Tom griped. “Shouldn’t take more’n a few of us to scare her off. One card.”

“A widow?” Ezra ventured. “Someone have designs on the lady’s place?”

“Yeah,” Tom started. “Cul—”

“Tom, shut up!” The blond looked over at Ezra with the start of suspicion in his eyes. “’Less y’all plan on signing on, that’s more’n you need to know.”

“We’ll think on it,” Vin drawled. “Two.”

Two cards landed in front of him and Ezra called the same. A minute later the pot, smaller without Ezra dealing, went to Tom. They played in silence for a while, then Blondie snickered quietly, “If you wanted to play a real gambler you should have been here last week.”

“Yeah?” Ezra said, pretending to study his cards.

“Had a real dandy in here. Big guy, fancy dresser. Played a hell of a game.”

Once more Ezra controlled his smile. When it was obvious that Big Lester was not in town, Ezra had decided it would only raise suspicion by asking after him. He had hoped either to hear from him via Chris or just to find him wandering in for a game.

“Call,” Ezra said. “Where’d he wander to?”

“Cemetery,” Tom chuckled. “Someone jumped him in the alley, rolled him good.”

Blondie snapped, “He asked too many questions.”

The news sent unexpected sorrow into Ezra’s stomach. Big Lester might not have run an honest poker game, but they had much in common. He forced a normal smile on to his face, shoving the thoughts aside until he was alone. 

Tilting his head slightly, he said, “Didn’t mean to rile you boys.”

“Hell,” Tom broke in, “no one knows why he got shot.”

“Well,” Ezra said quickly. “It’d probably be safer not talking so much. I just tend to talk more’n most.”

Smiling, Tom said, “That ’cause your friend don’t talk at all?”

Vin just glared and said, “Two pair, jacks and tens.”

******

 

Vin came out of the saloon and immediately scanned the street looking for Ezra. His partner had left the game early, signaling silently that Vin should stay. It had proved to be a good move. There had been a few more hints of information offered, since it seemed that the men were more interested in his gun than Ezra’s. Vin smiled at that. Once again, Ezra had been right; dressing the part had lead the men to believe that Vin was the fast gun while Vin knew for a fact that Ezra was faster than he was, almost as fast as Chris. The smile curled into a frown.

He had seen the sorrow that briefly touched Ezra’s eyes when he heard of Big Lester’s death. Without thought he turned toward the cemetery.

Vin paused at the gate, making sure no one had followed him. If Big Lester had been killed because of asking questions, it wouldn’t do to let anyone know they knew him, given that they had been doing the same thing. For a minute he worried that Ezra may not have taken the same precautions but he dismissed the idea. Ezra was always careful.

The church stood sad vigil over the dead who shared its small grove. Inside the weathered gray fence, Vin could see Ezra standing next to an unmarked, newly covered grave. His hat was in his hands and his head was down. Vin waited, torn between going to comfort his friend and knowing how much being caught would embarrass Ezra. Finally, he couldn’t just stand and watch. The gate opened with a loud squeal. Ezra spun, hand half-way to his gun when he recognized the tracker. Ezra’s eyes were pale in the high noon sun, filled with contemplation. Vin joined him at the grave. 

“You must think it odd of me to be here,” Ezra said quietly.

Shrugging, Vin said, “A mite. Didn’t realize you two had gotten close.”

A mirthless chuckle answered him. “More than you know, more than I am willing to admit.”

Vin waited, knowing he wouldn’t have to goad Ezra into talking. Ezra turned back, slipped his hat on his head. He gestured toward the settling ground.

“I came out here to contemplate how much alike we were,” he started. “How my life could have easily finished in an unmarked grave in a nondescript dusty town.”

Opening his mouth to protest that, Vin found himself cut off by Ezra’s upraised hand. 

Ezra stepped close. “Upon my arrival at this lonely little spot the magnitude of the change the past two years has wrought truly hit me—because of you, and the others. Vin, you are partial to the erroneous idea that I am a gambler who, on occasion, cheated a little. I’m not, I wasn’t. I cheated, swindled, lied, took money from people who….”

“Shut up, Ezra,” Vin said very quietly. To his amazement the other man did. “I know what you were. We all do. Know what you’ve become too." With a wry look, he added, “Still ain’t sure I’d trust you with my poker money but I do trust you with my soul.”

He watched the complicated green eyes light up. It took every bit of willpower Vin had not to take Ezra in his arms and hold him tight. Instead, he reached out and touched the man’s arm briefly, letting all his love color the simple gesture. 

But one thing nagged at him. “I need a promise from you now, Ezra.”

“Maybe,” Ezra repeated Vin’s own hesitation.

Nodding toward the unmarked grave, Vin said, “If anything happens to me, I don’t want you ending up like this.” 

Ezra took a sharp breath. “I won’t. I am completely certain that were I to do something like that, you would manage to haunt me as Marley did Scrooge." He stared up into Vin’s eyes. “I would ask nearly the same of you. Do not become Chris Larabee.”

That startled Vin and he jerked back just a little, ready to defend his best friend. But innate honesty stopped him. He knew the anger that smoldered in Chris’ heart, knew that if anything happened to the contrary gambler, his own heart might turn that way. Vin nodded solemnly. “I’ll do my damnedest.”

For a moment longer they let the warmth surround them, let the promises comfort the worries they had both held. Ezra threw his arm around Vin as they turned together and headed toward the gate.

“So, we gonna meet this guy?” Vin asked.

Ezra dropped the friendly hold when they exited the cemetery; shoving his hands into slightly loose pants, he let his shoulders slump. Vin marveled at how completely Ezra had settled into the role of Paul. He wondered if Ezra actually enjoyed stepping into another persona, if it gave him a break from the façade that others expected to see. Filing the question away for the dark and solitude of the ride home, he watched as his companion thought it over.

Finally, Ezra, almost reluctantly, nodded. “I think it would behoove us to gather as much information as we can concerning this new job.”

“Yeah, maybe we can stop—”

A hand grabbed his arm. “Mister Tanner, do not get the mistaken idea that we are in this to save whoever the unfortunate widow is,” Ezra said firmly. “If we reveal our hand too soon, we will not only get ourselves killed, but lose whatever slight edge this subterfuge may give the rest of our comrades if they are the next target.”

Vin started to argue, but there was no escaping the logic. “What you got in mind?”

“It should be fairly simple to convince this Stebbin that we need more information to make an informed decision. When we are satisfied we know all we can, we will simply refuse the job.”

“Ezra, ain’t nothing that easy,” Vin said wisely.

******

 

Squinting in the early morning sun, Ezra re-read the telegram. He didn’t know whether his first emotion was anger at the change in circumstances or sympathy over the news in the short message. The few lines not only cut off their chances of pursuing the lead but demanded a swift return to Four Corners. If he had been the type to show his emotions, he would have slammed something in frustration. Instead, he merely started scanning the street for his partner.

Vin was just heading out after breakfast at the boarding house. Despite everything, Ezra had to fight to hide his smile as he watched the lean tracker start across the street. To his delight, Vin was wearing the dark blue shirt that Ezra had picked out to bring out the color of his lover’s eyes. The thing he found even more alluring was that Vin was completely oblivious: to the shirt, to the color of his eyes, to how attractive he was.

Stepping off the boards of the telegraph office, Ezra called, “Al!”

The Texan took two more steps before he remembered the second name. He stopped, waiting for Ezra. Vin’s welcoming smile faded as Ezra drew closer. While the other man might not have noticed much about himself, Ezra knew Vin could read him from yards away.

“What’s wrong?” Vin questioned shortly.

Gesturing to the telegram, Ezra said, “It seems Mister Larabee has decided to drown his thoughts before the distressing anniversary next week. He has disappeared. Buck believes he is in Purgatorio.”

“Aw, hell." Vin glanced down then back up at Ezra. “What do you think we should do? We ride out now, ain’t much chance of getting back in good with Stebbin.”

Talking only a little behind thinking, Ezra suggested, “I would hate to abandon this particular lead so soon, though it is obvious that you need to return to Four Corners immediately. Perhaps if I were to sign on—”

“No,” Vin said in a tone so final that Ezra blinked.

“This may be—”

Vin’s fingers gripped his upper arm, tightening almost painfully. “No. You ain’t doing nothing like that on your own. We rode here together; we ride home together.”

There was the strangest touch of fear in Vin’s voice, a hint that Ezra might have missed only a few months before. After a minute, he merely nodded; with a gentle press of his fingers around the tracker’s narrow wrist, he removed Vin’s hand from his arm. “If we gather our things rapidly, we should be able to narrow our return time to two days rather than three.”

There was an infinite look of gratitude in the beautiful eyes squinting at him through the morning sun. “Be a hard ride to get back in two days.”

The warning carried a wealth of meaning. “Vin, I can’t say I understand the bond you share with Chris Larabee. But you are essential to our troubled leader’s equilibrium. I dare say you are probably the only individual with any chance of retrieving Mister Larabee from whatever depths he has permitted himself to slide.”

A charming smile touched Vin’s mouth. “Huh?”

Knowing he was being kidded, Ezra said, in a good Texas accent, “You gotta get your ass back there, pronto.”

Just before noon they rode out of town without offering any explanation to their prospective employers.

******

Vin glanced over at his companion and was hit by a wind of guilt. At first Ezra had been as talkative as normal, speculating on what the mysterious menace could want with Chris. As the day worn on a soft silence took him, a melancholy that Vin thought he knew the cause of. Ezra had been looking forward to the return trip. Now, instead of two nights of slow pleasure they had only a single short night of hard ground and exhaustion. With a frown, he spooned some beans into the plate, then handed it to Ezra.

Ezra smiled gently at him. “Thank you.”

“I’m sorry about this, Ezra,” Vin said quietly as he sat down next to him.

The slight smile was very gentle. “Never apologize for being a loyal friend." He leaned over and poured himself a cup of coffee. “It is the single outstanding characteristic that drew me to this unique group.”

The words were blandly spoken but Vin heard the longing in them. It also opened the question he had wondered about for a long time. “Why did you come back that first time?” he asked.

Ezra’s soft sigh drew Vin closer, until their legs were brushing. Without looking up from his supper, Ezra said levelly, “I wanted to belong.”

Vin nodded, understanding completely the need Ezra had probably never admitted to, much less acted on. He could see what it had cost him, even now, to admit it.  
Leaning over, Vin kissed him on the cheek. “I’m glad you came back.”

The slightest shift in Ezra’s expression told him that something was still wrong. Putting his plate down, Vin put his arm around the shorter man. Taking the tin plate away from the gambler, Vin turned Ezra to face him.

“What’s wrong?”

Ezra tried to smile, but it faded quickly. “I am still uncertain whether sharing this life with you is the best thing for your happiness.”

Vin didn’t know what had triggered the new doubts, didn’t know why the memories and shadows seemed to surround his lover tonight. What he did know was that the fear had come back and those demons needed to be brought into the light before they could be vanquished. But before he could ask the question, he offered reassurance by pulling Ezra to him, holding him tight.

“Ezra,” he whispered into his ear, “no matter what happens, I will never regret this.”

The strong arms around him tightened for a minute, then Ezra leaned away. “Rest assured, Vin, that nothing I have shared with you will ever bring me anything but happiness. I am just worried.”

“It’s Big Lester, ain’t it?” Vin ventured. “Him getting killed got you thinking on the past.”

“What I admitted to you in the cemetery was the truth, Vin, I do not feel that I could ever return to my former life,” Ezra said sadly. “However, it seems the past is forever coloring my feelings for the future.”

“The past is always there, Ezra, you just have to learn it cain’t hurt you,” Vin encouraged. 

Without letting go of Ezra, Vin tugged his saddle closer and leaned back against it, supper forgotten. He had not imagined this setting when Ezra was ready to talk. Vin had thought it would be the dark of a room, after the exhaustion of sex or maybe during a long drunk, not in a starlit meadow on a hot summer night.

“You ready to tell me?” Vin prompted.

He felt Ezra’s warm breath brush over his throat. “It is not actually much of a story.”

“Single thing can change you,” Vin reminded him.

There was another moment of silence, then Ezra’s soft voice started, “There were four of us. We had become… friends during two years at the Virginia Military Academy.”

Vin couldn’t control his surprised start at the revelation. Ezra shifted, moving to sit facing him. “What surprises you? That I went to a university or a military school?”

“Hell, Ezra, I knew you was educated, just didn’t know how well." Vin considered that for a minute. “Does answer a question though. No offense to your ma, but I couldn’t figure where you got that weird sense of honor of yours.”

Ezra gave him a look that was part disgust at the very idea and part amusement that Vin was right. “We were dismissed for running a numbers game.”

Laughing, Vin stretched his arms out to pull him back down but Ezra reached for his plate. Vin recognized the move as Ezra’s way of making the story merely a story and not the traumatic event it had been. He picked up his own plate, like Ezra absently pushing the food around. The gambler took a bite then stared off into the distance.

“The three musketeers, one for all and all for one,” he said finally. “That was our romantic notion of ourselves.”

Not knowing the reference, Vin stayed silent, waiting, letting Ezra set the pace. They both took a few, untasted bites of supper. 

“We decided to head west, none of us feeling a need to be involved in the coming armed conflict." An almost wistful smile touched the handsome face. “Arlo Demonte and I were both well versed in living off other people’s folly. Me by the cards…" He flicked his wrist and the ace of spades appeared in his hand. Vin smiled as the paste board was handed to him. “… Mister Demonte by the billiard cue. Our travels eventually brought us to New Orleans and into the company of a gentleman by the name of Howard Randall.”

Eyes near black in the moonless night looked up at him. “I have always favored my own gender, Vin. It was something I had kept well hidden. As I mentioned before, I had one charmingly innocent encounter with an equally inexperienced young lady when I was sixteen. That was the extent of my amorous adventures.”

“Till Randall,” Vin supplied, understanding immediately where the story was going.

Ezra nodded. “Howard was urbane, witty, intelligent, slightly older, old enough to know what he wanted in life.”

Hoping he didn’t sound jealous, Vin asked, “Did you have feelings for him?”

“As much as any seventeen year old for a mature man of twenty two." The smile he gave Vin this time was wistful. “We were there for nearly a month, in which time Howard and I shared several delightful nights of fine dining, excellent music… and a few too-brief kisses.”

With surprise sparkling in the fire-lit eyes, Ezra said, “I have never stopped to consider the good times we had… before. I believe Howard held feelings for me as well. He was kind and gentle, romancing me slowly.”

“Then Fort Sumter was fired upon,” Ezra continued. “Almost immediately there was talk of drafts. My mother sent word from San Francisco for me to meet her.”

Ezra must have seen his doubtful look because he gave Vin a quick smile. “I am well aware of your opinion of my mother’s motives, Vin. I was, after all, just coming of an age where I would be most useful to her. I like to hope there might have been a touch of maternal instinct that drove her to try to get me out of the danger.”

Ezra’s expression faded. “I went to Howard, explained that I was leaving, asked him to keep in touch. He was not pleased with my decision; he felt that I was betraying my southern heritage. He had already signed on with the Louisiana militia." He sighed. “Still, our parting was cordial, the kisses promises that we would meet again.”

“I met the others that evening at the edge of town." Ezra’s voice grew hoarse. “They had found out.”

The simple, four-word statement was filled with anger, regret and sorrow; all carefully controlled, but speaking loudly to Vin. He wanted to reach out, but Ezra had retreated, was sitting, staring into the distance. The silence stretched out, the night getting darker and cooler around them. The drone of insects was a strangely comforting sound filling the space around them. This was the hard part, the part Ezra had to face, the part Vin had to—and didn’t want to—hear.

“I noticed immediately that something was amiss. Arlo, normally as talkative as I, was silent and sullen. Clyde and Billy withdrew when I came to the fire to retrieve supper. Whatever was troubling them was not something I wanted to deal with at that moment. I simply wished to consume my meal in peace. I was allowed a few bites before Clyde called me a derogatory name.”

Dryly, Ezra said, “It rather killed my appetite. The next few minutes were filled with me desperately denying everything and Clyde and Arlo getting progressively more aggressive.”

Once more Ezra fell silent, staring off into the past. This time when Vin slipped an arm around his shoulders he didn’t resist; neither did he lean into the comfort being offered. Vin held his words, not surprised to find Ezra shaking with the restraint he was holding himself under. Ezra took a deep breath.

“In any other time or location I would have recognized the danger I was in,” he admitted. “But they were….”

For the first time, his voice broke. Vin tightened his hold, only to be shrugged violently off. Now the memories took over and Ezra continued the story in quick sentences, almost manic in his need to get it over with.

“It finally reached through my sentiment that I might be facing serious harm. I made a run for my horse—and Arlo hit me from behind." He laughed painfully, the sound cutting through Vin like a dull knife. “I did not conduct myself in a very gentlemanly manner after that.”

“I am not certain when Arlo decided to use the knife; I was mostly senseless by then." Ezra stopped, breathing slowly, deeply. “I don’t even recall the… exact injuries. I was reduced to… begging for my life…. Pleading with them to stop….”

“Damn, Ezra…" Vin whispered. He wanted to hold him, wanted to erase the pain in the smooth voice. But it was as if a wall had formed between them, a strong force that held Vin at bay until the story was told.

Ezra continued as if he hadn’t heard the plea, went on in the same monotone. “It was, surprisingly, Billy who pulled the other two off of me. I.…" He paused, sighed. “Through everything, I remember thinking that I was surprised at Billy’s actions. He was crying, begging almost as much as me, but when they accused him of having similar thoughts, he retreated. Only at the end, when the other two had spent their anger, was he brave enough to drive them away.

“Billy saved my life,” Ezra said, his voice lightening a little. “The other two withdrew, heading for the nearest stream to remove evidence of the attack. I was left…. Billy stopped the bleeding, moved me into hiding in the forest.

“He retrieved my gear, horse and enough supplies for a few days. He was crying, still, when he left, never saying a word, only leaving me there with enough to keep me alive." Ezra took another mouthful of beans. “I was not actually hurt that severely. I had cared for thoroughbreds once on a farm in Kentucky. I knew how to tend an animal after it was gelded. Making myself care enough to do something was more difficult than the act itself.

“Revenge might have driven some men,” Ezra speculated quietly. “But I was too miserable to even work up a decent anger. It also occurred to me that it was God’s punishment for my wicked thoughts.”

Before Vin could even open his mouth, Ezra raised his hand. “My anger at God served me well, making me a better conman, someone willing to do anything for money. I surmised, that if God had taken His best shot, what else could He do?”

“Ezra…”

“Eventually, time faded the anger, leaving only the distrust and loneliness. It wasn’t God, of course, it was only the two men who had perpetrated the act. As for my survival, in the end I suppose it was, as Mister Jackson would say, simply my mule-headed stubbornness.”

Into the edgy silence, Vin asked, “Did you try to reach Howard?”

“No!” Disgust filled Ezra's expression. “I had absolutely no desire to encounter anyone, most of all, someone I cared for. It may surprise you to know that I kept to the woods for nearly a month, long enough to heal so that I could walk to town. I sold my horse and took a stage to San Francisco.”

As the story slowly wound down, Vin asked, “Your ma?”

“I told her only that I had been ill,” Ezra said. “She tried to persuade me to see a physician, but for once, I was the more stubborn.”

Silence. Vin ventured another question, “Ever see any of them again?”

“No,” Ezra said firmly. “My mother, unaware of the circumstances of my estrangement, kept me informed of their locations. Arlo and Clyde both died in the war. Billy, to the last of my knowledge, was living in Kentucky.”

“Howard?”

A flicker of new sorrow joined the old. “I never found out." Setting his cold plate down, Ezra admitted, “I retreated from humanity, devoted myself completely to material gain and comfort. It was a retreat that had continued unabated until that moment in the saloon when I looked over my shoulder and saw the four of you standing together." For the first time in long painful minutes, Ezra actually looked up at Vin. “I have never adequately explained to myself what occurred at that moment. I saw something I thought I’d never need or want again, something that tied the four of you together—and I wanted to be a part of that.”

Ezra’s soul was bared, laid fragile and open in front of him. One word, one gesture from him would shatter Ezra, would crack his façade like a thin sheen of ice on a fall pond. For a moment Vin debated what to do. He remembered one of his adopted tribe saying that sometimes a man had to grieve to get better. Vin dismissed the idea immediately. Ezra carried his feelings behind a pride that had survived everything thrown at him; to break him now would only multiply the pain he carried. But Vin needed to reassure him somehow.

“Ezra, you’ve got what you were looking for,” he said quietly. He knew the doubts were still strong. “You have friends and a home now.”

The sorrow was fading slowly, though the hesitation to accept home and family was still heavy in Ezra’s eyes. “We shall see.”

Knowing when to get practical had always been one of Vin’s better traits. “You want some more?” he asked, gesturing toward the barely-touched pot of beans.

Ezra looked down at his plate in surprise. “I’m famished!” Holding the plate out to Vin, he said, “Perhaps confession is, after all, good for the soul.”

“Reckon it’s at least good for the appetite,” Vin said, though he didn’t eat any more.

Less than a dozen bites later, Ezra laid his plate down, yawning, eyes drifting closed even as he fought to keep them open. He managed another couple of bites before his head nodded forward. Reaching over, Vin removed the plate.

“Looks like confession is also tiring,” he remarked.

Ezra looked guiltily up at him. “I wanted to read to you.” 

Vin was reminded of the children they had shared camp with a week before. They hadn’t wanted to sleep either. Standing, Vin moved their bedrolls closer to the fire. Sitting down next to the gambler, he eased the suspenders off Ezra’s shoulders. “Go on. I’ll clean up.”

Another yawn cut Ezra off. “I fear you may be right.”

Stretching out, Ezra gave a single sigh and dozed off. Vin stared down for a moment, fighting the sympathy and pain that etched through him at what had been done to his lover. He also found a strong sense of pride in the story; Ezra had survived, and while the past still haunted him, he was finding his way through the shadows.

A few minutes later Vin dropped his shirt and eased down in front of Ezra. Ezra muttered something and slid close, wrapping Vin in a tight hold without waking. Vin smiled, taking comfort from the gesture.

******

Ezra woke feeling—he wasn’t sure what. A strange restlessness was lighting his nerves. It was the same sort of feeling as when he was touching Vin. A slight grin covered his face as he let his hand drift to his groin. A full cock rested under his questing hand.

Rolling over, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the near darkness; the fire having died to embers. Vin was barely visible in the sparse light. Ezra watched him, the gentle sound of Vin’s breathing doing interesting things to his heart. While recounting the story, Vin had been as steady as Ezra had known he would be; knowing when to touch and when to back away, when to speak and when to let silence be the best answer. Ezra had known since that night at Vin’s wagon that he loved the man. Yet, the demons had followed him, teased him, invaded his dreams to tell him it wouldn’t last, that someone would find out, that something would happen to Vin. The demons were still there, lurking in the shadows, but the love now held the biggest piece of his heart, letting him consider something besides the way it might end. 

Smiling, he leaned over and kissed Vin’s bare shoulder. Vin sighed in sleepy pleasure, the sound going straight to Ezra’s nerves, urging him on. Gently brushing the long hair off Vin’s neck, he started kissing down the tanned throat. His lover’s eyes stayed closed but Ezra detected the slightest hint of a smile curling Vin’s mouth. It was more than he could resist; he leaned over and kissed him lightly.

Soft pressure assured him that Vin was awake. Vin rolled over, hip brushing Ezra’s cock, making him gasp just a little. That brought Vin completely awake. Before he could say anything, Ezra’s hot mouth moved down his chest, tongue flickering over a taut nipple. Vin sighed, arching back.

“It’s the middle of the night, Ezra,” he observed.

Ezra looked up at him, barely visible in the dark camp. “Yes, and some of us have been having rather interesting dreams during this hour.”

When Vin raised his hand and rubbed at his eyes, Ezra’s heart melted. “And that woke you up?”

“The result of said dream was—that I want you.”

The determination and sheer lust in his voice cleared the last of Vin’s sleepy haze. The night-dark eyes met Ezra’s, and the glitter in them was enough to fan the fire raging through him. Ezra noted the look of relief, pride and excitement on his lover’s handsome face. It was the first time that Ezra had come to him, had incited the act. A hundred things ran through Ezra’s mind to say to Vin. But for the first time in his life, the burning in his veins left him speechless. With an almost inarticulate groan, he slid on top of the slender tracker, pinning him firmly to the ground and kissing him with an almost savage intensity.

The answer was a hard moan and a thrust up that almost threw Ezra off. He broke the kiss with a chuckle. “If this is wrong then I will pay later, will protect you at any cost, but for now, I refuse to let it go.”

“Ain’t wrong,” Vin insisted, “just different.”

Ezra leaned down and took Vin’s mouth, tongue driving in to duel with the tracker’s. Two moans now filled the night. Vin’s hand shoved between them, trying to reach Ezra’s pants. Ezra knocked his hand away and began to unbutton Vin’s pants with his right hand while the left carded through the long, brown hair. They broke apart with gasps of need. Sitting up a bit, Ezra finished unbuttoning Vin’s rough woven pants. He flicked one finger over Vin’s nipple, watched in fascination as it tightened further under his touch.

“Being ambidextrous has its advantages,” Ezra said with a smile.

“Is that anything like being horny?” Vin asked innocently.

Ezra laughed, kissing him across the cheeks and chin. “It means, my love, that I can gain equal enjoyment with either hand.”

Joining in the laughter, Vin said, “And here I thought that was just for shooting. Didn’t know you could get me to shoot that way too.”

“You are incorrigible,” Ezra told him, slipping his hand into the open fly of Vin’s pants.

Vin gasped as the cool night air hit his swollen shaft. “Damn, and I thought I was just handsome.”

“Stand up,” Ezra ordered sharply. His lust multiplied at the sight of Vin’s eager cock.

The eagerness with which Vin gained his feet was enough to assure Ezra that Vin had not been put off by his aggression. If anything, Vin’s enthusiasm was more noticeable than before. Vin had dropped his pants before Ezra could gain his feet. Ezra scrabbled up, wrapping himself around Vin and taking his mouth once more. He twined his tongue around Vin’s, moaning slightly at the slick feel. He fumbled open the buttons to his own pants, then skimmed his hand over Vin’s stomach to brush lightly over his cock. Vin’s hips jerked toward him, as a moan filled his throat. Moving back, Ezra smiled at Vin, taking a couple deep breaths to still his raging nerves as he dropped his shirt with uncharacteristic abandon. It would need washing anyway. Before he could move, Vin grabbed his pants and yanked them down.

“You have been restraining yourself with me, haven’t you?” Ezra asked gently.

Vin only nodded, lowering his head to suck along Ezra’s collarbone. “A mite. Didn’t want to scare you.”

Vin looked puzzled as Ezra turned around far enough to throw a couple of small sticks into the hot coals.

"I want to see you,” he explained.

As the twigs caught and flared, Ezra knelt in front of Vin, eager mouth kissing and licking along each hip. Once more Vin groaned and his hands tangled in Ezra's hair. The light grew enough for Ezra to look up the long lean body, admiring the tight muscles and pale skin. There were a few scars, some made by a sharp knife in orderly rows along one arm. Ezra had noted them before, suspecting they had something to do with Vin's time with the Comanches. Others were jagged, knives and at least one bullet wound, all ominous. Ezra ignored the worry the sight caused him, concentrating on the aesthetics, on the contrast between the smooth skin and raised scars, between the pale gold and stark white.

He thought of going slow, of taking Vin gently up as the tracker had taught him, but the newfound lust would not allow for patience this time. He wrapped his arms around Vin, kneaded the hard-muscled ass, jerked the strong body toward him and swallowed Vin's cock in one long move. Vin cried out sharply, startled by the move.

“Damn, Ezra, I ain’t the only one been holding out,” Vin muttered.

The first time, Ezra had only been concerned with Vin’s injuries and pleasure—and getting it over with for himself. Now, he savored the weight of the hard cock as it filled his mouth, relished the feel as he twisted his tongue around the solid flesh. His hands carded through the tight curls around the shaft, sighing in pleasure at the way it gripped his fingers. The strong smell of flesh hit him and he sucked harder. 

All his life Ezra had imagined what this would be like, yet even in the cave, he had acted without letting himself completely enjoy each sensation, each subtle play of flesh and breath. Now he wanted this, wanted to taste the warm fluid as it filled his mouth, wanted to feel the power and surrender as Vin came. Sucking gently, he let his fingers play with Vin’s balls, ease back to touch the tight entrance to the incredible body. New, hotter images fired him and he began to suck harder. 

Strong hands pulled him away. He looked up at Vin, trying to see what the too-blue eyes were telling him. When Vin smiled it crinkled his eyes, sending new excitement into Ezra’s nerves.

“Gonna come real soon you keep that up,” Vin warned a little breathlessly.

“Good,” Ezra said, returning to his task with a new singlemindedness. 

Vin chuckled, his hips matching Ezra’s moves up and down his cock. Ezra sighed around the hard shaft, slowing down just a bit, letting Vin catch his breath. His hand returned to the intriguing feel of Vin’s swollen sacs, the tight strip of skin just before the puckered muscle. He brushed light touches over the ridged entrance.

With a groan Vin started thrusting harder, staggering a little as he widened his stance, his legs coming open, inviting Ezra’s touch. With a sigh Ezra wondered if Vin were going to offer advice, but the man remained silent, letting Ezra’s desire be its own teacher. Ignoring the desperate need to fist his own cock, Ezra brought his finger up, slipping it in into his mouth as he let saliva trail down Vin’s shaft. Vin’s hands stroked over his cheeks, touched lightly to his lips.

“Yeah….” Vin breathed. 

Ezra smiled, feeling the heat that took Vin’s body couple with the sparks in his own, the tracker’s need becoming an extension of his own. Even as he started sucking, he let his hand drift down to his own cock, stroking it slowly as the internal heat drove sweat down his face and back. Vin whispered his name again, begging. He swallowed around the hard shaft, felt Vin’s shudder of pleasure. Easing back until just the flared head was in his mouth, he looked up at his lover. The sight nearly took his breath. Vin was beautiful in his passion, head down, hair moving in sensual waves with his movements, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly open as he panted. 

Ezra released Vin’s cock, watched the night-dark eyes meet his. “Tell me what you like,” he demanded.

He was answered by Vin’s wonderful smile. “Everything you’re doing.”

Ezra’s hand tightened on Vin’s narrow ass, kneading the hard muscle. “Well, if you are willing to trust an amateur, I believe I can rise to the occasion.”

Licking at the jutting cock, Ezra played with it, letting the cool night breeze follow his wet touches. Vin was moaning almost continually now.

“Ezra… please.…”

Steadying himself with one hand on Vin’s hip, Ezra took the heavy cock deep again, nearly coming with the feel of it filling his mouth, the taste of the dribble of fluid from the head. He wet his finger again, teasing the tight skin behind the full balls. Vin began to thrust, hands holding Ezra still as instinct took over. Ezra moaned at the unbridled lust in his lover’s moves. Flashes of lightning, brighter than fire, skittered along his nerves as Vin fucked his mouth. He wrapped his tongue around the shaft, sucked and licked. Vin’s breathing became a little heavier, his strokes uneven, erratic. When Ezra heard the first slight hitch in Vin’s moans, he shoved his finger into Vin’s lean body.

“Ezra!” Vin screamed.

The hot liquid flooded his mouth. Ezra swallowed, though a little still dribbled from his lips as Vin’s offering overwhelmed him. He twisted his finger in the tight muscle, leaned forward until his face was pressed hard against the tight curls. With Vin’s cock still hard in his mouth, he picked up the strokes on his own shaft, hand leaving Vin’s body as he fought to reach his orgasm. He moaned, feeling the gathering heat, his hand moving faster. Vin’s cock grew a little softer and almost from far away, he heard a sound of protest.

Before he had time to object, Ezra found himself on his back, Vin’s mouth covering his cock. Now Ezra’s cries filled the night. Vin increased the suction, knowing how close Ezra was. Ezra’s hips rose faster as the energy swept down, centered in his cock. With a whimper of Vin’s name, he gave into the need. He thrust up, reaching for the fire, embracing it, letting it burn away the memories, lighting the darkness in which the demons hid. For a minute there was heat so strong he couldn’t breathe, light so bright that it blinded him. 

When next he was aware of anything, Vin was embracing him, the rough voice speaking words of love but holding a note of fear and relief. Ezra wasn’t sure what had caused his friend to sound so sad. 

Then he heard the soft sob rising out of his own chest. Ezra reached up, found tears on his cheeks. He was crying? Fighting Vin’s hold, he tried to move away, tried to figure out what was causing it. Vin only held tighter, and his answer was to cry harder. He knew he should have been horrified at the outburst, knew that somehow Vin’s gentle embrace was only worsening it, but he could feel the light still filling his chest, knew the demons were mere shadows now. 

It was only a few minutes but to Ezra it seemed like forever until he regained his control. Vin’s mutterings now became words, took on meaning.

“Let it go,” he pleaded softly. “I’m here.”

Taking several deep breaths, Ezra shifted, sliding away far enough to see Vin’s face. “What just happened here?”

That gained him a sad smile. Vin released him with a chaste kiss to one cheek. Sitting up, he said, “I reckon confession takes a little to really hit ya,” he surmised.

Scrubbing at his eyes, Ezra shoved up into a sitting position. “My apolog—”

Vin cut him off with a kiss. “Don’t you be apologizing to me for nothing, Ezra. Weren’t nothing to be ashamed of, was something you needed.”

Accepting the words, Ezra leaned back into Vin’s arms, resting his head against the tracker’s chest. They sat that way for a while, Vin stroking his hair in silence, Ezra taking comfort from the touch. The last of the twigs gave up their light, casting the camp into dark once more. With a sigh, Ezra sat up, reaching for his canteen to clean up a little. Vin did the same, respecting Ezra’s unusual silence. When Ezra was done, Vin lay down and held his arms out to him. Ezra smiled as he slipped into the hold. He was still a little mortified at his tears but it faded quickly in the warmth and protection from Vin’s arms. 

The younger man kissed him, letting Ezra taste himself on Vin’s lips and tongue. He smiled, liking the addition to the lingering hint of Vin’s seed in his mouth. It distracted him from the embarrassment of his delayed response to the emotional telling of the story. With a sigh he accepted what Vin had said, especially since the light still held the shadows at bay.

“Sleepy yet?” Vin asked again, yawning.

“No.” Letting his hand trail down Vin’s stomach, he said, “We could find something better to do than sleep.”

He didn’t quite catch what Vin mumbled but knew it wasn’t a compliment on his timing. With a sigh, he relented. “Perhaps if I were to read it would put us both to sleep.”

“Sounds good,” Vin agreed, shifting a little further into the blankets. “Use the lantern, easy to keep good light.”

Digging out the lantern and book, Ezra took another swallow of water and cleared his throat. He lay back with his head on Vin’s shoulder, leaning so that he could kiss along the square jaw, flinching a little at the scratchy whiskers.

“As I lay with my head in your lap camerado,

The confession I made I resume, what I said to you and the open air I resume,

I know I am restless and make others so,

I know my words are weapons full of danger, full of death,

For I confront peace, security, and all the settled laws, to unsettle them,

I am more resolute because all have denied me than I could ever have been had all accepted me,

I heed not and have never heeded either experience, cautions, majorities, nor ridicule,

And the threat of what is call'd hell is little or nothing to me,

And the lure of what is call'd heaven is little or nothing to me;

Dear camerado! I confess I have urged you onward with me, and still urge you, without the least idea of what is our destination,

Or whether we shall be victorious, or utterly quell'd and defeated.”

Ezra stopped. He had not picked Whitman's poem on purpose, yet it fit his feelings and life so perfectly. It also carried a warning of what they might face. It must have had some effect as Vin took a deep breath. For a minute Ezra wondered if Vin was going to try to talk him out of being so pessimistic.

“Ezra, don’t you know any cheerful poems?” Vin demanded.

Pushing up one elbow, Ezra stared down at him in surprise. Vin’s wicked grin answered him. It also answered the question of whether Vin understood that it was not the same dark pessimism that made him recite this time, but the acceptance that, whatever the future held, it held it for both of them.

“Cheerful?’ Ezra repeated.

“Yeah,” Vin continued. “Something—”

“There was a young monk from Siberia  
Whose morals were very inferior.  
He did to a nun  
What he shouldn't have done,  
And now she's a Mother Superior,”

Ezra blurted. Vin’s mouth dropped open and he let out a giggle, much to Ezra’s delight. Ezra continued.

“A notorious whore named Miss Hearst  
In the weakness of men is well-versed.  
Reads a sign o'er the head  
Of her well-rumpled bed:  
The customer always comes first.”

Vin laughed hard, holding his sides and Ezra knew it wasn’t so much from the silly poem as from his being the one to recite it. The next one gained him a groan instead of a laugh, which only inspired Ezra to greater heights. Three poems later Vin was holding up his hands.

“Stop! Damn, Ezra, how many of those things do you know?”

Ezra smiled, letting exactly what he was thinking show in his expression. “Shall we find out?” He trailed his hand down Vin’s chest. “I am willing to wager that I can keep reciting until you can think of something more engaging for my mouth to do.”

Vin’s eyes widened. “It’s still the middle of the night, Ezra.”

Waving it off, Ezra said, “We will have plenty of time to sleep upon reaching home. Now…

There was a young rector of Kings  
Whose mind was on heavenly things,  
But his heart was on fire  
For a boy in the choir  
Whose ass was like jelly on springs.”

“Ezra….” Vin pleaded.

“There once was a floozie named Annie  
Whose prices were cozy—but canny:  
A buck for a fuck,  
Fifty cents for a suck,  
And a dime for a feel of her fanny.”

Thirty seven and a half poems later, Vin found something for him to do.

Chapter Seven

Giving one backward glance toward the house shining with warm, friendly light, Vin said quietly. “Damn you, Larabee.”

Vin had been both relieved and upset when they returned to Four Corners three days earlier. Relieved that Buck had been able to retrieve Chris by using Ella Gaines’ plea for help as bait, and upset that Chris seemed to have forgotten about both his growing commitment to Mary Travis and to the six of them. The fight against Smiling Jack had taken most of Vin’s attention since their arrival, to the point where he had ignored the warning that kept snaking along his nerves. The warning had returned full cry with Chris’ announcement of his intention to stay with Ella. It was too much to ignore and Vin had gone to Red Rock to investigate. The ride had also distracted him for the shock of Chris' announcement. At the time, Vin had thought it an act of desperation, a losing wish to find something lost. Now, as his anger swelled, he considered it a selfish act of betrayal. 

With a heavy sigh, Vin sat down. Fighting the anger away, he admitted that Chris was not the first man to be taken in by a woman. He remembered all too well what had happened with Charlotte when the Seven were protecting the wagon train of settlers. She had wanted a way out of the drudgery of frontier life; he’d wanted a distraction from Ezra. Even while he had been romancing her, Vin had known it wouldn’t work. He suspected she had too. It had been Chris’ reaction, his expression of distrust that had hurt, had made Vin look at what he was doing and why.

The important difference was that Vin had never put anyone else in danger because of Charlotte. By denying that they had been pulled here under fake pretenses, Chris was endangering everyone of them. Vin looked back at his roll, then to his horse. He knew he wouldn’t leave, couldn’t leave, not with the others in danger, not with Ezra still down there.

Another wave of anger hit him at Ezra's being completely consumed by the poker game. He hadn’t paid the slightest attention to the fact that Vin had come back and then left. Vin stood and walked to his saddlebags, pulling out a pack of jerky and some hardtack. Their first day at the ranch, part of him had hoped that Ezra would follow him into the dark when he had announced his intention to sleep under the stars. Realistically, he had known that wouldn’t happen. It would have been out of character for Ezra to sleep in the open, and might have started someone thinking on it. Still, Vin wished he had the other man to talk to, to vent his anger over Chris’ stupidity.

That thought lead to a few more disturbing thoughts. Why trick them here? Why the shooting? Why not just come to town and make a play for Chris? Was the ranch as much a temptation as much as Ella?

“Vin?” 

Vin spun around, hand going for his gun. Josiah stepped out of the dark trees, smiled at him. “Nice evening for a walk,” he commented quietly.

The ex-preacher’s statement didn’t fool Vin. They both knew he was there because he had seen Vin’s abrupt departure from Ella’s party. While he was relieved that someone had noticed something was wrong, he wasn’t sure he knew what to tell Josiah, or if he even had the right. 

The bigger man stepped closer, holding out something. “I noticed you left without eating, thought maybe you’d like some supper.”

“Thanks,” Vin said as he took the plate.

Sitting down on the blanket he had rolled out, Vin started eating. The food was piled high and delicious. Vin sighed; there was no denying that Ella had been doing very well here. Given that thought, the condition of the bunkhouse made no sense. If the ranch was successful, where were the hands? More questions.

“Josiah,” Vin started carefully, “why do you suppose those folks are here?”

“The ones inside?” Josiah asked. With a shrug, he answered, “Guess they’re friends of Ella’s.”

“Seems strange, don’t it, that she let ’em stay on with all the shooting and stuff going on?” Vin ventured.

“Vin,” Josiah said patiently, “why don’t you just say what’s bothering you?”

He took a deep breath, his anger at Chris flaring again. “Ella owns Culpepper Mining.”

Silence filled the small clearing. “Damn,” Josiah said.

Vin looked at him over the tin plate. “You believe me?”

“’Course I believe you,” Josiah said firmly. Looking at Vin, he added, “Chris didn’t.”

Flinching away from the honesty in that revelation, Vin said, “Told me it was none of my damn business. It’s my business if someone gets killed ’cause of it!”

“What do you want to do?” Josiah asked.

“I told him I was riding out come morning,” Vin confessed. Before Josiah could ask what that meant exactly, he added, “Reckon I better stick around, though and guard y’all’s backs.”

Josiah sat down, leaning against an oak tree. “Chris is lost in yesterday. He thinks this is the way to happiness.”

Vin stared down at his plate. “Aw, hell, Josiah, you know I want Chris to be happy, but this ain’t the way.”

“I agree,” Josiah said with a sad smile. He stood up and took the empty plate away from Vin. “I think what we need to do is try to get some sleep tonight and confront him in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Vin agreed with a frown, not knowing what else to do.

Josiah’s large hand rested on his shoulder for a minute. “It’s hard watching someone you care about do something stupid.”

Looking at the ground, Vin admitted, “Hurts that he didn’t think—“

“Vin,” Josiah interrupted. “It’s a long time till morning. More than enough time for a man to think. I saw Chris after you left. I knew by the look on his face something had happened. He’s already thinking on it." As the man moved away, he said off-handedly, “Reckon Ezra’s happy at least, seems he won big at the game tonight.”

Vin was glad the preacher couldn’t see his frown. He wished Ezra would at least come talk to him, acknowledge that despite Larabee’s departure, they would be going back to Four Corners together. Kicking at a piece of branch, Vin told himself to stop being stupid. He knew very well Ezra wouldn’t leave him. 

He took his hat off and stretched out on the blanket. The feeling of danger and dread that had been with him since arriving at Ella’s was now overwhelming. Sleep would not be possible tonight; he was too worried over what tomorrow would bring.

******

Ezra flipped the locket open, snapped it closed. Buck paced back and forth in front of the stairs. JD sat at the bottom of the stairs, a puzzled, thoughtful expression marring his young face. Upstairs, Nathan was tending their wounded leader. Somewhere outside, Vin and Josiah, along with the fake doctor and two of the surviving hired guns, were digging graves. He could barely comprehend the change from a wonderful, winning night of poker to the dawn that had brought shooting and blood, and Chris lying wounded in Vin’s arms. The locket, Sarah Larabee’s locket, clicked closed in his fingers again. Most of it was explained by the room of horrors upstairs: the trophy room, filled with mementos of Gaines’ kills. Frowning, Ezra wondered what had transpired between Chris and Vin last night. Something was definitely wrong. He smiled ruefully, amazed at his own understatement.

“She done all of it, didn’t she? Chris’ family, Garner’s son,” JD ventured, looking back and forth between Ezra and Buck. “Why? How could she do that if she loved him?”

Buck came over and sat down next to the sheriff. “JD, there are some people who don’t really understand love. They only know they want something they cain’t have and it makes them a little crazy.”

“A little!” JD came to his feet. “Look at this, Buck,” he nearly yelled as he gestured toward the items on the table in front of Ezra. “She had his family killed….”

“It would appear, from the grisly trophies upstairs, that she is also responsible for the demise of her last two husbands, including the younger Mister Garner, from whom she inherited the Culpepper Mine.”

“Had to be her behind that night at the dance too,” Buck reminded them.

“I don’t understand though,” JD continued. “Fowler told Chris that killing his family was an accident. And he was going to kill Chris there in that saloon.”

“I believe Fowler may have been acting beyond orders,” Ezra ventured. “If he had been employed by Gaines long enough to have eliminated her first husband, he might have understood that it was getting far too dangerous to let Mister Larabee live. Lying to him, then killing him, may have been what he considered to be the better solution to the problem.”

JD shook his head, still confused. “JD, Josiah and Vin could use some help is my guess,” Buck encouraged. “We’ll come get you soon’s we know something.”

Knowing he was only worrying the other two, JD nodded and left, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Buck stood leaning tiredly against the stair rail. The sparkle that was always in Buck’s deep blue eyes was gone. Only once before, when JD had been shot, could Ezra recall its absence. He frowned. So, Buck had truly held some feelings for the lost Hilda. He studied the man in front of him. There was more to it.

“What?” he questioned.

Buck forced a smile. “Never knew you could use one word sentences.”

“If motivated,” Ezra tried to return lightly.

With a deep breath, Buck said, “We, Vin and me, tried to tell Chris something was wrong. Last night Vin told him ’bout Ella owning the mining company.”

Ezra stared at him. When he had passed Vin and Nathan carrying Larabee upstairs, he had felt the anger radiating off his friend like heat off an iron stove. Closing his eyes, Ezra now understood it and the pain he had also sensed. Vin loved Chris, felt a connection with the man beyond most family; Chris had betrayed that connection by not acting on Vin’s words. If Chris had listened to the other two, some of the bloodshed might have been avoided. He looked up at Buck again. Through the sorrow, he could see the same thoughts reflected in the blue eyes, the same pondering that if Chris had been in his right mind, Buck’s lady might still be alive. Surprisingly, there was no anger in Buck’s expression, as if he accepted that Chris had been too far lost to false dreams to be held to blame. Ezra knew Vin didn’t accept it.

“Still hard to believe she almost took us,” Buck said.

“She would do my mother proud.” Ezra stood up and walked to the window, hoping to glimpse Vin. “Her plan was nearly flawless. There was something here to keep each of us busy, away from close consideration of the situation. The charming ladies, the bogus doctor, the gambling, the challenge of another fast gun, something for everyone—”

“Except Vin,” Buck observed.

Once more staring around the room, Ezra wondered how anyone could be so driven. “The plan was almost successful. Chris would have remained. We would have returned to Four Corners.”

“Wonder what made her go nuts and send those guys after us?” Buck questioned.

“Perhaps,” Ezra speculated, “Chris was listening to you and Vin. He may have expressed some doubt, some hesitation.” As if matching his thoughts a cloud, warning of a summer shower, cast the room into darkness. “I would say that having gotten so close to her goal then seeing it starting to slip away was too much. It drove her over the precipice on which she was already delicately balanced.”

Silence claimed the two of them. Ezra laid down the locket. “I suppose Vin will return when he is finished with the grisly chore.”

“Nah,” Buck said. “He was gonna pack, get ready to go after that bitch.”

Panic grabbed Ezra. “Alone?”

“Yeah. Said we had too much reason to….”

Shoving through the door, Ezra walked rapidly toward the bunkhouse.

 

Vin heard the door open behind him and knew immediately who it was. He didn’t turn; he merely continued to pack the supplies. The anger that had started last night was now blazing hot and high. There was nothing more to say to Chris. The realization of what his own obsession had brought about was weighing more heavily on Larabee than anything Vin could say to him. But what Ezra had done….

“I refuse to let you go alone after that—”

Vin whirled around -the anger flaring out of control. “Get the hell away from me.”

He didn’t raise his voice; his tone was low, almost a growl. Ezra stared, green eyes widening at the anger he rarely heard from the normally placid tracker. There was confusion on Ezra’s handsome face. Vin knew himself well enough to know that right now he was dangerous, his anger leaving no room for misplaced words. When Vin was this mad, it led to deliberately cold actions that he rarely regretted.

“What?” Ezra stammered. “Vin, I know you tried to tell….”

Vin’s eyes narrowed, the anger reinforced by Ezra’s complete ignorance over why he was mad. His jaw tightened to almost painful. He took two steps toward the gambler and Ezra actually took a step back.  
“Have you ever really cared for anything but money?” Vin demanded in a low voice.

“I don’t—” Ezra started.

“You jumped into the middle of a goddamn gunfight for a rock!” Vin growled.

Still confused, Ezra said, “It was a diamond worth hundreds!”

“It was not worth your life,” Vin snapped. “It was not worth what you mean to me! You are a selfish, thoughtless bastard, Ezra.”

Vin saw the magnitude of his anger was finally beginning to get through to the gambler. “I was only thinking of what we…”

The silver vest was crushed in his hands as Vin grabbed Ezra and shoved him up against the flimsy wall. “Don’t lie to me! Admit that money means more to you than anything or anyone, including yourself! But don’t ever lie to me!”

Ezra staggered a little as Vin released him. Vin spun away, cutting off any argument that Ezra might have tried. In the middle of the gunfight with Smiling Jack, in trying to save Chris and stop Ella, the single searing moment was Ezra jumping away from cover to retrieve a lost jewel. All he could see was the vision of Ezra lying dead in the bloody sand, hand outstretched for the damned diamond. Swallowing against the anger and fear, Vin took a deep breath and returned to packing. There was silence from behind him. What could Ezra say? They both knew the truth, even if the conman refused to see it.

Vin shook his head. He knew it wasn’t just Ezra’s stupid act. It was everything since they had started the doomed trip to Ella’s ranch. Shoving the thoughts aside, he concentrated on becoming what he had once been, letting all his thoughts and instincts turn hunter again. He would find her; he would make her pay for what she had done to them, not only to Chris’ family but to the family she had broken here. Vin’s breath caught on that thought, on the idea that something between them was gone now, lost to greed of varying kinds. He didn’t want to think on it; he preferred the anger. Picking up the worn leather bags, he started for the door.

A choked voice, barely recognizable, called out, “Will you be back?”

“Yes,” he whispered. He would come back, if only to confirm his kill with the others.

“When?”

“Don’t know.”

“Vin….”

The single word staggered him. It was as full of loss and misery as any he’d ever heard from Ezra. The hot anger died suddenly, leaving only cold sorrow. He sighed, fighting down tears. He had broken his own promise, his vow that nothing would ever hurt Ezra again. He damned Ella; because of her Chris had betrayed his trust; Ezra had betrayed his love, and he had betrayed Ezra. He slammed the door behind him, not answering Ezra’s desperate summons.

******

Ezra poured another shot, downed it in one swallow and looked forlornly at the bottle. Half a bottle on a stomach that had been empty for over twenty hours and he was still far too sober. Twenty hours. How could things go so wrong in so short a time? He shook his head, correcting that thought. Things had been wrong since Chris had announced his intention to stay, since Vin had ridden to Red Rock to discover the truth of Ella Gaines' plan. It had only magnified from there.

From outside Ezra could hear the soft patter of rain, and a short distance away, Josiah’s voice raised in a funeral hymn. The last of Ella’s victims, Hilda, being buried. Vin had been gone for less than three hours and already Ezra could feel the cold and the darkness returning to his life. But along with that was anger—what had he done that was so terrible? It wasn’t as if anyone had been hurt. He could have retrieved the diamond if Josiah hadn’t grabbed him back!

As he reached for another drink, the door opened and JD walked quietly in. The boy smiled at him, a gesture that Ezra would normally have appreciated; now it did nothing to raise his spirits. JD took off his hat and pointed toward Chris on the bed.

“How is he?” he asked softly.

“Sleeping peacefully for the moment,” Ezra confirmed.

“Want me to relieve you? We finished all the burying.”

He wanted to say yes, wanted to ride after Vin, to explain why he had done it, to assure Vin that half of the money was his, that they would always share equally. To assure himself that things were not as bad as they seemed. Anger flashed through him again. Why was Vin so unreasonable? 

“No, thank you, Mister Dunne,” he said with a forced half-smile. “I believe Mister Wilmington will be needing you tonight.”

Sorrow touched JD’s deep brown eyes. “I think he may have really loved her." He stood to leave, reaching into his pocket. “Found this for you, Ezra. Guess some good should come of this.”

Carefully, the sheriff put the diamond on the small night table between Ezra and their sleeping leader. Ezra stared at it, suddenly numb. “Thank you, JD.”

JD paused for a moment, obviously confused by his lack of enthusiasm. “Something’s big wrong, ain’t it?” he asked.

Ezra couldn’t help but give a mirthless chuckle. JD bristled. “I ain’t stupid, Ezra, I meant besides Chris being shot, Buck and Hilda, besides Ella being the one….” He stopped. “It’s between us, all’a us, something’s changed. gone.”

Swallowing hard, Ezra looked up at JD, and realized with a start that this was no longer a boy in front of him. He struggled to find words, to answer the question so evident in JD’s voice. Nothing came, so he glanced away, looking at the diamond on the perfectly finished wood. 

“Whatever it is,” JD said carefully, confidence heavy in his voice, “We’ll get it back.”

Ezra felt familiar sarcasm jump to mind in the face of such optimism, but he couldn’t find it in him to deny his friend. A minute later, Ezra found himself alone with Chris. Picking up the diamond, he let it roll between his fingers, barely feeling it. It finally came to lie, cold and hard, in the center of his palm. It caught the light from the lamp, sparkling dully. Ezra blinked, remembering gold skin highlighted by the same kind of light. He blinked harder, trying to drive back the tears, clenching the small stone so hard it left an indentation in his skin. 

Taking a deep breath, he fought his chaotic emotions under control. He settled deeper into the heavy stuffed chair, thinking back to an old trick he’d often employed to check the progress of a con. It was the simple act of reversing roles to understand what the mark was seeing. Closing his eyes, he pictured Vin as the one diving into the open -

He sat bolt upright in the chair with a gasp, feeling as if he’d been gut-punched. With frightening clarity, Ezra understood what Vin had imagined, the picture that so terrified his friend it had fired the normally slow-to-raise anger. Forcing himself to lean back, Ezra swallowed hard. God, what had he done? If Vin had done something so stupid as to leap into the middle of a gunfight trying to retrieve a valuable, Ezra would have never forgiven him. Or if Josiah had been killed saving his contemptible skin, he would have never forgiven himself. Ezra sighed, trying to get away from the images, trying to think of how he could ever make this up to his…. Would Vin still want him? Or had the anger been strong enough to burn away the love?

Another wave of sorrow went though him as he realized that Vin had also been right about his lying. He had not been thinking about sharing the money; he had only been thinking about fine clothes, good food and high-stakes poker in New Orleans. Vin had never entered his thoughts. Lowering his head into his hands, he rubbed at his eyes, trying to deny the tears that were threatening. 

“Vin?” Chris whispered, startling Ezra away from his thoughts.

Ezra took a breath at the name. “No, Mister Larabee, just me I’m afraid.” Remembering what Nathan had instructed him, he reached for the glass of water resting on the table. Sliding closer, he said, “Mister Jackson wants you to try to consume as much water as possible.”

It was awkward and strangely comforting to aid Chris to raise his head enough to get the glass of liquid down. Chris was sweating by the time he had finished and Ezra asked, “Nathan has laudanum if—”

“Where’s Vin?”

Ezra was glad Chris’ eyes were closed. He knew the gunslinger was far too observant to miss the sorrow that covered his face. Clearing his throat, Ezra said levelly, “Tracking Gaines.”

The short answer made Chris roll his head toward him. Ezra schooled his expression to careful concern and nothing else.

“Not Missus Gaines?” Chris said a little blearily.

“No,” Ezra said with more vehemence than he intended. “That honorific is reserved for women who deserve it.”

“Vin alone?”

“Yes. He wouldn’t allow anyone to accompany him.”

“Guess he’s pretty mad,” Chris said. Ezra waited, knowing the gunslinger was mostly talking to himself. A puzzled look came over the man’s pale face. “No one else hurt?”

For an instant Ezra thought of saying no, but his own anger and dismay over the whole disaster made him laugh. “Hurt? Not in the physical sense, but emotionally seems to be another story.” The ice and sarcasm in his voice made Chris stare at him. Ezra knew Nathan would have his head for treating Chris like this but he didn’t care. “Due to this little debacle, I have managed to lose Josiah’s respect and Vin’s… friendship. You, on the other hand, have surpassed even that by betraying Vin’s and Buck’s trust as well as Mary’s—”

“Shut up, Ezra,” Chris growled, though the pain in it belied the menace.

“And the truly miserable lesson to this story is that we both had everything in our hands, only to throw it away to chase dreams!” He slammed the shotglass down on the glittering stone, watching the glass shatter. The small act of violence drained his anger. Running his fingers through the fine glass, he finished quietly, “Dreams that were no more than dust to begin with.”

He looked over at Chris, worried that he had given away too much with his words and actions. Chris was staring at the ceiling, lost in thought, looking at the world through is own actions and shattered dreams. Ezra turned away, leaving them both with only their thoughts for company; company neither one wanted at the moment.

Chapter Eight

Cradling his wounded arm to his chest, Ezra eased himself into the chair at the dressing table. Nathan had done his usual excellent job of treating the bullet wound. The crease along the ribs was minor, the wad of money having forced the assassin’s gun to the left, resulting in the bullet cutting through the muscle on the underside of his upper arm. The arm throbbed, but Nathan had given him some yew tea for later, to ease the pain when he tried to sleep. 

Easing the jacket off his shoulders, Ezra laid it on the table, staring thoughtfully at the cut lining. When he had stuffed the retrieved assassin's money into his coat, he had told himself that since none of the others trusted him, he had no reason not to take it. Reaching across the table, he flipped the mirror back over, able now to smile sadly at his reflection. It had been a lame excuse. A person didn’t prove himself trustworthy by doing something untrustworthy. Ezra knew now that he would have taken the money no matter what the reaction of the others.

Yet, when he thought the governor was about to be killed, he had turned back, choosing duty over gain. He had passed a test that he was not even aware he needed to take. Reaching for the bottle that had become a familiar companion over the past few weeks, he stopped, staring at it thoughtfully. Finally, he sat it aside, wanting to try to sort through the feelings that were running tight circles in his mind without being dulled by the liquor. Closing his eyes, he fought back the tears as he wished once more that he could talk to Vin.

Two weeks previously, Vin had ridden back into town, spoken briefly with Chris, re-supplied, and ridden out again. Vin had not tried to find him. The tracker, tired and worn had come back three days ago, just in time for them to learn of the assassination attempt being planned against someone in the town. During their hunt for the hired killer, Vin had been silent and withdrawn, keeping to himself. On the few occasions when they had been forced by circumstances together, Ezra no longer sensed the hot anger. There had been an almost sad withdrawal. 

He had let the ten thousand dollars distract him from thoughts of Vin, considering it a way to escape the pain of Vin’s loss. When he had turned away from that path to stop the assassin, he knew it would mean facing his hurt while accepting the fate that held him here. Now, though, a new feeling joined the whirlwind in Ezra’s mind – determination. If fate had forced him to recognize his life here – then it would be a life that included Vin, even if it were only as a friend. It was time to have it out. He had beaten the money. Ezra needed Vin to understand that he had chosen friendship and duty. Standing up, he straightened the bloody vest and opened the door.

Vin was standing at the entrance with his hand raised, ready to knock. They stared at each other for a long minute. Ezra took a step back, searching Vin’s winter-sky eyes, trying to find the love that had burned so strongly there. Vin ducked his head, hiding his eyes in the shadow of his worn hat.

“Came to see if you were okay,” Vin explained.

Cheered by that small concern, and hearing no anger in the man’s tone, Ezra nodded. “I’m quite well, Mister Tanner. Please, won’t you come in?”

He held his breath as Vin glanced away, then at the floor. There was embarrassment in every move and line of the slender body. Something in Ezra started hoping again, started imagining that he could salvage the friendship he so desperately needed. Vin stepped past him to stand awkwardly near the table. Ezra took a sharp breath as Vin’s long fingers gently touched the ruined red jacket.

“You were gonna leave,” Vin said softly.

The words were filled with sorrow and regret. Ezra took a step closer, close enough that he could have touched the worn buckskin fringe on the man’s coat. He restrained himself, merely letting his fingers touch the red cloth just beside Vin’s.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “I had no reason to remain and ten thousand to leave.”

Vin stiffened at that, square jaw clenching.

“Or so I thought,” Ezra continued. “I am still here, Vin, because I need you as a friend. I need all six of you. There is no monetary reward worth the loss of the friendship we have.” With a soft sigh, Vin lowered his head. Staring at the red coat, Ezra said, “I know I destroyed whatever love you held for me when I chose to pursue the diamond. When I … failed to notice the deception Gaines was weaving… when I endangered Mister Sanchez, as well as how selfish….”

A small, inarticulate sound cut him off. He stepped closer, drawn to the sound like a parent to a child in distress. There were tears running down Vin’s pale cheeks. Ezra stared, lost as to what was happening.

“Vin?”

“I thought you were dead,” Vin whispered.

“What? I don’t….” Understanding flashed like lightning in a moonless night. “Oh.”

Vin had been on the roof during the gunfight with the one-eyed assassin; he would have seen the assassin shove the gun into Ezra’s stomach, would have seen Ezra go down. It would have been the same nightmarish image that he had when Ezra jumped after the diamond, only this time there truly was blood in the sand.

And with that flash of understanding Ezra knew he had been completely wrong about Vin’s anger. It wouldn’t have burned away what they had, it would have tempered it, made it all that stronger, made it all the more frighteningly solid. More important, Ezra knew, it made it possible to forgive.

Without thinking, Ezra pulled Vin to him and wrapped his good arm around the lean form. “Oh God, I’m sorry, Vin. Please forgive me. It was stupid to go after that diamond.”

To his horror, Vin gripped his shirt tight, tears falling without the slightest sound. Ezra shook his arm free of the sling, raised it painfully to stroke the damp hair. “I’m okay. I’m here. I will always be here, my love.”

“Sorry… sorry,” Vin mumbled, leaning into Ezra’s chest.

Shifting slowly, Ezra got them both to the bed, maintaining his hold as they sat down. Vin’s tears had stopped; now he only seemed resigned and hesitant. His arms came up and wrapped around Ezra’s back, returning the hold. They stayed that way a long time, taking and giving assurance and love. Finally, wiping the back of his hand over his eyes, Vin sat up, eyes red, and met Ezra’s gaze,.

“What I said, I ain’t apologizing for it. But I just should’ve made sure you knew it didn’t mean I didn’t love you…. I shouldn’t’ve run like….”

Ezra leaned over and kissed him very gently across his lips. “Hush now. You were right. We have both reached a new understanding of what this all means; there is nothing more to say.”

Vin considered this for a moment, then announced, “Think next time I’ll just punch you.”

“I’m not sure that is the best solution,” Ezra said. Running his thumb over his lip, he added, “Though Josiah seemed to consider it a proper answer.”

Vin smiled and Ezra’s heart melted at the way Vin’s blue eyes crinkled up. Ezra touched his cheek lightly. “It would be a vast understatement to say that I missed you terribly.”

“Yeah, me too,” Vin whispered. Leaning in and laying a light kiss on Ezra’s cheek, he said, 

“When the moon caught me I was alone; and the shadows mocked me. 

What could I say to the shadows? 

I had chosen the road; had ridden into the dark.

When the sun found me, I was on the right road,

Standing in the daylight with you.”

It was Ezra’s turn to feel the tears gather in his eyes. “Good Lord, Vin, your poetry makes any apology seem rather mundane in comparison.”

“It’d be enough to hear you say you love me,” Vin encouraged. 

“I love you.” Reaching for him, Ezra gave a quick yelp of pain as he shifted too fast. Before Vin could worry, Ezra gave him a quick smile, one that came from the bottom of his soul. They both laughed, though there was the slightest hint of sorrow still lingering in the tone. 

Sliding closer, Ezra said silkily, “Well, besides the creation of that wonderful poem, there is perhaps one other good outcome of all this. I can claim it as the first time in my long and varied life, that I missed someone enough to have some rather, uh, erotic dreams about them.”

“Erotic?” Vin repeated. “That sounds good.”

Kissing across Vin’s chin and up along his ear, Ezra said, “I am sure the nocturnal images will fade to insignificance compared to the actual event.”

“Damn,” Vin laughed. “I missed not understanding you, Ezra.”

Ezra gave him a glare, as he stroked down Vin’s back. The reality of the too-sharp ribs made him sit back and look more closely at his slim partner. Vin was pale despite the dark tan, eyes weary behind the happiness that was back in the azure depths. While he very much wanted to just sit and hold him, Ezra eased himself to his feet, brought Vin up with him. 

“You resemble a man who has ridden three weeks and not slept during the entire hellish odyssey.”

Shaking his head, Vin said, “You ain’t looking much better.”

“Agreed,” Ezra said shortly as he eased his arm back into the sling. “Which is why we are both going to have a long bath, a big steak dinner and a few, very few drinks. Then…” he let his voice trail off seductively. Vin’s eyes met his, waiting for the rest of it as they moved toward the door. “Then I am going to pay for a room for your use, so that you can pursue a decent night’s sleep.”

Vin stopped dead. “But….”

“Now,” Ezra continued, “if, during the dark hours of the night, you require some … help getting to sleep, it would put me close at hand to be of assistance.”

He pulled the door open and motioned Vin ahead of him. Vin cocked his head and Ezra nearly gasped at the wanton look on the handsome face. Slapping Vin on the back, Ezra led as they headed downstairs.

Chapter Nine

Chris barely noticed the tug of healing muscles as he raised his glass. From his corner table in the saloon he watched Ezra, Vin, Nathan and Josiah at the poker table. Nathan was nagging Ezra, and Chris could guess it was over not resting after his being wounded just that afternoon. JD was at the bar talking to Inez as she cleaned up, preparing to close. A twinge of loneliness went through Chris, stronger than it would have been before Ella had reawakened the old longings for home and family. He put his glass down with a little more force than intended. The gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Vin’s eyes met his. Chris glanced away, afraid of what he would find in those knowing eyes. But he could feel Vin’s gaze demand his attention.

With a sigh, he looked back up. The tracker’s expression was filled with the same calm acceptance it had held that day outside the general store nearly three years before. A feeling of relief so strong it was almost a physical ache went through Chris. Drawn to the other man much as he had been that first day, he came over and sat down at the table next to Vin.

“Mister Larabee,” Ezra said in greeting, sliding a drink across to him.

He nodded his thanks, noting that the split lip Ezra had been sporting since the trip to Gaines’ was completely healed. As soon as Josiah had thrown the punch, he’d forgiven the gambler for going after the diamond. It had taken a rather loud and curse-punctuated explanation before Ezra realized, from the floor, that Josiah had been mad at him for endangering his own life, not the preacher’s. 

The slightest smile touched Chris’ face. Poor Ezra had seemed so surprised that no one trusted him with the ten thousand dollars in cash. It was as if he hadn’t realized, even after jumping into a gunfight for a diamond, how addicted he was to money. Despite that, Chris had not been surprised that Ezra had chosen the six over the chance to get rich. When Ezra had smiled up at him from the bloody ground, Chris had known that something important had changed. The stubborn southerner had finally accepted that there were things more valuable than gold, but it might just be better if temptation wasn’t right in front of him. 

Buck came in, shaking the rain off his hat and slicker, before tossing the wet items over the back of an empty chair. He sat down opposite Chris, nodding toward Ezra and Vin. A new load of shame joined the one that Chris was carrying. Chris had yet to face Buck’s voiced doubts about Ella. And what had happened to Buck over his unwillingness to listen had been worse than Chris’ betrayal of Vin. It had cost an innocent woman her life. 

Then there was Mary, who had lost her trust in him. He wasn’t quite sure how much she knew about the whole thing. The others might have explained to her what happened, but he didn’t think that they would have told her about his plan to stay. God, how could he have been so stupid as not to see….

Looking up from the bottom of the empty whiskey glass, he saw that JD had joined them, straddling his chair backwards, elbows on the top. Damn, he hadn’t even noticed the young man’s arrival. If this went on much longer, he wouldn’t have to worry about Ella; he’d get killed by some greenhorn out to gain a reputation. 

He looked around the table. It was the first time they had all been together for nearly a month. The thunder rumbled outside, accentuating his dark mood. They had worked well together the past three days. Vin had forgiven him. It was a start.

“Chris, I swear, you don’t quit brooding on it, it’ll never get better,” Buck said shortly. “It’s been nigh on a month.”

Buck’s dark blue eyes were filled with worry, sorrow—and forgiveness. Chris was startled to see it. Buck had forgiven him. Now, all he had to do was forgive himself. There was a way to start, he knew. It was time for a few apologies. Picking up the bottle, he filled Vin’s glass and motioned for him to pass the bottle on. The tracker did as silently requested. 

When all the glasses were filled, Chris raised his – but Ezra’s smooth voice cut him off. “I propose a salute to momentary transgressions." His green eyes scanned over the others, finally resting on Chris. “May we always have friends willing to forgive us for them.”

“Amen, brother,” Josiah said softly.

Chris looked around the table, all of the men catching and returning his gaze. They had all made mistakes and gotten beyond them. Now, it was his turn. The decision he had made at Gaines’—to leave Mary and the town, to stay with Ella, to disbelieve Vin—would take time to recover from, but this was the start. Taking a deep breath, Chris nodded, accepting the unspoken forgiveness and assurance.

With smiles and silences, they downed the whiskey. It was Buck who broke the rhythm of the rain against the window. “It ain’t over,” he said firmly.

A disbelieving look came over JD’s face. “You think she’ll be back? We whipped her boys pretty good.”

Without saying a word, Chris pulled Ella’s last letter from his coat. He had not intended to share it with anyone, except perhaps Vin, but they all needed to know that Buck was right. It wasn’t over. 

Passing the letter to Ezra, he said quietly, “Read it.”

Ezra’s smooth voice repeated what Chris already knew: that she was still out there, that she was still after Chris, and that her insanity had her convinced of their marriage. After finishing with Ella’s new moniker of Missus Larabee, Ezra sighed, “Good Lord.”

Buck added, “Shit.”

But it was Nathan’s reaction that surprised everyone. “You know, this might help.”

When Chris glared over at him, he raised his hand in a calming gesture. “Think on it, Chris. You have a reputation. If’n she’s crazy enough to go ’round claiming to be your wife, someone’s gonna notice.”

“The matter,” Ezra picked up, “might be helped along by notifying Judge Travis of the situation.”

“Telegraphed him,” Chris said, taking his turn at surprising everyone. “He’s got a wanted poster going out on her." Bitterly, he added, “Guess I better tell him about her new name.”

Ezra looked thoughtful for a moment, letting the cards fly unnoticed through his fingers. “I sent an inquiry to Judge Travis concerning Smiling Jack. It confirmed that his last name was Stebbin.”

Vin took a sharp breath. “Damn, we were close!”

“Think it’d do any good going back to Brunswick?” Buck asked.

“Even these reprobates wouldn’t be so self-assured to believe they could continue to operate out of that town without consequences.”

“That a yes or no, Ezra?” JD asked, only half-joking.

“That is a no, Mister Dunne. If that telegram had arrived only a day later….” Ezra speculated absently, rubbing his wounded arm.

Chris flinched, realizing that his binge at Purgatorio had cost them the best lead they had come across. Picking up his glass, he slammed back the contents.

“What telegram?” Buck asked. “I thought y’all had just….”

Vin and Ezra exchanged startled looks. It was Vin who said, “The one you sent us. About getting back early so’s to help find Chris.”

“I didn’t send anything.” Buck’s eyes narrowed in thought.

A wave of surprise went through the group. Chris filled his glass slowly, realizing that the others were waiting for him to make a decision. He held the glass up and said thoughtfully, “Someone got word out about the dance. Then someone got Vin and Ezra back here when they were getting too close to Smiling Jack.” Draining the glass, then setting it down carefully, he continued, “I think it’s time we paid a visit to the telegraph office.”

“We all go charging down there in the middle of the night,” Nathan spoke up, “and someone’s gonna know.”

“Nathan’s right,” Vin said. “Be better just a couple of us go tomorrow.”

“The only real lead has been the one Garner supplied about Brunswick,” Chris said.

“You find Garner?” Buck asked.

Chris nodded. “Mary helped. I sent him everything I found in the house that might have been his son’s.”

“I don’t understand,” JD commented. “If Vin and Ezra were getting close, why didn’t she just have them killed instead of getting them back here?”

Buck swatted him on the back of the head. “’Cause then we’d've all rode hell bent for Brunswick to find out what happened.”

“And she wouldn’t have gotten us to the ranch,” Josiah finished with a sigh. “We have danced to the lady’s tune all along.”

Chris felt the old impatience fill his stomach. He fought it down, knowing that he had already been the cause of their losing both Smiling Jack and Ella. With a sigh, he reached for the bottle again. As he poured another round, he noticed that Ezra, who had been quiet for a longer time than was normal, had his eyes closed and his head tipped forward. The gambler was obviously feeling the wound and the long day.

Reaching out, Chris tapped his arm. Ezra jerked awake, then leaned back, yawning. Nathan stood, walked to Ezra and squatted next to him.

Ezra stared at the man as if he expected him to bite. “Mister Jackson?”

“Let’s see that arm,” Nathan insisted.

“I’m fine, sir….”

“Let him see your arm, Ezra,” Chris ordered.

The green eyes cut him a cold glare that faded into tolerant indulgence. Without a word, the gambler eased his arm free, lifted it very slightly from his waist. A grimace passed over Ezra’s pale features as Nathan touched lightly around the bandage. Seeing the trouble he was having, Chris slipped his hand under his friend’s elbow, supporting the arm. Ezra cast him a quick smile of gratitude, something Chris was sure he wouldn’t have seen only that morning.

“Looks good. Still dry,” Nathan said. The dark healer rose and patted Ezra’s right shoulder. “You’ve had a long day, Ezra, best get to bed.”

Chris barely contained his smile as Ezra gave Nathan a look of complete disbelief. “Bed, Mister Jackson? It’s not yet midnight.”

“Ezra, there ain’t no one left to beat at cards ’cept’n us,” Nathan complained.

“And you already got all our money,” JD quipped.

Vin came to his feet. “Come on,” he said quietly. “Let’s go.”

Rain pelted hard against the window nearest them, sounding a warning for hail. Chris frowned. “Mighty bad night for sleeping in that leaky wagon, Vin.”

Bringing the fading Ezra to his feet, Vin smiled. “It ain’t leaky and I ain’t sleeping in it. Ezra talked me into getting a room tonight.”

“I did?” Ezra asked in confusion.

“Yeah.”

“Why?” Ezra wondered almost to himself.

“’Cause you owe me.” Vin offered nothing more.

Ezra yawned. “Fine. Shall we both proceed to our chambers, then.”

There was a general chuckle and no one bothered asking why Ezra owed Vin. Chris watched them disappear up the stairs before turning his attention back to the others. Josiah had stood to join Nathan in putting on their raingear. A strong hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up into Buck’s confident gaze.

“We’ll get Ella for all of us, Chris.”

 

Vin guided Ezra to the bed, then turned and lit the lamp before closing the door and checking the lock. When he turned to help Ezra undress he suddenly found himself with an armful of eager gambler. His mouth was covered and lips teased open to admit Ezra’s tongue. He took a deep, sharp breath and eased away enough to see into the jade-green eyes. Ezra was smiling dangerously at him, all traces of exhaustion gone. Vin’s eyes narrowed.

“You conman,” he accused.

“Just one of the many reasons you love me,” Ezra said firmly.

Returning the smile, Vin reached for the dark green jacket Ezra was wearing, only to stop and lightly touch the white sling. “You sure you….”

Ezra ripped the sling over his head, jerked Vin to him and kissed him again. Vin gasped, moaning as Ezra’s tongue once more filled his mouth, desire flickering through him like the shadows cast by the lamp. He moaned, tangling his hands in the rich brown hair, holding Ezra still while he sucked on his tongue, swirling his own around it until they both had to break away to breathe.

“I missed you,” Vin whispered.

“Shush,” Ezra muttered. “What I said to Mister Larabee was for all of us. There is nothing to dwell on.”

Vin stared into the beautiful green eyes. “Promise me you’ll be careful. That crazy bitch, Ella, scares me.”

“I will be cautious,” Ezra intoned. “We will overcome her, Vin. I am coming to believe there is very little in this world that can overwhelm the seven of us.”

The confused confidence in Ezra’s voice brought a smile to Vin’s face. “You been drinking?”

Ezra’s eyes widen. “What?”

“You sounding pretty sure for a man who didn’t believe in any ah this,” Vin reminded him.

“I have learned that love can give new perspective to most things,” Ezra said as he reached for his shirt.

Vin also reached for his, only to see the surprise in Ezra’s green eyes. “What’s wrong?”

He could see Ezra’s pale throat move as he swallowed hard. Vin felt like kicking himself. Ezra was more certain than ever of his position in the town and, more importantly, in Vin’s life, but the shadows were not completely gone. Taking a step closer, Vin kissed Ezra very gently.

“Don’t start without me,” he said firmly. 

Ezra smiled, the light returning to his eyes. “Vin, one day….”

Vin ran his hands through Ezra’s rich brown hair. “I know.”

Starting out, Vin said, “I’ll go down and tell the boys I put you to bed. Then I’ll come up and put you to bed.”

Ezra gave him a sweet smile, one that lightened the pale face, one that made it almost impossible for Vin to close the door. Two long strides brought him back to the startled gambler. The kiss was quick, almost chaste before Vin practically sprinted for the door.

 

There was a slight hitch in Ezra’s soft breathing. Vin tightened his arms around the strong body, aching to have him awake and at the same time hoping he slept through the night. Just as Ezra had noticed Vin’s exhaustion, so Vin had seen the tremors in the normally steady hands, the way the jade-green eyes would cloud with sleep. After going downstairs he had sat with Chris and Buck for an hour, knowing what he would find when he came upstairs.

Ezra had made it to bed minus his vest, guns, belt and boots, but still wearing his pants and shirt. Moving as quietly as he could, Vin had disrobed and joined him on the narrow bed. Aside from a soft mutter and pushing back into Vin’s arms, Ezra never noticed. That had been several hours ago. Outside the rain continued to fall, blocking the moonlight and stars. It was that particular dark time of night, the hour just before dawn started to light the plain. 

Wrapped safe in his arms, Ezra shifted; then there was a soft sigh, and Vin knew his lover was awake. He waited, letting Ezra decide whether he was too far lost to exhaustion or need. A soft hand came up and began to stroke along the arm he had draped across Ezra’s chest.

“Vin, have you been awake all night?” Ezra asked in concern.

“Nah, not all night,” Vin admitted.

“Why were you gone such an inordinate amount of time?” Ezra demanded.

Kissing along one ear, Vin said, “’Cause I knew you needed to sleep.”

What started as a noise of protest, finished as a yawn and slight laugh. “Well, in this instance, I am willing to forgive you since it appears you were correct.”

“Gosh, thanks,” Vin said with a touch of sarcasm. “’Sides, Ezra, you’re awake now.”

The chuckle this time was husky, sending a small jolt of excitement into Vin’s blood. “What is it that seems to force us into these pre-dawn delights?” Ezra wondered.

Nuzzling into the soft hair, Vin said, “You’re a night animal, Ezra. Like a mountain cat. One day though I’m gonna have you outside, watch those beautiful green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.”

Under his arms, he could feel Ezra’s breathing quicken, felt him tilt his head sideways in open invitation for Vin to continue the soft kisses down his neck. Vin undid the pearl buttons on Ezra’s cotton shirt, continued on down to the heavy pleated pants. Ezra shifted, and had to stifle a small blurt of pain.

“Let me up,” Ezra requested.

The gambler slipped out of bed, nothing more than a shape in the blackness. The darkness highlighted sound. Vin could hear the soft brush of cloth against warm flesh, could hear the short catch in Ezra’s breathing as he eased the shirt away from the wounded arm. A pang of empathy caught in Vin’s chest at the sound and, unbidden, his thoughts went back to the shooting.

Seeing Ezra fall was forever burned into his memory. The horror of thinking his lover fatally wounded had been magnified by the argument that stood between them. Shooting the assassin was only a vague flash, like a scene in a dark, silent room. Light and life had come back into his world only when he had seen Chris smile down at the injured gambler. At that instant he had sworn that he would never again let Ezra misunderstand his place in Vin’s life.

Thoughts vanished as Ezra slipped back into the bed, sliding close with a small grunt of pain as he jarred his arm. Vin leaned in and kissed him deeply, feeling his cock growing against Ezra’s groin. Running his hands over the smooth skin, Vin felt almost light headed, like a man too long without water suddenly given too much. Ezra’s quiet moan of pleasure told him the feeling was returned. He nuzzled into the man’s shoulder.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

He reached for Ezra’s chest and gained another barely controlled gasp of pain, this time for the ribs. Vin edged away a little. “Reckon it’s my turn to worry about hurting you.”

Ezra only offered a smile of apology, remembering too well his own concern over Vin’s ribs. Vin let his hand trail down a soft cheek, vaguely wondering if Ezra’s whiskers weren’t as thick because of the missing testicle. He knew gelded horses didn’t get the same characteristics that stallions did, so it made sense. Stroking his hand back into the fine hair, he kissed the willing lips, teasing along them for a moment before sucking Ezra’s tongue into his mouth.

Shifting away to give Ezra plenty of room, he said, “Get comfortable.”

“I’m fine as I—”

“Ezra,” Vin said in exasperation, “do I argue over your ideas?”

Eyes wide, Ezra said, “Yes!”

“I don't .….” Vin frowned and changed tracks. “Okay, reckon I do. But, well, do it for me.”

Enjoying the admission, Ezra shifted on the bed until he was lying on his left side, arm in front of him. Vin smiled, pulling out of the corner he had shoved himself into, wrapping himself around the shorter man’s back, very careful of the two stark white bandages barely visible against the fair skin. 

He once more started kissing along Ezra’s neck, hands carding through the dark hair. Leaning back a little, he tugged on the fine strains. “You growing this for me?”

“No,” Ezra said shakily. “I was not feeling very… interested in my appearance of late.”

Understanding what his lover had been thinking of, Vin sighed. He thought of telling Ezra not to ever worry again over being loved, but he knew he had said enough. Instead he changed the subject by saying, “I was proud of you this afternoon. You done good.”

He heard the smile in Ezra’s voice. “Mister Larabee expressed the same thought. Now, if I could gain that response without getting shot in the process.”

Vin’s hand roamed down the smooth, strong back. “Damn, you lost weight on me, boy.”

Ezra gave a snort of dismay. “Given the evidence of your ribs prodding me, you are not in a position to lecture anyone.”

With one hand on the fine ass, Vin’s other hand drifted over Ezra’s chest, pinching at the already hard nipples.

“I can’t reach you,” Ezra complained. “Hell, I can’t even see you.”

“You got no need to do either. Just lay there and feel me,” Vin said silkily. “I’ll do all the work tonight. You done apologized, my turn now.”

When Ezra didn’t argue, Vin worried a little that his lover might be too tired. But when his hand drifted lower down the smooth chest, Ezra moaned softly and shifted back, rubbing against Vin’s growing erection. Encouraged, and feeling the charge starting to gather in his blood, Vin thrust his shaft between Ezra’s legs, sliding along under the scarred ball and half-filled cock.

“Slide your leg over a mite,” he instructed Ezra, kissing along the square shoulders. There was the slightest hesitation then Ezra let his leg move so that his knee rested on the sheet.

“Vin?” Ezra asked steadily. “Will you take me tonight?”

The question surprised the tracker. He had every intention of one day claiming Ezra, but the one time he had mentioned it, it had been as Ezra taking him. Vin could feel the almost imperceptible stiffening of the body in his arms. He could also feel the trust and consent in the way Ezra moved his leg.

Kissing along the top of Ezra’s neck, he said, “Not tonight. One day.” Lightly, nipping at the junction of shoulder and neck, he added, “I want you strong and healthy and ready. When I take you, you’re gonna be begging for it.”

The cock resting against his twitched. “I am perfectly willing to try….”

“When your arm heals,” Vin insisted. “It’s easier if’n you can get on all fours.”

That image brought him a quick moan and a shove back. Ezra grabbed his wrist and put Vin’s hand on the long cock. Vin sighed, as he tightened his hand around the shaft, loving the feel of it, the way the scars and vein rubbed across his palm. Pushing Ezra’s cock down to press against his, Vin let the friction raise the dance of electricity along his nerves. Ezra’s sharp breath signaled the connection arching between them.

Shifting up a little, he reached under his pillow for the stoppered bottle of mineral oil. He smiled a little, wondering if Ezra was going to get upset over the mess they were about to make out of his sheets. He grabbed the cork with his teeth and jerked it free. Ezra turned his head, and even in the dark, Vin could see the confused look. Vin kissed him, sliding his tongue barely in to run over the edge of Ezra’s teeth.

“You’ll like it, Ezra,” he assured him.

Ezra smiled at him. “I know I will.”

Vin moved his hand off Ezra’s cock, poured oil into his right hand and spread it well over both palms. Ezra watched him over his shoulder, appeared completely lost in the moves of his hands. Tipping the bottle once more, Vin filled his left hand, reached between Ezra’s legs and spread the smooth oil from the tip of his cock back to the tight entrance to his body.  
“So good…” Ezra moaned, rolling his head forward to the bed.

“Wish I was ambi… whatever you said,” Vin muttered, using his left hand a little awkwardly to tease lightly over the ridged ring of muscle.

He felt the energy in his veins, heard it in Ezra’s soundless moan. Vin eased back into position, his hand going to stroke Ezra’s cock slowly while his own shaft slipped between the hard thighs. Ezra started moving now, thrusting into Vin’s hand, breathing hard and deep. Teasing the tight muscle, Vin sucked on the strong shoulder, letting his lover set the pace. When Ezra started moving a little faster, pushing back against him, Vin squeezed the flared head of the shiny cock—and slipped one finger into the tight body.

“Vin!” Ezra froze.

“Easy." He kept up the caresses on the swollen cock.

“That’s…." Ezra panted, pushed back a little. “Strange… wonderful….”

Vin laid butterfly-light kisses along his shoulders, down the wounded arm. “If I get goin’ too fast, you stop me.”

The only answer he got was for Ezra to shove forward through Vin’s fist, then back on the slender invader. A whimper of pleasure filled the small room. Vin began to move his finger in rhythm with his other hand. He closed his eyes, feeling the slick interior muscles of Ezra’s body, imagined what it would be like to have them surround his cock. He gave a quiet moan and pulled harder on the slender shaft.

“Vin….” Ezra panted.

Drawing himself back from the erotic visions, Vin stilled his movements, letting Ezra do himself for a minute. The sight and feel of the body moving under and around him heightened the surges of power, gathered them along his groin. Vin buried his face against Ezra’s shoulder, growling with lust. He could feel each rapid heartbeat under his arm, could feel Ezra’s pulse in the oiled flesh, knew the light that was dancing through Ezra’s blood.

“Vin….” Ezra whispered again, begging for more.

On the next thrust back, Vin pushed another finger into the small opening. Ezra gave a cry of sheer passion. Vin could sense the power of the new sensations racing like lightning through the strong body, could hear Ezra’s breathing becoming erratic. He squeezed Ezra’s cock, then tightened two fingers around the base, cutting off his orgasm.

“Vin, please…”

Keeping both his hands still, Vin asked breathlessly, “Bring your leg back a little. Take a deep breath and hold still a minute.”

“I’m so close…." Ezra pleaded.

“I know,” Vin said huskily.

The hard muscles of Ezra's thighs, well oiled and hot, now encased Vin’s shaft. They both lay still. Vin’s fingers were a tight ring around Ezra’s shaft, denying him completion. Only when the tense muscles relaxed under his hands did Vin move, thrusting, shoving his cock through the gripping legs, feeling the tingles building through his blood. Ezra struggled to shove back, but Vin’s body stopped him. A growl of frustration faded into a low moan as Vin slipped his fingers slowly out, then back in. Tightening the hold around Ezra’s cock, but not pumping, Vin concentrated on the way the hard muscle clenched his fingers, on the soft sound of flesh on oiled flesh. He crooked his fingers, widening the opening. Ezra gasped.

“Please, Vin, please…” Ezra panted.

With a feral smile, Vin began to move, pumping the long cock, sliding his shaft under the taut ball, thrusting his fingers in and out. 

“Like before a storm, ain’t it? Lightning waiting to hit." He let the energy take over, gasping. “Let it take you, Ezra.”

Ezra’s panting had become hard sobbing breaths, his shoves frantic. Vin was thrusting hard, squeezing the solid cock, drawing Ezra’s orgasm from deep within him. Fighting away his own lust, Vin shoved both fingers as deep as he could into the slick passage, held Ezra tight, felt the energy coil through taut muscles, heard him cry out, burying his face against the pillow. Ezra’s cock jerked, pumping hot fluid over Vin’s hand. Vin let loose the storm in his veins, shoving his face against Ezra’s sweat-soaked shoulder to muffle his yell of incredible pleasure as he spilled his seed over the sweat drenched thighs.

It was several minutes before Vin was able to roll away, taking long, deep breaths. It was several more minutes before he realized how still Ezra was. 

He snuggled against the hot back. “Ezra?”

“I’m worried,” Ezra said quietly. “If each of our sexual liaisons continues to out perform the previous one, it could prove to be fatal.”

Vin’s lips closed around Ezra’s earlobe, tugged playfully. “Well,” he drawled, “we could stop ’fore it gets too dangerous.”

Ezra tilted his head back, making a thoughtful noise in his throat. After a second he shook his head. “No, it may be deadly but I can think of no better way to approach the heavenly vestibule.”

Giving a forced sigh, Vin concluded, “Reckon we’re stuck with it then.”

They returned to the comfortable silence. Through the rain-laden sky Vin could make out the first streaks of dawn. It was going to be a dark, dreary day. Melancholy nagged him. Leaning his head against Ezra’s shoulder, he said, “It still ain’t right ’tween all ah us.”

The hand that had been moving up and down his arm took his hand. “I have every confidence the camaraderie we are all dependent upon will return.”

There was so much assurance in the smooth southern voice that Vin actually smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. Ain’t much can beat us when we’re together.”

******

The bell jingled merrily as Chris opened the door to the telegraph office. Buck and Ezra came in behind him: Buck to see if the operator recognized him, and Ezra because Chris trusted his judgment of people. The clerk came in from the back room, drying his hands on a white cloth.

“Gentlemen,” the man said a little warily. Chris ignored the tone, knowing that sometimes they tended to intimidate the townsfolk.

“Mister McGurter,” Chris said. “We need to ask you a question about a telegram that was sent out ’bout six weeks ago.”

The younger man looked a little surprised but gave a shrug. Chris thought once again that the man, who had arrived in town only three months earlier, didn’t look like the clerking type. At a guess Chris put him only a couple years older than JD, though he was taller than Vin with wide shoulders and arms that showed he had worked labor before punching a telegraph key. Not that the telegraph was all he did; there was also the stage and freight service to keep running.

“I can’t tell you some things, Mister Larabee,” McGurter said with a note of apology. “Telegrams are like the mail, private.”

“We know that, son,” Buck said good-naturedly. “Ain’t nothing says you cain’t tell us who sent it though, is there?”

McGurter frowned, obviously unsure if that were privileged information or not. Finally, he asked, “Does this have anything to do with a crime?”

“A plethora,” Ezra said easily.

At McGurter’s puzzled look, Chris said, “Several.”

Laying the cloth down, the younger man said, “Then that should be all right. What did you need to know?”

Ezra stepped forward now. “While in Burnswick, Mister Tanner and I received a telegram. It originated in our fair town from Mister Wilmington.”

McGurter’s freckled Irish complexion colored up. “Yes, sir. I remember that one." He dropped his head and looked sheepishly up at Chris. “I uh, was surprised to hear… that Mister Larabee was… er, needed help.”

From the corner of his eye, Chris saw Buck give him a nodding grin. Chris leaned on the counter. “And Buck sent that telegram?”

“No,” McGurter confirmed their suspicions. “It was a relay from Red Fork.”

The others exchanged quick, confused glances. “A relay?” Buck asked.

McGurter nodded. “Yes, sir. Guess that’s why….”

The telegraph key started tapping and McGurter nodded to them, turning to the desk. From the corner of his eye Chris saw Ezra frown. McGurter typed out a quick message in reply then stood and returned to the counter.

Picking up the conversation, he said, “Guess that’s why I remember it. I thought it was kind of strange that it was from Mister Wilmington when he was in town. I sent it on, though.”

“Could someone send a message from one town to another to another then back to where it started?” Buck wondered.

Looking puzzled, McGurter said, “Well, sure but—”

“Someone in Brunswick must have known about you two,” Buck said to Ezra. 

“Is there any method by which we could determine the origin of the telegram?” Ezra asked the young man.

After a slight frown, McGurter said, “I could send a message to Bill in Red Fork and see if he recalls where it came from.”

“Do that,” Chris said quickly. Without waiting for acknowledgement, he went out.

A couple of steps behind him, Ezra closed the door quietly, standing with his hand on the knob for a second, worrying at the side of his lip.

“Something wrong?” Chris demanded.

Ezra looked up, giving Chris a hesitant look. “No,” he finally said. “I was merely puzzled by Mister McGurter’s abrupt and rather rude reply to an inquiry from Gila Flats.”

“You know the code?” Buck asked.

Brushing some imaginary dust from his jacket, Ezra replied haughtily, “Of course.”

Buck gave him a quick smile. “Why didn’t you speak up when the town was hiring someone for it?”

Chris had to smile at the withering glare Ezra gave Buck at that suggestion.

Chapter Ten

“You gonna be okay?” Vin asked blandly.

Ezra yawned, watching the tracker throw his bags over the black mare’s saddle. It was far too early to be up but he had two good reasons. The first was to see Vin and Buck off on their patrol. 

“It’s my mother, Mister Tanner, not some desperado wishing to call me out.”

He could tell by Vin’s expression that the lean tracker considered the latter to be the safer option. But, true to his feelings about other people’s families, Vin remained silent. 

Ezra let himself pause to admire the other man. They had both put on the missing weight and lost the haggard look caused by Vin’s three week ride and Ezra’s shooting. Right now Ezra thought Vin looked especially handsome. The lean tracker had rolled his coat in the front of his saddle and was wearing a striped light blue shirt over a pair of tight black pants.

The past few weeks had also taught Ezra more than a little about ecstasy. Vin was uncanny in his ability to take Ezra to the brink, then pull him back only to do it again. Giving the tracker a smile, Ezra let himself feel a sense of accomplishment that he was fast learning to do the same to Vin.

“Morning there, Ezra,” Buck said cheerfully, as he pulled his horse to a stop next to Vin. “What you doing up before noon?”

“It is best to partake of breakfast before my mother’s arrival,” Ezra explained.

Buck laughed. “I can understand that.”

Ezra knew that the others found his relationship with his mother to be unusual at best, crazy at worst. Trying to explain why he still sought his mother’s approval even though he had long ago accepted he would never get it, was impossible. Though for some reason, he found himself looking forward to today’s visit. Vin swung up on his horse.

“Y’all be careful out there,” Ezra intoned.

Buck nodded, losing his usual smile. “I wish to God the bitch would try something. It’s the waiting that will drive the man crazy.”

Vin nodded his agreement to Buck’s statement. It had been four weeks since the dead end with the telegram. Four weeks of waiting for whatever Ella tried next. It was getting to where all of them were jumping at shadows. The only real surprise during the long weeks had been Chris. After spending the first week in a evil mood, he had suddenly turned around and invited Mary to a dance in Eagle Bend. Ezra was glad to see their friend taking Vin’s advice and trying to think of something other than revenge.

Buck turned his gray and started down the street. Vin paused for only an instant to look at Ezra, but the gambler could feel the love in the sky-blue eyes. He tipped his hat and watched Vin trot after his traveling partner.

As they rode out of sight, Ezra sighed, trying to retain his good mood. Things had been quiet, not only from Ella but from any other trouble. Everything seemed to have returned to normal. Mary was once more talking to Chris about more than just town business. Within their band, though, Ezra could still sense something wrong, something missing. It was like listening to a symphony where a few notes were off. Giving up on trying to define the problem, Ezra pulled out his pocket watch.

Squinting a little against the bright sunlight, he estimated that it was an hour to the stage’s planned arrival time, which gave him a little over an hour until Maude’s arrival. Starting down the street, he paused to accept a morning welcome from Missus Potter. It was a beautiful late summer day and the town was filling early. Several more citizens offered greetings as he crossed the street. From down the block he was distracted by the sounds of hammering.

The sound lifted his momentarily sagging spirits. The reason that he was looking forward to his mother’s visit was to brag. Even though he knew it would not be appreciated, he was proud of the fact that the newly-appointed town council had asked and heeded, his advice on the investment of the ten thousand dollars recovered from the would-be assassin. The hammering was coming from an addition to Josiah’s church, a room to serve as a school. That had been the first thing he had suggested they spend funds on. A search had already been launched in several eastern papers for a teacher. The rest of the money, to pay the teacher and for other town improvements, was invested in two trust funds with a solid New York banking firm.

Straightening his new hunter green jacket and gold vest, he walked into the café. The town had also voted to reward their protectors with a whole fifty dollars each. Ezra had bristled at that. Getting shot was certainly worth more than fifty dollars. After arguing with the esteemed gentlemen, he had secured sixty for each of them, well short of the hundred he’d requested. Sitting down, he ordered a big breakfast and sat back to watch the town through the new glass window.

He was still there, reading the latest edition of the Clarion, when the stage rumbled past. Tucking the paper under his arm, he hastened out into the fast-warming day. His timing was perfect; he arrived at the dust-covered coach just as his mother was preparing to exit. Smiling, he extended his hand.

“Mother,” he said cheerfully.

Maude Standish stepped regally down. Smiling up at her son, she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Ezra, sugah, how are you?”

Ezra returned the quick peck. “Fine, mother. What brings you—”

The first of her luggage landed with a thud near the front wheel. “Be careful with that, my good man!” Maude barked.

Standing back, Ezra waited for the other bags to be more carefully lowered down. He was slightly surprised when only four appeared. As he moved to retrieve them, he looked over at the still lovely woman. It struck him suddenly that she was looking older these days, and a fleeting touch of worry snaked though him. Still, he knew the last thing his mother would sit still for was negative comments on her appearance. 

“Traveling light these days, are you, Mother?”

Snapping open her umbrella, she said, “Well, son, it is only a short trip. I had all the necessary things shipped on ahead.”

One of the town boys, whom Ezra had paid, now showed up to help with the bags. Picking up the smallest of the bunch, Ezra left the rest to the young man. Extending his arm to his mother, Ezra started them toward the hotel. People smiled and good mornings floated toward them.

“So, son, it looks like you’re still doing well here,” Maude observed. Her tone said she still didn’t understand his attraction to the growing frontier town.

“Well, not to brag,” Ezra said smoothly, gold tooth catching the sunlight, “but the town council recently called upon me to advise them on investing a rather large amount of money.”

He knew as soon as he had said it that it had been a mistake.

Maude’s hand tightened on his arm. “Really?” Her cultured voice dripped honey. “You know, I have several very lucrative investment opportunities in the offing that—”

Deciding it was best just to ignore the whole matter, Ezra switched subjects quickly. “What brings you here, Mother?”

They stepped up onto the wood walk in front of the hotel. Maude turned shocked eyes toward him. “Now, Ezra, as I’ve said before, cain’t a mother just visit her darling son?”

Ezra squinted at her, mouth curling up on one side. “And as I have said, before, no, not you. Now—”

The strangest look came into Maude’s eyes, a flash so quick he couldn’t quite figure it out before it was gone. “Believe what you may, sugah, but I am only here to visit you and Mister Sanchez.”

“Josiah?” Ezra couldn’t control his surprise.

Smiling wickedly, Maude said, “Well, Ezra, a good man is hard to find.”

A slight grumble from behind them reminded Ezra that their young helper was still standing there. Stepping forward, Ezra held the door for his mother and the young man. Mister Hillyard at the desk was waiting and smiled at the older woman. The man motioned the baggage carrier on upstairs as Maude stepped forward to register. Once that was done, Ezra followed her toward the stairs.

“Oh yes,” Maude said, as if just thinking of something. Ezra flinched, waiting for the real reason for her arrival. “After I have refreshed myself I really must find your Mister Larabee and offer my congratulations on his nuptials to Ella.”

The bag slammed to the wooden floor as Ezra grabbed his mother by the upper arms. “Ella Larabee?”

Startled by his sudden grip, Maude shook her arms free. “Unless there’s another Missus Larabee.” she said sarcastically.

“Where did you meet her?” Ezra demanded.

“Why, on the stage between Gila Flats and Eagle Bend.”

Holding up his hand, Ezra said, “Wait. We all need to hear this." He took several deep breaths. “Go get refreshed, Mother, then I really must ask you to meet us in the café.”

Maude looked like she wanted to protest his ordering her around, but his urgency reached through her stubbornness. “Well, I don’t understand what’s so important about a chance meeting with the lady but I suppose I could eat something.”

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes, Ezra said quietly, “Please, Mother, this is very important.” A slight smile lifted his mouth. He knew exactly how to get complete cooperation from his mother. “There is a thousand dollar reward involved.”

Ezra flinched at the unholy light that came into the green eyes that were so like his own. He wondered if he looked that predatory when money was involved, and knew that he did. It was no wonder the others hadn’t trusted him with the cash. He still wasn’t sure he trusted himself with it, even now. The hired young man came back down the stairs, gave Ezra a nod and started for the door.

“Mister Thomas,” Ezra caught him. He tossed another coin to the boy. “If you would be so kind, sir, as to help with this last bag." Maude started to give him an outraged remark about being deserted, but he cut her off by giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. “One hour, Mother.”

******

Noting the dangerous light in Larabee’s eyes, Ezra once more found himself wishing Vin was back. Depending on the news Maude delivered, Vin might be the only one who could keep Chris from doing something stupid. The man shifted in his chair again. It had taken all of Ezra’s persuasive powers to keep Chris from charging up to his mother’s room. Now, the gunslinger was chafing at the bit at being forced to wait.

“Ezra?” he growled.

Withdrawing his watch slowly, Ezra tried to control his frown. It was now ten minutes past their appointed meeting time. Josiah cut off any reply though.

“Missus Standish likes to be fashionably late,” he observed.

“Like mother, like son,” Nathan commented jokingly.

While Ezra didn’t always appreciate being compared to his mother, in this instance, he did appreciate his two companions' attempts to placate their impatient leader. Just before Larabee’s temper could completely take over, the front door opened and Maude came in amid a swirl of green satin and lace. Ezra had to smile; it did seem he had inherited his sense of fashion from Maude. The four lawmen came to their feet. Josiah offered Maude his hand as he pulled out a chair for her.

“Missus Standish,” the preacher intoned smoothly. “You are looking as lovely as ever.”

“Why thank you, Mister Sanchez. It is a pleasure—”

“Missus Standish,” Chris cut in, leaning across the table. “Ezra says you talked to someone claiming to be my wife.”

Ezra flinched, waiting for Maude to criticize Chris for his rude approach. She didn’t, to his surprise, her expression turning surprisingly serious. Sitting gracefully down, she nodded. “Yes, Mister Larabee, I did.”

“Missus Standish, that… woman is ….”

Maude raised an authoritative hand, stopping his words. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Ezra and the others exchanged quick smiles at Maude’s taking command of the conversation.

“Given my son’s rather startled reaction to the news, I have spent the last hour finding out exactly what relationship the lady in question shares with you, sir.” Shaking her head, she continued by adding, “You can imagine my dismay when I learned the truth.”

Her quickly-gained knowledge didn’t surprise Ezra. One of the first survival rules was that knowledge was essential to a good con. It was always best to know exactly what the situation was before confronting it.

“The ride I shared with her was from Gila Flats to Eagle Bend. I thought it odd that she had joined us for such a short duration." Maude paused and dipped into her beaded bag. “Now, I realize that it was merely a ruse to get this to you, sir.”

A general feeling of dread went through the group as Chris took the ribbon-tied letter. Nathan’s assessment of “like mother, like son” was not an idle one. As the stoic shootist read, Maude drew their attention away from him by saying, “The lady, I refuse to use language to describe her adequately, was quite charming, well dressed, traveling alone, though an unsavory gentleman met—”

Chris came up out of his chair so quickly that everyone jumped. The paper crumpled in his hand. From across the table Ezra could see the absolute hate in his eyes. The black-clad man started toward the door without a word. The other three came to their feet, Josiah reaching out to grab Chris’ arm. Larabee froze, turning icy green eyes toward the big preacher. Most men would have backed away from the deadly glare, but Josiah only tightened his grip.

“Chris, now is—”

Chris punched him hard enough to stagger him back into Maude’s chair. The conwoman gave a cry of alarm, and only Ezra’s fast move stopped her from tumbling to the floor. Before the others could recover, Chris was out the door and headed for his horse.

“Damn,” Ezra muttered, patting his mother vaguely before sprinting out after Nathan and Josiah.

Nathan had managed to get in front of Chris’ horse and was holding desperately to the reins. “Chris, whatever was in that letter, it’s got to be a trap.”

As Ezra came up next to the dark healer, Chris’ hand went to his gun. “Let go….”

“Release him, Mister Jackson,” Ezra said quietly. All three stared at him. “If he wishes to die before extracting revenge on Gaines, then the only thing we can do is figure out a way to explain his death to Vin and Buck.”

The words were calm, meant to get through the rage that was burning in Chris’ expression. Ezra looked up, his gaze centered on the anger-darkened eyes. He spared a quick glance at Nathan, waiting to see if he understood that short of shooting the man, there was nothing they could do to stop him. Nathan stared back at Ezra, seeing what he was trying to do. With a sigh and shake of his head, he released the horse. To Ezra’s dismay, Chris nudged the animal forward, pointing him out of town.

“Damn.” Josiah echoed Ezra’s earlier feelings.

A dozen yards down the street, Chris jerked the gelding to a stop. Ezra held his breath, knowing the other two were doing the same. Even from where he was, Ezra could see the white-knuckled grip Chris had on the thick leather reins. After a minute, the man’s head dropped. There was a collective release of sighs as Chris spun his mount around. As if nothing had happened, he came back, dismounted and looped the reins around the hitching rail.

“When JD gets back with Vin and Buck, meet me in the saloon,” he said in a low voice.

******

Once more Chris found himself handing a letter over to Ezra. The others, nursing various stages of their drinks, waited patiently.

“You know what to skip over,” Chris told the gambler.

Nodding his understanding, Ezra scanned the letter, took a breath and started: “… so, my love, owing to the unfortunate incident with Smiling Jack, I have been forced to sell our ranch in Hamilton County. You’ll be happy to know that I already have workers started on… our place outside of Eagle Bend. I know you’ll like the layout. It is beautiful as well as functional. I have added a smaller room for the… children….” Ezra stopped, took a quick glance at Chris and continued, “The head man says the work should be done before September. Once the new ranch house is ready I will telegraph you. I miss you….”

Ezra’s smooth voice faded out. When the too-sharp green eyes met his, Chris could see the sympathy in them, and the promise that none of the others would know the more intimate things contained in the letter.

"She’s crazier than a longhorn in loco weed,” Buck commented dryly.

“So,” Vin drawled, “she wants us to come riding out there all bent for leather—”

“No,” Ezra said quietly. “I don’t believe that is what she expects.”

Chris looked over at him. The gambler was staring thoughtfully at the worn green felt of the familiar poker table. Feeling Chris’ gaze on him, he looked up.

“Keep talking,” Chris urged.

“We are too intelligent to ride into a very obvious ambush. Gaines is aware of that.”

Nathan cleared his throat and said, “We’d still have to know if she’s there. Reckon we’d send a couple a us out to check.”

“But not Chris,” JD added. “We’d want to keep him as far away as possible.”

“Even if we had to lock him up,” Buck said. He was smiling, but his tone warned Chris they would do it. Chris glared at him, letting him know it was not going to be easy.

“I’d send Vin and JD to check the place,” Chris said thoughtfully. “Tell ’em to go look and get back here.”

“And she’d be expecting them,” Nathan reminded them.

“Bait,” Buck said quickly. “She cain’t beat us together, but if she gets two or three of us….”

“The remaining number would ride out to effect a rescue,” Ezra elaborated. “And very probably ride into the same web of trickery.”

“Okay, so we know what we wanna do,” JD speculated, “and we know what she expects us to do. But what are we gonna do?”

Chris stared at his drink, thinking it through. He wanted Ella, wanted her dead; by his hand if possible, by a hangman’s noose otherwise. The others were waiting patiently for him to come up with a plan. What worried him was the possibility that his desire for revenge would color any idea he came up with.

“We give her what she wants,” he finally said.

Five pairs of eyes widened in surprise; only Vin nodded. 

“I would suggest,” Ezra said after a minute, “that you send two of us other than Vin or Buck.”

“Why?” Chris asked before Buck and Vin could protest.

“She will be suspicious of Buck because he warned you against her the last time. Vin took a shot at her. The rest of us might be perceived as harmless; therefore, she might be less inclined to dispose of us quite so fast.”

“She ain’t been inclined that way so far,” Chris remarked.

Vin and Buck both frowned but remained silent, seeing the logic in the gambler’s argument. 

Chris looked up from his empty glass, checking each man. The trust he saw was guarded, cautiously given. A sad smile touched him. These men had ridden into a Seminole village against odds of ten to one without knowing him for more than a few minutes, yet now they were worried about his judgment. It would have been funny—if he hadn’t been just as worried. 

******

Putting away the gun oil, Ezra slipped the conversion back into his shoulder holster. He had finished packing only a few minutes before and was now merely making doubly sure he was ready for Gaines and her cohorts. Glancing at the clock on his mantel, he stood to get dressed for dinner with his mother. She would not be happy once she heard he was leaving in the morning before her stage departed. A dutiful son would stay to see his mother off. Smiling a little, he also knew that promising her part of the reward would ease her wounded feelings.

A soft knock sounded at his door. “Yes?”

“It’s your mother.”

He knew by her tone that something had already put her in a bad mood. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, smiling widely. “Mother, I had thought our plans—”

“Are you going after this… woman?” Maude demanded as she stormed in, parasol held like a sword in front of her.

Deciding that pretense would get him nowhere, Ezra sighed, “Yes, Mother. It’s what I do.”

“Ezra….”

Repeating her gesture earlier, he raised his hand. “And for Mister Larabee." He added, sarcastically, “Not to worry, we are unable to collect the bounty. I will make it quite clear to the good Judge Travis that you were instrumental in securing—”

“It would be more convincing if I were to help,” Maude said suddenly. “If my claim to the money is to have any validity, I should be there when the woman is caught.”

Ezra stared at her as if she were speaking Apache. “What?”

“I was thinking,” Maude continued in a conspiratorial tone, “that if I were to go to this ranch and—”

“No!” Ezra snapped out of unaccustomed fear. “Absolutely not!”

“Now, Ezra, there’s no reason for her to expect me….”

“Mother,” Ezra’s tone turned partially pleading, partially sarcastic. “Have you listened to any of the crimes Gaines has committed? She has had four people, that we are aware of, killed, including a woman and child.” In a move that he would have never considered had he not come to know Vin, he stepped forward and wrapped the woman in a tight hug. “Please, Mother, promise me that you will continue on to New Orleans tomorrow and not get anywhere near Ella Gaines.”

Maude pulled away, staring at him as if he were a total stranger. And in that instant, he saw something in her expression that he had never really been sure of before—love for him. He stepped back in shock. She didn’t want to help because of the money; she wanted to go to protect him. Had it always been there and he was only able to see it now because of seeing it in Vin’s eyes? Or had Maude, by accepting that he was going to stay with his friends, been forced to admit that he could be killed without ever knowing that she loved him? He didn’t know but suddenly standing in front of his mother didn’t seem like a place for confrontation anymore.

Without wanting to, he found himself smiling, almost embarrassed at having caught her out. The feeling must have been evident since his mother reflected the look. Ezra could also see the stubbornness he knew only too well in those green eyes. The worry crept back.

“Mother, promise me,” he flinched at the term, “that you will not instigate any action concerning Gaines.”

“Ezra, honey….”

As much as his mother might care for him, he knew only too well that there was still one thing she cared for more. “You take one step toward that ranch and I will ensure that not a dime of the reward is allocated to you.”

Her mouth dropped open slightly, then snapped shut as she glared at him. The defiant look only grew a little stronger and Ezra realized that denial of the reward might have actually been too much of a challenge.

“Mother…”

She gave him an utterly sweet smile. “Don’t worry, honey, everything will be fine.”

Before he could even make another attempt, she slipped by him with a quick sway of hips and was out the door. Sinking down on the bed, he ran his hands through his hair. “Damn woman.”

“And which woman might that be?” Vin asked from where he leaned against the doorframe.

“My darling mother.” Ezra confirmed what the lean Texan already knew.

Vin scratched his head, frowning. “What’s she gone and done this time?”

“Not done, intends to do,” Ezra said shortly. Taking a deep breath, he tried to explain the revelations that had taken place. “She seems to have recently developed a certain amount of maternal instincts which, when coupled with the reward being offered for Gaines, has her determined to assist us in the woman’s apprehension.”

Ezra couldn’t be sure which surprised Vin more, the idea that Maude wanted to help or the idea that she wanted to help keep her son safe. Shaking his head, he said, “That ain’t a good idea.”

“Yes, so I have tried to tell her,” Ezra snapped. He regretted the tone immediately. “My apologies, Vin. I’m taking this out on you when it isn’t your concern.”

The door slammed behind Vin with a touch more force than was necessary. Vin was suddenly beside him, callused hand under his chin, lifting his face.

Vin said, “It concerns you, so it concerns me.”

The love that never failed to amaze him sparkled in the blue eyes. Sliding his hand around Vin’s neck, he urged the man down to meet his lips. Vin came to him, the kiss warm and gentle, a reassurance against the world. Before Ezra could response as enthusiastically as he wanted, Vin sat back with a sigh.

“Not right now,” he said regretfully. “Chris wants all a us down to the saloon.”

“Now?” Ezra demanded.

“’Fraid so. He’s got a map of his place drawed up, wants to go over the plan for tomorrow.”

“Very well,” Ezra concurred. “I’ll finish dressing and meet you downstairs.”

******

 

Vin hated being late for things, and he knew Ezra would wonder where he was, but this was something he had to do. Raising his hand, he tentatively knocked on the hotel room door. A second later Maude opened the door, her flash of surprise at seeing him immediately hidden.

“Mister Tanner,” she said easily. “To what do I owe the honor of this visit?”

Knowing that it was improper, Vin asked, “May I come in, please ma’am?”

She regarded him carefully for a minute, then held the door open. He took off his hat and stepped into the well appointed room. Three trunks were spread out near the large, four poster bed. He noticed that Maude had already changed dresses twice that day. Turning back, he fumbled with his hat for a minute, trying to think of where to start.

“Honey, I’m not going to bite,” Maude said with a hint of impatience. In a more soothing tone, she added, “You have obviously come here for a reason.”

“Ezra told me you’re thinking on riding out to the Larabee place, trying to help get Gaines,” Vin said.

The poker face that Ezra could effect with everyone but him now settled on his mother’s features. “What I plan on doing—”

“Ma’am,” Vin interrupted. “I lost my ma when I was five and to this day it still hurts. Ezra’s my friend. I don’t want him feeling that way any sooner than God intended. Please, Missus Standish,” he pleaded, “don’t do it.”

It was funny, watching the same emotions play on her face that played so often on her son’s. Stubbornness hit first and Vin almost sighed in defeat. But as he watched something changed; Maude’s lips softened and the defiance faded. Vin suddenly found himself being studied hard. After a minute, Maude’s green eyes closed and she sighed. As Vin watched in confusion, she nodded to herself.

“Very well,” she said quietly. “Since it seems Ezra is so concerned about the mental capacity of this lady, I suppose it best to continue on to New Orleans.”

Vin couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Thank you, ma’am." Ducking his head, he fought his smile under control and headed for the door.

“Mister Tanner.”

He turned back. “Ma’am?”

Maude was watching him closely again with a soft smile on her face. “I know that you don’t think much of how I… how Ezra was brought up.”

“That ain’t.…”

“But he is my son, sir, and I… care about him." She took a step closer and gripped his lower arm. “You take good care of him.”

Vin stared at her. The instincts that usually served him well were telling him that Maude knew, that she understood what Ezra meant to him—and was giving the closest thing he would ever get to a blessing. She was also seeking reassurance. Not one to normally touch, he nevertheless covered the small soft hand that rested on his arm.

Swallowing around the tightness in his throat, he promised, “I’ll take real good care of him, ma’am. Truth is, we’ll take care of each other.”

The hand on his arm tightened for just a minute, then Maude coughed delicately, breaking the mood. “Tell my son that I expect him for dinner tonight promptly at five.”

“Yes, ma’am, I’ll tell him.”

Chapter Eleven

Vin tightened his hold on his special rifle and peered through the sight again. Below, on a rise just to the south of the under-construction farmhouse, he could see Ezra and Josiah moving stealthily through the trees. Ezra had changed out his bright red coat for a more neutral dark green. Keeping the two men in sight, Vin forced his hand to be steady.

The plan was easy enough, probably as safe as any of the dangerous games they had played in the past. They would take out the hired guns, hopefully taking at least one alive, to tell them when Ella would be arriving or how they would contact her. Then it was only a matter of waiting. No one had any illusions that they would catch Ella in the house She was far too crafty to be anywhere around for the first part of her plan.

The whole plan, as well as Ezra and Josiah’s lives, depended on Gaines’ wanting to keep them alive until she was sure she had Chris. That had been the one thought that nagged Vin since Chris had chosen the two men to act as bait. It was pure torture lying on the rise, waiting for the hired guns to make their move, knowing that if they chose simply to shoot the two lawmen, there was nothing he could do about it from this far away.

Even as Vin watched, four men moved behind his two companions. He took a sharp breath despite expecting it. A hand landed on his shoulder.

“Easy, Vin,” Buck said quietly. “They’ll be okay.”

“Got no promises on that, Bucklin,” Vin reminded him.

Chris was suddenly next to them, lying belly down in the tall grass. “JD’s got three spotted just over the next hill. Nathan and I counted another three to the south.”

“From the number of horses, that leaves two in the house,” Vin observed.

Chris nodded his agreement. “Okay, boys, just like we planned it. Buck, the three on the hill belong to you and JD. Nathan and I’ll take the three to the south.” He patted Vin on the shoulder. “Soon as you hear my first shot, take down at least two of those tracking Josiah and Ezra. That’ll cut the odds enough to let them take it from there.”

Without taking his eyes off the two figures below, Vin asked, “What if these guys start shooting first?”

“Then we go on the first shot,” Chris replied blandly.

The other two men moved off in opposite directions. Below, their opponents were being as cautious as the two lawmen, moving slowly, waiting for something. Long, quiet minutes went by while Vin fought to keep his breathing steady, images from his time on the roof haunting him. All he could see was Ezra being shot again.

Before the waiting could completely wear on his nerves, two shots shattered the morning stillness. With the sound still echoing, Vin squeezed the trigger twice. The two gunmen closest to Ezra were thrown back into the heavy brush. The remaining two gunmen whirled toward Vin instinctively, letting Josiah and Ezra quickly get the drop on them. Coming to his feet, Vin cast a quick look toward the rise to the south. He could see Nathan and Chris starting down towards the house, pushing three of the ambushers ahead of them. Turning, he spotted the last two of their group, Buck and JD, leading their captives through the heavy woods that surrounded the back of the house.

Lowering the rifle, he let a wide grin touch his face. The plan had worked with the same smooth efficiency that had always marked the team. A feeling of things settling joined the relief he felt.

A barrage of shots riddled the trees around him and he hit the ground with a yell of surprise. Rolling into the safety of a downed oak, he searched the area, trying to figure out where the shots were coming from. Two more bullets splintered the dead wood next to him, pieces bouncing off his thick coat. Whipping his hat off, he rolled over and checked where he had last seen the others. Ezra and Josiah were also being fired on, though they were safely behind trees, returning fire toward the house. Worry grabbed him as he couldn’t find any of the others, though flashes of gunpowder and clouds of smoke told him that there was someone in the area where he thought Buck and JD should be. A quick movement showed him Nathan throwing one of his prisoners toward a tree, obviously intending to tie him up. He assumed the darker shape moving in the shadows nearby was Chris.

Another shot grooved the tree next to him and he realized that the fire was coming from two angles. Vin had checked the surrounding hills as they had ridden in, but somehow the gunmen had gotten behind him and to their south. Rolling toward a heavier tree, he glanced toward the house. The men firing at them had rifles, but if they made the house they might stand a chance. In the shadows to the south he could see Nathan and Chris moving down toward the building.

It was a trap. With sudden clarity Vin knew they were being driven toward the house, toward those two or three open yards that would give anyone inside clear shots at them. Before he could gain his feet to shout a warn he saw Chris make a break—toward where Buck and JD had found the real safety of the old spring house. Snaking over another log, Vin could see Ezra and Josiah also fairly secure in a nest of rotting fence posts.

Now, through the open spaces between the trees, he could make out their opponents. He counted four moving after Chris and Nathan, none of them firing. Gaines wanted Chris alive. That would buy the gunslinger and healer a measure of safety. Gaines' men wouldn’t shoot unless they had a clear shot at Nathan. For Josiah, Ezra, or himself, their best hope to avoid being surrounded was to get to the horses.

With a yell he popped up and killed one of the men drawing down on Josiah. A bullet scored across his leg, just above the boot, knocking him back. Spinning in mid-air, Vin landed on his back, taking out the one who had fired. He could see three lining the rise he had just left; three more taking up a position behind Buck and JD. Vin knew that now, while the men were moving, was their only hope to break out. A yell from below let him know that Chris had also seen the chance.

The others came up firing, Buck and JD aiming for the ones behind them, while Chris and Nathan opened up on the ones moving toward the high ground. There was a scramble across the small open area as Ezra and Josiah bolted from cover, running full tilt toward the cut where the horses were tethered. Vin turned around, surprising the men behind him by running directly toward them before breaking hard to the west and diving down behind the hill. Just as he landed he saw Josiah stumble. Ezra was there, sliding his shoulder under the larger man and keeping them moving.

Now all the fire from the four trapped lawmen concentrated on keeping their attackers pinned down. Vin lost sight of everyone as he sprinted up the incline, angling to meet Josiah and Ezra at the horses. A sharp pain ripped up his leg and he spared a quick glance down. There was only a slight amount of blood, proving the wound to be an annoyance but not dangerous. He hoped the same was true of Josiah.

“Stop them!” someone screamed out. “They’ll get away.”

Vin smiled at that. These guys had no idea of what they were up against. Dropping to one knee, he came to a complete standstill in the cover of the brush, rifle poised and ready. Two men came crashing through the trees; they were shot before they ever saw the tracker. Gunfire was echoing through the hills, making it impossible to know where it was centered. Gripping the rifle to him, Vin fought his fear under control and sprinted toward his two friends. He slowed down the last ten yards and edged cautiously into the cottonwoods where the horses were tied. He sighed in relief at the sight that met him. 

“What kept you?” Ezra drawled casually.

The gambler was reloading, leaning against his horse. Next to him Josiah was doing the same, through he was leaning a little more heavily on his animal, standing mostly on one leg.

“Josiah?”

The big man gave him one of his wide grins. “Nothing to speak of. Yourself?”

Vin saw the worry in the blue-gray eyes, caught the sharp breath from Ezra. “Less nothing than yours I’d judge.”

Ezra snapped the cylinder back into the Remington. He moved to the picket line, untied Buck and JD’s mounts. Vin followed him, doing the same for Chris and Nathan’s horses. One glance went among the three of them; Vin asking the question of Josiah in silence. He was answered with a quick nod.

“Four on the south, two or more in the house, four to the west….” Ezra started.

“Two on the west,” Vin corrected.

A smile and nod was Ezra’s return. “I’ll take the south.”

“Leaves the west for me,” Vin said.

“Guess I’ll take the house,” Josiah agreed.

They mounted as one, though Josiah gave a small grunt of pain as he shoved his leg into the stirrup. He managed a quick, deadly smile before moving off toward the rise. Vin turned his attention to Ezra. There was a quick touch of two fingers to his black hat and a single look of love from the jade eyes before the gambler urged his horse into a gallop. Vin followed him, not daring to think what they might find when they came over the hill.

The three riders paused for just an instant, judging the situation. Buck and JD were still by the building, still in one piece given the amount of cursing and bullets coming from their location. Vin could see that Nathan and Chris had made their way to the corral, using water troughs as cover. The fire toward them was light, as the hired guns were afraid of hitting Chris. Vin scanned the narrow, rocky trail down, knew that Ezra was checking out his own route. Vin handed the two horses' reins down to Josiah. Moving to the side, Josiah slid off his horse and tied all three animals to a strong tree.

“You boys ready?” Josiah asked as he knelt down, leaning forward over a low branch.

The answer was a surprising rebel yell from Ezra as he kicked his horse and started headlong down the sharp incline. Josiah opened up, firing at the barely-seen targets around Buck and JD. A heartbeat later, Vin urged his horse down the dangerous trail, all his concentration going to the two men he could see holed up now behind a stand of new lumber. Vin dropped the reins as his horse hit open land, grabbed the extra pistol from his pants and began firing off either side, knowing he wouldn’t hit anything, but offering more protection for Ezra and himself by keeping the gunmen ducking. He made the trees on the far side of the farmhouse, whirled the horse and started back across.

Ezra crashed through the trees nearest Buck and JD.

“Go! Go!” Buck yelled, urging JD on.

JD took three strides and leapt up onto the sturdy animal. Whirling around, the sheriff now joined Ezra in providing cover for Buck. 

A bullet tore a hunk of mane off Vin’s horse, and he slipped down the opposite side, hanging by one stirrup and shooting under the neck, as he’d learned from the Comanche. As much as he’d hate to lose his horse, it was better than losing his life.

Buck was in the saddle now and the three spurred away, heading for the safety of the hill. Reining in his horse behind them, Vin added his rifle to their firepower. By the time they reached the crest of the hill, Josiah was leaning against a tree, tying off a bandanna wrapped around his calf. He limped over and mounted.

“Glad to see you boys,” he said with a smile.

“Not as glad as we are to see you,” JD said with enthusiastic sincerity.

“Reckon we’d better go get those two laggers,” Buck said firmly.

Josiah untied the last two horses and held the reins up. Ezra and JD took them without a word. They immediately divided: Buck, Ezra and JD riding along the ridge circling west; Josiah and Vin following along the hill east and south. Two safe, two more to get out.

 

Josiah eased his horse to halfway down the hill, dismounted and once again crouched in the shadow of a large oak, resting the heavy rifle on one branch. At a right angle to him, Vin could see the other three riders poised and ready. Silent signals flashed across open meadow and wooded hill. Vin nudged his horse, and they charged down the small rise toward their trapped companions.

From the periphery of his vision, Vin watched as Buck dropped out of sight behind the rise, while Ezra and JD came down at an angle that would put them directly opposite him and at a right angle to Buck. Vin paused just slightly on the top of the hill, picked out his first target, and waited for the signal. It came with Buck’s sudden emergence and the sound of Josiah’s rifle sending some sinner to hell. Ezra and JD charged down the hill, both low over their horses' necks. Vin opened fire, watching one man fall before switching targets to the last of the men he could see. Doing some quick arithmetic, he knew there couldn’t be more than five of the ambushers left. As he urged his horse to move, he searched the hills for another target.

A flash of fire came from his left. He followed it back and started to sight down the rifle when there was a cry of alarm from Josiah. Snapping off a quick shot, he turned around in the saddle and was shocked to see another half-dozen men riding hard toward the house, directly toward Chris and Nathan.

“Damn!”

Ezra and JD were in the open, galloping toward their companions, too far into the clear to turn back; they were committed to the rescue. He didn’t have time to see much else. Spurring hard around, Vin headed toward their new attackers, knowing without looking that Buck was also headed directly toward the men, firing. Their shots scattered the bushwhackers, driving them into the trees. He took out one, saw another go down from someone’s shot. Just before he hit open ground, he turned, dodging back into the trees.

“Vin! Buck!”

He heard the scream of his name over the shots bouncing through the woods around him. Looking over his shoulder he saw that the four near the corral were now all mounted and ready to ride. A feral smile touched his face as he realized what Chris had in mind. He raised his rifle in signal.

Across from him, Buck had bailed off his horse, was crouched in the shadows, firing fast, not expecting to hit anything but keeping the men pinned down. Vin flung his leg over the gelding’s neck, firing. Hitting the ground at a run, he reached a spot that let him see both the ambushers and the open ground between the corral and woods. The four men at the corral gave a final volley of fire, then spun and galloped away from the firefight, up toward where Josiah was still providing cover.

Their luck deserted them halfway up. As JD’s horse slowed to take the steep incline, it went down. Vin’s breath caught as he watched, desperately waiting for some movement. Horse and rider were both frighteningly still. 

“Move, JD,” Vin pleaded under his breath. “Damn it, move.”

There was a shift from the young sheriff, then a sudden movement as he shook off the daze of landing. JD pushed out from under the dead animal and for a minute Vin was afraid he would stand up. But JD had learned his lessons well; he remained crouched behind the horse, using it for cover. There was a flash of movement in the trees and Ezra galloped back down. Vin opened fire again, shooting without targeting, trying to draw attention from the downed man and his rescuer. JD grabbed Ezra’s outstretched arm and landed neatly behind the saddle; the horse spun away, disappearing into the trees once more. Vin let out a whoosh of breath.

A bullet slammed into the tree nearest him, sharply calling his attention back to his own situation. As he ducked, an eerie moment of silence filled the little meadow. From what Vin could tell, the odds were now pretty much even. Seven to eight men lay hidden in the trees with two to four in the shell of a house. He and Buck were pinned down, but the other five lawmen had a free rein in getting them out. Vin smiled, wondering if the remaining bushwhackers had any clue about how bad their situation was, about who was really being hunted. A whoop of attack from what sounded like Nathan gave them warning.

It was all the surviving hired gun needed. There were barely-heard curses as they scrambled for their horses. Vin looked to where Ezra and Nathan were charging toward them. Along the top of the rise, he could see Chris and Buck circling. The two men would be too late to catch the hired guns, but Vin knew that wasn’t their intention; they were there to urge them along. The men in the house were now caught in their own trap. There were also the prisoners Nathan had tied up earlier as well as any of the wounded ones left alive. Someone would tell them about Ella, hopefully without any one else having to die.

He threw a few half-hearted shots at the retreating figures before turning his attention to the shooting still going on behind him. While Buck, Chris and Nathan chased the last few off, the others were making sure the ones in the house weren’t inclined to leave. Vin moved closer, keeping a careful eye out, but holding his fire. A minute later Chris rode up next to him, reining his horse in, but staying mounted.

“In the house!” he shouted.

At his shout the others stopped firing, holding their guns ready.

“You’re all that’s left,” Chris said sharply. “Give up or we shoot the place to pieces.”

Before the echo of his order had died, guns started sailing out of the windows. Cautiously, Vin stood, keeping his rifle waist high.

“Come on out!” Chris yelled.

Five men emerged from the house, looking surly and angry. Ezra, JD and Nathan, guns out, rushed forward and knocked the survivors to the ground.

Vin looked around the top of the hills, fully expecting another attack. When nothing happened, he started toward the men now on their knees in front of the partially rebuilt structure. He spotted Josiah making his way down with painful steps. Buck took Nathan’s place as the healer instinctively headed for their wounded companion.

“Sit down, JD,” the ex-slave yelled. “I’ll see to you next.”

“I’m fine,” JD argued.

Chris remained still for a minute, then surged past him.

“He’s coming down, Buck!” Vin yelled in warning, knowing that Chris was not going to be gentle in his questioning.

Vin trotted down the incline, arriving just in time to watch Chris yank one of the men to his feet by the collar. No one moved to intervene. It was, after all, the reason they had come.

Chris’ voice cut through the silence. “Ella Gaines,” he said through clenched teeth. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know who—”

The gun was in Chris’ hand before Vin could blink. The click of the hammer turned the prisoner pale, bringing sweat to his face. Vin edged a little closer, making sure he was within reach of Chris’ arm.

“Where?” Chris’ tone was deadly soft, like the whisper of a rattlesnake in sand.

“Mister, please, I ain’t sure how to find her—”

“Shut up, Clay,” another one barked.

Eyes that could cut glass switched to the man who had spoken. Chris set down the first man with exaggerated care, took two strides to the other one. He didn’t bother picking this one up, just rested the nuzzle of the gun against his forehead.

“You have till three,” Chris warned.

The man had more guts than brains as he managed to sneer up at Chris. “I ain’t telling you shit. Lady that hired us—”

“One.”

“You’re a lawman,” the man said, though his sneer was fading. “You cain’t—”

“Two.”

Real panic filled his eyes now.

“Thre—”

“Stop!” the man screamed.

“Talk!” Chris yelled. His knuckles were white around the bone handle of the gun. Vin watched, not wanting to let his friend shoot the man but knowing he would, if that was what it took to get them closer to Gaines.

“I don’t know how to find her!” The man was nearly babbling. “We never seen her. Was all by wire. Sent us three hundred dollars each, said we’d get the other half when she got word y’all were all dead.”

“Get the word how?” Ezra asked carefully.

Chris stepped back, taking deep breaths as he fought to control the anger, content to let Ezra ask the questions. Vin nearly smiled. It was one thing the gambler was very good at.

“Newspaper, she said after all the news on the Magnificent Seven, it’d be easy to prove you were dead,” another of the men volunteered.

“Where did the wires originate?” Ezra demanded.

Vin could see the desperation and anger was coming back into Larabee’s expression. They were all frowning as it was starting to seem they had once again been outfmaneuvered.

“Chicago.”

“Aw shit,” Buck said quietly.

Vin jumped as Chris brought his gun up, aiming for the outlaw’s head, hammer back, finger already tightening on the trigger. It was only the adrenaline from the fight that let him shove Chris’ arm up so that the bullet fired into the uncaring sky. Chris went to shake Vin loose only to be grabbed from behind by Buck. Between the two of them, they dragged him away from the shaken prisoners.

“Chris!” Buck was yelling. “This ain’t getting us nowhere.”

“Nothing is getting us anywhere!” Chris screamed back. “We’ve been after the bitch for six fucking weeks now and we’re no closer than we were!”

“I disagree,” Ezra said smoothly. “I believe, that while this miscreant may be speaking the truth as he knows it, Gaines is not in Chicago.”

The level words seemed to reach Chris like nothing Vin or Buck could say. Vin eased his grip as the bigger gunslinger stopped struggling, but both he and Buck kept their hands on his arms. They all turned to look at Ezra.

“What?” Chris demanded.

“While our little band might make a few waves in the pond of local newsworthy events, I hardly doubt Gaines would relay on a newspaper article as proof of our demise.”

“Get to the damn point,” Chris growled.

Ezra didn’t even flinch at the sharp command. “The point is two-fold, Mister Larabee. Gaines would never rely on that flimsy style of proof, and she would want to be within easy access of you once the rest of us had been dispatched by these villains.”

Chris shook off Vin’s hand. He stepped away, took several deep breaths. “That still don’t tell us where she is.”

“No,” Nathan agreed, standing from where he had been finishing with Josiah’s wound. “But it does tell us where she ain’t.”

“Chicago,” Ezra finished.

Something Ezra had said made Vin chew his lip in thought. “You might be wrong on one thing, Ezra.”

Looking chagrined at the mere thought, Ezra asked, “And what would that be?”

“Ella might believe a newspaper, if it were close at hand,” Vin said. Pointing toward the second group of captured men, he added, “Those boys that were in the house might have been here a good while, but those owlhoots knew we were coming.”

“We were right before—” JD said.

“We got ourselves a spy,” Nathan finished. 

“They would have let her know when we rode out,” Buck added.

“In plenty of time to get these boys on the trail,” Vin finished their quick circle.

A long silence filled the small area. It was Nathan who finally broke it. “We cain’t do nothing ’bout it standing here jawing. Josiah’s leg needs some better tending. I say we get these snakes back to town and figure it out there.”

“A fine idea, Mister Jackson,” Ezra agreed. “A visit to the bath house and a good meal have certainly been earned today.”

Vin had been watching Chris through all of this, through the knowledge that once more Gaines had slipped away, that once more he was denied justice. He could see the man retreating into the dark places Larabee knew so well, the ones that had kept him alone and haunted for so long. Stepping forward, Vin gripped Chris’ arm. The stormy eyes glanced up from under the black hat.

“Chris, we got a track now. Only a matter of time ’fore we find the bitch.”

Under his hand Vin felt Chris relax a little. The man drew another deep breath and exhaled slowly.

“Let’s get the horses rounded up, get these bastards on them and back to town,” he ordered.

 

As Ezra started toward his own mount, he saw JD walk slowly toward his dead horse. He frowned, realizing that what he had taken as shock over his close call was in fact JD’s upset over the loss of his mare. Changing his course, Ezra came up behind the younger man and laid an arm over his shoulder.

“Allow me to help you with the tack, Mister Dunne,” he said softly.

“Thanks, Ezra,” JD replied. “Guess I’m gonna have to buy a new horse.”

The boy’s voice wavered just a little and Ezra wondered if any of them were ever this young, innocent enough to be upset over the loss of a horse. As they reached the dead mare, Ezra offered quietly, “She was a fine animal, JD. I believe she would be quite content that it was her and not you.”

JD looked up at him, fighting to keep the tears hidden. “Aw hell, Ezra, it was just… a horse.”

Respecting the dignity JD was struggling so hard to maintain, Ezra merely knelt and helped pull the saddle from under the dead animal. As they rose, he noticed the others rounding up the horses that the deceased bushwhackers had been using. 

“Mister Dunne,” he said with a slight smile. “I believe the purchase of a horse will not be necessary since our would-be killers were kind enough to leave a good selection behind.”

JD turned, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “What? Oh.” The easterner studied the animals for a minute, then looked at Ezra. “Would you help me pick one out?”

Touching two fingers to his hat, Ezra said, “It would be an honor, sir.”

To his surprise, JD suddenly gave him a watery smile. “Well, guess it wasn’t all bad.” At Ezra’s confused look, he added, “It’s back.”

For a minute Ezra stared at the young sheriff, then the long-ago conversation at Chris’ bedside came back to him. He tilted his head slightly, watching his friends tie up prisoners and gather the outlaws' horses; watched Buck and Nathan help Josiah to his feet; saw the way Vin stayed close to Chris. The fight had been fast and furious with not one step wrong, the deadly dance choreographed perfectly. The music, the rhythm was back, the notes clear and clean once more.

“JD, my boy, you are very observant. And you are correct.”


	2. Old Friends,  Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divide and conqueror is what the enemy tries now. With their relationship revealed, Vin and Ezra are forced out of town just as the enemy is closing in.

They had arrived back in town well after dark but Ezra managed to persuade the owner of the bathhouse that after the hard-fought battle they were in desperate need of a soothing bath. At least he told himself it was his persuasiveness and not Chris’ glare that did it. A few extra cents and the baths were opened. It was both exceedingly tough and very pleasant when the others joined him. Pleasant since the harmony between them was now restored and tough owing to having not to stare at Vin.

As the evening wore on with idle chatter, everyone avoiding talk of Gaines, a new feeling started through him. While he had refrained from even stealing a quick peek at Vin, it was more from modesty than the old terrors. And that scared him. If he lost the fear of being caught, it meant getting careless. The demons were old friends that had kept him safe. Now, they were fading under the love of the lean tracker and the growing feeling of caring from the others.

“If you gentlemen will excuse me,” he said, carefully positioning the towel and climbing out. “My finances have been woefully neglected recently. I believe I saw some potential investors arrive on yesterday's stage.”

“Be at the Clarion nine tomorrow morning.” Chris didn’t bother looking out from under the hot towel he had resting across his face.

Ezra gave an exaggerated sigh. “What exactly is your obsession with early rising, Mister Larabee?”

“Hell, Ezra,” Vin chimed in before Chris could reply, “nine is downright late for some of us.”

Looking over, using the excuse to admire the way the water darkened Vin’s hair, Ezra said, “Some of us are blessed with a nature that suits our profession, Mister Tanner.” And despite the thoughts that had driven him to leave early, he dared to hold Vin’s gaze. “Though I must confess that tonight I believe I will be abed before midnight. Good evening, gentlemen.”

He hid the smile that the gleam in Vin’s eyes started. Once he was out into the quiet, warm night, the darker thoughts returned, reinforced by the easy way he had smiled at Vin, had practically told him to come to the room at midnight.

Deliberately, he made himself look for the demons, remember the terror. Despite the companionship from the other five and the love from Vin, the memories were surprisingly easy to find. The pain had faded; the betrayal and loneliness had not. The horrible days in the wilderness, stretching his food out while he was still too injured to move easily; praying to die while struggling to live. He held on to those dark terrors, to that pain. He had to hold on to that, for Vin’s sake.

The game, as it always did took away any thoughts but winning. Near midnight, feeling much more relaxed, he stuffed his winnings into his coat and headed for the room. A shiver of anticipation made its way down his back and centered on his groin. As much as he feared anyone finding out, it never occurred to him to worry about someone seeing Vin come into his room at odd hours. The Texan was far too careful for that.

Before he opened the door, Ezra knew Vin was already inside. Reaching for the lamp, he turned it up and took a sharp breath at the sight that greeted him. Vin had already stripped; he was lying on the bed with the cover pushed down to his feet. He was on his side; one hand was under his head, the other idly stroking his cock. The desire from the bathhouse just to stand and admire overwhelmed Ezra and for a long minute he just let himself feast on the sight.

“Damn, Ezra, you’re looking at me like a starving man looks at a steak,” Vin chuckled.

“That is a very apt analogy,” Ezra said a little breathlessly.

Vin held his hand out, urging Ezra over and into a deep kiss. “What’s a an… alogy?”

“A comparison,” Ezra explained. Smiling, he added, “Like you being as beautiful as a royal flush on a full pot.”

Nodding, Vin said, “Like you are as perfect as a sunrise over a new snow?”

Ezra merely snorted at the flattery. Reaching for his buttons, he let himself undress slowly, staring at Vin, enjoying the way the gold lamplight created intriguing shadows along the smooth chest, around the long, thick cock and dark circle of hair. Vin’s return gaze was just as hot, just as needful. Ezra pulled his boots off while still standing, then eased his pants down and stepped to the bed. The smile that had been on Vin’s face since Ezra walked in now turned more sultry, eyes raking down the gambler’s body.

Feeling bold, Ezra let himself touch his own cock. It was only a couple of strokes, only enough to let Vin know that the fears, at least in his presence, were gone. The beautiful, shadowed eyes glittered up at him. Vin reached out, trailed one finger along the curling scar.

All of Ezra’s thoughts from the street vanished like spring snow under the sunrise Vin had spoken of. He took a large measure of comfort from Vin’s promise to stay out of it if Ezra were discovered. Riding on alone would be the hardest thing Ezra would ever do, but he would risk that future pain for one more night in Vin’s arms.

As if reading his thoughts, Vin took his hand and pulled him into bed, claiming him in a hot kiss, sliding his tongue slowly into Ezra’s mouth. Ezra moaned as the wet invader entwined his own tongue, gliding against it with sensual ease. Trying to keep his wits and body under control, Ezra leaned away.

“Tonight,” he said firmly.

Vin didn’t pretend to misunderstand; he studied Ezra for a moment, sky-blue eyes seeming to read his soul. Ezra let all the love and lust he was feeling answer that searching gaze. After a minute, Vin smiled that soft half-smile that never failed to melt Ezra’s insides.

“Reckon you cain’t stay a virgin forever,” Vin joked, hands skimming over Ezra’s smooth chest.

Drawing himself up and trying to look indignant, Ezra protested, “At this point in our relationship, I would hardly be considered a virgin by anyone’s standards.”

Instead of continuing to joke, Vin kissed lightly along his chin. “You’d never been made love to ’fore me, Ezra, makes you a virgin in my view.”

There was no argument for that, especially since Vin gave Ezra’s nipple a quick nip, rendering him speechless. What he did manage was a sharp gasp of breath and to press himself hard against the lean tracker, begging for more. The answer was for Vin to lick gently over the same nipple before moving to suck on the other one. Ezra let all his awareness center on the still-unbelievable feel of his cock swelling. Shimmers started in his blood. Vin’s talented mouth left his nipple and continued down his chest, stopping just at his stomach.

Ezra sighed, having learned by now how Vin like to tease, to make sure he was good and ready for whatever his love had in mind. The blue eyes reflected the lamplight, sparkled with pride and love.

“That was good riding this afternoon,” Vin said.

The pride in the silver soft voice brought a warmth to Ezra’s chest that joined the love already there. In all his life he had never had anyone tell him things like that, hadn’t known how much he wanted, needed to hear it. Even Chris’ comment to him after he’d been shot, that he had done a good job, had meant more to him than the money that had been tucked in his coat.

He felt a slight blush start up his cheeks, something else he had discovered he could do where Vin was concerned. “I trusted to Mister Dunne’s ability to vault onto the horse.”

Vin’s callused hands roamed down his side, almost tickling. He squirmed a little and Vin stopped, giving him a smile that said he could do it for real but wouldn’t—this time.

“Why’d he have you help him pick out a horse?” Vin wondered, stroking lightly along Ezra’s chest again, letting him relax and drift on the love for just a minute.

“I had noticed his distress over the loss of his own mare,” Ezra explained, letting his eyes drift closed. “It was his way of acknowledging my sympathies.”

The hand on his chest stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Vin grinning down at him, eyes crinkled with mischief. “You soft-hearted fake.”

A little confused, Ezra said, “To what are you .…”

Vin rolled on top of him, straddling his waist. “Giving little Chinese girls money, sending wagons of supplies out to those kids on the reservation, noticing when JD was hurt over his horse getting killed—and all the while you’re wanting everybody to see this tough, poker-faced gambler.”

The words were spoken between butterfly-light kisses along his cheeks, down his throat, over each ear. By the time Vin had finished, Ezra was breathless for more. He pushed up, rubbing his cock against Vin’s hard-muscled ass. Vin’s smile turned wicked.

“Ain’t nothing says I got to take you tonight,” he said huskily.

Reaching behind him, he pressed Ezra’s cock into the cleft of his ass. Ezra closed his eyes, letting the feel of warm flesh and talented fingers tempt him. Forcing himself away from the too-hot images, he stared up at Vin. He took Vin’s full cock in his hand, playing lightly along the head, rubbing his thumb over the already weeping slit.

“No deal, my love,” he said firmly. “I want to experience you every way, all around me, inside me, part of me.”

It was Vin’s turn to close his eyes and drift with Ezra’s touch. “Damn, Ezra, I think I’ve made you way too dangerous.”

“I’m certain you can handle me,” Ezra quipped.

Vin slid down until he was stretched fully out on Ezra. “Yeah, reckon I’m man enough for you.”

The feelings from the bathhouse, the exhilaration from the fight, and the love that filled the room all came together to flood Ezra’s heart with more happiness than he could ever remember. He laughed, grabbing Vin and rolling him over, kissing along the slightly bony shoulders, down the muscled arms and chest. Vin was chuckling under him, catching the joy in Ezra’s moves. After a couple of minutes they both lay back, panting and giving an occasional giggle.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, Ezra said quietly, “I love you, Vin Tanner, more than any words I could speak, more than any poetry, even yours, could ever convey.”

Vin smiled back, face glowing in the gold lamplight. “Forever, Ezra.”

The next kiss was slow and deep, Vin’s tongue twining with his in easy familiarity. Ezra moaned as the knowing hands drifted down his back, urging him closer. He laid a hand on Vin’s side and gently pushed him over so that his chest was pressed up against his slim lover’s back. Kneading the tight ass, he let his fingers drift down to the tight open of Vin's body, teased over the ridged muscle. Vin moaned, rolling almost to his stomach and opening his legs a little more. Ezra smiled. The reality of tonight being the night Vin could take him was making him impatient. 

He started licking down the arched spine. The taste and smell of Vin filled his blood like fine bourbon. He reached over Vin’s narrow hips and squeezed the big cock while continuing to stroke over the puckered muscle. The moves were familiar, comfortable. Trailing up the strong back, he nuzzled into the long hair, feeling the silky strains glide over his cheeks and lips. He started stroking the heavy cock, pushing his finger into Vin’s body just enough to breach the muscle. Vin moaned, shoving back. Ezra moved his finger away, knowing that Vin’s lust would override his common sense and that if he went any deeper he would need some lubricant.

“Damn, Ezra,” Vin said huskily. “Get some grease on that and let’s get on with this.”

Ezra gave an earthy chuckle. “Oh no, my love, remember who’s going to be taken tonight.”

Half-turning, Vin said, “Then quit your teasing….”

Raising up a little, he threw his leg over Vin’s and rubbed his cock against Vin’s hip. “I learned from the best.”

Vin rolled to his back, holding the shorter man in place so that Ezra ended up straddling Vin’s thighs. The two cocks rubbed sensuously together. Ezra leaned down, kissing Vin’s nipples, then taking his mouth in a slow, long kiss. They broke apart, gasping for air. Vin moaned as Ezra’s cock raked against his. Ezra stared down in awe. Vin’s eyes were closed, lips curled in need and pleasure, square jaw tight, dark hair a halo around the handsome face.

“I never believed I could make anyone feel like this,” Ezra whispered.

Returning his smile, Vin said, “’Times I feel like this just thinking ’bout you.”

Ezra started to thrust but Vin took the lead, rolling them over so that he was once more on top of Ezra. The Texan slipped off, reaching for the vial of oil he had placed on the nightstand. Ezra watched, entranced by the way the dark gold bottle picked up the light from the lamp. Vin kissed him again. Ezra moaned, stroking his cock back against his stomach. Vin eased away from the kiss and slapped his hand away.

“No getting ahead,” Vin said firmly.

“Then I suggest….”

“Roll over,” Vin said silkily.

Ezra immediately came to his hands and knees, sliding back to the edge of the bed. Vin merely put a hand in the center of his back and pushed him down.

Vin said, “Gotta long way to go ’fore you’re up on all fours.”

Strong hands urged him to move until Ezra found himself on his side, top leg forward. A soft sigh escaped him. 

“You get more handsome every time I look at you,” Vin whispered.

“The view from there can hardly be that inspiring,” Ezra quipped.

“Downright spectacular,” Vin said. Ezra could hear the smile in his voice.

Words once more deserted him as Vin started kissing him again, beginning with the rough entrance to his body. Ezra moaned softly, reaching for his shaft. Vin’s hand was already there, fingers closing to glide from base to tip. The callused thumb flicked lightly over the head and Ezra gasped.

Vin’s tongue trailed from the base of his spine down to the narrow strip of skin behind his cock. Then, with a quick movement, Vin began to lick around the small hole. Ezra froze, knowing what was coming, waiting, tense and ready. With a supreme effort, he forced himself to hold still, having learned that movement only fanned the sparks into an inferno. 

Ezra tried to turn his attention to something besides the hot body behind him. The only thing that came to mind was the differences he had noted between himself and his lover. The scars were not the only difference. Vin’s shaft was bigger, both longer and thicker. A small thread of worry touched Ezra at that thought. Vin had never hurt him, each move, each step being incredibly gentle and patient. Still, when he had taken three of Vin’s fingers, there had been a slight twinge from the muscle.

Soft kisses started along his neck. “I love you,” Vin whispered into his hair.

A smile lifted Ezra mouth, doubts vanishing instantly. He tilted his head enough to let Vin claim his mouth. The kiss was light, Vin’s lips brushing over his, tongue barely touching before he moved away. Ezra sighed, the gold in his veins tamed for the moment. Behind him he heard the erotic sound of the cork being pulled out of the bottle, then the thick smell of mineral oil filled the small room.

Any thought of control was lost to the heady feelings that smell brought. Vin’s hand left his hip and he moaned with new need. The soothing kisses continued, offering distracting counterpoint to the slow slide of oil down his ass. Vin moaned in his ear, thrusting his cock just a little, using it to spread the oil instead of his hand. 

“Vin,” he pleaded. “I cannot guarantee my endurance will last long at this rate of erotic stimulation.”

A wicked chuckle answered him. “Sure you will, Ezra, you ain’t even down to small words yet.”

A slick finger slid into him, cutting off a reply of any sized words. To Ezra’s relief Vin picked up the pace, thrusting only a few times before adding a second finger. Ezra was panting now, trying to find his breath, trying to think around the liquid heat in his blood. Whimpering softly, he pushed back, trying to drive the fingers deeper. But Vin pulled back, easing his fingers out while his other hand pumped Ezra’s cock.

Both oily hands went to his hips and Vin whispered, “Up on the edge, Ezra.”

Ezra turned so fast that he almost knocked Vin out of bed, bringing a light chuckle from the other man. “Easy there, pard, don’t wanna break something we might need.”

Vin moved to stand at the edge to the bed, long fingers covering his cock with the thick oil. Ezra smiled, pausing to regain a bit of control and to admire the handsome tracker once more. He came to his knees, pulled Vin to him, and took his mouth, running his tongue deep, savoring the feel of hard muscles under his hands and the taste that was Vin under his lips. A slight twinge of disappointment hit him in one regard.

“There is one drawback to this activity,” he remarked, watching Vin’s eyes narrow in suspicion. Ezra licked along his lips. “I don’t get a proper taste of you.”

A satisfying hint of color creep up Vin’s cheeks, followed by a shy smile. Shaking his head, he said, “Ezra, you are a flatterer.”

Somehow he managed to look outraged. “Me, sir?”

His hand slid down Vin’s chest, playing lightly through the dusting of hair. He pinched one nipple, heard the sharply-drawn breath and slow exhale. With one more kiss to Vin’s cheek, Ezra smiled at him and turned around, bracing himself on hands and knees. He was shaking, though he couldn’t have said whether it was from nervousness or anticipation.

Vin’s hands soothed down his back, one reaching under to grasp his cock. His erection had faded a little but Vin pumped slowly, urging Ezra to pick up the rhythm. With a moan, Ezra thrust into the strong hand. It was only a few strokes before he was hard and hurting, shoving back against Vin’s thighs.

“Vin… please….”

A warm hand glided down the crevice of his ass, and two fingers teasingly pushed in. He moaned, needing more, wanting to impale himself on the long digits. When he pushed back the fingers moved, replaced by Vin’s hard shaft. Ezra froze, wanting to feel every move, concentrating on the touch of Vin’s hands, on the almost ticklish brush of the long legs against his.

Ezra felt Vin shift, leaning forward. The hard cock pressed through the outer muscle. There was a slow stretching, a little pain as the hard invader slipped into him. Ezra gasped, moaned. Vin stopped moving. 

“Don’t stop,” Ezra pleaded.

“Not stopping,” Vin said tightly. “Just letting you get used to me.”

A heartbeat later, Vin eased a little further in. Now the first jolt of pleasure shot up Ezra’s nerves and he gave a small whimpering cry. “More,” he said through clenched teeth.

He closed his eyes, bunching the sheet in his fists. The big shaft slipped deeper, filling him, flooding his blood with fire and ice. The hands on his hips tightened, signaling his lover’s own fight for control.

“God, Ezra,” Vin said huskily “Perfect. All tight and hot.”

Vin pulled partially out, pushed in again. Ezra held his breath, almost afraid of what would happen when Vin was fully-sheathed, when the heavy cock was as far into his eager body as it could be. The shaft was easing deep again and Ezra felt Vin’s heartbeat through the oil-coated passage. For a reason he didn’t understand, that thought brought near tears to his eyes.

Vin pushed in once more, and this time Ezra had to bury his head against the mattress to keep from screaming in pleasure. He gasped for breath and control.

Ezra waited for the next thrust forward and shoved back, driving Vin completely into him, raking the swollen cock over the spot again. He was ready this time, clamping down on his lip, breathing hard and heavy. His move brought a groan of lust from Vin. Ezra knew Vin was holding back, doing his best not to thrust, not to hurt him, but Ezra was beyond caring, was beyond being hurt. The cock twitched inside him, and he pulled forward, pushed back.

“Vin… oh, God… Vin….”

Leaning over him, Vin kissed along his back. “Reckon those are pretty small words,” he joked, though his voice was tight with control.

If his life had depended on a single syllable, Ezra could not have managed it. He sensed Vin’s surrender to his need. There was a soft sigh and guttural moan, then his lover was moving, thrusting in and out with gentle ease. For a moment Ezra held still, entranced by the sensual feel of the large cock sliding so easily in and out, by the erotic sound of wet flesh moving on wet flesh, by the primitive heat that flooded his body when Vin pushed deep into his body. The waves gathered, building with each of Vin’s gentle thrusts. Each time he and Vin had made love he had thought it couldn’t be better, and each time it was. Vin gave a little cry and started moving faster, driving deeper. Now, as the heat gathered like a prairie fire to center on his groin he hoped he lived through it. He was cold and hot, shaking, whimpering and moaning. 

Vin’s hand reached under him, tightened around his weeping cock. The world exploded into light and dark, into too much heat and too little air. He felt his muscles contract around Vin’s cock, felt his fluid flow over the strong hand then there was nothing for several heartbeats but darkness and trying to find enough oxygen. The next instant was almost as wonderful as the others. He heard Vin’s breath catch, sensed the tightening of the tracker’s muscles then felt the incredible sensation of warm fluid flooding his body. His cry echoed Vin’s as a final shiver of pleasure rode through him.

All his energy was spent, and Ezra started to sag forward, too sated to care. Vin grabbed him from behind, wrapping arms around his chest, raising him up so that he was kneeling, leaning back against Vin. The cock still buried in his body slipped free as Vin kissed along his neck, hugged him close. For long minutes they stayed there, enjoying the slow spiral back to even breaths and cooling skin.

“Thank you, Ezra,” Vin whispered.

Tilting his head to the side, Ezra stared up into the beautiful blue eyes that held so much love. “For what?” he asked simply.

“For being mine.”

There was nothing to say to so eloquent a statement, so Ezra merely turned, pulled Vin into bed and kissed him slowly, putting all the love he felt into the single gesture. They broke apart with gentle smiles then Vin laughed, trailing an oily finger down the center of Ezra’s chest.

“We’d better get cleaned up some. Morning’s gonna come early for you.”

“Vin,” Ezra started to argue. “At this moment in time, movement is beyond my capabilities.”

“Nope. I know you, Ezra.” Vin shook his head. “You’ll wake up in the middle of the night after rolling into the wet spot and all hell with break loose.”

Staring down at the oil shining on both their bodies and the various wet spots in the bed, Ezra finally nodded. “Perhaps a modicum of cleanup would be prudent.”

They spent the next few minutes washing and wiping each other and changing the sheets; the whole affair mixed with soft laughs and gentle kisses. Minutes later, after blowing out the lantern, Ezra snuggled into Vin’s embrace, resting his head on the bare pale shoulder. He trailed his fingers through the darker hair on Vin’s chest.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I know,” Vin replied.

“That was the single most intense, incredible experience of my life,” he confessed.

“You said that last time, too.” Vin just laughed.

Ezra pushed himself up on his elbow, looked down into smiling blue eyes. “And it was. As will the next time also met that apt description. And all the preceding times.”

“Lot more ways to do it too,” Vin said with a smile. “Go to sleep, Ezra.”

Snuggling down into Vin’s arms, Ezra tried to shut his eyes. “Vin?”

There was amusement in Vin’s voice when he answered. “Yeah?”

“Do you believe we’ll be able to ascertain the offender responsible for informing Gaines of our movements?”

Silence filled the room for a minute, then Vin’s shoulder shifted under Ezra’s cheek. “Pretty big order. Lots of new folks in the area.”

“Yes,” Ezra agreed thoughtfully. “And in my estimation she has been getting information for at least four months.”

He yawned, eyes drifting shut. The last thing he heard was Vin say, “If anyone can dig it out, it’s us.”

 

Rolling peals of thunder woke Vin a few hours later. It was nearing dawn, only a little before he would have been awake normally. Rain pounded against the dirty glass window. Lightning flashed close by, illuminating the relaxed, handsome features of the man sleeping next to him. Ezra hadn’t stirred at the violent storm outside. Vin smiled. He had seen the gambler sleep through barroom brawls that brought the others running from half the town away. He had also seen the single bark of a coyote wake him with gun in hand out on the trail.

Vin rolled onto his back, staring up at the roof. It wasn’t just the flashing lightning or the symphony of rain and thunder that had brought him awake early. He had been dreaming about Ezra, about the wonder of making love to the man. Glancing down, he saw the way the thin blanket was tented over his hips. The thunder might have been an excuse for waking, but his ready cock was the real reason. He reached for his shaft, smiling ruefully. Since giving his love to Ezra he had actually been jacking off more than before. During long nights on patrol, when being with Ezra was impossible, his body had refused to accept the isolation. 

Deft fingers rolled his foreskin back, then trailed down the full shaft. He closed his eyes, imagining it was Ezra's small, talented hands that were drifting down to toy with his balls. His other hand gripped the head tight, started squeezing slowly.

“Vin?”

Vin jumped, his eyes snapping open. His hand dropped away from his cock. “Uh, morning, Ezra. Storm wake you?”

The next flash of lightning let him see Ezra’s tilted head and wide smile. “No, the raging deluge did not wake me. I seemed to have been awaken by a strange, though somewhat familiar movement in the bed.”

Despite his best effort, Vin could feel the heat filling his cheeks. With a sigh, he said, “Well, it’s your own damn fault I woke you up.”

“My fault?” Ezra said in that smooth southern tone that told Vin he was in trouble. “And how might.…”

Deciding that he might as well take advantage of the situation, Vin rolled over, pressing his cock against Ezra’s hip while wrapping his arms across the broad chest. “I was dreaming how, uh, … incredible that loving had been and the next thing I know.…”

He lifted Ezra’s hand and put it on his eager cock. In response, Ezra lifted his hand and put it on his fast raising cock. Vin chuckled. “Guess that means you’re kind of thinking the same thing.”

Ezra yawned. “What are we going to do about this rude awakening?”

Despite the flesh that was quickly filling in Vin’s hand, he could tell Ezra wasn’t going to be able to stay awake too long. It just wasn’t in his nature to be conscious at this hour. Vin smiled, his lover was a night animal but night, in Ezra’s opinion was only until an hour before dawn.

Vin scooted around until he was lying flat, with his feet next to Ezra’s head. “Roll over top of me,” Vin ordered.

One thing he had admired early about Ezra was he caught on quick. By the next lightning flash, he was stretched full out above Vin, his cock hanging within easy reach of Vin’s mouth. Vin gave a single lick to the slim shaft. The move was echoed by Ezra, Vin sighed, began to lick and suck the cock, swirling his tongue around it.

He tried to ignore that Ezra was doing the same thing to him, tried to control the lightning that started in his blood with the first touch of Ezra’s lips. Turning all his attention to Ezra, he reached up and touched the taut ass, urged Ezra to lower his cock into Vin’s eager mouth. The gambler took the cue. Vin moaned as the cock slipped over his lips, moved to lie along his tongue. He opened his mouth as Ezra withdrew a little, licking along the length, following the ridge of scar around. Tilting his head sideways, he sucked on the fold of empty skin, before sucking the ball into his mouth.

The suction around his cock increased, forcing a moan from Vin’s throat. The same sound came from Ezra, trickling around his cock and changing the lightning from a single flash to continuous light. Vin gave into the light, started a gentle thrusting up, leaving it to Ezra to take as much as he wanted. Ezra’s cock moved down. Vin once more took it, tightening his lips so that each ridge had to force itself passed the barrier. He gasped at the image he’d had so often, of Ezra’s shaft sliding deep into his body, of the way those bumps would feel as they thrust in.

Groaning, he grabbed Ezra’s hips and pulled him down, demanding a faster rhythm. Vin gave into his body’s needs, driven by the thunder and the lightning that had transferred to his blood, driven by the image of being taken by Ezra. With an inarticulate cry, Ezra thrust down at the same time as his mouth slid down Vin’s cock.

Vin swallowed around the long cock letting it slide deep into his throat. He sucked, pulling in his cheeks until the tightness was pressed the length of Ezra’s cock. The pressure around his cock went up and on the next thrust his shaft brushed the back of Ezra’s throat, bringing a groan from his chest. They were both lost then, thrusting and sucking, each trying to bring the other to completion, each driving to find that perfect instant for themselves.

Breathing hard, Vin felt the light gather in his stomach and shoot down his nerves to his groin. He shoved up into the hot mouth once more, felt all his muscles tightening, and came with a cry muffled by the cock still hard in his mouth. A heartbeat later, he was aware of Ezra’s shaft jerking against his lips, driving deep. Thick fluid spilled down his throat and Vin swallowed, loving the feel; loving the feeling of power that making love to Ezra gave him.

A few rolls of thunder later, Ezra pulled free and flopped over next to him with an exhausted moan. It was a few more minutes before Vin found the energy to move up next to him, to allow himself to be taken into Ezra’s muscular arms.

“These dawn desserts are wonderful but exhausting,” Ezra yawned.

“Um uh,” Vin agreed.

Ezra chuckled. “That particular position does have its advantages, though,” he observed. “There’s no wet spot to be concerned with at present.”

Laughing, Vin kissed along Ezra’s chest. He took a deep breath of the bed-warm skin, licked across the still-raised nipple. “You are something, Ezra.” Vin kissed him, tangling his hands in the short soft hair. “Guess I better git.”

Even in the dark Vin could see the surprise. “Git? In this weather?”

“It’s just rain. I ain’t gonna melt.”

He watched Ezra fight the memories, take a deep breath and say quietly, “It would not be the first time one of us has let another take refuge in a storm. As far as any need know, you slept on the floor.”

Vin smiled, warmed by the bravery in Ezra’s voice. He kissed him again. “And you’d lay there rest of the night scared,” he said quietly. “’Sides, better save it till winter.”

“Vin….”

“I love you, Ezra. See you at the Clarion.”

He slipped quietly out the door, making sure not to be seen.

******

 

“It’s impossible to tell how many new people have arrived in the area in the last few months,” Mary offered. “The list is only people who have made a point of buying the Clarion.”

Leaning forward in his chair, Chris rubbed his eyes, fighting a headache he’d had since the night before. When he looked up, it was into a concerned expression in Vin’s quiet eyes. He managed a slight nod, signaling to his friend that he was okay. An almost imperceptible tilt of Vin’s chin answered him.

“It would seem to be a hopeless task of investigation,” Ezra said, scanning down the long list of new arrivals laid out on the desk.

“There is something else,” Mary said quietly, drawing everyone’s attention to her. Reluctantly, she explained, “Some of the people in town have been… complaining that the seven of you are spending too much time away chasing this one… outlaw.”

“Ain’t nothing happened while we was gone, did it?” Vin wondered.

“No,” Mary assured them. “But it wouldn’t be hard for someone to start something.”

“And we’d be on the judge’s sh… bad side if it did,” Vin said, blushing at his almost-slip in front of Mary.

The headache was getting worse. Chris hated discussions like this, hated everything that had happened since the ride to Ella’s ranch. A slight shift near the door turned Chris’ thoughts away from the burning need for revenge. Vin tilted his head, and Chris recognized the thoughtful look.

The tracker was waiting for a decision. Switching his gaze to the gambler he saw the same patient waiting. They would follow him, even Ezra. They would ride out with him, giving up jobs, futures, and the first home they had known in a long time. For him. He looked hesitantly toward Mary.

She still didn’t know the whole truth. He had not been brave enough to tell her, not yet. In the blue eyes, lighter than Vin’s, the emotions in Mary’s eyes touched him. She would regret his leaving even while she understood the need that drove him. Across the street he could see Buck and JD talking in front of the jail. 

A year earlier, he would have barked orders for Ezra to find their lead; he would have ordered Vin into the countryside to see what he could find. Now….

“We’ve been chasing our tails chasing her,” he said quietly. He turned away from the window, back to three people waiting for his decision. “This time, we make her come to us.”

Chapter Twelve

Ezra smiled at nothing and everything as he walked along the boardwalk toward the telegraph office. It was the perfect fall morning, a cool breeze blowing in harmonic counterpoint to the warm sun. It had been a month without a single sign of Gaines. Judge Travis had every lawman in the territory looking for her to no avail. They still held out hope that there would be some word of her whereabouts in the weekly telegrams they were sending out to various lawmen in the state.

The peaceful month actually made Ezra frown. It had been peaceful right before the last attack too. Still, he was enjoying the quiet. The only drawback was that Vin had been absent for a lot of the time. The tracker had promised Missus Wells to help with rounding up some stray cattle. That had kept him away for two weeks then a trip with Buck to the county seat to deliver a prisoner had taken another week. Ezra chided himself for becoming such a hopeless romantic.

He paused as he walked past Missus Potter’s store. Her son Jesse was playing marbles in the street with Billy Travis.

“Good day, gentlemen,” Ezra said, squatting down next to the players. “How goes the game this fine morning?”

Billy smiled up at him, eyes full of young pride. “I done won—”

“I have won,” Ezra corrected automatically.

“I’ve won two aggies and a cat’s….”

Someone grabbed the back of his coat. “Get the hell away from those kids!”

Before Ezra could grasp what was happening, he found himself thrown hard into the rough wall of the store. For an instant, the force knocked the breath out of his lungs. With a deep breath, he whirled around, ready to spring his derringer at whoever it was, only to find himself facing three of the townsmen. Jason McGurter again pushed him back into the wall. 

Ezra didn’t resist, merely straightened his coat and asked calmly, “Gentlemen, what seems to be….”

A fist was slammed into his stomach, doubling him over. “We don’t want your kind around our town,” McGurter snapped.

Memories of too many times hearing those words flashed through Ezra’s mind. That was followed quickly by more confusion over what had triggered the violence at this late a date. With an effort he straightened, leaning back against the wall. From the corner of his eyes he saw Missus Potter grab Jesse and drag him inside; at the same time she waved Billy toward the Clarion office. The boy hesitated for a moment, then sprinted away. Three more men now joined the three that surrounded him. 

He felt McGurter’s fist coming toward him and dodged sideways, grabbing the man by the arm and twisting it behind him, forcing him to hold still.

“Now,” he said, still keeping his tone amiable. “I will repeat the question, though without the ‘gentlemen’—what seems to be the problem?”

A man he didn’t know shoved a crumpled piece of paper toward him. He couldn’t take the paper without letting go of McGurter. Giving a glare that would have done Chris proud, he released his assailant with a hard shove. Keeping his eyes on the man, he grabbed the paper.

It was a simple, badly printed list that started with the header: Do you want these kinds of men around your families? 

Automatically, his eyes were drawn to his name, second on the list. His vision narrowed down and there was a faraway sound in his ears, like the roaring of storm down a canyon. It was strength of will alone that kept his knees from buckling.

Ezra Standish: Consorts with members of his own gender.

In the strange haze that suddenly seemed to surround him, his first thought was not for his safety or even for Vin’s. The single thing that flashed bright though the fading daylight was that it was too soon. He wanted just one more day, just one more kiss, just one more look of love from eyes too blue to be real. In a single heartbeat the hope vanished like all the dreams he’d ever had. Survival instincts and thirty two years of training kicked in. He put on his most winning smile and shook his head sadly. 

“Really, gentlemen,” he said with just enough of a disbelieving tone, “you have played directly into the hands of whatever malefactor published this odious list of lies.”

As it had so many times in the past, his manner brought hesitation from the crowd. He met the gaze of several of the men he knew, men he had fought for, had stopped bank robbers and assassins for; sorrow started in place of his fear. Fighting the softer emotion away, he held tight to the reality of what could happen.

“Now, I’m sure, given a few.…”

“Everything else on there’s true!” McGurter yelled. “Why shouldn’t that be, pervert?!”

There were several nods of agreement. Keeping his breathing even, Ezra scanned the streets for one of the other lawmen. There was no one in sight. Now other ideas started up: what if the others had seen the list; what if they were in trouble; what if Vin….

“This is just Stuart James’ way of dividing us, of creating doubts with the intent to….” Since the cattle baron had been trouble in the past, Ezra knew James’ name would give some of the older men pause. He also knew who was really behind the list.

“We don’t believe you.” McGurter stepped forward. “We don’t want sodomites in our town. Someone who likes little boys. Faggot!”

The words went through the crowd of six or seven men. There was an almost subliminal noise, then they started to close around him. His arm came up and the derringer was in his hand, aimed at McGurter. That stopped all of them.

“Once more, I am going to walk to the saloon and clear this matter….”

He saw the man to his left start to swing a long board at him. Still not wanting to hurt anyone, Ezra shifted back, shooting into the planks at the man’s feet. His move left him open from the side, and McGurter shoved him back toward the others. The next swing from the board caught him across the shoulder, bringing a yell of pain and sending the gun sailing into the dirt street. Ezra twisted, slamming his fist into McGurter’s jaw only to be grabbed from behind by two of the others.

The second man raised the board again but Ezra used the hard grip he was held in to shift back far enough to kick the weapon away. A fist connected with his jaw, sagging him in the hold of his assailants. The next punch hit him in the ribs. McGurter had retrieved the board, now held above his head as he approached. Ezra’s only thought was that he was glad Vin was gone. He didn’t want his friend to watch him die in the streets.

The retort of a rifle exploded in the street. “Hold it!”

Ezra wanted to collapse with relief at the sound of Buck’s outraged voice. Turning his head he saw Buck on his horse, gun out and aimed. Next to him Vin was sitting in silence, his still smoking rifle aimed at McGurter. As much as Ezra wanted Vin safe, he couldn’t help the joy the sight of his friends caused him.

“This isn’t your business.” McGurter shook the piece of wood at the two lawmen.

“You’re beating on a friend of mine,” Buck said coldly. “That’s my business.”

One of the other men, emboldened by McGurter’s bravery, stuck another copy of the sheet up toward Buck. Ezra flinched, closing his eyes as he tried to think of a way to just get out of town alive. Now the terrifying question of what Buck would do filled his mind. If Buck joined the crowd there would be nothing he could do. He looked toward Vin, praying he would keep his word. The blue eyes that could hold so much love and laughter were blazing with a hatred Ezra would have never thought possible. Vin didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the men.

Buck gave the sheet a quick glance. “Goddamnit, McGurter, you boys believed this horseshit!”

McGurter would not back down. “Everything on that sheet is true and you know it.”

Holstering his gun, Buck dismounted by throwing his leg over the horse’s neck. That was enough for the men standing close to Ezra, they immediately released him and stepped back. Ezra took a quick breath.

“How do you know anything on here is true?” Buck was now standing nearly nose to nose with McGurter. “Touch him again and I’ll kill you.”

“You won’t have a chance, Buck,” Vin growled, eyes still narrowed.

McGurter took a step back. “You better know one thing,” he growled. “The people in this town ain’t going to stand for him being near their children.”

With a deadly smile, Buck pushed past the man, turning his attention away from the troublemaker to Ezra. “You okay, pard?”

Very slowly, Ezra was beginning to realize that he would be able to get out of the situation more or less intact. Taking a deep breath, he said levelly, “These savages have dislocated my shoulder.”

“Let’s get to the saloon,” Buck said, smile gone now. “Looks like a whirlwind of trouble just got stirred up.”

Vin appeared at his side, started to reach for his arm. Ezra flinched back. “It would be better if you were merely to lead the way.”

Gently, Vin said, “Ezra, you’re white as a sheet. I don’t hold on to you, you’re liable to fall down.”

Ezra could feel his legs starting to tremble. He looked down the street, watched as the men who had been threatening him gathered in a small crowd outside the bank. 

“Oh, God….” he whispered.

“Come on, Ezra,” Buck said gently. “We’ll get this all fixed up, starting with your shoulder.”

He looked up into Buck’s blue eyes, saw only concern. Buck hadn’t believed the list. What would the rest do? Ezra started slowly toward the saloon, Vin’s hand gripping his good elbow, Buck’s hand in the center of his back. Taking one last glance toward the men and women gathered down the street, Ezra knew it didn’t matter what the others thought. He would be driven out. The sorrow was devastating.

As soon as the doors parted and he saw the others sitting at the table in the furthest corner, Ezra knew that any hope of staying was gone. JD took one glance up and turned away. Nathan also glanced up, then down to his drink. After a minute, though, the healer stood and met them partway across the suddenly silent room.

“What happened?” he asked, easing Vin away and studying Ezra closely.

“I was attacked,” Ezra said through gritted teeth. “My shoulder has been dislocated.”

“Let’s get upstairs, take a look.”

There was the sound of spurs and boots behind them. Ezra shifted, moving his whole body around, careful not to move his head. Chris Larabee stood just inside the swinging doors, blocking the sun. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand. The blue-green eyes met his and for once in his life, Ezra had no idea what someone was thinking.

“We need to talk,” Chris said quietly.

“Soon as I get this shoulder set,” Nathan assured him.

As he let the bigger man lead him toward the stairs, Ezra glanced over at the table, noting that Vin had sat down next to Buck. The tracker was staring at the empty shot glass someone had set in front of him. Ezra wished Vin would look up, wished he could tell him it would be okay. He would leave and Vin would be safe. What happened after that didn’t matter.

They were at his room before he realized it, his thoughts so lost to sorrow and pain that he didn’t notice the walk. Nathan’s hand was still steady under his arm as he lead him to the bed and sat him down. 

“How’d it happen?” Nathan questioned softly.

“While I cannot be completely certain of the type, I believe it was a maple two by four,” Ezra replied flippantly.

The concern that Nathan couldn’t keep from his eyes increased. “Damn. I’d better take a look rather than just pop it back.”

A surge of warmth at the caring hit Ezra’s chest, and the tension locked in his muscles relaxed just a little. The healer knelt next to Ezra and reached for the purple coat.

“Where’s that sling I made you last month?” Nathan questioned.

“A sling? I was not required to wear a sling the….”

“Folks know you’re hurt, they may leave you alone.”

A smile touched Ezra’s bruised face. “Subterfuge, Mister Jackson? It appears you have gained some knowledge from me after all.”

Nathan didn’t respond, he just eased the fine material off Ezra’s shoulders. Sensing the healer’s discomfort, Ezra helped him get the checker-patterned black vest off, then the leather suspenders and cream-colored shirt. A soft whistle came from Nathan. Ezra refused to look at the injury, merely staring straight ahead.

“Bad bruise here, Ezra. Probably a good thing this joint gave way,” Nathan said.

“Why is that to my good fortune?”

“Any lower and it would’ve done broke bone,” Nathan explained. Standing he slipped one hand under Ezra’s elbow, the other large hand gripped his upper arm. “On three.”

Ezra looked up into the dark compassionate eyes; Nathan’s gaze was filled as much with disappointment as disgust. How many times had this man helped him? Saved his life? Trusted him with his own? Yet, he wanted Ezra gone. Perhaps it was something that he still didn’t want him hurt.

“On three, sir,” Ezra agreed.

The pain was a brief, bright flash that immediately settled into a dull throb. Panting just a little, Ezra lowered his head and took deep breaths. Nathan’s hands left his arm and an instant later a glass of water has held in front of him. Still winded, he nodded his thanks before draining the glass.

“You need help dressing?” Nathan asked.

“No,” Ezra said, “I can accomplish the deed if allowed enough time.”

Without another word, Nathan started out.

“Nathan,” Ezra called quietly. The man didn’t turn, just stopped with his hand on the door handle. “Thank you.”

He heard the sharp intake of breath. It was the only response. The door closed with a touch more force than necessary. The pain was fading already from his injured shoulder, in two days he would not even notice it. The room was quiet, dark and cool around him. Ezra knew he should get dressed and head downstairs but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He knew what would happen when he got downstairs, knew the looks of distrust and disgust that would be leveled at him.

Too soon! The thoughts from the street kept coming back to him. He wanted to cry, to pray, to scream in outrage. He wanted to hold Vin just one more time, feel the love in his touch, and see the warmth in his beautiful blue eyes. Maybe tomorrow, when he rode out of town they could meet somewhere, just for a minute, just to say goodbye.

And he mourned for the loss of the others, for the brotherhood that he had come to understand only recently. He would miss Buck’s humor, JD youthful enthusiasm, Josiah’s sometimes nonsensical…. His breath caught in a near sob.

It was five long minutes before he could fight his emotions under control, could find the cold place he had existed in for most of his life, could regain the casual attitude he’d been trained in from birth. Schooling his features into the poker face he was so good at when gambling, he started downstairs, knowing the next few minutes, in their own way, would be more painful than the first betrayal had been.

Everyone was at the table when he descended the stairs. He stopped for just an instant, turning his thoughts to each of them, trying to accept what was about to happen, what had already happened. It hurt that Nathan and JD had already found him guilty. A fleeting smile touched him over Buck. A man take another, when there were women around? Buck would never believe it. Josiah? He paused there. Josiah held some unconventional religious views, but most were based on Christian tenets, which did not bode well. Chris? Ezra actually frowned at that one. Who knew what Chris would do?

He could see Vin in his usual place next to Chris. The tracker had his hat pulled down low over his eyes and was slumped in the chair. Ezra couldn’t actually see much of him, between the hat and the layers of clothing. Jerking his eyes away, he forced his mind away as well. It was over. Vin would stay here with his friends, would find someone else to share his passion and life. Ezra walked steadily down the stairs, appearing to anyone who didn’t know him as perfectly in control. Or so he hoped.

Sitting down in the single empty chair between Buck and Josiah, he calmly reached across and retrieved the damning white paper from in front of Chris. He had not seen much upon his first viewing beyond his own name and sin. Now, he read, that as well as accusing him of being a sodomite, it listed JD as the killer of an innocent woman, Josiah as having a crazy sister; Buck being the bastard of a whore, Nathan’s romancing of the heathen Rain, and Vin’s outstanding wanted poster for murder. The accusations were more politely phrased but lost no power for the wording. Chris’ name was not on the list. He had not expected it to be.

“Is it true?” JD’s voice, heavy with blame cut through the silence.

Ezra took a couple of breaths that he held for just a fraction longer than normal. He looked up at the younger man, seeing not the usual youthful enthusiasm, but confusion and blame. 

“Mister Dunne.…”

JD’s eyes filled with disgust–and in that instant Ezra knew. Nathan hadn’t judged him based on a piece of paper. Neither had JD. They looked into his heart and seen the answer clearly written there. He switched his gaze to Buck, watched an almost apologetic smile touch the handsome rogue’s face. Josiah refused to look at him, merely staring out the window lost in thought. Chris looked back, eyes as deep and unreadable as a frozen lake.

“Damn it! It is true!” JD sputtered.

“Keep your voice down, JD!” Buck hissed across the table. “There ain’t no reason for anyone else to know whether what’s on this list is true or not. It don’t matter anyway.”

Ezra didn’t know who was more surprised by the statement, him or JD.

“What’d’ya mean it don’t matter?” JD continued, though his voice was now a low growl. “I ain’t riding with no one that ain’t a real man.”

Ezra felt Vin stiffen, come a little forward in his chair. Vin pushed his hat back, and glanced over at Ezra. Anger had turned his expression dark and threatening. Without word or gesture, Ezra reminded Vin of his promise. Even from across the table, Ezra could see the resistance, could feel Vin’s desperate need to do something. The war of memories and wills lasted less than a heartbeat, then Vin leaned back, lowered his hat again. While the silent battle had been fought, a cold silence had closed around the table. 

“JD—”

“Buck,” Nathan said in a reasonable tone, “it’s not… right for a man to be that way.”

“‘Thou shalt not lie with man as with woman, for such is an abomination in the eyes of God,’” Josiah quoted softly.

“See,” JD snapped, pointing to Josiah, “Josiah can tell you all the things against it in the Bible.”

As one they turned toward the big preacher but Josiah refused to meet their eyes, saying, almost to himself, “‘And likewise also the men, leaving the natural use of the woman, burned in their lust one toward another; men with men working that which is unseemly, and receiving in themselves that recompense of their error.’”

“It’s a sin,” Nathan agreed. “Unnatural.”

“Hell,” Buck said with a forced smile, “half the things we do are a sin.”

Ezra watched Josiah look strangely at Nathan but remain silent.

Ezra sat in stunned amazement as Buck continued to argue with the other two peacekeepers. Josiah went back to staring out the window. It would have been funny in other circumstances—he had been forgotten. He switched his gaze to Chris, trying to figure out what the black-clad leader was thinking. Chris was also ignoring him, staring out the window at a group of women gathered in front of the Clarion. Mary was among them. The gunslinger seemed to be trying to decide something. With sudden insight, Ezra knew what it was.

“Gentlemen,” Ezra said firmly. He had known this moment was coming since he had seen the paper. Some small part of him had hoped to leave on better terms, to convince his friends that they could still be that. Now, he knew better, perhaps always had. “Gentlemen!”

The table grew quiet, everyone, including Vin and Chris, turning their attention to him. He smiled, held up his good hand in a peaceful gesture. “There is no need for this rather lengthy philosophical discussion. I will be departing in the morning.”

He was proud of the control that statement had taken to sound casual. Buck shook his head while JD nodded and said, “Good.”

“I think it’d be best,” Nathan repeated levelly.

Josiah did not look as certain about it. When he looked over at Ezra the gambler could see the confusion in the blue-gray eyes. Ezra gave the man a soft smile before standing. Looking directly at Chris, he caught the shaded green eyes.

“A reminder that the person who sent this…”

“Ella,” Chris said tightly.

Ezra nodded. “That is my summation. Gaines’ main purpose has been to rid herself of us to gain you, Mister Larabee. She has now achieved part of that end.”

“We can handle her,” JD snapped.

Pushing his chair back under the table, Ezra cleared his throat, looked at each man except Vin and said, “While I understand that feelings have changed, I must….” He took a deep breath. “I have been proud to ride with each of you.”

He started to turn away, only to have Buck catch his forearm. “Ezra, there’s no need for this. We can figure something out.”

Sorrow touched his chest. “Buck,” he said patiently. “This is one of those games I spoke of earlier.”

Dignity firmly in evidence, he headed back for the stairs.

“Ezra,” Chris called out.

He turned and was once more held by Larabee’s gaze. Only this time, the cold emerald eyes held open apology and thanks. Ezra tipped his hat and continued away.

 

Chris watched Ezra walk slowly up the stairs. He closed his eyes for a moment in silent thanks for the gambler’s keen insight. By understanding the decision Chris was being forced to make, Ezra had taken away the choice. If he, along with Buck, had backed Ezra it would have forced Josiah, JD and Nathan away. The group would have been torn apart. And Chris knew it wouldn’t have gained them much. Eventually, Ezra would still have been driven out of town. The good townspeople would have probably asked him and Buck to leave as well. And there was Mary to consider. It would still be a long time before he could make up for his indiscretion with Ella, but now at least he would have that chance, thanks to Ezra’s leaving.

“Well, now that we’ve proved how loyal we are,” Buck said sarcastically, drawing Chris’ attention back to the table. “Who else we gonna give up?”

“That ain’t what happened, Buck,” JD defended. “Ezra ain’t like the rest of us. The townspeople need to know we won’t put up with his kind.”

“His kind?” Vin’s rough voice asked.

Vin was always quiet, but Chris had been surprised he’d had nothing to say until now. Turning a little sideways, Chris felt the tension tightening Vin’s whole body. Sitting up straighter, Vin pushed his hat back, allowing Chris to see the anger glittering in his eyes.

“His kind?” Vin repeated again with more force. “What are his kind, JD? Like Nathan’s kind? A Negro man with an Indian girl? Or maybe like Josiah, who could be crazy as his sister? Buck’s a bastard, reckon we don’t need his kind neither?” He took a deep breath and finished by staring directly at JD. “Or maybe like me and you, hired killers?”

The young sheriff paled. “That was—”

“Shut up, JD,” Buck cut him off.

Silence claimed the table. “Vin does raise a real question, gentlemen,” Josiah finally said. “The townspeople would have killed Ezra today if they hadn’t been stopped. What happens when they want the rest of us gone?”

JD paled even more before turning to Chris. “That won’t happen, will it, Chris? They know about Vin and me; they know what really happened. And Nathan and Josiah have been here a long time. And Buck ain’t a danger to no one. He hasn’t done nothing wrong.”

“Neither has Ezra,” Vin said sadly.

“If he were to hurt a kid or—”

Vin’s glass shattered against the wall behind JD, startling even Chris with the fast move. JD’s eyes narrowed in anger and he started to stand. Josiah pushed him back down in his chair.

“Sit down,” Chris said firmly.

He looked around the table, trying to decide if there might be another member of their number in danger from the townspeople. He didn’t think so. While he didn’t care whom Ezra choose to love or bed, he knew that most folks did. He also knew that standing up for him might have convinced some but not all. A flash of guilt hit him. If they had all denied the accusation, they might have convince the gambler to stay. But with JD, Nathan and Josiah not liking the truth, there was nothing else to do.

“No one else leaves,” Chris said coldly. “If the town has trouble with that, they’ll just have to live with it.”

“What ’bout Ezra?” Buck asked.

Chris heard the sharp intake of breath from next to him but didn’t turn. “Ezra.…”

“Is the sacrificial lamb,” Josiah intoned softly. “So that the rest of us may be forgiven our sins.”

“Lamb hell,” JD said in a low voice. “He’s a damn faggot.”

“JD,” Buck near-yelled, coming to his feet.

Chris grabbed his arm and jerked him away. The glare Buck gave him was full of frustration and disappointment. Without a word, his old friend snatched his arm away and headed for the stairs.

JD made to follow him, only to be stopped once again by Josiah. “Let him be for now,” the older man warned.

The chair beside Chris scraped across the dirty floor as Vin rose. The tracker started to walk past him. Something in the slow moves and silence started warning bells in Chris’ mind. He turned, looking over his shoulder.

“Where you going?” For some reason, he was afraid of the answer.

Vin gave him a sorrowful half-smile. “Gotta get my wagon fixed up some. Reckon I’ll be heading out with Ezra.”

Cold emptiness filled Chris’ stomach at the even reply. He looked up into the light blue eyes that had held him together for so long; long enough for him to realize that the world did go on and maybe even could be a good place again. He swallowed hard, trying to gather the myriad of emotions into one coherent statement.

“I thought we was going to Tascosa together, pard?” Chris asked quietly.

The sorrow in the other man's gaze hit Chris like a punch. “Yeah,” Vin said with a nod, “so did I.”

He gave Chris a single tip of his hat and walked away.

“Damn,” Josiah said.

It was the only sound heard at the table for a long time.

******

The light knock at the door startled Ezra out of his contemplation of the wall. He glanced up, not remembering sitting down. The sunlight through the window proved that he had not been lost in thought for long, for which he was grateful. There was a lot to pack, a lot to leave behind. The knock sounded again. He stood and stepped toward the door. Buck was standing in the hall.

“Ezra.”

Ezra didn’t move for a minute, too surprised at finding the other man there. Finally, he stepped aside, inviting Buck in without a word. The bigger man came in, took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

“Ezra….” He started, then sighed. “Damn. I don’t know what to say about all of this.”

“There is nothing to say, Mister Wilmington. I have been discovered. I have to remove myself from the sight of these highly moral townspeople,” Ezra said sarcastically.

Buck sat down in the chair, looked up with frustration and resignation in his eyes. “If we had backed you, denied the letter, stood up and told the townsfolk we was all in this together….

For some reason he couldn’t figure out, Ezra found himself smiling. “‘One for all, and all for one.’”

“What?” Buck questioned.

Waving it away, Ezra said, “Nothing.” He took a deep breath. “I would like to thank you for coming to my defense, Buck. I must confess to being rather surprised that a man of your natural proclivities would understand my situation.”

Buck gave him a crooked smile. “Well, pard, can’t say as I do understand it exactly. Why a man would pick some hard, hairy fellow when he could have a soft, nice-smelling woman is just beyond me. Heck, there are times when I don’t understand why women even put up with men—myself excluded, ’course.”

Ezra laughed at the typical Buck answer, though part of him felt very much like crying. He was going to miss Buck. 

“I was raised in brothels, Ezra.” The handsome gunslinger’s expression turned serious. “I know the difference between sex and love. Sometimes, trail partners would come in, hire a room and only the two of them would use it. I’ve seen some of the ladies find it with other ladies too. So I learned early on that what a man or woman wants in another, isn’t something one should be judging.”

Staring at the other man, Ezra realized that deep down he wasn’t at all surprised by this revelation. He sat down on the bed, absently fingering the clothes he had laid out to pack. “If only everyone felt that way,” he said wistfully.

Buck ducked his head. “I don’t know what happened downstairs. I wouldn’t have expected—”

“They were merely stating what they felt to be true.”

“JD should—”

“JD is nineteen,” Ezra reminded him. “There is nothing more frightening or threatening to one’s budding masculinity than someone outside the norm.” He met Buck’s dark blue eyes, refusing to think on the difference between his and Vin’s. “One day, when JD is older, he might understand things better.”

He could tell Buck wanted to believe him, wanted to forgive the other men, but he also wanted Ezra to stay. “I understand about Chris, even Josiah and Nathan, but Vin—”

“Is going with Ezra,” Vin said from the door.

Ezra’s attention snapped up, his gaze meeting Vin’s warm blue eyes. “What?”

From the corner of his eyes Ezra saw Buck smile and nod. “I thought so.”

“What?” Ezra now demanded of Buck.

“Which one ah us you want to answer that first?” Vin chuckled from the door. He stepped in and closed it behind him.

Coming to his feet, Ezra took several deep breaths. As much as he wanted to know what Vin was talking about, he knew it would be better discussed in private. So, he turned his attention to Buck. The other man merely smiled widely at him.

“What do you mean by that, Mister Wilmington?”

Buck gave him a little shrug. “Figured out you two were more’n friends. Last winter, maybe?”

“Just about,” Vin confirmed with a slight smile.

Ezra sat down heavily. “You didn’t say anything?”

“Why? I ain’t said nothing to Chris about Mary neither.” With a smile he added, “Now, JD and Casey, that’s different.”

“Spoken like a true big brother,” Ezra observed.

Obviously sensing their need to be alone, Buck stood up. The bigger man stepped in front of Ezra, grabbed his hand and pulled him into a quick, careful hug. He turned and did the same to Vin.

Slipping his hat back on, he put his hand on the doorknob. “You boys take care of each other.”

Ezra suddenly couldn’t force any words past the constriction in his throat. He managed a nod. 

Vin promised, “We will, Buck.”

 

As the door closed behind Buck, Vin turned to Ezra. A hard fist caught him across the jaw, sending him back into the wall. He put his hand out and pushed up in time to grab Ezra’s wrist as he swung again.

“What the hell’s the matter with you!?” he yelled.

“Me! You lied to me!” Ezra hissed.

Vin started to yell again, started to demand what he had lied about but one look into Ezra’s eyes told him everything. A whirlwind of emotions spun through the jade: anger, confusion, pain. And fear, all the fear that had been vanquished by them in the past months was now back, as dark as it had been at first. He dropped Ezra's arm, stepped back. Ezra did the same, putting space between them.

“You gave me your word,” Ezra said sarcastically.

“I promised to keep quiet if you got caught,” Vin said. “I did. I let them blame you, call you names, say things ’bout you that ain’t right. And I stayed quiet.”

The pain of Ezra’s exile hit him again, as well as the fight to stay silent against the need to speak the truth about the man. It had only magnified the confusion of the betrayal, of the looks of relief from the other three as Ezra had left. Vin took a deep breath, used the movement of taking off his hat to distract him. When he looked up again, he could see his own sorrow reflected in Ezra’s expression.

“And I promised you that I would always be there,” Vin reminded him. 

Ezra closed his eyes and Vin watched him swallow hard. They moved at the same time, coming together. Vin carefully fitted Ezra against him, making sure his arm was tucked between them. Ezra pulled him in hard with his good arm, anchoring them together. As he sagged in the tight hold, Ezra’s forehead came to rest against Vin’s chest.

Vin could feel the fine tremors running along Ezra’s body. “Hush now,” he said.

“Oh God, Vin,” Ezra whispered, “I’m so scared.”

Stroking through his hair, Vin laid a light kiss on the top of Ezra’s tilted head. “It’ll be all right. We’re together.”

They stayed that way for a long time, until Vin felt Ezra straighten slightly and tilt his head up. Vin covered his lips gently, letting the love that filled his heart reach through the kiss. After a minute, Ezra eased away. With a quick deep breath, the gambler was once more in control.

“Not gonna hit me any more are you?” Vin asked.

“Not unless you provide me with another adequate reason,” Ezra said. “I shall have to be more precise in my wording when discussing promises with you in the future.”

“Well, I don’t know what you’re so gol-darned riled up about,” Vin said lightly. “I’m the one what oughta be pissed.”

Sitting on the bed, Ezra looked up. “You?”

Vin sat down next to him and lost all hint of joking. “Did you really think I’d just let you ride outta here?”

Ezra lowered his head, staring thoughtfully at the floor. After a minute he looked back at Vin, eyes glittering in the bright sunlight from the window. “I… I don’t believe I ever really let myself consider otherwise. I had decided that if anything of this nature happened, I would relinquish my position and ride out. You would stay. I refused to revise that scenario.”

Looking into the confused expression on Ezra’s face, Vin almost laughed, except the demons were there to stop him. He started to reach for Ezra again, only to find his arms empty as the shorter man went to the window.

“Vin,” Ezra asked quietly. “What about Chris? Miss Nettie? They’re your family. I have no right….”

“You know,” Vin said, “the Kiowas don’t grieve when a person leaves to join another band.” He came up behind Ezra and put his arms around the man’s waist. “They celebrate it as a new beginning.”

With gentle moves, he turned Ezra around and ran his finger along Ezra’s lips. “You cain’t live with your family forever. Chris and Miss Nettie will always be part of me, but I have my own family now.”

Ezra ducked his head to hide the shine of tears. If they became more than a glitter, Vin never got to see, as he was suddenly being kissed with all the love he had seen in the jade eyes.

“You’d better go,” Ezra said quietly as he broke the kiss.

Vin ran his hands through the longer hair. “Think I’ll stay.”

Absolute terror filled Ezra’s eyes, the shadows so strong and dark that Vin wanted to cry over his lover’s pain. “Ezra….”

Taking a deep breath, Ezra fought his demons under control. “The town will be watching me. If you stay, they will know the truth…and… and they may go after…. Please, Vin, remember your promise and deny me a little longer.”

Flinching at the reminder, Vin took a sharp breath and nodded. “I need to go work on the wagon. Get it ready for tomorrow.”

Ezra nodded, the swirling emotions allowing no words. With one more gentle kiss, Vin said, “Tomorrow.”

Walking out was one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

 

It was only as he sat down in the dirt to grease the wagon wheel that Vin realized he had wanted to stay with Ezra as much for himself as for his friend. Coming back to the wagon had given him too much time to think. Despite what Ezra thought, Vin had not been naïve in knowing how most people would react to finding out that Ezra preferred his own sex. He had known there would be those who, for some odd reason, thought that meant chasing children, especially little boys. Vin had been ready for all of that. What he hadn’t been ready for was the reaction from the other five.

Leaning back against the wagon, he played with the tin of white axle grease. Nathan and Josiah he could almost understand. They were both religious, though it seemed they were being more religious over this than some other things. A smile touched his face. Buck understood. That was something. JD was the most confusing. How could he go from trusting Ezra with his life to hating him? 

It was Chris that had truly disappointed him. He had not even tried to defend the southerner. Vin stood, jaw tight. It seemed like fate had led him to this place. Why else would he have found two men to claim his heart and soul, one as a brother and one as a mate? While there had never been any decision to make, no consideration of Chris over Ezra, having to leave under these circumstances was ripping him apart.

The soft steps told him who was coming, and he turned to stand in front of Chris. Vin almost smiled as Chris pushed his hat back. He’d never known anyone whose eyes changed color like Chris’. Now, in the high sunlight, they were almost blue, a sure sign that his friend was troubled.

The sun did nothing to hide the ice in Vin’s blue eyes. Chris stared at him, waiting. They stood there for a long time, Vin refusing to break the silence, refusing to make it easier for the black-clad gunslinger.

As Chris had done from the beginning, he read Vin’s thoughts and a wry smile touched his expression. “Not gonna make it easy, huh?”

Vin let a touch of anger enter his expression. “Like you did on Ezra?”

Chris took a sharp breath, straightened just a little. Vin had hit his guilt. “Ezra made his decision.”

“Did he?” Vin insisted. “Did anyone give him a chance? I sure didn’t see it.”

“I didn’t hear you speaking up for him,” Chris said sharply.

Picking up the tin of grease, Vin said simply, “Couldn’t.”

As he started to turn away, Chris grabbed his arm. “Vin,” Chris pleaded. “I didn’t come to fight with you.”

“Why did you come, cowboy?” Vin asked quietly, still facing the wagon.

Chris let go of his arm. How did he explain something he didn’t understand? Since the moment their eyes had met across the dusty street three years before, Chris had felt Vin’s presence like a warm blanket on a cold day. Even during the incident on the wagon train, when everyone else had believed Vin had deserted them, Chris had known he would be back. “I wanted to try to get him to stay. But….” He sighed. “But he knew I was thinking about the town, about Mary, about not being able to stay if me and Buck were the only two to back him.”

In that instant, Chris realized Ezra’s way of knowing things like that had been one of the strengths the gambler had brought to the group. The southerner had the ability to see what each of them was thinking and feeling.

A deep sigh from Vin brought his attention back to the other friend he was losing. “Wasn’t just your fault, Chris,” Vin said in absolution. “JD, Josiah, and Nathan cut him loose, too.”

“Vin,” Chris cut to the question that had drawn him here. “Why are you going with him?”

Turning slowly, Vin faced him, raising his chin to gaze into Chris’ eyes. Chris could read the conflict there, could see the same struggle he’d had, to explain something as inexplicable as their own joining. He could also see the temptation to lie come and go as quickly as prairie lightning.

Finally, Vin smiled and said quietly, “Ezra and me belong together.”

Chris took a sharp breath, understanding immediately. For a long time, he merely stared into the blue eyes. Vin couldn’t be like Ezra! Vin couldn’t be in love with the man. But Vin’s eyes held his and Chris could read the love he felt for the stubborn gambler. It was the same look of complete honesty Vin had shown him in the rocks above the Seminole village.

After a minute, a hint of a smile played around Chris’ thin lips. Vin and Ezra. “You sure?”

A light of relief and humor came into Vin’s expression. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Chris said, tilting his head a little to gaze out from under the hat. “Reckon you should go with him then.”

“Yeah,” Vin agreed.

Refusing to acknowledge just how deep the loss was cutting, Chris said, “You need any help with the wagon?”

Vin smiled, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “All I can get.”

They passed the rest of the afternoon in the same companionable silence that had been with them since that day on the street so long ago.

 

Night was a long time going. Vin had lain awake, staring at the white canvas covering, partially filled with disappointment, partially with worry. He and Ezra hadn’t talked about where they were heading, about what they would do when they got there. It was far into the night when the realization that they were survivors, coupled with the reality that they would be together, let him drift to sleep. 

Dawn was an hour gone when Vin straightened from loading the wagon in time to see Ezra come around the front of the wagon. The gambler was wearing a sandy brown trail jacket. Vin wondered if were to avoid dirtying his good clothes or in a hope not to be noticed as they rode out of town. He was leading his and Vin’s horses one-handed, the other arm still in the sling.

“Tie Chico on back,” Vin said by way of greeting.

Ezra stood where he was, looking down the alley with trepidation. Vin whirled, hand reaching for his gun.

Chris was walking toward them. To Vin’s confusion, there was a hint of anger on Chris’ face. Worry about what the gunslinger intended to do crept into Vin’s thoughts. He could tell that his friend hadn’t had a good night; he looked blurry and unsteady. The gunslinger stopped in front of them.

Without so much of a word of greeting, Chris said to Ezra, “You realize you could get Vin killed ’cause of this.”

For an instant, Vin was too shocked to say anything. Chris had decided that somehow Ezra had tempted him into the situation?

Taking a step forward Vin defended, “You got no call to say that. Ain’t nothing happened here that wasn’t my idea.”

“And what happens when the bounty hunters find out instead of six men backing you, there's only one?” Chris questioned.

From the corner of his vision Vin saw Ezra pale. The gambler had obviously not considered the reason bounty hunters had avoided coming after him. Vin had already considered and dismissed it as unimportant. Bounty hunters for the most part worked alone. As long as they were together, they would be safe. From the look on Ezra's face, he wouldn’t agree.

Before Vin could say anything, Ezra stepped forward. “Mister Larabee,” Ezra said with a surprising sharpness in his voice. “No matter who or what comes up against us, we are capable of handling the situation.”

Chris’ expression grew even colder. “Ezra, you ain’t cared about nothing but money your whole life. Why should I believe you want anything out of Vin but a quick—”

Ezra’s punch was fast and hard, throwing Larabee across the alley and into the wall of the saloon. The smaller man lunged for the gunslinger, but Vin grabbed him around the waist, hauling him back. Ezra struggled in his arms.

“Release me, Mister Tanner! He has insulted both of us and I intend to have satisfaction!”

Vin was equally angered by Chris’ accusation but knew that the black-clad gunslinger had an equally explosive temper. The last thing they needed was to be involved in a fight with Chris. The sorrow that had haunted Vin all night now turned into anger. Still holding on to Ezra, he looked back at the downed man. Ezra stopped struggling in his arms as they both realized what they were seeing.

Chris was rising slowly from the dirt, ineffectively brushing at the dust on the black clothes, and smiling. It wasn’t much of a smile, more a combination grimace and half-frown, but its appearance stopped Vin.

Finally, Chris sighed and said, “Guess you two are serious about this.”

Ezra straightened from where he’d been leaning forward and glanced over his shoulder at Vin. Vin caught his gaze, still unsure as to what had just happened.

“Mister Larabee,” Ezra ventured carefully. “Am I to understand that you were testing my commitment to Mister Tanner?”

The gunslinger had the grace to look a little embarrassed. “You’ve taken a lot of shit from me in the past few years, Ezra, but you ain’t never got mad enough to swing on me.”

“My word ain’t good enough for you, cowboy?” Vin said in a low voice.

“Yours, yes,” Chris looked at Ezra, cocked his head a little, letting the rest go unsaid.

It was Vin this time who pulled back to swing on him, only to have Ezra turn in front of him and grab his arm.

“Now, Mister Tanner, he was only looking after your well-being. I can hardly fault him for that.” With a smile, looking over his shoulder at Chris, he added, “And after three years I finally got to strike the bastard.”

Vin’s reaction was mostly amazement as Chris just smiled a little wider. Finally, he shook his head. “You two are enough to drive a man crazy.”

Both the others laughed and Chris extended his hand to Ezra. “You boys be careful.”

“I would suggest the rest of you also follow that advice, especially with that woman,” Ezra added.

Vin watched as something else occurred to the stoic gunfighter. Chris stared at Ezra. “You were expecting this, weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir, I was.” Ezra gave him a soft smile. “And, Mister Larabee, I understand your reactions.”

Chris took a deep breath and nodded. It struck Vin then that this was what Chris had been looking for—forgiveness. And Ezra had known it; not only had he sacrificed his place for Chris, but he held no anger over it.

“You boys get ready to take on Tascosa, you find me,” Chris said solemnly.

The man who had brought them together turned and walked away.

Vin watched, the warmth from Chris’ reaction changing to a dull pain of loss. A hand touched his arm. Jerking his gaze from the retreating figure, he looked over at Ezra. Guilt shadowed the man’s expression. Vin gave him a nod, acknowledging that it hurt to leave. He followed that with a quick smile to assure him that he was doing exactly what he wanted.

“Let’s go,” Vin instructed, practically. They would have plenty of time to offer reassurances later.

With Vin driving the newly-bought mules and Ezra riding beside, they started out of town. McGurter and some of the other townspeople stared with open hostility as they went by. Mary waved at them, as did Missus Potter. As they passed the saloon, Chris merely nodded before turning to go inside. Vin frowned, hoping his friend wouldn’t get too drunk. As if to offer proof of how they thought alike, Buck gave them a tip of the hat and a smile, then followed Chris into the saloon. There was no sign of JD or Nathan. Josiah stepped out of the church to offer a wave of goodbye. That surprised both men and helped to lighten the sadness that followed them like a shadow.

 

They traveled in silence until they reached the crossroads two hours later. Vin pulled up the team. He had to smile when he looked up at Ezra. The man was asleep on his horse. The big gelding ambled over and stopped next to the black mules; the sudden absence of motion woke Ezra with a jerk. Vin smiled at him, watched him yawn and take a one-armed stretch.

The day was as beautiful as the one before. Despite everything, the wind off the prairie brought a smile to Vin’s face. He looked up at the two signs on the post. One read Four Corners, the other Eagle Bend. The other two directions were unmarked. Vin looked down the road leading east, then the one headed north. Nettie’s place was down the way to Eagle Bend and would take them several miles in a different direction than he wanted. 

“Are we required to be somewhere?” Ezra asked.

Vin looked up into smiling green eyes. “Reckon we can get a good meal there anyway,” Vin remarked.

“Since I assume we will be sharing the culinary duties I strongly suggest we take this opportunity.”

Vin thought that one through for a minute, then stared up at him. “You telling me you cain’t cook?”

“The gastronomic arts are one of my lesser talents.” Ezra smiled back.

“Guess that means no,” Vin sighed. Giving a slight tug to the right he headed the wagon toward Nettie’s ranch. 

After a few miles, Ezra broke the silence by asking, “Where are we proceeding after leaving Missus Wells’?”

Vin drawled. “Are we required to be somewhere?”

There was stunned silence from the gambler, followed by a hearty laugh. Vin let the laughter chase the dark thoughts away for a moment, even though he knew they would return. 

“Got a place in mind,” he said, clucking the mules into a trot. “Figured we needed a little time alone.”

Ezra was frowning as his horse trotted along side the wagon. “I had hoped we might pay a visit to that wonderful cave again.”

“Nope,” Vin said. “This place is even better.”

The sun was standing straight in the sky when they reached the small ranch house. A few of the horses nickered at them and one of the mules brayed, warning everyone in the area of their presence. Vin was pleased upon seeing the empty cattle pen. Just a few weeks ago he, JD, and Casey had managed to round up nearly twenty head of mavericks that had moved onto Nettie’s land. It was too small a lot to attract a big buyer, but she thought she could sell them among the neighbors looking to fatten a couple to have beef for the winter. From the sight of the empty corral, her idea had worked. 

He set the brake and wrapped the reins around the solid handle. Ezra had already dismounted and moved to the water trough. The door creaked open as Vin climbed off the wagon. Nettie stepped out on the porch, Casey standing next to her.

“Vin,” she said warmly. “Come on in, boy.” Before he could reply, she pointed toward Ezra. “You—get off my land.”

The statement was so surprising that for a minute, neither man moved. It was finally Vin who regained his voice. “Miss Nettie, I know Ezra here ain’t much help around—”

“Don’t like what he is! Now, nancy boy, get off my property,” the tough lady said with a threat in her voice.

Vin stared at the woman he thought he knew, had come to think of as a second mother. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. A slight touch to his arm brought him around to face Ezra. The man’s face was completely controlled, impassive. But he wouldn’t meet Vin’s eyes; he kept his eyes on Miss Nettie, as if he didn’t trust her not to shoot him in the back.

“I’ll rendezvous with you at the crossroads,” he said levelly.

“Ezra.…”

Ezra looked up at him and Vin flinched at the sad acceptance on the handsome face. “Enjoy dinner.”

Vin watched as Ezra climbed one-handed onto his horse. The southerner gave him a quick smile and tipped his hat to the two women on the porch. Casey returned a deadly glare; Nettie just crossed her arms and waited for him to leave. Turning, Vin stepped up on the wooden porch, watching with strange detachment as Nettie took his arm.

“You’re too loyal for your own good, son,” she said with a shake of her head.

“JD’s right,” Casey said. “We can’t let men like that live around decent folks.”

Vin came to a dead stop, the pain in his chest nearly taking his breath away. He looked down at the gray-haired woman holding his arm, at the young girl wearing the disgusted look. Over his shoulder he could see Ezra moving slowly down the road, dust trailing behind his horse. 

“Vin?” Nettie asked in confusion.

Very carefully, Vin took her hand off his arm and held it gently for a minute. “Miss Nettie, thanks for being there for me. You and Casey here look after each other.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’ll always think of y'all as family. Reckon every family’s got a black sheep or two, though.”

They were staring at him, mouths slightly open. He took the chance of their shock to give them both a quick kiss on the cheek. Without looking back, he went down the steps, climbed into the wagon and followed the man he loved.

Ezra looked back as he neared and reined his horse to a walk. The green eyes were soft with sympathy. Vin gave him what he hoped was a convincing smile. The answer was a frown, but instead of saying anything, Ezra merely turned back, facing the trail north. Vin was glad his companion didn’t say anything. There were too many things he had to think about right now.

Chapter Thirteen

Ezra let Vin set the pace, decide how far they would go that day. It seemed the tracker wanted some distance between him and the reality they were escaping, as they had traveled until nearly dark. The quiet had continued after they stopped. Ezra was used to Vin’s long silences, but this time it was uncomfortable, edgy.

Since they had left Nettie’s, Ezra could see in every line and movement that Vin’s shock at the other lawmen’s reaction had been magnified by the two ladies' responses. A slight thread of anger filled Ezra. He had tried to tell him! Had tried to get him to imagine what it would be like. That thought almost made him smile; who would have believed that exile would be more painful than the knife wounds?

He looked over at his friend, not missing the sorrow in his eyes, the almost stunned tension in his lean body. The touch of anger vanished in the sight of such misery. Sitting down opposite Vin at the fire, he absently stirred the pot of beans and bacon. Despite the fact they had ridden though dinner, he was not hungry. Making supper had given him something to do rather than listen to the growing silence. Filling a plate, he offered it to Vin.

“Better eat, we missed dinner,” he said plainly.

“Get used to it,” Vin snapped. “Gonna miss more’n that out here.”

Startled by the anger, Ezra leaned back, flinching slightly as he hit his bruised shoulder against the rock behind him. He tried to concentrate on eating his food, but he couldn’t really taste it.

Vin came to this feet, shoving the plate of food back to Ezra. “I ain’t hungry. Gonna take a walk,” Vin declared, stalking off toward the open hills.

Ezra came to his feet, starting to feel angry at everything. He started to call out, held his words as Vin’s slender form disappeared into the dark night. With a quick twist of his wrist the tin plate clattered into the rocks nearby. The small show of temper seemed to drain away both anger and energy. Ezra sank down to one of the blankets, suddenly weary beyond words.

He missed the other men, missed the town and the poker table, missed the children. Unlike Vin, Ezra had been prepared for the betrayal. A little voice in the back of his mind called him a liar. Part of him, a small part that had come to feel at home, had hoped he was wrong, had hoped that nothing would change. He looked off into the dark again. Still, there was no part of him that wished to go back if it meant giving up his life with Vin.

Guilt assaulted him now. If it hurt him this much to move on, what must it be doing to Vin? His lover still shared part of his soul with Chris Larabee. Even though it was not enough to diminish what was between the two of them, it was enough to make Vin feel lost without it.

And there were the bounty hunters to consider. Despite the assurance he had given Larabee, he knew Vin was now in more danger thanks to him. Ezra stood; thinking only about keeping Vin safe, he grabbed his saddle, started for his horse.

There was movement at the edge of the rocks and Ezra’s derringer was in his hand. Vin stepped toward him, not even noticing the gun, but staring at the saddle. Ezra followed his gaze, took a deep breath as he laid the saddle back down.

“Guess running is the first thing both of us think,” Vin said. He sat back down, reached for Ezra’s abandoned plate of beans. “Promised myself I wouldn’t run off like that again when I was mad,” Vin explained with a short sigh, not looking up. “’Specially since it ain’t you I’m mad at.”

Vin looked up, back at the saddle, silently demanding an explanation from Ezra. “I wanted you to be happy and safe, Vin. Instead, I seem to be—”

“Shut up, Ezra,” Vin said, as he started eating.

“Perhaps, we should talk about it,” Ezra suggested carefully.

Vin looked thoughtful for a minute, then shook his head. “Ain’t nothing to talk about.”

Ezra nodded in agreement. There wasn’t much he could say that would make Vin feel any better. Though there was still one thing he had to try, if only for himself. Staring into the fire, knowing if he looked at Vin his courage would desert him, Ezra said softly, “There’s still time for you to return. You could explain that you hadn’t believed the accusation about me but when you discovered the truth….”

He could feel Vin’s gaze, could sense the heat through the inches that separated them. “….you, ah, you decided….”

“Ezra.”

“…you did not wish, ah, to be associated….”

“Ezra.” A hand touched his arm and his voice died as he looked over at Vin. The man was smiling gently at him. “I ain’t heard as sorry an excuse as that since that day you told Casey…’bout….”

He choked on the name, and Ezra could see the tears glitter in the soft campfire light. Ezra knew what to do, knew the words. Slipping free of the sling, he shifted, took Vin in his arms, stroking though the long, soft hair.

“Everything will be well,” he whispered. “We’re together.”

This was what love was about, Ezra realized as he tightened his arms around Vin’s lean body: giving and taking comfort, needing someone and being there for someone. “I love you.”

“Just didn’t think it’d be as bad as this,” Vin admitted.

Ezra gave him a watery laugh. “And here it wasn’t nearly as catastrophic as I believed it would be.”

Vin tilted his head back, but made no attempt to move otherwise. There was puzzlement in the blue eyes. “What?”

“On a whole, I would say we broke even. JD, Nathan, Casey and Miss Nettie versus Chris, Buck, Missus Travis and Missus Potter.”

“You expected everyone to hate us?” Vin realized.

“As you expected everyone to forgive us,” Ezra surmised.

“Maybe not forgive…. I just didn’t reckon Miss Nettie would be that way, ’specially after your ma taking it so well.”

Ezra jumped. “My mother?!”

Vin looked up, seeing the dismay on his face. “Damn, Ezra, I didn’t mean to startle you none. We were talking and she just seemed to figure it out. She said for me to watch out for you. I told her we’d look out after each other.”

Ezra stared at the tracker for a long time before realizing he was not surprised by Maude’s insight. Maude was a woman who had lived by her wits and observations for over fifty years. Frowning a little, he realized it had been years since she had tried to marry him off to some wealthy family. With a slight chuckle and shake of his head, Ezra admitted to himself that she must have known about him for while.

Vin shifted back into his arms, bringing his attention back. “Something else….”

“Yes?”

“Feels like I’ve run out on them.”

Ezra flinched at the wording, remembering that day on the mountain above the Seminole village. To his slight shame, he had never considered that side of their present situation.

“They would have killed me, Vin,” he reminded the tracker.

“I know we couldn’t stay… but Ella’s still out there.”

“Yes,” Ezra agreed softly. He had already had thoughts about the others’ chances without them. While he would still put his money on the five, it would have been a larger wager if he and Vin were there.

A thought that had arisen earlier returned to him. “I had an idea this afternoon….”

Slipping away from Vin, Ezra reached for his saddlebag and withdrew the damning poster.

“What’d you bring that for?” Vin questioned.

Returning the puzzled look, Ezra admitted, “I’m not certain. It seemed it might provide a clue if we were to pursue.…”

He was suddenly on his back, Vin straddling his hips and kissing along his lips and cheeks. “You’re just as worried ’bout them as I am.”

“I merely….” Ezra stammered to a stop. He really hadn’t thought about why he had shoved the offending paper into his saddlebag. It was only later that the idea had come to him.

Vin sat back and pulled him up. “What’s your plan?”

“Well, it was not completely formulated but I thought that since we would be on the move for a indeterminate amount of time, we could inquire at nearby towns as to the accessibility of printing services.”

Looking both impressed and confused, Vin said, “Well, ain’t many towns big enough for a printer, but how will we know when we got the right one?”

Holding up the piece of paper, Ezra pointed to his name. “Whoever printed this is not the perfectionist of Missus Travis. One of their capital S's is missing the upper portion.”

“Damn,” Vin said. “I knew I loved you for more than just your smile.”

“Whoever had this printed may be our infiltrator.”

“We got to get word—”

“Vin,” he reminded him gently. “We are going to have to be wary of going into any nearby town too soon. People know us in Eagle Bend and Red Fork. If these posters find their way there, our reception….”

“Yeah,” Vin said quietly. “That’s way I was planning on us laying low for a bit.”

“The place you were speaking of earlier?” Ezra hinted.

“Reckoned we could stay there while we figured out what to do next.”

Staring back down at the paper, Ezra said, “We do not have to be the ones to investigate this. We could chance going into say, Apache Wells, and send a letter to Mister Larabee with our discovery.”

“Apache Wells has a telegraph office,” Vin said.

“I believe it would be prudent to avoid the telegraph for now,” Ezra said without elaboration. 

Vin tilted his head a bit. “You got a hunch, huh? Apache Wells ain’t far out of the way. Can make it by day after tomorrow. ” He looked over at Ezra, blue eyes barely colored by the firelight. “Thanks, Ezra. Might not help but it makes me feel like we ain’t just leaving them.”

Ezra had noted the sorrow returning to Vin’s voice. “I wish things could have turned out the way you imagined them.”

Nodding, Vin said, “Me too.”

“Perhaps….”

“Ezra,” Vin cut him off, “you ain’t getting me to leave, so give up.”

A slow smile started across Ezra’s face as he said, “I was attempting to say that perhaps you should come here and I will remind you of the reason we left.”

Vin moved closer, hands sliding along Ezra’s sides to encircle his waist. He returned Ezra’s smile with one that lit his eyes and sent heat along Ezra’s nerves. Ezra knew he would never regret a single moment of the future if only Vin would smile at him like that.

“Don’t need a reminder,” Vin said huskily. “I know every time I look into your eyes and see how much you love me.”

“You have a wicked mind, Mister Tanner,” Ezra said sternly. “Romantic notions were not what I was going to remind you of this evening.”

Sliding away with a quick kiss, Ezra climbed into the wagon and dug through his packs. Once he’d found the small object, he came back to join Vin on the blanket. 

Feeling suddenly shy, he handed the plainly wrapped package over without looking up. “I had intended to gift you this when we reached our destination, but since we find ourselves in need of entertainment, now is probably a better time.”

With slightly shaking fingers Vin ripped open the brown paper. Ezra watched the way the firelight sparkled in the soft eyes, watched the surprise and pleasure take years off Vin’s face. 

“You got me a book,” Vin whispered.

“Yes, I thought—”

Shoving it at him, Vin demanded, “Read it.”

Ezra shook his head. “Oh no, my love. This is for you to read to me. I am tired of providing the only culture in this forsaken wilderness.”

Vin’s smile faded, turned slowly into regret and shame. “Ezra, I ain’t kept up with my lessons.”

Leaning in for another kiss, Ezra said, “I am aware of your many distractions. We have all our lives for me to teach you just as you have me.”

Vin’s smile grew slowly, shyly. Tilting the book into the meager campfire light, he swallowed and read, “A Child’s Gar…den of Verse.”

When he glanced up, Ezra took a sharp breath. There was an eager child gazing back at him. Vin’s trust had taken a hard beating and yet, a simple gift from Ezra had brought it back. The power in that thought shook Ezra as much as anything Vin had told him or shown him. 

Taking a slow breath, he said, “Perhaps you should try it out?”

With an almost reverent touch, Vin opened the book.

“In winter I get up at night 

And dress by yellow candle-light. 

In summer quite the other way, 

I have to go to bed by day. 

 

I have to go to bed and see 

The birds still hopping on the tree, 

Or hear the grown-up people's feet 

Still going past me in the street. 

 

And does it not seem hard to you, 

When all the sky is clear and blue,

And I should like so much to play, 

To have to go to bed by day?”

Ezra was surprised at the smoothness of Vin’s reading. He stumbled a couple of times, but made it all the way with only two small corrections on his pronunciations. When he looked up at Ezra, it was with the eager look that he had worn the first time he’d quoted his own poetry to Ezra. Shaking his head, Ezra laughed.

“What?” Vin wondered, smile fading into confusion.

Moving closer, Ezra once more pulled the man to him. “How is it that you can assume the countenance of a shy child, and I fall even more in love with you? Then in the next instant, you are more handsome and mature than anyone is allowed to be, and I fall even more in love with you?”

Vin kissed lightly along Ezra’s throat. “You think I ain’t seen that lost, little boy staring out of your eyes? Or the way those same eyes darken up when you’re thinking on making love? I love all of you.”

“When we reach this promised garden,” Ezra said. “We should endeavor to explore all those aspects.”

Chapter Fourteen

“What you think?” Buck questioned.

Chris looked back down at the letter, shame and pride warring for his thoughts. Vin and Ezra were still guarding their backs, despite the way they had been treated.

“I think it could be another trick to get us out of town,” Chris said.

“Perhaps Judge Travis could offer some help,” Josiah volunteered.

“When’s he due in?” Buck asked.

“Last letter to Mary said two days,” Chris answered, staring thoughtfully down at the note. “Yeah, I think we should telegraph him.”

The door to the jail creaked open and JD joined the other three lawmen. Josiah nodded welcome to the younger man. Buck remained silent and unmoving. The tension in the room went up a little. 

“Yeah,” Buck agreed. “He could have some of the other lawmen check in their towns.”

“At the least, he could narrow it down to the places that have printing presses,” Josiah agreed.

“If he finds one close by,” JD volunteered, “couple of us could ride out to—”

“No one leaves town alone,” Chris said firmly. “We don’t give her a chance to pick us off one or two at a time.”

“Hell,” Buck said. “She’s done got two of us.”

Cold silence claimed the small group for a minute. Finally, Buck cleared his throat. For a reason he didn’t understand, the same feeling of dread that had hit Chris when Vin made his way out of the saloon that damned day, now filled him again. He looked across at his oldest friend but Buck refused to meet his gaze.

“I… ah, been thinking,” Buck said with forced lightness. “You know I’ve done enjoyed the company of most of the lovely ladies this town has to offer, so once this is all said and done with Ella… I think I’ll be moving on.”

Chris heard the gasp of shocked hurt from JD and watched Josiah nod. He glanced out the window, wondering what other sacrifices the town would demand. 

“Buck,” JD started, “I don’t understand.”

Starting out, Buck gave JD a sad sort of smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I know.”

The door closed behind the big man. 

“Damn it!” JD slammed his hat down on the table. “Why is Buck being… so, so disagreeable! Ezra’s not normal and he cain’t expect folks to put up with that.”

It was Josiah who stood now, put his hat on and headed for the door. “Brother Buck,” he said quietly, “considers betrayal a far worse sin than anything Ezra or Vin have done.” Just before he stepped out, he turned back and told JD, “And I think he might be right.”

During all of this Chris had not offered comment, but had merely stared at the empty cell. When they had come back from their first encounter with Ella, it had been JD who observed that something was missing between the seven. Afterward it was also the young sheriff who noted its return. It had been trust then. Now? Now, Chris was not sure what they had lost. A sense of loyalty? A sense of family? He sighed. There would be no getting it back this time.

“Chris?” JD said quietly, sitting down in the chair where Buck had been.

He looked over at their youngest member, saw hurt and confusion in the dark eyes.

“What we did… it ain’t… it ain’t like I wanted them hurt or anything,” JD floundered. “Ezra was wrong to be… to consort with men… to choose that way. And Vin….”

“When did you choose Casey?” Chris asked mildly.

JD blinked at the change of subject. “What?”

“When did you say to yourself, ‘Casey’s the one I’m going fall in love with’?”

“I didn’t, exactly,” JD defended. “It just sort of happened.”

Standing, Chris nodded. “Guess that’s how it is with most folks.”

Closing the door behind him, Chris knew he hadn’t answered JD’s real question, his need to know whether what they had done was right or not. The only one who could answer that was JD.

******

Stretching his legs out in front of him, Ezra leaned back into Vin’s arms, staring up through the pinon pines and oaks. “It is even better than you described, Vin.”

A deep chuckle moved the chest under his back. “Yeah, ‘piece of heaven’ is what Buck called it.”

“I should be jealous that you brought Mister Wilmington here before me,” Ezra joked. 

Vin’s hand trailed down his chest over the light white shirt he was wearing. “Weren’t exactly for the same reason,” the soft voice whispered. “Though I reckon you could say we was both fishing.”

Ezra laughed as he turned in Vin’s arms, kissed across the soft lips, down along the square jaw. “What type of bait would you recommend using on reluctant gamblers?”

Vin squinted at him, tilted his head back. “Well, think I’d start with some poetry, then maybe a little necking…”

Ezra leaned forward, kissing down Vin’s throat, hands roaming down the flannel shirt. Looking up, he smiled. “Staring into beautiful blue eyes?”

Shaking his head, Vin said, “Green’s my favorite.”

Reaching for the buttons on Vin’s shirt, Ezra jumped in surprise when Vin slapped his hand away. “Stop that.”

“Why?” Ezra said silkily. 

“’Cause I’m tired of eating out of a can,” Vin said firmly. “Figured I’d go round us up some real food.”

“Am I to understand,” Ezra said thoughtfully, “my options are real food or continuing to kiss you?”

Vin was starting to edge away, climbing to his feet. “Now, Ezra…" he said with a little nervous laugh. “Don’t be looking at me that way or we’re gonna be eating beans and.…”

Ezra wrapped himself around Vin’s waist, holding him still as he kissed along his arm. Noting the rising bulge in the tight tan pants, Ezra smiled and kissed over it. A low moan answered him and Vin’s hand tangled in his hair.

“Hell, Ezra, we ain’t even set up camp proper yet,” Vin continued to protest.

Stopping his pursuit, Ezra stood and placed his hands on his hips. “You, Mister Tanner, are entirely too practical.”

The tracker took a deep breath, eased it out and smiled at him. Ezra returned the smile, both recognizing the teasing for what it was. It was daylight in an open field and they both knew Ezra was not yet ready to try that. When he looked into Vin’s sparkling blue eyes though, he remembered the whispered promise Vin had made himself. A heated blush started up Ezra’s body at the idea of seeing Vin in the clear, clean light. He took a step forward but Vin held his hands up again.

“Camp first,” he warned.

Ezra turned away, heading for the wagon. “Entirely too practical,” he muttered loud enough for the other man to hear. “Lord help me, I am in love with a man who would rather set up camp—”

He was grabbed around the waist from behind, spun around and kissed until he was dizzy. Vin let him go slowly, making sure he had his balance. Ezra stood there with what he knew must have been an undignified, silly smile. Vin leaned back in close, tongue teasing at his ear.

“Tonight,” was all he whispered.

With a quick, almost chaste brush across his cheeks, Vin picked up his rifle and headed into the thick woods that bordered the south end of the river canyon. Ezra stood there for a long time lost in fantasies for what that night would bring. He shook himself out of them and with a smile turned to make camp. 

 

“A veritable feast,” Ezra said with a smile, leaning on Vin in the same position he had held much earlier that day.

“Weren’t nothing but rabbit." Vin’s voice held a touch of embarrassment at the praise. “Your turn to cook tomorrow.”

“A decision you will no doubt come to regret,” Ezra promised.

Vin’s answer was to kiss slowly along his neck. Ezra sighed, tilting his head to allow more access. When Vin paused, Ezra stretched back, listening to the night growing from dusk around them. The night birds were already calling, joining the crickets and frogs. He had never really appreciated being outside at night, at least not in the wilderness. The sounds of town were more to his liking. But leaning against Vin, with the pink sunset turning blue and the first stars starting to burn, he felt a contentment he would have never thought possible.

“Ezra?”

“Humm?”

“You did a right good job on the lean-to,” Vin said. In a mischievous tone, he added, “For a city fellow, that is.”

Strong, warm hands kneaded his shoulders. Ezra moaned softly. “That’s wonderful.”

“Don’t go getting all relaxed on me,” Vin cautioned. “There are parts of you I kind of need stiff.”

A spark of light shot though Ezra’s blood, like the stars in the gathering darkness. He shifted around until he was nearly sitting in Vin’s lap. With a devilish grin, he said, “And what nefarious thoughts are you entertaining concerning my person?”

Action suited Vin better than words. Callused hands tugged Ezra’s shirt free of the pants, dropped the suspenders off his shoulders. He slipped the shirt carefully off. When he looked back up at Vin, his breath stopped. The last of the daylight was caught in Vin’s eyes, the light coloring his face. He leaned forward and kissed Vin, sliding his tongue slowly into hot welcome, pressing closer, hands smoothing down the lean, strong back. 

But Vin pulled back slightly, a touch of worry in the dusk blue eyes. “You sure? It ain’t late.”

“I would trust anyone traveling this country to have already reached camp,” Ezra said levelly. Kissing along Vin’s slightly scratching chin, he said, “I want you. I want to feel you inside me again. Want to….”

Vin’s mouth covered his, stealing his breath and leaving him moaning softly. “No,” Vin said quietly. Before Ezra could protest, he whispered huskily, “My turn tonight. Want to see if I was right about those ridges. Want to feel your cock in me.”

Ezra let his head fall forward to Vin’s shoulder, arms tightening around the narrow waist. He could feel his cock swelling, straining against the suddenly too tight pants. “God, Vin….”

“Undress for me,” Vin ordered.

“It would be my considerable pleasure,” Ezra purred. He came to his knees, stripping off the fine cotton shirt. “It would be even more pleasurable, if you were to do the same.”

With a smile, Vin jerked his boots off, grabbed Ezra’s foot and pulled his off, pausing only to tickle one foot through the thick sock. Ezra protested by knocking the lighter man over on to his back and kissing him until they were both gasping. Ezra stood, offering his hand to Vin, not to help him up so much as to pull him into a hard hold and hot kiss. Vin’s hand teased over his full cock through the tight pants. The rest of their clothes were jerked off, neatness lost to the drive to feel the soft brush of warm skin. For a long time they stood together, caressing and kissing, desire growing with the gathering night. 

Ezra eased away just as the last of the light faded. The fire now cast its soft glow over the small camp. He kissed along Vin’s cheeks, down his throat.

“I love you by firelight,” he whispered against the pale flesh. “All gold and ivory and shadows.”

Vin’s strong hands cupped his face. “And you say you ain’t no poet.”

Ezra smiled, and with slow deliberate words, began to kiss and recite his way down Vin’s strong body.

“HOW do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height 

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight 

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday’s

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use 

In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose 

With my lost saints,- I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death. 

“I thought you said you didn’t remember many poems,” Vin accused quietly.

Ducking his head, Ezra said, “I have attempted to commit a few more to memory for you.”

Vin smiled. “I love you.”

Ezra’s answer was to sink slowly to his knees, kissing his way down the lean, strong body. As he reached for Vin’s full, dark red cock, his lover stepped away. Without a word, he moved to the wagon, returning a minute later with the small vial of oil. A shot of pure lust went down Ezra’s body as Vin handed him the container.

Dropping down next to him, Vin claimed his mouth. Moaning softly, Ezra sucked and swirled around Vin’s tongue, playing with it as he had intended to do with Vin’s cock. A moan from Vin told him that Ezra knew what he was thinking. Ezra eased away, pausing to control the fire running through his nerves, letting himself look at the man he was going to spend his life with. The warm light etched Vin’s pale skin in gold and red, made his eyes dark and alluring. 

“You are beautiful,” he whispered.

The flickering flames didn’t give enough light for Ezra to see Vin’s blush but he knew it was there. A half-smile of endearing shyness lifted Vin’s mouth. Ezra leaned forward, unable to resist claiming the gentle smile for his own. One hand ran down Vin’s chest, teased at the small nipples; his other hand clutched the bottle like a talisman.

Vin moved, stretching out on the thick pad of blankets. Ezra followed him, lying in front of the taller man and continuing to play along his chest. The wind around them picked up for a moment, raising goosebumps under Ezra’s fingers, making him shiver as it countered the heat building along his skin. Needing to fan the flames, Ezra rolled over Vin, taking the moment to kiss along the square shoulder, over a puckered bullet scar. Sliding as close to Vin as he could, he kissed along the strong neck, over Vin’s ear

Soft moans filled the night as Ezra let his hands roam down the strong back and kneaded the tight muscles of Vin’s ass. Vin slid his leg forward, inviting Ezra’s touch.

“Come on, Ezra,” Vin urged. “You know what to do.”

Smiling, Ezra licked along Vin’s neck. “Oh yes, I studied with the best. But sometimes the student does get revenge on the master.”

Growling, Vin reached for his own cock, only to have his hand slapped away in a perfect repeat of what he had done to Ezra the first night he’d taken him. But Ezra took pity on him and grabbed the jutting shaft. He pumped slowly, reveling in the feeling of power that doing this to Vin gave him. When Vin started thrusting into his hand though he stopped. A soft whimper sounded from Vin’s throat.

Ezra put one hand on Vin’s narrow hip to steady himself, then shifted to bring the stoppered vial to his mouth. He pulled the cork free, a slight scent of the oil flaring at him before being lost to the cool breeze. Dropping the cork into his palm, he lay it aside before filling one cupped hand with the clear liquid. Slowly, almost reverently, he reached between Vin’s legs, spread the body-warm oil from the tip of his cock to the small puckered muscle. 

“Yeah,” Vin breathed softly.

The dance had become part of him, and Ezra let the unheard music fill his veins, guide his hand. He licked along Vin’s back, down his spine before sucking on the junction of shoulder and neck. Vin moaned, pushing back against the finger that was just teasing through the tight ring of muscle. Ezra gave a small whimper as he eased the first finger into his lover. He refused to think of what the next finger would do, or the one after that, refused to let the tempo increase. If he gave into images of where this was leading, he knew the final chorus of the song would occur too soon.

Vin started thrusting back, driving the single invader deeper. Ezra chuckled, realizing that Vin was seeing the same images. “How long’s it been, love?” Ezra whispered, twisting the two fingers.

“Too long,” Vin said softly. “Wanted this since that day in the saloon.”

Ezra was startled, though he kept up the rhythm into Vin’s body. He pushed up higher on his elbow, leaning forward to see into Vin’s eyes. There was a wicked smile on his lover’s face.

Shifting slightly, Vin met his gaze. “Didn’t love you then,” Vin admitted. “Just thought you had a great ass. Figured it’d be good on either end.”

With a quick laugh, Ezra leaned down enough to kiss lightly along with side of Vin’s mouth. “I must confess also to having had a few wayward thoughts on your anatomy early in our adventures.”

“Well,” Vin gasped as he shoved harder back. “I reckon my anatomy is ready for a few of those wayward thoughts now.”

Laughing and kissing Vin’s ear, Ezra pushed a second finger through the slightly resistant muscle. Vin moaned, rolling his head back toward Ezra’s chest and gripping the blankets hard. Now Ezra began giving into the music, pulling his fingers free to slide between Vin’s legs and roll the solid balls. Vin’s groans filled the soft night around them, filtered like a drum beat into Ezra’s blood. He trailed back to the oiled hole, thrust three fingers as far as he could into the willing body. Vin cried out, rocking back and forth. Ezra held his hand still, watching the way Vin’s body responded to his touch, writhing in need and lust.

When Vin next pulled forward, Ezra removed his hand. Putting the other hand back on Vin’s hip he grabbed his cock, holding it steady against Vin's next move back. As Vin came back, Ezra moved forward, breaching the muscle. Twin gasps echoed through the area. Ezra stopped moving, stopped breathing, let himself feel Vin around him, let himself sink completely into the incredible sensations of heat and tightness.

“Oh, dear Lord….” he groaned against Vin’s neck. “That’s…”

The stillness of the body under him jerked his attention away from the indescribable pleasure. Vin was rigid, every muscle locked.

“Vin?” Ezra moved to pull out. “Have I hurt you? Oh, Lord….”

“Stay there,” Vin ordered in a rough whisper. “Ain’t hurt—hell, anything but… just like feeling you there, feeling us together.”

Ezra sagged over Vin’s side, through he noticed a little guiltily that his cock had not flagged in the least. Taking several deep breaths, he began to move deeper into the tight, slick passage.

“Damn, Ezra….” Vin breathed again.

Pressing slowly forward, Ezra looked down, entranced by the slow progression of his shaft through the dark muscle. The scarred foreskin, rolled back tight, gathered the oil, sliding easily. Vaguely, Ezra thought of asking Vin if he could indeed feel the ridges of scars. But forming a sentence over the high notes of lust was impossible. He stopped, not all the way in yet, and eased back out, the oil giving the perfect amount of friction. This time he shoved back in a little harder, going deeper.

Vin gasped, slamming back, driving Ezra’s cock as deep as it could go, pressing his balls against the tight ass. Ezra threw back his head, only stopping the cry of pleasure by biting down hard on his lip. He knew that he had hit that spot that Vin had shown him. Again they both paused, completely joined, sharing everything they were. 

“Stay with me,” Vin ordered.

Moving carefully Vin came up on all fours. Ezra followed, kneeling behind him, cock still embedded in the hot body. Vin shifted a little and immediately, Ezra slipped deeper.

“Vin!”

An earthy chuckle filled the beautiful night, sent little pulses of pleasure down Ezra’s cock. Ezra rested his forehead against Vin’s back, gritting his teeth. The smell of oil and Vin’s warm body, the taste of his skin, the unbelievable tightness and heat surrounding his cock was creating a song of need, a passion to move, a driving beat to thrust into the body under him. His hips started to rock even as he tried to stop.

A low groan sounded from Vin. “Do it, Ezra, hard and fast. Let go and fuck me.”

Ezra moaned, knowing he couldn’t hold out, feeling the rhythm, tempo and sweet notes sounding through his blood. “Vin… I can’t… I’ve….”

“I’m with you,” Vin said, sliding forward, dragging Ezra’s cock out and shoving back. The soft sound of their hard breathing filled the small clearing.

It was too much. With a cry of desire, Ezra started thrusting, hard and long and deep; plunging into the willing body with all the passion he’d held in check for most of his life. The world and even Vin vanished around him, leaving only the instinctual answer, the ancient song. Ezra closed his eyes, let himself go with the beat, let himself soar up higher and higher on the song, breathing hard in counter beat. He was there, as high as the music could take him; the crescendo crashed through him as he pumped his offering into Vin’s hot body.

Reality came back with the sound and feel of Vin’s approaching climax. Ezra opened his eyes, saw that Vin was balanced one-handed, the other moving on his cock. Leaning forward, Ezra joined his hand over Vin’s. His touch was all that was needed. The strong body in his arms went rigid as Vin’s cock sprayed white fluid over their hands. The heat Ezra was buried in tightened around his shaft, sending another jolt of pleasure through him. 

Moaning softly, still breathing like a winded horse, Ezra entwined their fingers, holding Vin’s hand as a lifeline. They were still for a long time, until Vin shifted forward, letting Ezra’s softening cock slip from his body. Ezra gasped at that much stimulation. Vin lay flat, then rolled to face him, smiling. Sinking down, Ezra curled around him, holding tight.

“Got some fancy words for this time?” Vin questioned.

Ezra opened his mouth, closed it, thought for a minute then merely shook his head, leaned forward and kissed Vin gently across the lips. He pulled back to see the twinkle in Vin’s eyes.

“Reckon that says it all,” Vin said.

Flopping back on the blanket, Ezra lay staring up at the stars, smiling. Vin shifted, resting his head on Ezra’s chest. There was no need for words; Ezra let the soft glide of his hand along Vin’s chest say everything that was needed. His answer was the gentle brush of Vin’s mouth across his arm. The night grew a little darker and cooler around them.

Ezra was almost dozing when the thought from earlier came back. He laughed, jiggling Vin’s head enough to shake him from the complete lethargy he had given into.

“What?” he asked.

“I can not believe my mother gave her blessing to this union,” he laughed.

Pushing up on one elbow, Vin said seriously, “Well, reckon she knows I’ll….”

Ezra waved his hand. “No, no. You are definitely not the type she had in mind at all, sir. No, I’m sure she would have picked someone much more suited to the lifestyle to which she has become accustomed, a businessman or a banker.”

The sudden image of himself wrapped girlishly around the arm of an older, banker type filled Ezra’s mind and he laughed again. After a minute, he wiped his eyes to find Vin frowning down at him.

“You’re crazy, Ezra.”

Opening his arms in invitation, Ezra said, “Another of my many endearing traits.”

Shaking his head, Vin once more stretched out with his head on Ezra’s stomach this time. After a long, comfortable silence, Vin asked, “How long you want to stay here?”

“Forever,” Ezra answered without hesitation.

That gained him a chuckle. “Nah, pretty soon, you’ll be wanting a feather bed, a bottle of good liquor and a game.”

“I would give those all up for you,” Ezra stated matter-of-factly.

He watched Vin swallow, throat moving in the just raising moonlight. “Yeah, but you ain’t got to. We just need to figure out a place we’ll both be happy.”

Ezra sighed, knowing by the tone of voice that Vin would not let it go until they had discussed it. Slipping his hand under Vin’s shoulder and urging him up, he said, “Shall we clean up, imbibe the remainder of our good liquor and discuss our future options?”

A dozen minutes later they sat next to each other facing the dwindling campfire. Ezra took a sip of the whiskey. “Tell me what plan you believe we should follow, Vin.”

“Way I got it figured, we’re better off takin’ on Tascosa when Chris and Buck can help.”

“Which will not be until such time as the Gaines problem is resolved,” Ezra said in understanding.

“So, I reckon we need to find a place to sort of settle in, one we can go back to after we got that Texas mess cleaned up.”

Ezra found himself drawn to the idea. For as long as he could remember, Ezra had wanted to own a saloon. Now, with Vin’s quiet statement of being together, Ezra wondered if it were a saloon he desired—or a home. But he knew that he and Vin didn’t agree on what they considered comfort.

“What did you have in mind?” he asked carefully.

“A place like Chris’,” Vin said.

Ezra was vaguely surprised. “A ranch?”

“Have to be in the right place,” Vin continued. “Close enough for you to get to town to play, far enough away for no one to bother us.”

Something in the idea, in the simple description reached a part of Ezra that he avoided all his life, the part that wanted somewhere to ride toward and not away from. 

“It is not unusual for two men to share a house in order to maintain a successful cattle ranch,” he agreed.

“I know enough to raise a few head of cattle, do some hunting.” Vin leaned over and kissed Ezra lightly. “You can earn enough for all the fancy things we might want.”

“We, Mister Tanner?” Ezra joked. “Are you telling me that you might be persuaded to enjoy some of the finer things in life?”

Vin’s eyes crinkled with the smile he gave Ezra. “Did kinda take a liken to that feather bed. And the good liquor.”

Laughing, Ezra asked, “And where shall we search for this paradise?”

“Been thinking on that too,” Vin admitted. “What say we head for California? Not saying we have to go that far, just sorta head north-northwest and see where strikes our fancy.”

Despite the sorrow Ezra could still sense in the other man, there was a note of adventure in his voice, a tone that spoke of being together and making their own life. Ezra was suddenly smiling, kissing along Vin’s strong jaw and soft lips.

“Everything my fancy needs is here, but the idea of finding someplace to live happily together is a worthy pursuit. When did you wish to start?”

Vin’s expression grew serious. “Be winter soon. We ain’t supplied for that. I guess we’d better stay right here long enough for me to take some game and fish, put up some meat and greens. We could go into Apache Wells, buy whatever else we need. Then see where things stand.”

Vin didn’t say “with Ella”; he didn’t have to, Ezra knew that despite their leaving, she would be a force to be considered until the others were free of her. Once that was done, they could go to Tascosa and finish that travesty.

Ezra nodded his understanding. “Perhaps we should ride into Apache Wells in a week to see if there has been a reply to our missive.”

Chapter Fifteen

Stepping forward, Chris grabbed Judge Travis by the arm. “Judge.”

The older man gave him a fairly outraged look but allowed himself to be lead into the jail. Chris released him as soon as the door closed behind them. The curtains were drawn and the four other lawmen were sitting around in various places in the small room. Chris watched the judge’s mouth pull into a tight line. 

“Mister Larabee,” Travis said. “To what do I owe this abrupt tour of the jail?”

Chris pulled out a chair, moved a bottle of whiskey closer and said, “Better sit down, Judge, this is a long story.”

Buck handed the judge a slip of paper. “Did you send this, sir?”

Travis took the paper, glanced at the single line and frowned. “No.”

Exchanging a quick glance with Buck and the others, Chris said, “We got that in reply to a telegram we sent you yester—”

“I didn’t get anything from you yesterday,” Travis said a little peevishly.

“Yeah,” Chris continued. “We know.”

“Nor did you get one concerning Ella Gaines, currently using the alias of Ella Larabee,” Josiah said, obviously already knowing the answer.

Travis opened his mouth to say something, stopped and looked up at Chris. “You gonna play games or get to the point of all this?”

Once more in answer, despite the disgusted look the judge gave him, Chris handed over the letter from Ezra. Travis read it through, anger and annoyance vanishing as he did. Taking off his hat, he looked up at Chris.

“And this telegram to me was a test?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Buck picked up. “We sent a telegram asking for you to bring the wanted posters for Ella. We got that one back, saying they weren’t printed yet.”

“I take it Mister McGurter doesn’t know I was due into town today,” Travis reasoned. “Which explains my sudden familiarity with the jail.”

“We thought surprising him might make him confess his sins a little quicker,” Josiah replied.

Picking up the letter once more, Travis smiled. “It would seem that Mister Standish is a detective as well as a conman.”

“We should have suspected,” Chris admitted. “McGurter started working here just as things got started up with Ella.”

“And he’s the one that led the mob that attacked Ezra,” Buck said.

Chris glared up just as Buck realized his mistake and squeezed his eyes shut. It was too late. Judge Travis was already staring at Chris.

“Someone attacked Mister Standish?” he asked.

Silence answered him. It was finally JD who spoke up. “The townsfolk saw this.”

This time Chris didn’t even bother glaring as JD handed over a copy of the list of accusations. What was done was done. Ezra and Vin were gone and that was the end of it. Once more the judge did a quick scan. He lay the paper down on the scarred table.

“Where is Mister Standish now?”

“He left,” JD said. A little defensively, he added, “It was true so the townsfolk run him off.”

“Tanner went with him,” Chris said, feeling the judge deserved the whole truth.

Travis’ eyes met his, searching, asking why the two very different men would ride on together. Chris let him see the answer. Travis gave him a short snort of disbelief before shaking his head sadly. “After all they had done for this town to be—”

“The folks were worried about their children, Judge,” JD said sharply, coming to his feet next to the window. “Men like Ezra… I mean, it ain’t right for him to… and I mean he might have—”

Judge Travis stood slowly, his movement cutting off whatever JD had planned on saying. “Mister Dunne, I have served the law in one capacity or another for nearly thirty years. In that time I have learned one thing about men who molest little boys and girls—they do so because they are attracted to little boys and girls—not because they love other men.”

If Chris hadn’t still been angry over JD’s treatment of Vin and Ezra he might have found the bewildered look on his face amusing.

Standing, Travis picked up his hat. “Now, gentlemen, I suggest we go talk to Mister McGurter.”

Chris led the way, followed by Buck. His oldest friend was wearing a look that Chris had only seen a few times in his life, the same look that he’d had after JD had been shot by Mattie. If McGurter were involved with Gaines, they would have their answers very shortly. Judge Travis walked behind them with Josiah and Nathan following, leaving a very subdued JD to hold the jail.

Halfway down the street, Chris watched a flock of women emerge from the mercantile. Missus Potter stood in the door as the other women stopped on the boardwalk. One of them pointed toward Chris. Cursing inwardly, Chris wondered what the hell was going on now. Two of the women started across the street toward them. Before Chris could say anything, Buck turned away to intercept the ladies. Without breaking stride, the other three men continued toward the telegraph office.

As Chris reached for the door, Travis grabbed his arm. Now that he was close to his prey, the hunter in Chris was screaming at him to hurry. He started to shake off the older man, stopped only by the stern look in the older man’s eyes.

“Mister Larabee, I have on occasion, necessary occasion, looked the other way when you have, uh, questioned prisoners.”

“Good,” Chris said calmly, “then you won’t have any trouble doing it again.”

The grip on his arm was surprising strong. “Mister Larabee!” Travis snapped. “If you want Ella Gaines brought to trial and hanged, then you will need to prove all the accusations. For that you need Mister McGurter to be a cooperative witness, rather than a terrified one.”

Nathan stepped forward. “He’s right, Chris. Jury ain’t gonna be very sympathetic if they know you beat on him.”

Chris nearly growled at that, but he took a deep breath before gripping the doorknob. The bell jingled as usual and McGurter stepped in from the other room.

He took one look at the three of them; his mouth dropped open, then snapped shut. Some vague part of Chris thought the man’s reactions were funny. Another small part of him hoped the man would do something stupid like go for a gun. Despite needing him alive to convict Gaines, Chris would gladly kill him.

“Can I help…?” McGurter tried to cover.

“Now, son,” Travis started, “let’s not waste time here. We know what you’ve been up to, we know who you’re working for. You have two options here;, cooperate with us, and I’m prepared to be lenient. It’s one thing to be bribed into passing false messages or missing a few. It’s quite another to be a partner to murder and attempted murder.”

The words were a mere recitation of facts, the tone one of firm understanding. McGurter stared at the judge, then at Chris. For just an instant Chris saw him think of escape. Chris narrowed his eyes, letting the threat go unspoken. It was all it took. McGurter dropped his gaze to the floor.

“What do you want to know?” he muttered.

“Not very brave without a mob behind him,” Nathan said.

Chris’ anger was close to the surface, looking for release. Tossing away the board that served as a gate, he reached through and grabbed McGurter by the collar. “Ella Gaines,” he hissed.

“I don’t….”

The judge’s warning completely forgotten, Chris’ gun was in his hand and cocked at McGurter’s head. No one said anything, not even Travis.

“Don’t tell me you don’t know where that bitch is!” Chris said coldly, voice low and level. “Now, where?”

McGurter had turned white behind his freckles. “The telegrams go to Gila Flats. The money she’s been sending comes from a bank in Tucson.”

“Gila Flats?” Nathan said quietly. “That’s only a couple days’ ride. Ezra was right, she wanted to be close.”

The heat was still flowing hot and bright through Chris’ veins. He pressed the gun closer to McGurter’s temple. “You caused some friends of mine to have to leave town. You got a couple shot. You got the town shot up. Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you?”

The only answer was the abrupt drop of the bigger man to the floor in a dead faint. Stunned silence claimed the three, then Nathan snickered. 

“Brother Chris,” Josiah shook his head. “You would make one hell of a preacher.”

Travis bit his lip to keep from smiling. “Yes, well, Mister Larabee, if that is your meaning of not terrorizing a prisoner, I am glad I have never witnessed your normal method of interrogation.”

Chris ignored the comment and Nathan’s look of amusement. “Josiah, get this snake to jail, then go saddle the horses." He looked up, gazing at the other three men. “We’re riding to Gila Flats.”

“No, Mister Larabee, you are not.” Travis moved directly in front of him, blocking the door.

Josiah cast a quick look at the two, yanked McGurter over his shoulder and headed out. Chris didn’t notice the concerned exchange of glances between the preacher and the healer.

Chris met Travis’ gaze and was surprised to find it level with his. Chris could see the steel in the blue eyes, could see where once this man had been every bit as dangerous as any of the seven lawmen. With a jolt, Chris acknowledged that he probably still was. But Chris wasn’t going to be stopped, not when he was this close.

“I know where she’s—”

“Do you?” Travis cut him off. “She’s sending the messages from Gila Flats. She could be anywhere between here and there. She could have someone sending them for her.”

“Could be relaying them,” Nathan added. “Like before.”

“And if I question the telegraph operator there,” Chris said coldly. “I’ll know which.”

Chris took a step forward and the judge stopped him by putting a hand in the middle of his chest. “If you ride into Gila Flats, Gaines will know that you are on to her. She’s outsmarted you at every turn because she knows how to goad you.”

“Seems to me,” Nathan said, “now we in control of the telegraph, we could bring her to us.”

Chris’ attention snapped over to Nathan. “What?”

It was Travis who answered, seeing where Nathan was leading. “We send a message to Gila Flats from McGurter, trick her into coming here.”

“That would work,” Nathan said firmly, warming to the idea. “She probably done knows ’bout Ezra and Vin leaving. We can just tell her the rest of us did to.”

The fact that Nathan had so casually brought up the other two men added to Chris’ still-smoldering anger. “Who you gonna get to send that telegram, Nathan?”

Nathan looked blank for a minute, then frowned. It had taken nearly a month to find McGurter as a replacement. “There must be someone in town—”

“There was someone in town,” Chris growled. “Ezra.”

A sharp breath from Nathan let Chris know that he understood the irony of the situation. The man who had given them their best lead, the person who would have been able to help trick Gaines into a trap, the man who might have helped finish it, was the friend they had driven off.

“Mister Larabee,” Travis suddenly spoke up. “There are other operators. I can have a man in from Eagle Bend day after tomorrow.”

Chris could feel every muscle tightening with anger. He wanted her; more important, he wanted her dead by his hand. “And I can be in Gila Flats by tomorrow night.”

Travis was no fool, he knew very well what Chris had in mind.

Softly, the older man said, “Chris, don’t give up what you have here for revenge. Let the law take care of her.”

The picture of Ezra as he’d walked out of the saloon suddenly came back to him. The man had given up a home and friends so that Chris could keep what he had regained. Chris, in turn had given up Vin and Ezra for the same selfish reason. Going after Ella, killing her, would lose him all of it. But if he didn’t go after her, he was breaking a pledge he’d made over Sarah and Adam’s graves. He stepped back, took a deep breath. 

This was what it came down to—the past or the future. He thought of all seven, of Mary, of Sarah and Adam. Did he betray Ezra and Vin’s sacrifice, tarnish what they had done for revenge? Or did he break a promise to himself and his dead family? When he opened his eyes, it was to find Nathan and Travis, watching, waiting. He caught the judge’s determined gaze.

“I’ll wait,” he promised.

Travis nodded solemnly.

Chris was already headed out the door, not wanting to think about his decision, wishing again that Vin was around to talk to, or not talk to, to just sit in silence with. He nearly walked into the two of the ladies standing on the boardwalk in front of the office. Stopping, he started around them, too lost in confused thoughts to notice.

The smaller of the ladies stepped in front of him. “Mister Larabee, a word with you please, sir.”

It was only the force of his upbringing that stopped him. He looked over his shoulder but didn’t say anything. The woman hesitated at the look of impatience on his face. He now noticed several other ladies standing around. Mary and Buck were to the side, near the telegraph office, looking mad and amused at the same time. Nathan and Travis stepped out, drawn by the strange commotion. 

The lady, Chris thought it was Missus Hurst, took a deep breath and said, “The Ladies Society would like to thank you and the others for serving the town so well over the past three years.”

Not sure where this was leading, Chris turned, crossed his arms over his chest and waited. He had to give the lady credit, she charged right on.

“We understand that you’ve all made great sacrifices to protect the town. Some of us were quite leery at first of—”

His patience was dwindling rapidly, but before Chris could say anything, Nathan stepped up next to him and said, “Ma’am, we sure don’t mean to be impolite, but we’re in a hurry.”

She gave him a look that said she was not impressed but finally nodded. “I understand, Mister Jackson.” Looking back at Chris, she finished by stating. “We just wanted to express our appreciation that in light of recent information, you choose to back the town by asking Mister Standish to leave. We are happy to see that we are all in agreement that men like him aren’t needed or wanted here.”

The anger shimmering in Chris’ blood suddenly had a target. Chris gazed down at the women through narrowed eyes. He heard Buck curse quietly and Mary take a breath. They understood the look.

“Not needed?” he said in a low tone.

Missus Hurst paled a little, and Chris enjoyed seeing it. He stalked around the lady, slowly, carefully studying her from all sides. Following a slow winding course, he went through the rest of the ladies. They all watched him nervously.

“Not needed,” he repeated, almost to himself. “Missus Harrelson?”

The woman jumped, put a hand delicately to her cheek as she flushed. Before she could actually answer him, Chris asked, “Wasn’t it your son that Ezra fished out of that well?”

“Well, yes but—”

“Missus O’Conner." He continued his slow walk, voice low, cold. “When your husband was laid up, Vin brought you game, didn’t he?”

“Don’t forget Missus Malandy,” Mary said helpfully.

“Missus Malandy,” Chris said with a smile that would have frosted steel. “Ezra saved your daughter when that carriage team ran off, ain’t that right?”

Missus Hurst stepped back in, trying to regain control of the situation. “Nevertheless—”

Chris whirled around, black coat flapping dangerously behind him. Taking a step closer, he watched her shrink back in open fear. Leaning in, he said, “And what about Vin and Ezra lifting that broken beam off your brother’s leg? Reckon they were needed then?”

The last came out a low growl that carried through the whole crowd. He was pleased to see several of the women were looking ashamed. Several more were shaking their heads but he didn’t know what they were thinking and didn’t care.

“They were needed when Stuart James attacked the town,” he said with ice in his voice. “They were needed during the fire at the feed store and after that twister last summer." He very slowly let his eyes touch each of the women and gathering crowd of men standing in the street. Most would not meet his gaze. “They’ve been needed for over three years, yet one sheet of paper from someone you don’t even know and suddenly — They’re. Not. Needed.”

His voice grew colder, harder. “You’re all a bunch of damn hypocrites.” Lowering his head, he whispered, “And I’m the biggest goddamn hypocrite of all.”

Forgetting the crowd, he spun and stepped up on the boardwalk right next to Buck and Mary. They were smiling widely, obviously pleased with Chris’ handling of the crowd. Looking down the street, he saw Josiah leading the saddled horses. Chris smiled, tight-lipped, and started toward where the preacher was tying the animals off in front of the jail. Behind him he heard the stomp of Buck’s boots on the wood. Another pair of hurrying feet joined him and Chris looked over his shoulder at Nathan.

He didn’t even acknowledge Josiah and JD as they stood on the walk. Moving toward his horse, he checked the cinch. 

Nathan gave him a worried look; obviously thinking he had changed his mind about going to Gila Flats, he demanded, “Chris, where you going?”

Swinging up into the saddle, he met Buck’s eyes. “To bring Vin and Ezra home.”

“Yes!” Buck yelled joyously. “That’s more like it!”

Leaving a silent JD and Nathan on the walk, Buck jumped the water trough, jerked his horse’s reins free, and vaulted into the saddle. Chris nodded to Buck and started to turn his horse.

“Chris?” Josiah said. “Would you allow a repentant sinner to ride along with you?”

A very slight smile tugged at Chris’ mouth. “Ain’t no one I’d rather ride with.”

“Josiah?” JD questioned. “I thought the Bible taught….”

“There's another verse I should have remembered earlier, JD,” Josiah said as he grabbed his coat off the rail. “Judge not, and ye shall not be judged; condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned.”

JD looked even more confused. So Nathan tried, started to speak, only to be cut off.

“Nathan,” Josiah interrupted. “You recall that Cherokee holy man I told you about?”

“Yeah,” Nathan said uncertainly.

With Chris and the others listening, Josiah started toward his horse. “Once we found a settler’s baby that had been left in the woods to die. It had been born with a twisted arm. Tsula was saddened and asked why they had done that. I told him that some folks considered it wrong, a sign of the devil.”

“The man looked at me real puzzled-like,” Josiah continued as he untied his horse and swung up. “He said, “‘How can it be wrong when it is as it is supposed to be.’ You know, wasn’t till just now that I understood what he meant.”

“Let’s ride!” Buck said impatiently.

They spun away, trotting by Mary and the judge. She was smiling, having heard what was happening. Travis also had a pleased look on his face. 

“Don’t worry about anything here,” Travis promised. “I’ll take care of it.”

Chris tipped his hat. “We’ll be back.”

“Bring them home,” Mary said firmly.

“Damn straight,” Buck agreed.

They started off again, Chris leading as they left town behind. Only when they hit the open road did Buck ask, “You know where to look?”

“Nope,” Chris admitted.

Buck gave him a big shit-eating grin. “I do.”

Chapter Sixteen

Vin frowned. It wasn’t that he minded doing most of the hunting, but he had hoped Ezra might bring in a few fish they could salt down. Near a spot where the river had formed a sand flat the gambler was lying on a dark green blanket. As he watched Ezra yawned and stretched. Any annoyance at the gambler vanished at the little boy way Ezra rubbed his eyes. A touch of something else formed as Vin admired the way Ezra looked in the bright fall sunlight. He had stripped down to just a white shirt, sleeves rolled up; his boots were off and even his pants were rolled up, revealing white, strong legs. Forcing the frown back on his face, Vin stepped closer, clearing his throat.

Ezra merely rolled over and gave him a lazy smile. Still trying to hold on to his look of displeasure, Vin stepped closer, laying the prairie chickens and potatoes at Ezra’s feet. 

“Excellent,” Ezra said with a smile. “Something different to add to our growing larder.”

“See you’ve been busy,” Vin said with a touch of sarcasm.

Apparently that only served to amuse the other man since he smiled widely and stretched back out, hands under his head. “Yes, well, I have managed to procure several items.”

The statement confused Vin enough that he dropped his pretense at being mad. “Ezra, you ain’t even got a fishing pole.”

Green eyes looked at him as if he were completely crazy. “A pole, Mister Tanner?” Ezra said in amazement. “Were you under the mistaken belief that I would employ such a primitive, slow and unproductive item?”

Scooting to the end of the blanket, Ezra snagged the end of a stringer that was wrapped around a stick in the ground. With a slight grunt of effort, Ezra hauled on the leader and pulled a dozen large trout out of the chilled water. Vin’s mouth dropped open. Ezra exploded in laughter.

By the time Vin got his mouth closed, Ezra had stood and wrapped his arms around him. “How did you do that?” Vin demanded.

Ezra stepped away into the knee-high grass that had grown on the bank. He held up a small seine net. Again, all Vin could do was stare. After a minute, he asked, “Did you bring that with you?”

“No,” Ezra said with a touch of pride. “I began the item last night while you were enjoying no doubt highly salacious dreams. I finished the task this morning after you departed on your expedition.”

A slow smile found its way to Vin face. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d a had strength to do anything after we got done last night.”

Smiling in pleasure, Ezra admitted, “It was only thoughts of the arduous duty I had planned today that forced me to recover enough.”

Vin nodded toward the net. “Where’d you learn that?”

“One doesn’t spend his youth on the river without learning something besides how to swim and never to play poker with a man named Ace.”

Laughing, Vin said, “Reckon we’d better get these cleaned.”

“Oh yes,” Ezra said with an exaggerated sigh. “My favorite way to spend a lovely afternoon, plucking chickens and gutting fish.”

He picked up the stringer again and started past Vin. Vin couldn’t resist; he reached out and pulled the shorter man to him. Kissing lightly along the soft cheek, he said quietly, “Can always have a nice bath afterwards.”

For an instant Ezra stiffened. He’d been taking his baths at night. Before Vin could apologize for the mistake, his mouth was claimed hard and hot. Dropping the fish, Ezra slipped one hand up Vin’s chest, kissed along his jaw. 

“Vin,” he whispered. “Do you think this is sufficient sunlight?”

For a minute Vin was puzzled, then his softly-spoken promise came back to him. Lust and worry shot through him. Easing away, he stared down into Ezra’s beautiful green eyes. The demons were there, still lurking in the shadows.

“Are you sure?” Vin asked.

“We have been in this lovely location nearly two weeks and seen no one,” Ezra said. When he looked up, the hope and love had pushed the shades into the corners; Ezra’s eyes were dark from passion, not fear. “You are not the only one who desires the clear vision only daylight can offer.”

Vin nodded, entranced by the love in the jade-colored eyes. He ran his hand through Ezra’s hair, liking the feel of the longer strands as they flowed through his fingers. A twinge of future disappointment hit him as he realized that Ezra would probably get it cut when they rode into Apache Wells for supplies.

“I can leave it,” Ezra said. “If you prefer it longer.”

The insight didn’t surprise him; the offer did. He could see the effort that volunteering that change of appearance had cost his fastidious lover. Smiling, Vin let the one hand not covered in chicken blood trail down Ezra’s cheek. “I like you just the way you are.”

Slipping closer, he tilted Ezra’s chin up and took him in a long kiss. When he started to raise his other hand to Ezra’s waist, though, the man slipped from his hold.

Arching an eyebrow at Vin, Ezra pointed to his hand. “I am willing to compromise on quite a few things, but getting blood on my attire is not one of them.”

“Oh yeah,” Vin said with an evil grin.

Hand out like a sword, he lunged at the shorter man. With a laugh, Ezra dodged away. The chase was short and fast, weaving from the sand flat to the rocks that marked the rivers turn into a deeper canyon. Ezra popped up behind a large boulder and dodged toward the water. Vin circled, waiting for him to come out. They were both laughing too hard to really get up a good run.

Ezra took a sharp left around a boulder, while Vin went right, hoping to cut him off. He never got a chance as there was a loud splash and a string of cursing.

“Ezra?” Vin called.

He came around the rock to find Ezra sitting in a muddy hole about chest deep. Vin heaved a sigh of relief as he realized that his lover was fine, if a little bedraggled. Ezra looked up at him, hair hanging limply around his face, white shirt clinging to the muscled chest, black pants highlighting the fine legs. Vin’s thoughts gave him away.

This time it was Ezra who raised his hands. “Practical, Vin, remember.”

“Practical?” Vin repeated. “When you are the best looking thing I’ve ever seen?”

Extending his hand, Vin helped Ezra climb out of the hole. The other man moved closer, wrapping Vin in a tight hold, easing his tongue past Vin’s lips and deep into his mouth. 

When they pulled apart to breathe, Vin closed his eyes and whispered, “Ezra….”

“Yes,” Ezra said softly.

“You’re getting me wet,” Vin complained.

“Yes, I know,” Ezra said in the same silky tone.

Vin eyes opened to see the smirk on Ezra’s handsome face. Before he could do anything, Ezra kissed him on the nose and sprinted back to camp.

They made short work of cleaning the game, with only a few feathers making their way into Vin’s hair and Ezra’s wet shirt. It was the next couple of hours of slicing and salting that seemed to take forever. The sun was just past its zenith when Vin sealed the salt barrel with a bang of satisfaction.

Ezra was examining his dirty, stained shirt, shaking his head sadly. The look on his face was so truly regretful that Vin felt guilty for not giving him a chance to change into something already ruined. Though he still didn’t understand how clothes could be so important to someone, Vin tried to be sympathetic.

Stepping in front of the gambler, he once more slipped a finger under Ezra’s chin and tilted his head up. “I’ll buy you a new one,” Vin promised between lightly brushing kisses across Ezra’s lips and cheeks.

Very seriously, Ezra said, “Don’t fret. It was only a shirt. A new, spun silk, shipped in from Chicago shirt….”

Vin kissed him, feeling the mouth under his lift in a joking smile before opening in invitation. Ezra’s arms came around Vin’s back, one hand sliding into his hair to urge his tongue deeper into Ezra’s mouth. He answered the silent request by slowly sliding his tongue across Ezra’s, savoring the taste, the wet heat. Ezra moaned softly.

Stepping back, Vin began to unbutton the ruined shirt. “Fact is, I’ll make you a new shirt.”

Ezra blinked, clearing the haze of desire from his expression. He looked down, watching Vin’s hands. “I did not know that tailor was another of your many talents, Mister Tanner.”

The shirt came open and Vin leaned forward, kissing along Ezra’s chest, across his collarbone. “Learned with the Kiowas. Ribbons shirts.” He looked up into eyes that were sparkling with sunlight. “Make you a green one, maybe with blue ribbons.”

“Well,” Ezra said sarcastically, “I suppose if I am to become a mountain man, I should at the least dress like one.”

Vin’s fingers dropped lower, easing the black pants open. “Not a mountain man, a warrior, all decked out in feathers and beads. Lots more color than just a red coat.”

Laughing, Ezra slipped his hands off Vin’s back and started on the laces at the top of Vin’s white loose cotton shirt. Vin smiled, determined to finish undressing the gambler before the other man could get him started. He bent his head, licked over one exposed nipple. Ezra gasped, hands freezing in mid-move. Unrelenting, Vin slipped his hand into the open pants, grasping the rapidly-filling cock.

“Vin….” Ezra whispered, kissing along his neck.

Realizing that he was going too fast for what he had in mind, Vin eased his hand out and pushed the pants down over Ezra’s narrow hips. Stepping away, he smiled.

“Last one to the river’s a yellow dog,” he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted away.

He had time to catch the look of outrage before Ezra dropped to the nearest rock to finish stripping. Vin jerked his shirt over his head and started fumbling with the buttons on his pants. Ezra had his boots off now and was gaining his feet. Vin flopped down in the sand and jerked the first boot off. Ezra’s stained white shirt landed on the red sand in front of him. He managed to get the second boot off before looking up. Directly at eye level was Ezra’s partially risen cock, but further up, Vin saw mirth dancing across the handsome features.

“I believe the term was yell—”

Vin came to his knees, licking at the head, teasing his tongue over the cut foreskin. Gasping, Ezra dug his hands into Vin’s hair. The narrow shaft swelled as he played across it, barely touching. Surging up, Vin grabbed Ezra by the waist and tossed them both into the chest-deep water.

“Yiii….” Ezra came up with a cry of outrage at the cold water.

Controlling his own shiver, Vin asked, “Little chilly there, Ezra?”

“You are not a yellow cur,” Ezra said. “You are a dangerous, overgrown child.”

Vin laughed and stuck his tongue out at him. The water temperature took away the tiredness from working. Kicking further into the shallow river, Vin laid back and let himself float with the rapid current. At the bank, Ezra was using the sand to scrape the dried blood off his hands and arms. After relaxing back for a few minutes, Vin waded back to the bank and did the same. With a sigh of enjoyment, Ezra ducked, scrubbing at his hair. He surfaced with an explosion of water.

The sight stopped Vin from his cleaning. Ezra’s hair lay dark and wet around his face, water cascading down his cheeks and shoulders. The sheets of water caught the sun, turning Ezra’s fair skin into glistening alabaster. When he smiled over at Vin, the light sparkling off the water dulled compared to the love shining in his eyes. Vin only stared, thanking all the spirits for the man smiling gently at him.

Climbing the sloping bank, Vin lay down on the blanket with a low sigh of pleasure. He looked back to where Ezra was climbing out of the water. Long-forgotten tales read to him by adoptive aunts now returned, stories of ancient men tempted by creatures made of water and light. Vin smiled as he glanced down Ezra’s muscled body. This was no imaginary creature, no ethereal being; the wicked light in Ezra’s green eyes told him that this was a man who knew what he wanted and intended to get it.

Ezra walked slowly up the steep bank, eyes never leaving Vin’s. He reached out, stroked his hand down Vin’s arm. A shiver went through Vin’s nerves, turned into a tingle of sparkles as it neared his groin. Vin couldn’t wait any longer. Grabbing Ezra by the shoulders, he pulled the other man in and claimed his mouth, driving his tongue deep into the wet haven. Ezra moaned, grinding against Vin’s groin. The feel of Ezra’s eager cock turned the single trickle of light into a sun-bright explosion.

Vin answered the sharp moves with a low moan of his own, before lowering his head and sucking hard on one nipple. The moan from Ezra was deeper, his hands skimming down Vin’s sides, over his ass. Pushing up, Vin felt his ready cock collide with Ezra’s, felt the sweet sun climb in his blood. He moved back to Ezra’s mouth, sliding sensuously against Ezra. Ezra thrust up, sucked on Vin’s tongue. The brightness rose too quickly again and Vin broke the kiss.

Running his hands through Ezra’s wet hair, he said huskily, “I’ll never get enough of kissing you.”

“Then why did you cease?” Ezra joked quietly.

“’Cause we need a couple things ’fore I get too carried away.”

Stepping back, Ezra slid his damp body along Vin’s. “I rather enjoy your getting carried away.”

Vin kissed along his cheek, over one ear. “Yeah, but you’ll like this even better,” he promised. “Grab that blanket and carry it over to the other one.”

With a dimpled grin, Ezra turned away to gather the blanket while Vin walked to the wagon. By the time Vin returned to the river bank, Ezra was stretched out on the green blanket, eyes closed, one hand tucked under his head, the other one idly playing with his cock, a wide smile on his handsome face. Once more, Vin found himself just watching. A smile reached from the bottom of his soul to cover his face and he laughed out loud. 

The jade eyes looked over at him in confusion. “You find something humorous here, Mister Tanner?”

Sitting down next to him, Vin ran his hand down Ezra’s flat stomach. “Funny? Nah. Happy.”

Startled, Vin watched Ezra’s smile fade a little. He reached out and stroked one finger along Ezra’s collarbone. “What?”

The crooked smile touched Ezra’s mouth. “I am still quite overwhelmed that you are here with me.”

“Over… whelmed?” Vin asked, returning the smile. “Is that anything like swamped?”

Ezra stared at him, sat up, and kissed him. “It is exactly like that.”

Wrapping his arms around Ezra, Vin held him tight while he laid light kisses along the gambler’s face. “I was right; you’re even more handsome in the sunlight.”

“And is that all you are going to do?” Ezra questioned. “Sit there and admire what’s yours?”

The word ‘yours’ swelled Vin’s heart as well as lower parts of his anatomy. Locking Ezra in a hard kiss, Vin lowered them both to the blanket. He broke the kiss with a moan, sitting back so that he was straddling Ezra’s waist. The sun shining in his eyes made Ezra blink and squint a little at Vin. The heat of desire was cooled to perfection by the love that sparkled through Vin’s blood.

“I love you, ” he whispered, stroking along Ezra’s strong shoulders.

“Then demonstrate,” Ezra demanded.

Vin’s laugh died into a growl of lust as Ezra’s small, nimble hand took his cock, began to pump easily. He leaned back, giving the man more room, feeling Ezra’s stiff cock nudging at his ass. Reaching behind him, Vin gripped the slender shaft, pumping in the same rhythm that Ezra was using. Vin let his eyes drop shut and tilted his head back, enjoying the sun on his face, the feel of Ezra’s hand, the soft breeze on his skin. He heard a low moan from Ezra.

Looking down, he smiled. During the four times he’d taken Ezra, he’d never been able to see much of his face. Now, he watched the fair skin darken with passion, watched Ezra’s eyes narrow to slits of jade, smiled at the wet hair clinging to his temples. Sliding back, putting his cock out of Ezra’s reach, he brought Ezra’s hand to his own shaft. 

The complicated green eyes flashed open and there was still the merest hint of hesitation, before the shorter man gripped the hard flesh and began to stroke. Ezra’s eyes stayed open though, returning Vin’s intense gaze. A sly smile lifted his lips as Ezra played to his audience of one. He arched up into his hand, mouth open slightly. Vin took a sharp breath at the way the hard muscles moved under the pale skin, at the contrast between slightly tanned hand and blood red cock. He leaned in to claim Ezra’s mouth.

Moving further back, until he was on his knees straddling Ezra’s legs, he lay full on him, kissing him slowly, sliding his tongue into wet welcome. Ezra moaned again, trying to thrust up against Vin. Vin sat back and Ezra moved to roll over. Vin put a hand on the narrow hip, held him in place.

“Hand me the blanket,” Vin asked.

Looking puzzled, Ezra gave up his makeshift pillow. Vin smiled at his confusion; kissing along the strong chest, he sucked hard on both nipples, bringing moans from deep within Ezra’s throat.

Moving his hand under Ezra’s fine ass, Vin said, “Shift up.”

Pushing up with his heels, Ezra raised himself off the blanket, allowing Vin to slide the other blanket under his ass. Vin rubbed along Ezra’s thighs, touching gently over the small scar inside his right leg.

“This way gets too much on your back, you tell me.”

Ezra’s tongue flicked over his lips, the simple move sending a jolt of lust down Vin’s back. Putting his hands on Ezra’s ass, Vin shifted his hips up, stroking slowly over the soft skin. The pale flesh contrasted with the nearly-black hair that surrounded Ezra’s dark cock. Vin lifted Ezra a little, bringing the cock to him as he bent over. Ezra tried to thrust into his mouth but the position allowed him little room to get purchase. Vin smiled. He knew he was frustrating his partner; he had learned that Ezra liked his sex a little hard and fast. What Vin wasn’t sure of was whether it was his nature or whether he was still too new to control the pace. Either way, it suited Vin, since he liked to take his time and that drove Ezra crazy.

“Vin.…” Ezra panted.

Vin eased off, giving the hard shaft a final lick before straightening. Sliding his legs under Ezra he let the man’s weight rest on his thighs. Opening the small vial, he poured the oil into one hand. Using one hand to catch the run off, Vin upended the bottle over Ezra’s cock, watching it run smoothly down the solid flesh before mingling in the thick hair. Ezra moaned and twisted as the oil slipped down his shaft. With both hands Vin coated the shaft, rubbing over the scars, teasing at the loose skin.

“God, that feels good,” Ezra muttered.

“Bet it’ll get better,” Vin promised.

Ezra grabbed Vin’s arms, wrapped his legs around Vin’s waist, and hauled himself higher. “A bet anyone would be foolish to take.”

Vin poured more oil into his hand, spreading it over the small, dark muscle. He ringed the tight entrance, all the while watching the play of emotions across Ezra’s face. It continued to amaze Vin that anyone could think that the gambler had a poker face. All a person had to do was look into those sea-green eyes and know everything he was feeling.

Now, the lust and love glowed from Ezra’s beautiful eyes. With a single move Vin pushed a long finger into Ezra’s body. Ezra arched back, hands sliding down to grip the blanket. 

“Yes….” he hissed.

Vin’s hand drifted to his own cock, giving it a squeeze even as he fought down the urge to shove hard and deep into the fine body. Stroking his cock a couple times, he moved his hand to Ezra’s shaft, rubbing his thumb over the head, teasing at the weeping slit. Ezra’s sensuous nature now overrode the years of fear. When Vin eased another finger into the willing body, Ezra’s eyes drifted closed and his fingers began to play over his nipples, brushing, pinching. Vin took several deep breaths at the sheer wantonness in the moves. 

“Damn, Ezra, you are too good to believe,” Vin said huskily.  
He cut off any reply by crooking his fingers to squeeze the inside of the muscle. Ezra gasped, pushing back. 

“Oh, my….” Ezra whispered.

For another few minutes they lay there, Vin pleasuring Ezra with slow, long thrust of his fingers while he felt the need gathering in his own body. Reaching once more for the oil, he poured some onto his fingers, tilted his hand down. He watched, breath quickening at the sight of the sparkling oil sliding into the willing body.

Ezra moaned softly as a little of the fluid spilled over and ran in slow rivulets down his ass. “Vin…" Vin shifted his gaze to the narrowed green eyes. “Please, I need you in me.”

The statement flooded Vin with light, tightened his balls and swelled his cock. Pulling his fingers free, Vin laved the oil over his cock. Putting a shoulder under each of Ezra’s legs, he shoved him a little further on to his back. Pressing gently forward, he eased into Ezra’s body. Vin took a deep breath, held it, and fought to control the too bright light in his nerves.

Watching Ezra as he took him was as perfect as Vin had known it would be. Ezra’s eyes opened a little as he tilted his head down, though whether to observe the easy glide of Vin’s cock into his body or whether to shield his eyes from the brilliant sun, Vin couldn’t tell. Vin felt the little bump under his cock, shoved down against it. Arching back with a near animal cry, Ezra’s eyes snapped closed and his head pushed down against the blanket, exposing the long length of his pale throat, scattering his hair against the dark wool. The perfect lips parted slightly, a hint of white teeth tugging at his lower lip. The small hands gripped Vin’s arms hard.

Despite his need to see Ezra, Vin’s own eyes drifted shut, all his attention narrowing down to the incredible tightness and heat that surrounded him. He wanted to thrust, to grab and control, to take what was his. But overriding the instinct to claim the other man, was the driving love that made him want to share everything, to pleasure the other man before taking his own. His balls touched the soft skin of Ezra’s ass and they both moaned.

“I love you,” Ezra whispered, lying very still.

“Okay?” Vin asked.

A deep groan answered him. “More than okay. Feels… so deep, so full.”

“This hurts your back… oh, god….”

The muscles around his cock tightened. Ezra’s smile was wide, wicked and pleased. Ezra pressed down again, and Vin’s thoughts on the rest of the world vanished. Shoving Ezra up higher, Vin began to move, pushing slowly in, pulling equally slowly back. He turned his attention back to Ezra, knowing if he let himself give in even the slightest to the lure of the heat that surrounded his cock, it would all be over.

Ezra’s soft mouth was open partially as his breathing built, tongue sliding over his lips again. Vin desperately wished he could kiss him, could feel Ezra’s tongue in his mouth. When the shorter man got more used to this position, he would do it. Now the sunlight was seeping into his blood, tingles gathering in his limbs, flowing toward his cock. The movement of energy through his blood increased his thrust, drove him into Ezra’s tight passage with long, deep strokes.

Under him, Ezra’s breathing turned into soft gasps and throaty moans. Vin tried to slow, knowing how to judge his lover’s arousal by the way the passionate sounds escalated, but the sheer sensuality in Ezra’s flushed face and sparkling eyes refused to slow the liquid sunlight carrying him away.

Ezra took his own cock, pumping in perfect rhythm with Vin’s thrust. “Harder….” Ezra whispered. “God, yes, please, do it…. Harder.…”

“Ezra….” Vin moaned, hanging on to his release only by the need to see Ezra come. “I love you.”

Vin started to move faster, cock sliding easily into the eager body. The soft sound of flesh on flesh was lost to Ezra’s moans and the open air that surrounded them. Around him Vin could feel the earth and the sun and the energy of Ezra’s love. His thrusts grew more erratic, and he realized that his own voice had joined Ezra’s in wordless plea for completion. Ezra’s muscles tightened around his cock.

“Yes, yes,” Ezra was whispering, hand moving on his cock. “I’m going to….”

Shoving his cock as hard and deep into Ezra as he could, Vin held there, held off his own need for a few desperate seconds as he watched ecstasy take Ezra. The brilliant green eyes flashed open for a second, then snapped closed. The arm Ezra had out for balance gripped the blanket, bunching it between narrow fingers. The hand around the blood dark cock, stroked once, twice and white fluid flowed over the tight fist. 

“Sweet mercy….” Ezra breathed so softly that Vin almost didn’t hear over his own pounding blood.

The muscles around his cock tightened as the pleasure ripped through Ezra. Vin pulled out, thrust back in, grinding his hips down. The sunlight flared hot and bright, sparkling through his body. A cry, sounding loud in the shining day escaped Vin’s lips as the waves took him,. He gripped Ezra’s hips as the sunlight became hot fluid that filled the treasured body under him. The daylight faded into a strange, quiet twilight.

The soft touch of fingers against his cheek brought the light back. Vin was pressed against Ezra’s thighs, Ezra’s legs folded to his chest. It did not look like a comfortable position. Yet, when his eyes found Ezra’s face, Vin was met with the most heartbreakingly soft smile. Vin could only stare, swept away once more with how much he loved Ezra. The smile changed, curved Ezra’s lips up, brought the dimples to his cheeks and let the sunlight dance on the gold tooth.

Vin laughed, wondering if he looked half as happy as Ezra did. Easing out of the sated body, Vin felt the slight shiver of pleasure that echoed through Ezra at that small move. Ezra straightened his legs with a sigh of discomfort. Immediately, Vin started to rub the hard thighs. They lay in contented, loving silence for a long time, sharing small kisses and brushing touches. 

Ezra’s hand touched his cheek again. Vin looked into the sea green, entranced by the love in their depths. 

“Thank you,” Ezra said quietly.

The desire that had brought his blood to a slow boil now turned into a warmth that tightened his chest. He wanted to demand why Ezra would thank him when he was the one who had received the perfect gift. Instead, he kissed Ezra’s temple and said with equal reverence, “You’re welcome.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in lazy kisses and light naps. It was only cooling breezes and empty stomachs that drove them to brave another quick bath in the river. As Vin dressed, his eyes were continually drawn to Ezra. He would have never believed that just watching someone dress could make him so happy. Ezra glanced up at him as he pulled on his boots. For a minute Vin expected him to say something about the silly grin he was wearing, but the gambler only smiled back. Vin nodded, Ezra didn’t need to ask, he understood what Vin was feeling.

 

“It ain’t working, you know,” Vin said casually.

“What?” Ezra asked as he wiped his plate clean with the biscuit. 

“Trying to scare me off with this cooking.”

Ezra looked up from where he was leaning on a boulder at the edge of the fire. Despite the comment, Ezra noted that the plate Vin was holding had also been wiped clean. Raising an eyebrow at the tracker, he asked, “If my creation for the evening was so horrendous, how is it you managed to eradicate any evidence of its existence?”

Vin took a minute to translate this, though Ezra was beginning to suspect that the pauses were a ruse. “Ezra, in case you ain’t noticed, I tend to eat just about anything. Hell, I can make a meal of pemmican.”

Having heard of the obnoxious mix of lard and berries, Ezra managed to look offended. “Are you comparing my New Orleans style fish to some aboriginal.…”

“That was fish?” Vin asked innocently. Ezra sputtered, which increased Vin’s smile into a laugh. “Gotcha.”

Rolling his eyes, Ezra said, “If I have to endure your supposed sense of humor, it is only just that you suffer my cooking.”

Vin tossed another small log into the fire before leaning back with a stretch. As the dried wood flared up, Ezra watched the play of yellow light across Vin’s face. A flicker of desire went through him at the mere heartbeat of memory from that afternoon. He had quit trying to think of words to describe what Vin did to him; he merely accepted it as the miracle he considered it to be. 

A soft chuckle turned his attention back to the present. He looked across at Vin, marveled at the way the firelight caught in Vin’s smiling eyes.

“You’d best quit looking at me like that,” Vin said softly. “Might give me ideas.”

“And what would those ideas entail?” Ezra asked silkily.

He fully expected Vin to suggest another round of slow loving. While he was more than ready to try, he was not sure how far he would get. To his delight, Vin stood, retrieved two books from the wagon and returned to sit next to Ezra. They spent a few minutes shifting blankets and saddle rolls, nestling comfortably with Ezra supporting Vin against his chest. This way, he could look over Vin’s shoulder as he read and offer help. 

“You first,” Vin said.

“Very well, but if you slumber during my recitation, I will be very disappointed.” Opening the book, Ezra softly read, 

“I saw in Louisiana a live oak growing,

All alone stood it and the moss hung down from the branches,

Without any companion it grew there uttering joyous leaves of

dark green

And its look, rude, unbending, lusty, made me think of myself,

But I wondered how it could utter joyous leaves standing alone

there without its friend near, for I knew I could not,

And I broke off a twig with a certain number of leaves upon it, and

twined around it a little moss,

And brought it away, and I have placed it in sight in my room,

It is not needed to remind me as of my own dear friends,

(For I believe lately I think of little else than of them,)

Yet it remains to me a curious token, it makes me think of manly

love;

For all that, and though the live-oak glistens there in Louisiana

solitary in a wide flat space,

Uttering joyous leaves all its life without a friend a lover near,

I know very well I could not.”

He paused, thinking through the poem, wishing he had read it to himself before reading it aloud. The lines about friends rang too close. Vin was silent in his arms and Ezra cursed silently. It had been too perfect a day to ruin now. But the words hung in the air around them.

Kissing Vin lightly on the cheek, Ezra asked the question he’d been avoiding. “How much longer are we to reside here?”

“Reckon we should head on. I’ll check the traps come morning, then we’ll hit the road,” Vin said quietly. He sighed, and admitted what Ezra had suspected for several days. “I thought maybe they’d….”

Ezra kissed him again. “Yes, I had hoped so too.”

There was a moment of silence, almost as if in remembrance, a silent good-bye to lost friends.

Then Vin slapped Ezra’s knee, startling him. “Done thought on it too long. We got a whole lot of country to look at, so the hell with ’em.”

There was a slight catch in the rough voice but Ezra nodded, shifting enough to kiss Vin deeply. With a smile, he quoted Longfellow, 

“Then read from the treasured volume 

The poem of thy choice, 

And lend to the rhyme of the poet 

The beauty of thy voice.

He smiled into the blue eyes. “A very wonderful poet once recited that to me.”

Vin returned the kiss, then leaned back against Ezra’s chest and got comfortable. He held the book in front of him, but didn’t open it. Softly, he said, 

“Now sing me a song for traveling, for going to country unknown.

For as long as you come with me, no matter where we roam,

Through old sorrows or new mornings, I’ll know with you, I am always home.”

Once more Ezra could find no words, settling for a kiss to the top of Vin’s head. “I love you.”

Vin opened the book and started reading.

Chapter Seventeen

“Why we stopped?” Buck said impatiently.

Chris looked down the trail toward the small widening of the river path. They had ridden hard for three days and only now did he let two thoughts overtake him. What if they weren’t here? What if they wouldn’t come back? Buck moved up next to him on the wide trail. He could feel the questioning look the other man was giving him.

Glancing sideways, Chris frowned. “They may not want to come back.”

Buck started just a little, opened his mouth to protest then closed it with a nod of understanding. “Yeah, wasn’t exactly the best way to send them off.”

Josiah added, “And there are only three of us, not five.”

Uneasy silence claimed the group. It was finally Buck who said, “Well, reckon if they want to ride on, we… have a couple drinks and wish them the best.”

The idea hurt. Saying goodbye the first time had been bad enough. Chris didn’t want to do it again. He wouldn’t do it again!

“No,” Chris said firmly. “They are coming back. We just have to convince them.”

“How we gonna do that, Chris?” Buck wondered. “The townsfolk…”

“The townsfolk,” Chris snarled, “will learn if they want us, they take all of us, and all our sins.”

He looked over at Buck, expecting argument. Buck was wearing a wide smile. Chris quirked a question at him. Buck laughed. “Hell, Chris, you get that tone ain’t nothing and nobody gonna stop us.”

“Amen, brother!” Josiah said cheerfully.

Chris suddenly found himself smiling. “Let’s go.”

They came into the small area, crossed the swallow river, took a bend and followed along the trail into a section that opened off the canyon. Nestled in the isolated open river area, just under the high walls was Vin’s wagon. Ezra, in shirt sleeves, was packing, making Chris realize how close they had come to missing them. Vin was nowhere to be seen. They re-crossed the river.

Ezra whirled, gun coming out, eyes meeting Chris’. In the two heartbeats that followed, Chris saw more emotions flicker through the gambler’s eyes than in most months. There was surprise, disbelief, worry, pleasure, and finally, wariness. The gun stayed pointed at Chris even as Ezra nodded to him and the other two.

“You plan on shooting me, Ezra?” Chris joked.

In a deadly tone, Ezra said, “If you intend to harm Vin, then yes, Mister Larabee, I will kill you.”

The green eyes that smiled so often now held cold determination. Until that very moment, Chris had not realized how dangerous Ezra could be. This was a man protecting something important, something beyond anything most people would ever experience. This was a man who would kill to protect the man he loved.

It was Buck who recovered first. “Aw hell, Ezra, we ain’t here to harm no one. We’re here to take y'all back.”

“Back?” Ezra said in disbelief.

The gun wavered slightly and Chris nudged his horse closer. “Yeah—”

“Boys,” Vin’s quiet voice drew their attention to the side of the wagon. The tracker was standing there, rifle resting across his shoulder, brace of quail in his other hand. “What brings y’all way out here?”

Chris meet Vin’s eyes, remembering the first time he’d done that and the change it had made in his life. This time Vin’s eyes were wary, a sight that cut into Chris. The betrayal went deeper than any of the men would admit. But there was hope in Vin’s expression too. He watched as Ezra slowly lowered his gun. Taking that as a good sign, Chris swung down off the horse.

The world exploded with gunfire! There was a cry of pain from Vin as he was thrown forward by the bullet that slammed into his back.

“Vin!” Ezra whirled, firing in the direction the shot had come from. Even as he fired, he was moving toward Vin. He took two strides before his leg was shot out from under him. Another bullet ripped into his arm before he went down, dropping his gun as he hit the rocky ground.

“Ambush!” Buck confirmed.

Chris’ gun was already in his hand as he ran for the protection of the wagon. Buck spun his horse, trying to reach the rocks. Josiah dove off his horse into the thick reeds and high grass nearest the sand flat. The sound of bullets striking flesh filled the canyon. Buck was knocked off his horse to land face down in the river. In the same instant, Josiah fell, blood blossoming along his neck. 

A bullet clipped the ground in from of Chris. “Stop!” a voice commanded from the opposite side of the river.

Chris took one more step, only to have the rocks around him splinter with several shots. Having no other option, he stopped, took a deep breath and raised his hands. 

Waiting for the attackers to make their appearance, Chris looked around. Vin lay twenty feet to his right, face down, unmoving, blood drenching his back. Ezra was in front of him and slightly left, shifting in pain, nearly unconscious. Chris could see blood startlingly bright on the white shirt, while the leg wound darkened the tan pants leg. A slight turn of his head to the left showed him Buck floating, face down in the river, drifting toward the bend. Daring to move his head around, Chris spotted Josiah lying on his back, though he couldn’t see any blood. In that instant he realized how desperate things were; in less than a minute, four of his men had been taken down.

“Drop the gun,” the same voice ordered from much closer behind him.

Gritting his teeth, Chris tossed the gun a few feet in front of him. The thump of the weapon landing stirred Ezra.

 

Pain was the only thing in his world. Ezra blinked back tears, trying to gather enough thoughts to know why he hurt. A voice sounded off in the distance, not one that he knew. Reality came back with a wave of agony stronger than that from his wounds—where was Vin? Ezra somehow got his eyes open. A foot from his face lay Chris’ bone-handled Colt. A dozen feet past that, he could see the bottom of the distinctive black duster. Just coming across the river were two horses. Their riders dropped to the ground next to Josiah, who was lying within a few feet of the water, arms outstretched as if on a cross. Ezra flinched away from the image. The ambushers ignored the big man, running toward Larabee. He saw no sign of Buck.

Ezra shifted very slowly, partially out of pain and partially to avoid drawing attention to himself. A dozen feet away, Ezra could see Vin lying face down on the rocky ground. There was no mistaking the dark liquid that ran along his back and colored the dirt. Everything in Ezra demanded that he get to Vin, that he crawl across the impossibly long distance. He needed to determine if his life was still in one piece or if his reason for continuing was gone. He moaned very quietly as he fought against the urge to move. Years of training and control kept him still.

There was a slight shuffle in front of him. Again Ezra moved by slow degrees, rolling his head enough to look up toward Chris, to see what was happening. The two men had Chris by the arms and had turned him around to face the trail across the river. They were waiting for someone. Ezra knew who it was.

Blinking against the pain, Ezra refused to think about the condition of the others. He refused to consider that Vin was dead, refused to think of life without him. Ezra closed his eyes and concentrated on fighting the pain away, on gathering his strength. The others were wounded or worse; Chris was captured. He was the only one who was remotely mobile and the bushwhackers were ignoring him. If the pain would have let him, he would have smiled.

He was their wild card.

 

Chris knew. Before the echo of the first shot had died, he knew who was behind it. Worse still, he knew he had been led here like a sheep to slaughter. And he had brought his friends into the trap; he was the cause of their lying in the bloody sand around him. What Ella had in mind for him, he no longer cared.

A horse came around the bend at a dangerously fast lope, splashed across the cold river and came to a sliding stop, spraying sand in a wide arch.

“Chris! My love!” Ella leapt off the big animal and threw herself into Chris’ arms.

She grabbed his head between her hands and held him, took his mouth in a travesty of a kiss. Despite knowing it was her behind it, despite thinking he was ready to face her Chris reacted, giving into his rage and hate.

Jerking, he tried to swing, tried to lunge. “Goddamn bitch! I’m going to kill you!”

The two bigger men held on to him with determined strength, letting him wear himself out. Survival instincts kicked in and Chris stopped struggling, forced himself to be calm. He had faced men meaner, faster, and bigger, and come out the winner each time by holding onto his icy control. He knew now was not the time to let anger rule him. He looked down into her light blue eyes, remembering the love he thought he had seen there. There was only madness and cunning there now. A chill went down Chris’ back. Of all the men he had faced, none had been as dangerous as the woman standing in front of him.

As if she had not heard the curses he shouted, she smiled and threw herself at him again, once more trying to kiss him. He stayed still, conrolling his reaction. Pressing his lips together while fighting the urge to be sick, he waited for her to give up trying to push her tongue into his mouth. When she broke the embrace it was only to stand back a few inches and run her hands through his hair.

“I have missed you so much,” she whispered softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Now that his anger was under a tight rein, Chris dispassionately went through the situation. Buck was dead; Vin, Josiah, Ezra, unknown; he was unarmed. If the other three were still alive, he had to get her away from them. Cold, sick dread went through him. He would have to go with her, bide his time, and wait for the moment to kill her.

Ella leaned her face into his chest. “I was so afraid you’d be hurt by those men who lied and said they were your friends.” Batting at the two men holding him, she ordered, “Let go of him.”

Chris gave the two hired guns credit for knowing their mistress was over the edge. They held tight. “Missus Larabee,” one stated reasonably, “he’s still—”

“Let go of him,” she hissed.

With reluctant looks the two men obeyed, releasing his arms and stepping back. They drew their guns, though, and kept them leveled at him. Ella didn’t seem to notice. She ran her hand along his arm, smiling.

“I’m so glad I was able to find you. I know that the last time, the letter I sent with that charming Missus Standish, made it sound like I had taken complete charge, but I knew that you would want to look at the new ranch before we decided on the house.”

Chris blinked. How could someone so crazy be so smart? Forcing his arm to move, he reached out and touched her waist. She immediately moved into his embrace. One of the gunmen shoved a pistol into his ribs, silently warning him not to do anything threatening.

“How did you find me?” he asked quietly. He forced himself to stroke her soft hair.

Pushing away from him, she walked toward where Vin lay. Chris watched her progress carefully, every muscle in his body tightening as she neared his friend. The only thing that kept him still was the fact that she had no weapon. Kneeling beside the downed Texan, she stroked his long hair.

“I knew you’d want revenge on this one for shooting at me,” she said firmly.

She stood, dismissing Vin without a backward look. Pointing to Ezra, she added, “And I knew you’d want to kill that pervert for smearing your name by riding with you.”

Striding back to him, she scolded, “Really, Chris, you’re going to have to be more careful about picking our men.”

A low laugh sounded loud and strange in the area. Ella turned in his arms, leaning back against him. Startled, Chris watched Ezra struggling to his feet. Chris shook his head, trying to tell the gambler to stay down, to play ’possum, otherwise they would only shoot him again. Ezra, as usual, ignored him.

Ezra’s gaze caught his; the usually vivid green eyes were dulled with pain but conveyed assurance. A sliver of hope flared in Chris’ mind. Despite the fact that he could barely stand, Ezra had a plan. 

Once Ezra had gained his feet, it took a minute for him to gain his breath. When he finally straightened, it was to look directly at Ella and smile. “Is that what you truly believe, madam? That Mister Larabee came to harm Vin and me?”

“His plans for me might have included harm. But not for Mister Tanner." If Ella were going to attempt an answer, she wasn’t given a chance as Ezra continued by saying, “Why don’t you ask Mister Larabee his real intentions towards Mister Tanner? Ask him about the nights the two of them shared on the mesa of the Seminole encampment? Ask him of his willingness to take on a Federal Marshall to see Vin safe?”

Staring at him, Chris tried to find the angle. What good would it do to convince Ella that he and Vin were lovers? Ezra straightened with another laugh, and Chris felt Ella go rigid against him.

“Madam, if I’m a pervert, then I suggest you ask Mister Larabee—”

Ella screamed in rage and launched herself at the unsteady gambler, raising her hand to strike him. “How dare you!”

Chris moved, knowing what was about to happen. Even knowing didn’t prepare him for Ezra’s surprising speed. Grabbing Ella’s upraised hand, Ezra jerked her around; the spring loaded derringer engaged, and he pressed it to her head. 

Slamming his elbow into one bushwhacker’s stomach, Chris brought his left arm up to connect solidly with the second one’s nose. There was a satisfying crunch, a scream of pain, and the man dropped his gun, following it to the ground. Chris swung around, doubling the second man over by driving both fists into his stomach. The man went to his knees while Chris grabbed his gun hand and wrenched the weapon free.

Ezra had his arm around Ella’s neck and dragged her until his back was against the rocks. Chris started backing toward them, gun aimed up toward the surrounding rocks.

“Gentlemen—”

Ezra screamed in pain. Chris spun around in time to see Ella straightening from where she had kicked Ezra’s wounded leg. She twisted, grabbing the arm holding the derringer. Ezra was taller and heavier, but madness gave her strength while his wounds drew his away. The small gun was aimed at his face when she pulled the trigger. Blood splattered the cold granite and Ezra dropped without a sound.

Chris brought his gun up as Ella turned. She was still holding the derringer. Looking from Chris to the derringer, she gave it a distasteful frown before dropping it. Chris’ weapon stayed level with her face. Around him, in the rocks, he could hear the rest of her hired help, could hear the men behind him moving, unsure of what to do.

Over the cold black steel, Chris stared at Ella. This was the person who had taken everything from him six years before, who had driven him to despair and near madness. Now, she was responsible for the blood that was soaking into the sand from his wounded friends. 

He had done this before, had sighted over the steel and hesitated. Now his friends had paid for that mistake. He pulled the hammer back, heard its click answered by others around him. His hand tightened around the heavy gun.

If he pulled the trigger—

“Chris.” She stepped toward him.

She was also the only person standing between him and death. If he pulled the trigger, Ella would die—and her men would kill him.

Chris pulled the trigger. Twice.

Blood splattered his clothes, spotting his gun and hand. He watched in savage satisfaction as Ella was thrown back, falling over Ezra’s body, her face an unrecognizable mass of blood. Chris wondered if she had known he’d killed her. He hoped so. 

The first bullet slammed into him and sent him staggering toward the two bodies already on the ground. Shots filled the canyon. To Chris’ surprise, he was still alive, and not all the shots were coming down from the rocks. Chris spun around, another bullet nicking his leg—and saw Buck take out a man who had been aiming at his back. 

“Buck!” Chris screamed a warning, gesturing toward a man high in the rocks.

Before either could fire the man dropped forward into the boulders, shot from the side. A familiar derby hat appeared over the ledge and JD yelled, “To your left, Chris!”  
Chris flattened against the rocks and brought his gun around, taking down another of the gunman. A ricochet showered him with shards of rock. He turned to the new threat, only to see the flash of a knife stop the man’s attack. Nathan ran forward, snatching up his knife even as he fired into the rocks, taking out another killer. Buck sprinted by him, shooting up. Somewhere Chris heard JD yelling. A head appeared at the edge of the rocks above Chris and he fired with cold precision, a dying scream answering his bullet.

The shots from the rocks around them stopped. Silence, sharp and tangible, filled the area. He could hear the faraway sound of running horses; the few survivors making their getaway, signaling the end of the attack.

Chris leaned back against the cool rock, let it soothe the burning bullet wound in his upper arm. Looking down at Ella’s body, he slowly sank to his knees in relief. It was over. After six years— 

No, it wasn’t over, he realized with a gasp of pain. His eyes went to Ezra, then Vin and Josiah. She could still win, could once more destroy everything he had.

Footsteps forced his gun back up, only to see Nathan running toward Vin, bag in hand. Using the rock as support, Chris inched his way to his feet. He took a step to Ezra, then one toward Vin, and looked toward Josiah. JD rushed up to kneel next to Ezra.

The younger man raised concerned dark eyes to Chris. “I got him, sir. Nathan needs help.”

Buck walked unsteadily from the rocks toward Josiah, going to his knees next to the big preacher. Relief hit Chris as he saw Josiah’s hand come up to his neck. Chris could see blood on the side of Buck’s shirt but his old friend didn’t seem to notice. Ignoring his own wound, Chris walked toward Nathan and Vin.

“Damn.”

Chris heard the soft curse as he let himself sink into a sitting position next to the lean body. Vin was alive; he could tell that by the harsh, raspy breaths. Putting his hand on Vin’s head, he looked down and saw why Nathan was cursing. Two bullet holes seeped blood steadily down Vin’s sides and back. 

Looking up, Chris asked quietly, “Nathan?”

Nathan didn’t look up. He said sharply, “Raise him up. Put his arms over your shoulders and lean him against you. It’ll help him breathe.”

Between the two of them, they got Vin into Chris’ gentle embrace. Chris put his arms around the narrow waist, holding his friend tight, ignoring the protest from his own shoulder. Once Vin was steady, Nathan cut the blood soaked shirt off. Chris shivered at the irregular breaths that tickled his neck. He looked down, trying to convince himself that it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. There were two holes; one just at the upper edge of his shoulder blade and the other just at the bottom of his ribs. Chris flinched as Nathan pressed a finger into the lower of the two wounds.

The move was answered by a stirring from Vin. “Ezra?” the rough voice whispered.

Chris brought his good hand up and held Vin’s head still, stroking through the sweat soaked hair. “It’s Chris.”

The nod Vin gave was only perceptible because Chris had his hand on the man’s head. “Ezra?”

Understanding the question, Chris looked over to where JD was wrapping a bandanna around Ezra’s leg. Ezra was stirring, struggling against the awkward ministrations of the too-young sheriff. Chris felt a little more of the weight lift from his heart. “He’s alive, Vin.”

Another nod and a deep ragged breath. “Else?”

“We’re all alive, though we got a few holes ’tween us,” Chris answered, forcing his words to sound light.

Nathan moved again and Vin gasped, breathing becoming even more difficult. Chris looked up at Nathan, begging silently. Their healer swallowed hard.

“One bullet,” Nathan said shortly. “Hit the shoulder blade, skimmed under his ribs and come out down here.”

Chris frowned; that didn’t sound too bad. “Hear that Vin, Nathan—”

“Chris,” Nathan said quietly. “It’s collapsed his lung.”

The words didn’t register, made no more sense than Ella’s ramblings earlier. Chris stared into Nathan’s dark eyes. “Fix it.”

“I ain’t…. I’d need to cut in and stitch up that hole,” Nathan said. “He ain’t gonna last.…”

Vin gave a small cough, whimpering with the inability to get air. Chris closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t be sitting here with Vin dying in his arms. It was a nightmare, one he’d been through before when he’d knelt in front of his burned out farmhouse, screaming in agony.

“Ezra hurt?” Vin whispered softly, his pause for breath making the words stretch out.

“Yeah, some,” Chris answered.

“… make Na…than… see to him,” Vin requested.

“Vin,” Nathan spoke up. He had his hand over a bandage, clamped hard over the hole leaking blood and air.

“Nathan… hates us,” Vin continued, not hearing Nathan. “… you make him.”

Chris heard the soft gasp from Nathan, looked over Vin’s shoulder in time to see the shame fill Nathan’s eyes. Chris pulled Vin’s head closer to his, flinching at the painful gasps. “He will.”

Vin was sagging more now, still trying to breathe but losing the fight. “Chris… take care… of Ez…ra… for me.”

It took a minute for Chris to gain control of his voice. “I will,” he swore.

“I’ve got an idea!” Nathan sprang to his feet. Grabbing one of his knives, he ran toward the stand of small trees on the edge of the clearing. “Keep him breathing, Chris. Just keep him breathing!”

“Hear that, pard,” Chris said, letting the slight hope enter his voice. “Nathan’s gonna fix you up. You just gotta fight a little longer.”

******

Vin! Where was Vin? Ezra struggled through the darkness and pain, more pain than before but he couldn’t understand why. His leg—something was causing the agony to worsen. He reached down, swatted uselessly at whatever it was.

“Easy, Ezra, easy.”

A voice. Someone he knew. Ezra forced his eyes to open but only swirling shadows claimed his vision. “Vin?”

“No, Chris is with Vin,” JD said levelly. “It’s JD.”

JD? JD couldn’t be here. JD had driven them out of town. Terror grabbed Ezra. “No, no….” He jerked away, falling back. “Don’t!”

“Ezra,” JD said. “I need to stop the bleed—”

Ezra dug his heels in, pushed away, bumping into something hard. An even more terrifying thought snaked through his darkness. JD was after Vin. Floundering blindly around, he reached for the other man, his hands hitting JD’s shoulder.

Grabbing him by both arms, Ezra took a deep breath and tried to control his voice. It didn’t work, the words came out as near tears. “Please, JD, please, don’t hurt him. It was me. My fault. Don’t hurt him.”

“Hurt him?” JD stared at the wounded man. “Ezra, I wouldn’t hurt….”

“It wasn’t Vin,” Ezra continued. “Was me. Please don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, God, Ezra,” JD breathed quietly. “I wouldn’t hurt Vin. He’s my friend. Ezra, please, hold still. You’re bleeding bad.”

He stopped trying to hear what JD was saying. The buzzing in his ears was too loud, was making him dizzy. 

Gentle hands held his face and in a tear-filled voice, JD said, “Ezra, I’m gonna help, not hurt.”

Something reached through Ezra’s terror, not the words exactly but the tone, the sorrow in the other man’s voice. He stopped struggling. JD was here. Had he seen Chris? 

“Vin?” he whispered. “I need Vin.”

The voice he could make out sounded choked, filled with sorrow. Was JD crying? “If I get ya there, will you hold still?”

“Please, I need to be with Vin.”

Had he said that out loud? The swirls blinding him were getting darker but his hearing seemed to clear.

More hands on his back. “We’ll get you there, pard,” Buck promised quietly.

Buck? Buck would help him. “Thank you.”

He tried to stand but nothing would obey his commands; his legs refused to hold him, flipping him over on his stomach. Four strong hands held him down. 

“No,” Buck said firmly. “Let us.”

Ezra felt himself being held up but it was odd, like he was floating. They moved a few feet or a few miles, he couldn’t tell. Then he was being lowered. Again, he forced his eyes open, desperately needing to see Vin. Two gray figures were in front of him. He reached out, only to have his hand hit the dirt as he missed.

“I got it, Ezra,” Buck whispered.

Why was Buck crying? He tried to grab the question, but the only thing that seemed important was to touch Vin. A strong callused hand took his and put it on a warm, muscled leg. Ezra hoped he smiled; he couldn’t tell. He knew what the darkness was now, knew he was dying. He didn’t care, though he knew it would hurt Vin. But he was with Vin, and that was really all that mattered.

 

Chris turned his head from where it was resting against Vin’s shoulder. Josiah staggered slowly toward where Buck and JD were trying to help Ezra up. A gentle push from Buck sent him toward Chris instead. Josiah nodded his understanding. A minute later, he sank down behind Chris.

“Brother Chris,” Josiah said with a flinch at his own voice. “Why don’t we get your wound taken care of.”

“How bad?” Chris questioned.

“Ezra…?”

“You,” Chris cut off. He could see the blood running down Josiah’s back.

“My head is too hard to be hurt by one little bullet,” Josiah argued.

Chris gasped as Josiah’s large, strong hand pressed a pad of cloth against the slow-bleeding wound in his arm. He watched as Buck and JD lowered Ezra next to them, close to Vin’s side, each of them propping him up. Both of the men had tears in their eyes, and one look at Ezra told him why. The head wound was bad, bloody bone visible through the broken skin. It was bleeding heavily, spilling the thick liquid into Ezra’s eyes and down his face and neck. Ezra’s eyes were open but it was obvious he couldn’t see, his gaze vacant and wandering. Chris had watched helplessly as Ezra had tried to fight JD off, leaving them both covered in blood and dirt. 

When his hand touched Vin’s leg though, Ezra smiled. “Vin?”

There was no movement from Vin only a slight catch in his painful breathing. Chris knew all his energy was concentrated on keeping the unsteady movement going, on breathing, on obeying Chris. Before Chris could answer, Nathan ran back and threw himself in behind Vin, working to get past Ezra. 

Buck pulled the gambler back. Ezra struggled forward. “No! No!”

“Ezra,” Buck said in a low, gentle voice. “Nathan needs to get to Vin. He’s hurt.”

“Hurt?” Ezra blinked, trying to see, to understand.

“Nathan?” Chris questioned. Behind him, Josiah’s deep voice was muttering a prayer.

“This’ll work, this’ll work,” Nathan chanted to himself. “Just give it a minute. Just keep him breathing.”

Vin shifted in his arms. In a weak whisper, he said, “Ezra knew, Chris. Said… y’all’d… not want… us… ’round…. He knew.”

Once more Chris didn’t get a chance to answer, as Ezra suddenly lunged away from Buck. “No, no, no.”

“Ezra!” Nathan snapped.

“No, Vin,” Ezra said.

JD started to reach for the smaller man.

“Leave him.” Chris’ voice, commanding.

JD held onto Ezra’s arm, helping him find Vin’s hand. Ezra leaned forward, rested his forehead against Vin’s shoulder, his blood flowing into Vin’s. “They came. They …. They came for us. You were right, Vin.”

Vin tried to move his head, tried to follow the voice he loved, but Chris held him still, not wanting him to see how seriously Ezra was wounded.

“Ezra?” Vin questioned.

Ezra didn’t answer, so Chris did. He eased Vin’s hand off his shoulder, put it on Ezra’s shoulder. “He’s right here.”

But his words were lost as Vin gave a gasp of pain, took a deep breath and went limp in Chris’ arms.

“Vin?” Chris whispered, afraid to move.

“Vin?” Ezra pleaded.

“Easy, easy,” Nathan said firmly to both of them. “It’s okay. Vin’s alive, and he’s gonna stay that way.”

Chris snapped his attention to the healer. “Nathan?”

“Lung’s working again,” Nathan said with just a touch of pride and disbelief. “I plugged the hole with a bandage soaked in pine sap. Sealed it up. It’ll keep till I can sew him up.”

Chris had been steeling himself for Vin’s loss; now that he could feel the steadying breaths against his throat, the relief was almost painful. His eyes closed against the tears that he refused to let fall. He leaned his head to Vin’s shoulder, next to where Ezra was still resting. 

Wiping the errant moisture from his eyes on Vin’s bare shoulder, he said quietly, “Scared me there, cowboy.”

“Damn, Nathan, that’s a miracle,” Josiah said in awe.

“Nah, just an desperate idea,” Nathan admitted. “But we gotta get ’em to town, and soon.”

“Okay?’ Ezra questioned softly, obviously confused.

“Yeah, Ezra,” Nathan promised. “Vin’s alive. Now, let’s see to you.” 

Ice, so recently thawed with Vin’s first easy breath, now flowed through Chris’ veins again at the faraway smile Ezra gave them. The gambler sagged sideways to be caught in Buck’s strong arms.

“Then… I leave him to… your capable hands, Chris,” Ezra said faintly.

“Ezra!” Buck cried as the sea-green eyes drifted shut.

Nathan’s hand seemed darker than normal as he laid it against Ezra’s blood-covered throat. “Aw, Ezra.”

Chapter Eighteen

Vin stirred slowly, blinking and shifting in silence. Chris waited, a hand on the thin shoulder to hold his friend down in case he tried to flip over. The tracker was propped on his side, facing the other cot in the small room. Chris hoped his friend would be truly awake this time. Vin had been in and out of a high fever for nearly four days. It was only grim determination and superior strength that had allowed them to get enough water down the man to keep him alive.

Shifting a little to relieve the pain in his arm, Chris smiled as Vin’s eyes opened. A few more blinks, and it seemed Vin was fully awake this time. Chris leaned down, holding his arm. “You with me, Vin?”

He waited for the one word question, for the name that Vin had cried out in his delirium, had pleaded for when the pain was too much. “Vin?”

Vin looked up at him, and relief flooded Chris’ veins like sunlight. The eyes that had so often seen into his soul, were clear and knowing. “Chris?”

Automatically, Chris reached for the water glass. Vin opened his mouth to say something but Chris shook his head, held up the glass. From the way Vin licked his lips, it wouldn’t take much to get him to drink. With his good hand under Vin’s arm, Chris started to ease him up. The door opened behind him and a second later Nathan was helping hold Vin up.

Once they had the water down him, Chris helped Nathan shift Vin back into the protecting blankets. Vin smiled his thanks at them, then tried to look around.

“Ezra?” he asked quietly, fear making his voice shake a little.

Chris wiped a damp cloth over the too-pale skin, frowned at the weight the heat had burned off Vin. He shifted the chair back, letting Vin see the other cot.

“He’s right there. He’s a tough one, took three hits, but he’s still here,” Chris assured him.

A gentle, loving smile lifted Vin’s dry lips. He watched Ezra for a minute, then turned his gaze back to Chris. “Everyone else?”

“Josiah took a shot to the head that’s still making him cranky,” Chris said lightly. “Buck must have picked up some luck from Ezra. He lost a chunk of hide off his side but he's okay. Nathan and JD are fine.”

Now that the fever was receding, Vin noted his incomplete list. “You?”

Lifting the sling, Chris smiled. “This ain’t nothing.”

The searching blue eyes were starting to turn hazy again, but Vin managed to ask, “Ella?”

“Dead,” Chris said. There was no disguising the satisfaction in his voice.

Vin only nodded, not commenting, understanding. The blue eyes drifted closed but blinked open when Nathan touched his forehead. An uneasy chill snaked up Chris’ back at the way Vin studied the healer. 

After a minute, though, Vin just asked, “Where are we?”

“Apache Wells,” Nathan answered. “Weren’t no way you… y’all would’a made it back to Four Corners.”

“No doctor ’round these parts, so Nathan’s been fixing up folks in return for room and board for us no-accounts,” Chris supplied.

Vin’s eyes closed once more, and within seconds he had drifted to sleep. Chris smiled gently, relieved to see the easy breathing and healing rest. Nathan stood, stretching back, then touched Chris’ shoulder. When Chris looked up, Nathan gestured toward the door.

They moved out into the dirt street, leaving the door open behind them. The place they had been granted was at the edge of town, a one room shed that apparently served as jail, hospital and sometimes storage room. The townspeople had been very helpful, supplying them with two beds, plenty of bandages and hot water. Several had mentioned liking Vin and Ezra when they had been to town earlier, and had been surprised to find out they were two of the famous seven from Four Corners.

JD came out of the chair he had been sleeping in, propped against the front wall. It was nearly noon on their fifth day of being in the town. Chris eased down into the other chair, clumsily lit a cigarillo with his left hand. He was surprised to find only JD standing watch. Most of the time, he couldn’t move either in the cramped room or outside without bumping into the one of the others. It was only complete exhaustion that had driven them away in shifts.

“Buck and Josiah went to get some food,” JD explained.

A heavy silence surrounded them for a minute, then Nathan asked, “How long we gonna lie to Vin?”

Chris didn’t look up, merely stared at the red dust at his feet. “Didn’t lie to him.”

Anger touched Nathan’s voice. “You told him Ezra was fine!”

Now Chris looked up, meeting the angry, sad eyes. “I told him Ezra was alive.”

The fire in Nathan’s dark eyes died and he sank into the chair next to Chris. “Chris, he needs to know that Ezra ain’t gonna make it. He deserves a chance to say goodbye.”

Anger and sorrow shook Chris’ control. He flicked the smoking cheroot away. “What the hell do you care!? They’re just a couple of nancy boys to you—”

“Chris!” JD cut him off.

Both the older men looked up at him in surprise. He stared them down. “We came after you because… because sometimes… there are things bigger than just one or two of us." JD shook his head, struggling to find the words to describe what had caused him to change his mind. “What Ezra and Vin do may not be something most people want to know about, but we belong together, no matter what.”

It wasn’t much of an explanation, but Chris understood it. He realized then that much of JD’s anger when Ezra had been discovered was not over what he was, but over what his being different would do to the rest of them. Chris switched his cold gaze to Nathan.

“Reckon I done been guilty of judging by what other people said without knowing what they was talking ’bout. I was wrong….” For a reason Chris didn’t understand, Nathan choked, swallowing hard. “I was wrong and I should’a said something sooner, soon as I knew. Guess I can be stubborn as Ezra." He blinked and added with a forced laugh. “Ezra and Vin are good men, even if I do wanna kill Ezra sometimes.”

Nodding, Chris said, “Reckon we all want to kill Ezra sometimes.”

“Except Vin,” JD returned with a blushing smile.

“Nah, Vin too,” Chris confirmed.

The silence was long and sad now, seemed to grow colder around them. Finally, Chris sighed, glancing into the distance. “When Vin comes around, I’ll tell him.”

“You want me to do it?” Nathan asked solemnly.

“No.”

 

He was lying belly down on something warm and soft that smelled of lye soap and alcohol. There were hands on his back, on his shoulders, wiping the sweat away from his eyes. The touch was gentle and Vin sighed with the comfort it gave. But reality couldn’t be denied for long, and with a soft cry Vin came fully awake to the pain and the memories.

“Ezra?” The call came out hoarse and weak.

“Easy, Vin,” Chris said quietly.

Opening his eyes he found Chris sitting beside him. He looked across the room, turned his eyes to the window. It was dark out. It bothered him that he didn’t know what time of day it was. With a touch of a smile, Vin realized that it was only the second time he had been aware enough to care. Chris’ hand slipped under his cheek, and they went through the painful process of getting him up enough to get the water. Vin didn’t mind the pain; the cool water was a balm on his dry throat. When Chris laid him back down, he looked up at his friend.

“You look like shit,” Vin croaked.

A lopsided smile touched the gunslinger’s pale face. “Reckon I’m in good company then.”

Pain raced down Vin’s back and he closed his eyes with a small gasp. Chris’ hand touched his shoulder again. “Should I get Nathan to give you some laudanum?”

Vin took several shallow breaths. “Nah, ain’t all that bad.”

After a minute the spasms faded, letting Vin relax. He looked toward the other cot, but Chris was in his way. “Ezra awake?”

There was no answer. Vin took a sharp breath. Hadn’t Chris answered him before, assured him that Ezra was alive. Was? He looked up at Chris. The green eyes, so different from Ezra’s, met his for a moment, then Chris looked away—and Vin knew.

“No,” he pleaded. “You said….”

“He’s alive, Vin,” Chris said, but Vin heard the rest of it, heard the silence, felt the loss. A hand on his shoulder, holding him down. “The head wound, Nathan says it may have fractured his skull, may have just…. done something…. Vin, he ain’t been… with us since we got to town. First day, he kinda woke up and we got some water down him but nothing since then. His breathing’s getting bad and ….”

Vin wasn’t hearing the words; he was staring across the tiny room at the complicated man who was his world. Ezra looked pale in the light from the small lantern and far too still. The gambler liked to move, to play with his cards, to slap Vin on the back and run, to….

“Vin?” Chris asked quietly. “Did you hear what I said?”

“You said….” He closed his eyes, choked back the tears. “You said Ezra’s dying.”

“Vin, he’s already gone.” A hand touched his head, rubbed gently. “I’m sorry.”

Somehow he got his eyes open, looked up at Chris. He wasn’t really surprised to see the mist in Chris’ eyes. There was no way he could speak, so he merely nodded.

Chris looked away. “My fault,” he said so softly that Vin wasn’t sure he heard him.

“No,” Vin whispered. “Only one to blame is Ella.”

“If I had believed you at the ranch—”

“Chris,” Vin cut him off. The sad eyes looked down at him. “Cain’t live on ‘ifs’.”

His friend took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. Vin turned to look at Ezra again. “Favor, cowboy?”

“Anything, Vin, you know that.”

“I need to be with him,” Vin said softly.

“You need to rest,” Chris corrected.

Vin just looked up again, letting everything he felt show in his eyes, just as he always had with Chris. Chris lowered his head, then nodded. When Vin went to move, though, Chris held him down. Before he could ask, Chris grabbed an edge of the cot and dragged it across the room, putting it right up against Ezra’s bed so that Vin was only inches away from the man he loved.

Once more words were unneeded. Chris straightened, cleared his throat. “I’ll keep everyone out for tonight, leave y’all alone.”

Now that he was so close, Vin couldn’t take his eyes off Ezra’s peaceful face. He heard Chris’ boots on the rough wooden floor.

“Thanks, pard,” he said hoarsely.

There was no answer, just the soft shutting of the door.

For a minute, Vin just looked. Under the sheet he could see two bandages, one on Ezra’s right calf and one on his upper arm. A third white wrap hid the wound from the derringer, the fatal crease that ran from his eyebrow up into the soft brown hair. Ezra’s cheeks were gaunt from lack of water; dark circles were visible under one eye, the other was swollen shut from the wound.

Vin reached out, brushing Ezra’s hand lightly, as if he were afraid his lover would vanish at the touch. The skin was cool under his fingers. He moved his hand to cup Ezra’s cheek. One of the others had shaved him and Vin smiled at that. Ezra would appreciate it. Tears threatened, but he refused to let them fall. Something in him suddenly rebelled at his too-easy acceptance of Ezra’s approaching death.

Pulling himself up closer was agony but he endured it in silence. Finally, when he was stretched out in the same bed, body pressed tight against the smaller one, Vin touched Ezra’s hand.

“I think you ought pull outa this con now, Ezra,” Vin said with forced lightness. “If you wanted to get back in good with the others…. Well, hell, I ain’t seen so many grown men cry in… well, never.”

Vin choked on his own tears, feeling that if he cried, it would be a sign of surrender, a sign he was accepting Ezra’s approaching death. “JD was bawling like a baby. And you know how sentimental ol’ Buck is…. You ain’t gonna believe this, but even Chris was looking a tad blurry. Josiah’s…." It was no use. The pain and loss and fear overrode his control; hot tears ran down his cheeks, dropping on the white sheet that covered Ezra’s chest. He took Ezra’s small hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed the palm. The crying was making him dizzy and bringing blackness to the edge of his vision. Trying to quiet the sobs in his chest, Vin took several quick breaths, felt his strength fading.

“Nathan says that you’re already gone,” Vin whispered brokenly. “But he’s wrong, ’cause I’d know…. I’d know." Vin put their hands to his chest. “I can still feel you here, Ezra. Stay, please. I love you.”

Slowly he tilted forward, the darkness claiming him just as his head came to rest on Ezra’s chest.

******

Nathan was not happy. Chris didn’t care. He had promised Vin some time, and no one was going to take that away from them. After he’d informed Nathan of what he’d done, he thought he’d have to tie the healer down. Fortunately for them both, Nathan’s exhaustion caught up with him and he had fallen asleep immediately after supper. Chris had made a point of being up before him.

Now he followed Nathan up the street, knowing they were both afraid of what they would find. The day before, Ezra’s breathing and heartbeat had become uneven. Nathan had looked grim when he broke the news.

As he reached for the door latch, Nathan stopped. He glanced at Chris, steeling himself for what they might find. Chris took a deep breath, and nodded. Easing the door slowly open, Nathan stepped inside.

“Aw, Vin,” Nathan breathed softly.

Vin had managed to crawl into bed with Ezra and was wrapped protectively around the other man, head on his chest. Chris’ heart ached at the love and sorrow so evident in the embrace. The dried tear tracks were clearly visible on Vin cheeks. It seemed to Chris, that in the bright morning light, Ezra looked peaceful, content. Maybe he had known that Vin was with him. Chris hoped so. He looked over at Nathan, daring him to say anything.

Nathan’s face was filled with sorrow. They stood there in silence, afraid to get any closer, afraid to confirm that they were now six. Chris went to step around Nathan, only to have his arm grabbed. He glared at Nathan, not wanting to put this off any longer. But Nathan’s head was cocked as he stared thoughtfully at the two men in the bed.

“Chris,” he asked levelly, “how’d Ezra’s arm get there?”

“What?” Chris spun back.

Ezra’s arm was draped over Vin’s back, the position so natural that Chris had not even noticed it. He looked again. Could Vin have slipped under Ezra’s arm? No.

“Damn,” Chris breathed.

They both moved; Nathan toward Ezra, Chris to Vin. Now that they were closer they could see the even rise and fall of Ezra’s chest. Hope flared in Chris’ heart, though he refused to acknowledge it until Nathan said something. The healer touched Ezra’s throat and for the first time since they had known Vin would live, he smiled.

“Guess that hard head wasn’t as broke as I thought,” Nathan grinned.

As Nathan made to lift one eyelid, Ezra rolled his head away. “Ezra?” Nathan asked softly, not wanting to wake Vin.

Ezra took a sharp breath, blinked and closed his good eye again.

“Ezra,” Chris tried. Ezra turned toward him, opening his eye. There was a frightening blankness in the gaze. Swallowing, Chris asked, “Ezra, do you know who I am?”

Gradually the haze cleared. Ezra nodded and whispered, “Water.”

“Right here, Ezra,” Nathan said happily. “All you want, little at a time though.”

Their wounded friend took half a glass, the simple task bringing smiles to Chris and Nathan. 

When the healer lowered the glass, Ezra looked around, and panic darkened the green eyes. “Vin!” he croaked.

“What?”

Chris jumped at the unexpected voice next to his arm. He looked down to find Vin wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen on his friend. Vin tried to move into Ezra’s vision, but he had stiffened up during the night. Chris reached out and turned Ezra’s head so that he could see Vin. Ezra smiled weakly.

“Good morning.” Vin said, his voice cracking.

“Hate mornings,” Ezra whispered.

“Chris?” Josiah’s voice came from behind them.

Turning, Chris found the last three of their company standing nervously in the doorway, looking tired and worn and ready for the bad news.

“Seems Ezra has decided to rejoin the living,” Chris said, not even trying to hide his own wide smile.

“Course he has,” Vin cut in, voice scratchy but stronger than it had been the day before. “I told him he couldn’t go.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, then a roar of happiness that turned into bear hugs and slaps on the back, just a few tears, and Buck knocking JD’s hat off. Chris stood in the middle of the celebration, slowly coming to the realization that it was truly, finally over. 

No one noticed the two men in the bed drift back to sleep.

 

“Whoa there, Ezra!” Buck chastised as he came into the room.

Ezra looked up from where he had fallen back on the bed. Frustration coursed through him. He was feeling stronger, was eating as Nathan had told him, but his vision still blurred and his balance was nonexistent. Looking up at Buck, he found the man shaking his head and smiling patiently.

“Mister Wilmington, I’m glad my condition is a source of amusement for you,” Ezra said through clenched teeth. 

Buck’s smile faded as he sat down. “Wasn’t your condition I was a-laughing at, it was that hard head of your'n.”

“I am capable of walking,” Ezra argued.

“Ezra,” Buck said gently, “don’t be in such a gol-durned hurry. Hell, it was only ten days ago that you nearly died in this bed.”

He had never been able to stay mad at Buck. Ducking his head slightly, Ezra said, “I wanted to bid everyone goodbye from other than enforced repose.”

Silence claimed the room for a minute, then Buck cleared his throat and asked, “Is it goodbye?”

The question made Ezra take a quick breath. He had avoided thinking about the future, though that hadn’t been difficult since most of the past ten days had been spent sleeping. It was still all very confused. They had come for him and Vin, all of them. Yet, JD was still uncomfortable around them and Nathan seemed to pause sometimes to regard them with narrowed, suspicious eyes, as if expecting something. And there was still the townsfolk to consider.

Looking up into Buck’s understanding blue eyes, Ezra said, “I don’t know. Our decision will depend on what occurs upon your return to town.”

Buck slapped his knee. “Well, hell then, y’all 'll be home in no time. We got it all figured out.”

“What’s that, Buck?” Vin asked from the doorway.

Ezra smiled up at his friend and saw the others standing behind him, tightening cinches and checking equipment. Casting a quick glance at Buck, Ezra silently asked for help. Shaking his head again, Buck slipped an arm around Ezra’s waist and easily hauled him to his feet.

“I was just saying that we got it all figured out once we get home." Buck ignored the scowl Vin gave them as they squeezed by and out into the sunshine.

“And what tale do you intend to spin, Mister Wilmington?” Ezra asked, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

“No tale,” Chris cut in. He stepped away from his horse, leaned over the hitching rail. “Just the truth. The list was a plot of Ella’s to split us up. That’s what Missus Travis will report. What the townsfolk make of it is up to them.”

Their leader turned and mounted up. “They don’t want you two back—they look for some more hired guns.”

Ezra looked at JD and Nathan. JD gave him a firm nod, though Nathan looked uncertain. Vin stepped to Chris’ side, offered his good hand.

“Good luck,” he said with a smile.

Taking his hand, Chris said, “Nathan says y’all can travel in two weeks. You’ll hear ’fore then.”

Josiah came over to Ezra, offered his hand. “Either way, here or Four Corners, we’ll see you.”

“Here, Vin,” Buck said. “Reckon he’s all yours.”

Ezra watched a blush start up Vin’s cheeks over the double meaning in those words. Ezra gave the charming rogue a glare. Buck’s answer was a wink that told him he knew exactly what he had said. Vin slipped into Buck’s supporting position without a word.

It was only as JD mounted that Ezra noticed something. “Mister Jackson, where is your horse?” he asked suspiciously.

“Nathan’s staying,” Chris said. Grinning, he added, “To make sure you two behave.”

“But….” Ezra started to protest.

“Bye, boys,” Buck said with a wave.

As the others trotted out of town, Vin and Ezra exchanged a look of disbelief. Nathan only smiled pleasantly at them.

******

“Whaddya think?” Vin asked.

Ezra looked up at him from where he was sitting on the bed. “I think Missus Travis is an excellent chronicler of news.”

Vin nodded as he walked over to the window. Ezra knew what his friend was really asking. Whether they were going back. He didn’t have an answer, didn’t really want to think about it anymore. Vin deserved an answer, though, so Ezra once more looked at the paper.

The article covered just about everything: how the list was a ploy by Ella to split the group; how McGurter had been passing fake telegrams or not passing real ones; how he’d kept her informed of their activities. Concerning the truthfulness of the list, it made no mention, leaving it up to the reader to decide. Ezra picked up the stack of papers that had come with the Clarion. The judge, several shopkeepers, the town council and even the Ladies' Society had sent one, though Ezra suspected Chris had something to do with that last one. They all expressed prayers for them to get well and hope for a rapid return.

It also mentioned that Mister McGurter had not been charged by Judge Travis, provided he leave the territory. Four Corners now needed a telegraph operator. Travis had also arranged for the thousand-dollar reward on Gaines to be granted to the town, and the town in turn had given all the lawmen a bonus of three hundred dollars each. There had been no strings attached to the money; they could collect without returning, but Ezra knew it was a bribe to urge them to return. He couldn’t deny the jolt of lust at the mention of the money. With six hundred dollars between them, he and Vin could purchase a spread and have enough left to build on it.

Laying the letters down, he rubbed at his forehead. The dizzy spells and headaches were fading but not fast enough. Ezra was tired of them, tired of trying to decide what to do, tired of thinking. He just wanted a few hours of quiet alone with Vin. Looking toward where Vin was leaning against the window, a surge of desire went down Ezra’s back. 

Rising slowly, making sure his balance was acceptable, he stepped to the other man and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist. “I think that it’s been far too long since we attempted more in bed than recovery.”

Turning slowly, Vin stared down at him. “You sure, Ezra? It’s daylight, someone—”

“Mister Jackson promised to keep everyone at bay to give us a reasonable amount of time to formulate our decision,” he returned. Ezra’s lips moved along Vin’s chin, felt the resistance fade.

“You up to it?” Vin asked, still concerned over Ezra’s frequent dizzy spells and shaky balance. “That arm’s still troubling you.”

“I could pose the same question to you,” Ezra said. His left hand started undoing the buttons on Vin’s striped blue shirt. “I am, at least, able to use either hand.”

In answer, Vin raised his still sore arm slowly, stroked through Ezra’s hair. The heat was building in both of them with incredible speed, fueled by the long abstinence and the reality of their survival. Vin pulled Ezra in close, started to kiss him.

“Shall we step away from the window?” Ezra suggested. “In case the local inhabitants ignore our good healer’s words.”

“Yeah,” Vin breathed softly. “I’ll close the curtain and latch the door.”

As Vin lowered the blanket cover over the window, Ezra shed the striped shirt he was wearing. Vin frowned at him as he stepped away from the door. “I wanted to do that,” he complained.

Ezra dropped his shirt to the bed. “I don’t believe either of us is in a condition that will allow for rapid movement or prolonged engagement.”

“That mean it’s gotta be short and sweet?” Vin joked.

Giving him a little frown, Ezra amended, “Well, perhaps not so short.”

Despite undressing themselves this time, it still took longer than expected because of the slow and frequent kisses they shared. When they were standing in the shaded daylight, Vin stood back to admire his lover.

“Yep, prettiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Vin said, smiling.

“Pretty?” Ezra’s voice rose in mock outrage. “No, no.” He took a step closer, kissed along Vin’s shoulder, down over a hard nipple.

“Handsome, dashing, debonair, not pretty.”

“You left out suave,” Vin whispered.

Ezra straightened so quickly that only Vin grabbing his arm kept him from falling. “Suave?” Ezra came very close to squeaking.

Vin frowned a little, seemed suddenly doubtful. “Yeah, suave, sophisticated, charismatic.”

Ezra knew a bluff when he heard one, but laughed at the tracker’s words. “Where did you learn those very apt descriptions?”

Smiling, Vin admitted, “Asked Josiah for some fancy words to use.”

“I am thankful you choose to not use them while I was engaged in eating; I might have choked." He kissed Vin’s hand. “You need never borrow words for me, Vin; your own are more than I will even need.”

Closing the slight distance between them, Ezra claimed Vin’s mouth, eased his tongue slowly inside, moaning as the lust etched along his nerves. It seemed like forever since he’d held Vin close, felt the smooth skin over hard muscles. There was a slight flinch from his lover as Vin tried to raise his hand higher into Ezra’s hair.

Ezra pulled back, giving him a wry grin. “What was it you said about one day us getting to be amorous without being ‘banged and bruised?’” 

“Well, we did get one day,” Vin observed.

Trailing the back of his hand along Vin’s cock, Ezra smiled at the way Vin bit his lip to keep from crying out. Ezra stepped back toward the bed. When Vin made to follow him, though, Ezra put a hand to the center of his chest.

“That torture device passing as a bed is not our best option at this juncture.”

Frowning, Vin said, “You cain’t stand up for long and leaning on that arm and leg ain’t gonna work neither.”

“Trust me, I have a plan.”

Ezra sat down on the bed and pulled the heavy chair around so that the back was to him and a couple feet away. With a wicked smile, Ezra crooked his finger at Vin, urging him over. Vin stepped between him and the chair, putting his shaft within easy reach of Ezra’s mouth.

“Not in the original plan,” Ezra admitted. “But one has to be adaptable.”

The large cock was full and ready. Ezra smiled, sighing in bliss as he gave a lick to the taut head. Vin’s good hand tangled in Ezra’s hair for a minute before skimming down and over Ezra’s cheek. Sealing his lips around the shaft, Ezra started to suck, tongue swirling around the hard flesh.

“Oh, yeah.…" Vin gasped.

Ezra put his hand on Vin’s hip, gripping hard to keep him from moving. Vin moaned in need, his muscles tightening as he forced himself to hold still. When Ezra was convinced that Vin was in control, he moved his hand off the bony hip and reached under the swollen shaft to tease lightly at the entrance to Vin’s body. The soft moans from Vin turned into whimpers as he had to fight the need to fuck the willing mouth that was so lovingly pleasuring him.

With a final, hard slow suction, Ezra eased off. Touching Vin’s hip, he said, “Turn around and grip the chair.”

Taking a couple deep breaths, Vin did as told, turning around and leaning forward slightly to hold onto the sturdy chair. Ezra smiled; a touch of lightheadedness made him pause to enjoy the eager body in front of him. Vin was waiting, every muscle tight with need, desperate to feel Ezra’s touch, whether it was his hands or his cock. Leaning forward, Ezra kissed lightly along Vin’s lower back then started a slow, wet track down his spine to the dark crevice of his ass. Vin’s response was to slide his legs apart and thrust back.

A shiver of heat went down Ezra’s nerves at the wordless display of lust. Using both hands on the firm ass, Ezra urged him back another few inches, then tongued across the tight muscle.

Vin gasped. “Ezra…”

The soft word caused the flash of heat to intensify, driven to his cock by weeks of wanting. Moaning in answer to Vin’s quiet pleas, Ezra pushed his tongue through the muscle. Vin arched back with a cry, one hand going to his cock, pumping. The cry turned molten, transferred directly into Ezra’s blood. His cock was hard and ready, echoing the need he could feel in Vin’s body. He thrust in and out, rimming, letting the saliva run down the taut skin and trickle over Vin’s balls.

“Ezra… close…”

It was too soon. Ezra pulled away with a groan, came to his feet and turned Vin around. Vin started to protest but it was cut off by Ezra’s tongue driving into his mouth. Ezra’s hand wrapped around Vin’s cock, pulling his hand away.

“Not yet,” Ezra ordered. 

“Damn,” Vin breathed quietly, trying to control the tightness that was demanding release.

Ezra stepped around him to their gear in the corner. When Ezra turned he was holding the nearly empty vial of oil. The sight of Vin watching, long fingers giving his cock idle strokes, was nearly too much and Ezra took several deep breaths, taming the raging need to thrust into Vin’s smooth ass or demand his love to take him. Moving to the chair, Ezra turned it around, tossed a folded blanket against the back, sat down and brought his legs together. His cock stood out straight and ready from the muscled thighs. 

Vin groaned at the sight. He leaned over carefully, kissing the full cock. “Love the way that looks,” he whispered. “The light kinda colors the differences ’tween the lighter scars and that dark hair.” 

“Vin,” Ezra whispered.

The sapphire eyes looked up, sparkling with love and lust, looks that Ezra knew were only for him. Ezra held the look for a moment, then glanced down, inviting Vin to watch him spread the oil over his cock, to enjoy the way it darkened and glistened. They looked back at the same time and Ezra smiled.

“Turn around,” Ezra said again. He held up two fingers ready to prepare Vin to be taken.

But Vin shook his head. “Way beyond waiting, pard.”

Taking a step forward, he straddled the chair and Ezra’s legs. Leaning down, he kissed Ezra, letting his tongue fill the gambler’s hot mouth. Ezra savored the tongue twining with his. He felt Vin shift, broke the kiss as Vin reached behind himself and gripped Ezra’s narrow shaft, the other hand steadying him on the back of the chair.

“Vin?” Ezra was a little concerned.

“Shush, let me,” Vin whispered against Ezra’s lips.

Ezra gasped, as Vin’s weight settled slowly, forcing his cock through the hard muscle. He watched, entranced by the brief, pleasurable flicker of pain that colored Vin’s face. Then he was lost to the incredible sensation of the heavy, hot body slowly surrounding his cock, to the joy of joining with the man he loved more than even thoughts could convey. He kept his eyes open, watched the flush of desire color Vin’s face, watched the way the light hair fell around his cheeks. The muted sunlight limned shadows along his cheeks and highlighted the long lashes as the blue eyes drifted closed. Ezra moaned at the sheer beauty in front of him. 

Vin’s eyes opened and he smiled, kissing the side of Ezra’s mouth as he eased down. “One… two….”

Ezra stared at him, confused at the counting, then remembrance hit him and he smiled, swamped with amusement and amazement.

“Three. Told you I’d feel ’em,” Vin confirmed, as the last ridge of scar tissue slid through the tight muscle.

The smile on Vin’s face settled in Ezra’s heart. The full weight settled, Vin’s balls resting on Ezra’s thighs, Ezra’s cock buried as deep as it could go into the firm body.

“Vin… by God… that’s so…..” He gasped as the muscles around him tightened. “I could stay this way forever.”

Sliding his hand up into the soft hair, Ezra urged Vin down into a searing kiss, shoving his tongue deep. They both moaned, joined, pressed together as close as two bodies could get. Vin shifted, putting his feet flat on the solid floor. Pushing up, Vin dragged Ezra’s cock slowly out of his body, then lowered himself back down. Slanting forward, he rubbed his cock against Ezra’s hard stomach. Each slight move built the fire that was consuming Ezra.

Vin sank down again, and Ezra broke the kiss, throwing his head back, panting. He could feel the need building, could see it reflected in Vin’s blue eyes. “Yes, perfect… always so good….”

“Yeah." Vin nipped at Ezra’s throat, raising and lowering faster, driving Ezra’s shaft deep into his body.

Ezra felt the tremors starting in the body around him. The reality, the love, the sharing shook his soul. Vin was in his arms, alive and moving in wonderful harmony. Whispered words of love caught in his throat at the wealth of emotions. 

Kissing Vin again, Ezra let all the love that didn’t need words reach through the joining. It was too perfect, too needed to last long. His cock swelled, even as he felt the beloved body in his arms stiffen. He shoved up hard, driving into the beloved body. Pressing down, Vin cried out at the same time as Ezra gave into the need. Vin’s cock jumped against his stomach, pumping his offering between their bodies. Ezra cried out in the same instant, flooding the tight passage with heat.

There was a single moment of peace, a heartbeat of crystal perfection, then they were moving, touching, laying light kisses on each other’s faces, necks, chests. Ezra wiped the single tear off Vin’s face while Vin’s rough hand brushed his cheeks, cupped his chin. They drew together for another gentle kiss. Ezra wrapped both arms around Vin, felt a similar hold go around his waist, both of them unmindful of the slight pain. They sat there a long time, until Ezra’s softening cock slipped from Vin’s body. Vin moaned at the loss.

“There will be more,” Ezra promised, holding him tighter. “Many, many more. Years more.”

Vin started to answer. A sudden wave of dizziness hit Ezra and he snapped his eyes closed. Soft lips brushed his. “Come on, let’s get you to bed,” Vin said. 

Ezra’s only answer was to nod, too content to argue. A few minutes later they were stretched out together, Vin spooned around Ezra’s back. Ezra could feel the fierce protectiveness in the hold around him, knew it would be a long time before they could forget the blood and near loss.

He stroked the arm over his chest. “We made it, Vin.”

Vin answered with a kiss, hands stroking through Ezra’s hair.

“Now, sing me a song of forever, with words of parting never,” Vin whispered. “Of light and dark, of danger and friendship, of staying or going together.”

Ezra had his answer. Rolling over, he stared into the azure eyes. “Let’s go home, Vin.”

Epilogue

“What do you suppose they’re going on about?” Vin asked as he settled into the chair next to Ezra.

Ezra tilted his Stetson away from his eyes, squinted a little against the bright fall sun. The light still bothered him, even after almost a month. He followed Vin’s gaze across the street to where Chris and Mary were sitting in front of the Clarion. They each had a piece of paper spread out in on their laps, examining each in turn. 

Lowering his legs from where they were propped on the railing, Ezra said, “I believe—”

“Ezra!” JD’s horse came to a sliding stop in front of them and the young sheriff vaulted off. “Ezra, you gotta help me. Buck says I don’t give my horse a name soon, he’s gonna. I told him I was gonna ask you since you helped me get her.”

The short burst of conversation took Ezra by surprise. While JD had not been rude, he had not been his normal outgoing self toward him and Vin—until now.

Glancing toward the smiling young man and the leggy bay, Ezra said seriously, “Well, Mister Dunne, a fine horse deserves an equally fine name, but I feel it would be more apropos for you to choose that name considering she is your mount.”

JD pursed his lips. “Well, she’s awful smart. What’s a fancy name for someone who’s smart?”

Ezra tilted his head. “Athena.”

“Athena?” JD questioned, sounding the name out. “I remember reading about her. She was a god or something.”

“She was the Greek goddess of war, wisdom and justice,” Ezra supplied.

Brightening, JD swung back in the saddle without touching the stirrups. “I gotta tell Buck,” he said. “Thanks, Ezra. Let's go, Athena,” he encouraged, patting the horse’s neck.

There was a moment of silence, then Vin said, “What was that ’bout?”

Smiling a little, Ezra said, “I think that was Mister Dunne’s way of letting us know that, for him, life has returned to normal.”

Vin snorted. “Yeah, like it was ever normal ’round here.”

“Ezra!”

Ezra grimaced at the stern tones of Nathan behind him. He quickly made a grab for the blanket that he had pushed off his chest to the arm of the chair. “Yes, Mister Jackson?”

Nathan glared at him but didn’t say anything, merely pulled up another chair. The three sat in companionable silence for a minute. “Wonder what those two are being so serious ’bout?” Nathan wondered, gesturing toward Chris and Mary.

“They have been—”

“Here you go, Ezra,” Josiah interrupted.

Ezra gave him a quick glance as he leaned a sturdy maple cane against Ezra’s chair. “I took two inches from the bottom and spiked it a little so’s you can use in it the dirt.”

Slipping his hand over the silver-handled cane, Ezra looked up a little defiantly at Vin. His friend had disapproved of his moving around town so much. In the two weeks they had been back, he had been saved from falling several times by the timely intervention of either a townsperson or a convenient building. The blue eyes flickered from the cane to Ezra and with a sigh, Vin nodded his reluctant permission.

Clearing his throat, Ezra picked up, “Now, as I was saying, Mister Larabee—”

“Mister Jackson!” Billy came running up from the alley. “Jesse fell down and put a nail into his hand.”

All four men made to move; Nathan shoved Vin and Ezra back down into their chairs. “Sit! One kid with a nail hole don’t need the whole town. Josiah, you fetch his ma.”

Just as suddenly as they had gained company, Vin and Ezra were alone again. A minute passed, then Vin said, “You was gonna tell me ’bout those two.”

“I was merely taking a minute to give our next round of interruptions a chance to gather forces,” Ezra said.

After a minute, when no one else appeared, Ezra said, “Mister Larabee and Missus Travis are discussing which of their respective places to sell after their pending nuptials." Watching the two, Ezra smiled, and started narrating the action. “Chris believes her place is closer and therefore better for Billy to get to school. Mary returns that his has better water supplies. Chris agrees, but she has a barn already. Mary agrees….”

Vin started laughing. “How you know all that?”

Ezra turned and smiled at him very briefly. “They have, in separate conversations, asked my humble opinion of the respective ranches.”

“Which one is better?” Vin asked.

“Mister Larabee’s. While farther away, it holds the best timber for building as well as the best water.”

Their contemplation of Chris and Mary was cut off by Buck’s horse cutting in front of them. The bigger man glared down at Ezra. “Athena? What the hell kind of name is that for a horse? She needs something simple and sweet, like Daisy or Ruby.”

“I think Athena a very noble name, Mister Wilmington,” Mary said as she walked around the gray horse to join them on the sidewalk.

Ezra’s only answer was a wide smile that showed his gold tooth and dimpled his cheeks.

Buck nodded to Mary, giving her his winning grin. “I reckon if you like it, Missus Travis, it cain’t be bad.”

“Get out of here, Buck,” Chris warned with a big smile.

“Meet you in an hour, Vin,” Buck reminded the tracker.

“I’ll be there,” Vin answered lazily.

“Gentlemen." Mary smiled and started off. 

Chris sat down next to Ezra. “You okay to ride, Vin?”

“Hell yes,” Vin said firmly.

“That your opinion too, Ezra?”

“Mister Tanner is in fine health, as am I.”

Chris snickered at little. “Reckon that’s why I found you hanging off that barber pole yesterday.”

Vin laughed and Ezra felt the heat rise in his cheeks. “A mere misstep, I assure you.”

“Yeah,” was all Chris said.

They spent most of the hour in companionable silence. A few folks wandered by, asking about their health; a few changed sides of the street to avoid them, though Ezra got the feeling it was more out of embarrassment than dislike. Miss Nettie and Casey were among those that avoided them. Ezra gave a sympathetic glance at Vin, but the other man only shrugged. Ezra recognized a few of the mob that had attacked him and made a point of tipping his hat in their direction. Chris and Vin both smiled at his nerve.

Chris stood up. “I’d better get some sleep ’fore I take night patrol with JD." The ice-green eyes met his and Ezra could see a new look in their depths, something he had never thought to see there, contentment. “I’m looking forward to when you’re back on duty.”

Ezra squinted at him. “Mister Larabee, while I am more than willing to resume my duties of peacekeeper, I am having a little trouble with—”

“Shut up, Ezra,” Chris growled as he walked off.

“Hey, Chris,” Vin called. “Which one you keeping?”

Not even bothering to ask, Chris said, “Mine.”

Vin’s soft chuckle touched Ezra, and even though he didn’t dare turn toward him, he gave a soft smile. Ezra leaned further back, letting the warm sun and cool breeze soothe the last of his aches. He could feel Vin beside him, even though they weren’t touching, and knew that he would always feel him there, even if they were miles apart. 

It hit Ezra then—a realization, an understanding so strong that it made him draw a quick breath.

“Ezra?” Vin’s hand touched his arm.

Ezra turned toward Vin. Unmindful of what anyone might think, he smiled, letting all the love and wonder show in his eyes. “Vin,” he said in near awe, “I’m not scared anymore.”

For a minute Vin only stared at him, as if judging the statement, then a soft smiled touched the handsome face. “Damn, I wish we were somewhere I could kiss you.”

Turning away, trying to control his grin, Ezra said, “Me too.”

Vin patted Ezra’s arm, let his hand linger a minute longer than was proper. “See you tonight.”

“Be careful.” Ezra watched Vin walked away. Making sure the tracker was out of sight, he stood, carefully tested his balance with the new cane, then walked across to the Clarion office.

The door bell jingled loudly as he walked in. Mary smiled at him from the back of the printing press. “Mister Standish, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?”

“Missus Travis,” Ezra said, barely controlling his smile. “I would like to speak to you about the possible purchase of your homestead."


End file.
